


✘ "You have a new match!" ✘

by NanaLeedia



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Bondage and Discipline, Bottom Eren Yeager, Car Sex, Collars, Daddy Kink, Dating, Dirty Talk, Dominant Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Explicit Language, Falling In Love, Idiots in Love, Love, M/M, Online Dating, Phone Sex, Plot, Porn With Plot, Public Blow Jobs, Punishment, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sexting, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex, Spanking, Submissive Eren Yeager, Sugar Daddy, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-05-31 03:02:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 27
Words: 94,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15110474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NanaLeedia/pseuds/NanaLeedia
Summary: (Where dating apps and the process of falling deeply in love meets (sugar) daddy kinks, BDSM and just a lot of aggressive, dirty sex)Way too many sex-less months have gone by in Levi's life, and this makes him even crankier than usual... or at least that's Hange's theory. So she decides to be helpful and creates a dating app profile in his name.“I’m very gay, very short and very angry. But don’t let that scare you off, because I have a big and splendid cock and rumor has it that I’m at least decent in bed, which honestly is more than you can expect from most people nowadays~Btw I’m also too old and cranky to try dating apps myself so I might be unaware for now of that my fabulous friend manages this thing for me!”Eren’s face shifted into one of amused interest as he read the short and very odd bio....Intrigued, he swiped right.✘ On a break but will soon be back again ✘





	1. ✘ Prologue: The honest bio ✘

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi and welcome to my second Ereri fanfic. My first fic "Follow me into the night" is on hold due to writer's block, so in the meantime I decided to make a reality of this story that I've had on my mind for a while. It will be a bit lighter reading, but I hope that you will enjoy it very much nevertheless! 
> 
> I also apologize in beforehand for any grammatical errors, I'm from Sweden and my skills are certainly not perfect yet.  
> I welcome every comment no matter what it says, so please leave any kind of feedback if you have anything on your mind. That way I'll also know if it's any good or not. It will be greatly appreciated! 
> 
> Enjoy! ❤

_“I’m very gay, very short and very angry. But don’t let that scare you off, because I have a big and splendid cock and rumor has it that I’m at least decent in bed, which honestly is more than you can expect from most people nowaydays~_

_Btw I’m also too old and cranky to try dating apps myself so I might be unaware for now of that my fabulous friend manages this thing for me!”_

Eren’s face shifted into one of amused interest as he read the short and very odd bio. He had joined the gay dating app on a whim yesterday and only read through bios lazily, but this one had definitely caught his interest. The text just above the bio informed him of that the poor victim’s name apparently was Levi, that he was 34 years old and that he lived in a town several hours away. He scrolled up to give the profile picture a second look. It seemed to be a candid photo, presumably taken by the too helpful friend of his without him knowing. Therefore it wasn’t a great photo, his face was in profile and it was taken from a bit too far away, so he wasn’t able to see him too clearly. But he seemed to have a slender, perhaps slightly muscular built, black hair in a nice cut and he was dressed well. Even though Eren wasn’t able to see that much, he still found the picture flattering. There was just something about his posture that he really liked.

Intrigued, he swiped right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short, I know. But so is Levi and we love him just as much anyway don't we? 
> 
> Anyway, the first real chapter will be posted in a few hours. Stay tuned! ❤


	2. ✘ "Levi sent you a new message!" ✘

**Eren's POV**

_"Congratulations! You have a new match!"_

Eren Yeager's face lit up in interest as he saw that he just had matched with the man with the weird profile he saw yesterday. Or probably more like, matched with that too honest friend of his. _This might be fun_ , he thought as he clicked on the notice to open the app. It was therefore to his pleasant surprise when the app just at that moment informed him of that “Levi” had sent him a new message.

Levi:  
_Hi there hot and brave stranger!_

Eren’s smile grew as he read what most definitely was the friend talking to him. This was fun indeed.

You:  
_Hi! I liked the honesty only a close friend would be able to provide. Consider me intrigued!_

Levi:  
_Wonderful to hear! Then you would be more intrigued to hear that my unwilling client is de facto also about this honest about himself. I guess that is why he can come off as angry to most!_

Eren laughed at the reply and sat back in his bed comfortably, preparing for a potentially longer conversation.

You:  
_That’s odd. What could there possibly be to be angry about if one has a splendid cock?_

Levi:  
_Right!? That’s what I’ve been trying to say to him all these years! I like your thinking, mr hot and brave stranger!_

You:  
_And I like your casual humour, somewhat rare nowadays_

Levi:  
_Oh stop it you! Don’t like it too much because my genitalia may be splendid but it’s not a dick!_

You:  
_Even better then, miss Levi’s-lady-friend. Otherwise I might’ve felt threatened by the competition!_

_So what should I do to have a shot with your cranky friend?_

Levi:  
_Oh let me tell you that if that’s really you in your profile picture then you’re already off to a great start! Levi is weak as hell for tanned, pretty men! Wussies are a big no-no, but that don’t seem like it would become a problem for you, would it?_

You:  
_Haha that's great to hear! And that is me indeed, I’m glad to have your approval, miss lady friend!_

Levi:  
_This almost sounds too good to be true. Send a flirty picture of yourself to prove that that's you!_

Eren raised his eyebrows in another amused expression. Well, why not? He put on the selfie camera and snapped a quick picture of himself laying down on his bed while making a winking face. The reaction didn’t wait.

Levi:  
_HOLY! He will fall like a brick!_

_I will use this to convince him to accept my help, kekeke_

You:  
_Please do! Please remember to lay in a good word or two for me as thanks!_

Levi:  
_Don’t worry, I’m already hardcore shipping you two! See ya!!_

Eren still smiled as he put his phone away. What a fucking weird conversation, but it sure had been fun. If the curious Levi was anything near this interesting he would definitely like to get to know him.

 

* * *

 

**Levi’s POV**

Hange Zoe:  
_Hii shorty~~! Make sure to wank off to THIS tonight!_

“Tch”. Levi read the text message with a very skeptical look over his face. _What the fuck is she up to now?_ Just then a picture popped up in the text conversation followed quickly by another text. It was a selfie showing a young male laying on his bed, winking into the camera cheesily. Levi scowled. The boy looked like he could still be a teenager and although he easily could admit that he was attractive, just Levi’s type even, he for sure wasn’t going to wank off to a photo of some possible minor that Hange had provided him with.

Hange Zoe:  
_You’re welcome! XOXO_

You: _  
_ _Welcome, my ass. I’m going to sleep._

To avoid anymore disturbances he set his phone on quiet mode and prepared for going to bed.

 

* * *

 

“Leviiii!” the familiar voice called him from the other side of his work place’s cafeteria. Levi looked up to see Hange rushing towards him with an alarmingly excited expression on. _That can’t be good_ , Levi thought and ignored her in favor of his breakfast sandwich. She made a dead stop as she reached his table and quickly sat down at the opposite side of the table.

“You’re not replying to my texts!” she began accusingly.

“You’re sending me bullcrap” Levi replied, still focusing on his breakfast.

“Is that any way to speak to one’s savior?” she said triumphantly. Levi looked up to give her a glare.

“Please do tell me how you’re saving me by jail baiting me onto a cheesy teenager?” Hange laughed and made a dismissive wave.

“Nah, nah Levi. He’s legal, alright~” Levi didn’t reply but waited for her to continue explaining. Hange got a mischievous look over her face as she leaned over the table to get closer to him. “ _W_ _ell~_ this fabulous savior of yours _might_ have landed yourself a hot date, or a few ones actually, but there’s one in particular that I personally would recommend...” she said, dragging the words.

“What the fuck, four eyes? So you know the selfie-kid and want to introduce us?” That wouldn’t have been the first time and the last time it happened Levi had actually ended up getting a decent fuck. So Levi supposed that he couldn’t complain too much about her interest in his love life.

“I wouldn’t exactly call it _knowing_ him, and the introduce part depends on how you define it...” she said while trailing off and doing some weird gesture with her hands and avoiding his gaze sheepishly.

“Quit speaking in riddles and spit it out. What have you done?” Levi demanded to know.

“Okay” she giggled and took out her phone, unlocked it and shoved the screen in Levi's face. He inched back to be able to even read whatever she wanted to show him and found himself looking at a candid photo of himself with his name, age and home town underneath.

“Is this a fucking dating app profile?” he asked, and scowled as it dawned upon him what she had “done for him”. “I don’t do fucking dating apps, Hange, that’s way too much of a hassle!” he said and crossed his arms.

“Wait, _wait~~_ ”, she said while holding up one finger in the air and doing some quick clicks on the phone. In a second she turned the screen towards him again. It was now showing a different profile, namely the profile of the hot male from the photo. It wasn’t the same photo that she had sent him. In this he wasn’t laying in a bed winking at the camera, instead it showed him looking more proper, standing on what looked like a bridge, wearing some decent clothes and an attractive smile that showed his teeth.

“Fuck you.”

“His name is Eren and he’s 21! We’ve been chatting and despite the honest bio I wrote about you he’s actually interested!” she giggled, unfazed by Levi’s cursing. “So what do you say?” she asked with a cunning smile. “He’s waiting for you to come talk to him. Don’t you want a chance to tap that?” She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

“Tch. Give me the fucking password.”

 

* * *

 

**Eren’s POV**

_"Levi sent you a new message!"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think so far? Good? Bad? Splendid? Please leave me a comment with any feedback! 
> 
> The next chapter will be posted tomorrow~ xx


	3. ✘ The way to start a conversation ✘

**Eren’s POV**

It was around lunch time and Eren had just woken up when he heard the phone vibrate at his night stand. He groaned and stretched out his limbs before reaching after it. He read the notification from the dating app and quickly opened up the conversation wearing a grin.

Levi:  
_I’m surprised you’re even legal, brat. You don’t fucking look like it._

Eren let out an amused snort in surprise. What a way to start a conversation with a stranger.

You:  
_I’m going to take that as a compliment. Levi, I assume?_

Levi:  
_Clever as hell too I can see._

Eren snorted again. The sarcasm completed with an unusually foul mouth for a 30+ man was weirdly appealing in its own way.

You:  
_Why thank you. I'd guess that you must have some brains too since you decided to show up after hearing about me, good job!_

Levi:  
_What a fucking attitude you have, brat._

You:  
_I bet you like it._

Levi:  
_Well, I can't say I don't._

He had surprised Eren by admitting it so quickly. The woman yesterday wasn’t kidding when she said that he was an honest person.

Levi:  
_But I can change my mind quickly so don’t get too comfortable, brat._

You:  
_I believe you, am still very comfortable though._

Levi:  
_Is that so?_

_You’re quite interesting for a shitty brat._

You:  
_Well you’re quite interesting for an old man._

_And if that’s the case, wouldn’t you say that I’ve earned a proper picture of you?_

Levi: _  
_ _Fine._

A few seconds went by until a photo popped up in the conversation. It wasn’t a selfie, it looked more like a formal picture that you would have prepared for a job interview or something. Eren guessed that he hadn’t bothered to take a new photo and instead just sent him one he already had on his phone. That being said… _holy fucking shit._

Eren stared at the man in his phone. He was fucking sexy. Not in the classical kind of a sexy man that you typically would find in a men's magazine, instead he looked sexy in a calmly confident and… almost  _threatening_ way... which matched his personality perfectly. Eren bit his lips without realizing it and took a closer look at his face. His lines and facial features were sharp and perfectly angled for his image, his eyes were dark, stern and slightly narrowed as he looked into the camera in a... disapproving way? Eren knew that he had a weak spot for dominant men, it was just a pity that he hadn’t really been able to explore that side with anyone yet. The partners that he had been with so far had either not been willing or had tried it but hadn’t been convincing enough. With Levi on the other hand, there was just something about the look in his eyes and perhaps his stance that awoke that tingling side to him.

You:  
_Fuck, it’s a shame that you live half a country away._

Levi:  
_Hm? Had you wanted to see for_ _yourself that my cock rumors are in fact true?_

 _Well fuck,_ Eren thought. His slightly aroused state was certainly not helped by this man's personality.

You:  
_So you claim that they really are true?_

Levi:  
_If you’re good I might let you confirm it someday._

" _If I’m good_? He’s not kidding around” Eren mumbled to himself. He felt a heat rising in the lower part of his stomach, dangerously close to his cock, as he wrote the reply.

You:  
_I can be good. Occasionally._

Levi:  
_I’d believe it when I see it._

You:  
_It’s true. They call me slutty in that way_

Levi:  
_Why? Beacuse you can’t get enough of cock?_

You:  
_That’s right. Even now I can’t help but imagine it._

Eren sent the reply and bit his lip slightly nervously. He truly was behaving kinda slutty by now, and with a complete stranger. It was new in a thrilling way, although he wondered how things had escalated into this so quickly. Levi replied again in a matter of seconds.

Levi:  
_So you prefer taking it?_

You:  
_Fuck yes, and I can take a lot, you'd be surprised_

Levi:  
_Don't get too cocky or you might end up crying if you were in my hands._

You:  
_Is that a threat or a promise?_

Levi:  
_Fucking both, brat._

You:  
_Perfect! That's just how I like things to be_

Eren bit absentmindedly at his lip as he waited for the next reply, it apparently took him a while longer this time. Then it suddenly popped up at the screen. 

Levi:  
_You are one intriguing little shit and actually a half decent conversationalist. What would you say about continue this conversation by phone some day?_

Eren’s heart jumped a little at the unexpected offer. It was one thing to chat with and maybe even sext someone through an app. But calling? That seemed like it would be way more personal and nerve wracking, especially with a stranger.

Levi:  
_My friend was so kind to inform me that you can make calls in the app. Don’t have to give me your number if you don’t want to._

Eren hesitated for a moment. Then he decided that he didn’t really have anything to lose (apart from possibly his pride if it got painfully awkward) and Levi seemed to be confident about that he knew what he was doing. _It might be my dick thinking, but fuck it_ , he thought and quickly checked to make sure that his dorm room mate wasn’t home before sending a reply.

You:  
_Sure I guess, I’m available_

He stared at the screen for a few tense moments while waiting for something to happen but still jumped a little when the call screen of an incoming online call showed up.  _Oh my god,_ he thought and cleared his throat multiple times before answering.

“...Hello?”

_“Took you long enough, brat”._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A big thank you to everyone who's been reading or given me feedback so far! I really appreciate it!! ❤
> 
> See you again tomorrow at the same time for the next chapter~! Have a great day! xx


	4. ✘ Praying to lady luck ✘

**Eren’s POV**

Levi's voice was… silky and very attractive. Actually even more so than he had imagined. He had a unique way of speaking which must be easy to recognize him by. It sounded as if he was constantly half bored and at the same time as if he was in perfect control of the situation and it all did something to Eren’s insides. _Fuck, he sound amazing_ , he thought and immediately decided that to just hear this was already worth the possible embarrassment in case this didn’t go well.

“Um yeah, sorry”, Eren replied sounding alarmingly awkward, followed by a short pause between them.

 _“Wow, I hope that it isn’t my friend's blabbering that left you brain dead. I would much rather hear that it was from imagining my cock”._ Eren let out a small laugh and relaxed a little. This man's crude personality and natural confidence was somehow contagious.

“Don’t get ahead of yourself now”, he replied and this time colored his voice with a little bit of the challenging tone they had been using towards each other.

_“Hmph, that’s more like it, brat. I like your voice, use it.”_

“I like your voice too” Eren admitted.

 _“Is that so?” Levi hummed. “What do you like about it?”_ Eren felt his face heat up from the lower tone in Levi’s voice and the slightly provocative words.

“Hm, I don’t know, it’s just attractive” he replied, not quite ready to say out loud that he mostly liked it because of how authoritarian it sounded.

 _“_ 'Just attractive?'  _Hm, we'll get back to that later”_  Levi said as if he was sensing that there was something that Eren wasn’t saying.

“So why did you agree to use the app?” Eren asked, changing the subject.

 _“Why, you ask? Well, because Hange, my so called friend, sent me your picture yesterday night and told me to wank off to it.”_ That made Eren laugh out in chock.

“Hahaha what the hell, you have a great friend!” he said, laughing into the receiver but quickly calmed down. “So, did you?” he purred.

 _“Not yet”_  Levi replied without hesitation and made Eren bit his lip in a nervous kind of rising lust. The thought of this man jerking off to a picture of him was weird but also very appealing.

“That’s a weirdly appealing thought” Eren admitted.

 _“And yet I can promise you that the sight would be a lot more than just '_ appealing' _”_ Levi baited and Eren imagined that he could almost hear the smirk in his voice.

“Mm, I think I might believe you.”

 _“That’s good. I’m not saying shit I don’t mean, remember that.”_  Eren didn't think that he just was imagining the small threatening tone in his voice and hearing it almost made him shiver a little. _Fuck._

“I will remember that”, he promised.

_“Hm… Because of your look and earlier behavior I couldn’t believe you at first, but perhaps you really are capable of being good after all.”_

“Occasionally” Eren added, his voice slightly weaker sounding than usual.

 _“Hmph. I’m the kind of person who’d like to make that a little more often than just occasionally.” Fuck,_ Eren thought. Was this man implying what he thought he did?

“Mm… I might be moldable in the right hands” he replied, but almost regretted it. _Was that too much?_

 _“Just what I like to hear, Eren”_ Levi purred into the receiver and made Eren’s face heat up again. But before he had gotten the chance to answer Eren heard him continue speaking, but with a more neutral tone again. “As much as I would've liked continuing to sit here and hit on a fucking brat, I got to go. Lunch break’s over and work is work.”

“Oh my god, are you at work right now??” Eren spluttered out in embarrassed disbelief. He hadn’t thought about that most adults would of course be at work at this time of the day. Eren himself was still a college junior student.

 _“I’m alone in my office. Relax, brat.”_ Eren was quiet for a moment before suddenly bursting out in a short laughter.

“You’re different, I like it!”

_“Glad to hear it. You’re not your average kid yourself.”_

“I suppose not.”

_"Anyway, the fucking idiots need me back, I'll talk to you later"._

“Right. Bye” Eren said and heard a click as Levi hung up. Eren stared quietly at the phone for a moment before exiting the map and throwing away the phone on his bed.

“Oh my gooooood” he moaned, falling back heavily against the bed and covering his face with his hands. His face felt kind of hot. That had been so embarrassing yet great. Levi was just… exciting. So different from anyone else he knew. The phone made a muffled buzz from in between the bed sheets and Eren jumped up to check what showed to be another new message in the dating app.

Levi:  
_When are you free next time, brat? Assuming you haven't pissed your pants from too much nervousness and decided that you can't handle me._

Eren read the message and smiled to himself. 

You:  
_Funny, I was just going to ask if the reason why you didn't wank off to my picture yesterday was because you instantly jizzed in your pants when seeing it._

_We just work with individual projects at school at the moment, so I can basically be free whenever_

Levi:  
_So convenient to be young._ _What about tonight? I’ll be home around 6 PM._

_And don't worry, I'm the long lasting kind as you would realize yourself in case that a brat such as you ever got lucky._

You:  
_Oh damn. I'll immediately get down on my knees to pray to lady luck_

_Sounds perfect, call me_

Eren waited impatiently with the phone in his hands for a moment to see if Levi would write anything else. When no more messages arrived he carefully stuffed the phone in his pocket after getting dressed and went on to make some really late breakfast.

 

* * *

 

Hours quickly passed by in Eren’s small dorm where he sat huddled up in front of his desk to work on his project. Eren majored in architecture and was currently in his third year out of a total of five years. His dorm mate, Armin Arlert, was a medical major and was by now also his closest friend. They were an unlikely pair of friends, considering the differences in their personalities, but it had turned out that they actually complemented each other very well. And now Eren thanked the gods that he shared a room with a medical student, considering that Armin was usually at classes all day and then working at a local hospital during the evenings, so Eren was very often alone in their room.

About four o’ clock Eren heard the door open and close. Armin usually came home around this time of the day to make and eat dinner, change and leave for work.

“You haven’t eaten yet have you?” Eren heard Armin ask from behind his back. He was deep into concentration on the design he was working on, but made an confirming sound. “I’ll save you some, don’t forget to eat, Eren.” That’s Armin for you. Always caring and eating properly. That was a lot more than you could say about Eren. His routines were usually messed up and when he was deep into a project he could go on for way too long without eating or sleeping. But suddenly he remembered something that made him look up from his papers.

“Oh right, when will you be back tonight?”

“Probably around nine, why?”

“Nothing~” Eren smiled and turned back to his papers.

“What are you up to now?” Armin laughed, but didn’t seem to expect an answer since he left the room right after.

 

* * *

 

It was around 5:30 that Eren, now satisfied with his work, leaned back in his chair to stretch out his limbs and looked at the clock.

“Oh shit!” he exclaimed and quickly got up from his chair. Levi could be calling soon and he really should try to eat some before that. He rushed out of their room and into the kitchen that the whole floor shared. There was just one other person there standing at the stove cooking something, he exchanged quick hello’s and opened the fridge.

 _Oh god bless that kid!_ Eren thought upon seeing a plate with a delicious looking dish waiting for him on his shelf. He microwaved it, grabbed some cutlery and a pack of milk and with a little difficulty then managed to bring it all back with him to their room. He quickly swallowed down the food and drank what was left of the milk straight from the package.

05:51. _Phew, I made it._ He opened up the dating app and saw that Levi hadn’t been active since they last spoke. _He’ll probably call pretty soon right?_ Eren thought to himself while reading through their conversation. He stopped when he arrived at the photo Levi had sent of himself.

 _What an attractive fucker… I’ll have to make him send me some more pictures._ Then the idea struck him to tease the man by sending him another picture himself with an tempting capture, something like a cheesy “waiting for you”. He snicked to himself as he imagined what kind of face Levi would make at that. Or was it a bit too much? He put on the front camera and studied himself from different angles while trying to imagine what kind of photo Levi would like. He probably wasn’t going to take any, but it didn’t hurt to think about it did it?

The phone suddenly buzzed and threw him off guard, jumping and straightening himself up quickly as if he had been caught in the act.

_"Incoming call: Levi"_

Eren laughed nervously and cleared his throat and took a few quick breaths before answering the call with a pulse that was pounding slightly faster than normal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be posted tomorrow around the same time! Hope to see you there! ❤
> 
> And please leave any kind of feedback if you have anything on your mind. Every comment is greatly appreciated! xx


	5. ✘ One hell of a phone call ✘

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry about that it took about a half day later than promised! There was an emergency at work (I work in the medical field) and I had to go in earlier than planned so I didn't have time to finish it in the morning. 
> 
> Anyway, without further ado: ENJOY!

**Levi’s POV**

It was 07:50 in the evening and Levi had just arrived home after another day of working overtime. He took another good look at the two pictures he had of Eren before calling him.  _Damn that boy is pretty,_ he thought as he studied his face. He really liked how he looked. But what he hadn't expected was the pleasant surprise that was the boy's personality. He liked his challenging and confident ways mixed with a curious openness. The kid definitely had a lot of backbone while still showing some submissive tendencies and the mix was arousing, very appealing and awoke parts of himself that Levi hadn't seen in quite a while. He contemplated this as the phone was ringing. 

 _"Hello?”_ he heard Eren’s voice breathe into the receiver as he picked up. He almost sounded a bit out of breath.

“Am I disturbing anything?” Levi asked, amused.

 _“Oh, no no… I was just- uh..."_ he started but trailed off.

“Just what? Wanking?” he asked in his usual sarcastic way. Although it wouldn’t be too surprising if he actually _had_ been wanking. Eren did however sound convincing when he denied it with a flustered laugh.

“What were you doing then?” Levi asked while quickly realizing that he quite enjoyed making the brat a little flustered.

 _“Ahaha... Well, I was actually thinking about sending you another picture”_  Eren finally admitted to Levi’s surprise.

“Really? Did you take any?”

_“No...”_

“But you were thinking about sending something to me.”

 _“Well, I wanted to tempt you a little but thought that it might be too much"_ he answered truthfully. 

“What if I say that I would very much like another one?”

_“Then I would gladly take as many as you want.”_

“Hmm... can I save that offer for a little later?” he asked, when very appealing ideas started to form in his head.

 _“Sure”_  he quickly agreed with a short laugh.

“Just don’t expect too much from me on that same particular media. I fucking hate taking pictures.”

 _“Really? How can you say that when the camera loves you so much, how cold”_ he said, and managed to not sound too disappointed.

“Tsk. Don’t be too disappointed. I know plenty of other shitty ways to get by with” Levi assured him with a knowing, small smirk.

 _“Oh okay"_ Eren said, apparentely liking that, judging by the change in his voice. _"Like what?"_

"Oh you're not ready for that yet, brat. You'd spill on the spot if you saw me through a web camera". Eren cursed. 

 _"Fuck I'd love that, don't make me wait too long"_  he said, the pitch dropped down a few steps again and with a small, small hint of agony behind the words. _Oh fuck,_ Levi thought,  _I won’t be prepared to leave this earth before I’ve heard this voice moan my name with desperation_.

"Hn, I probably won't. You've been doing pretty good so far at seducing me. It's been riling me up."

 _"Oh god."_ Eren said. But it had sounded as if there was something more that he had wanted to say. Levi decided that it now was time to get somewhere with this conversation. 

"Okay Eren, I realize that it might be a bit hard for you to know how to act since we haven't stated any intentions. So let me just say now that I have every intention of driving you into a mad orgasm tonight, you're about to have the greatest fucking phone sex of your life."

 _"Oh my fucking god"_ Eren half laughed half moaned. 

"And sex with real life strangers is potentially the best sex because you won't have to think of consequences or worry about what I may or may not think."

_"You're right... since that's the case I have a confession to make."_

"Yes?"

 _"You asked before what I liked about your voice. So... above all it's the way you speak"_ he made a short pause as he inhaled.  _"You sound so damn authoritarian and it turns me on like mad. Your confidence and experience is sexy, even the harsh fucking look you have on your face in the photo you sent me makes me want to go down on my fucking knees."_   _Oh damn_ , Levi thought.Eren had flipped his switch.

"Just like I thought." He started by saying, his voice sounding dangerously gentle. "You need someone to be angry and strict with you because you're such a fucking dirty little shit. You're such a slut and you can't help it." Eren's breath hitched. 

 _"God yes"_  he whined. It sounded like something had melted inside him. Levi felt himself harden rapidly at the sound of Eren's voice changing. 

"Never had anyone who satisfied all your sexual needs, have you?"

_"Just the most basic ones... nothing further than that."_

"Well that's about to fucking change" Levi promised darkly and Eren let out a faint moan. "The idiots you've been with before can't compare to me. I know exactly what a needy slut like you need and I'm going to give it to you and I'm not going to be fucking careful like some cute boyfriend would be".

 _"Oh please, yes"_ Eren groaned.

"Tell me Eren, do you own a dildo of any sort?"

 _"Yeah"_ Eren replied breathlessly.

"Of course you would. Go fetch yourself one along with lube and make it quick."

 _"Yes sir"_ he heard Eren say followed by the low thump of the phone being put down. 

"Fuck" Levi mumbled a series of curses to himself. People this needy yet surprisingly uncomplicated was rare to find nowadays and if this didn't take a turn for the worse soon he might actually have to throw Hange a fucking thank you party.

 _"I'm back"_ Eren said, sounding nervous and restless.

"Good. How long was it since you last had that or a cock inside you?"

 _"Mmh... last time I was with someone was more than two months ago, but I fucked myself with this the day before yesterday"_ he said with a little difficulty. He was clearly feeling embarrassed. 

"No wonder you're fucking starving. Now I want to use that offer of yours. Lube up the dildo properly and then send a picture of it in your hand." He heard Eren curse but also start to follow the instructions obediently on the other side of the phone line. 

 _"...I sent it"_ he then heard Eren say just as he got the notification. He unlocked his phone to look at it.

... _That gorgeous fucking brat_ , he thought with a twitch over his lips. The picture was indeed showing a quite big, pink dildo, shiny from a generous amount of lube. But he didn't just hold it in his hand, he held it up in front of his face, on which he wore an incredibly erotic look. His mouth was frozen in what looked like a moan, a slight, begging agony was written across his face and he stared into the camera through his lowered eyelashes. Underneath the picture he had included a quick message:  _"Imagining it's you"._

"Oh Eren, if I was there you wouldn't walk straight for a week" Levi promised through half-gritted teeth. 

 _"_ God _you're so fucking aggressive"_ Eren moaned and it certainly didn't sound like a complaint. 

"Not always, but I'm starting to think that you are purposefully pressing all of my ugliest buttons."

 _"Oh, that's one of my best talents you see"_ Eren replied. 

"Tch. Fucking bend over and open yourself up now. But take your time, don't do it sloppily" Levi ordered with a hint of a sadistic smile and Eren groaned a little in protest. "You're going to have to learn patience, brat" he then added, at which Eren just moaned in reply. 

 _"I have one finger in now, sir"_ he said after a moment, in a slightly higher pitch than normal. 

"Beautifully. Damn you're making me so hard." Levi said, groaning as he unbuckled his pants. "Go on, use a second finger." He made sure that it made sound as he unbuckled and zipped down, to let Eren hear what he was doing. And he could hear Eren moan in a desperate voice as he listened to Levi and filled himself up. 

_"Oh I want it so badly, fuck I wish you were here with your big fucking cock!"_

"One day I might be, but until then you're going to have to learn to appreciate what you get. Because tonight you're going to sit on top of that toy and fuck yourself with it with the enthusiasm of a bitch in heat."

 _"Yes, sir"_ Eren said, his voice high and submissive.

"Good boy" Levi praised and Eren moaned again.

 _"I have massaged and lubed up my walls so thoroughly and have been slowly fucking myself, can I please have more than two fingers now? Please, sir"_ Eren pleaded and Levi loved hearing the way he described what he was doing. He was also pleased to note that he seemed less and less affected by the embarrassment.  

"Since you're asking me so sincerely, go ahead. But remember very well Eren, that if I were there, you wouldn't even have gotten the chance to ask since I would already be using that pretty mouth of yours while you were getting yourself ready."

 _"Ahh Levi"_ he moaned in reply. And _fuck_ did he love the way Eren moaned his name. _Fucking hell._ _"I'm so ready for you now, sir. Please fuck me, please, I want it"_ Eren begged. _"I'm fucking gaping."_ Levi let out a low moan and started stroking himself slowly.

"My cock is so fucking hard for you and it's going to stretch you out so gorgeously." 

 _"Please"_ Eren begged him again.

"Not yet. Shut up and stand with your legs wide apart." He could hear Eren let out a muffled whine, but remained quiet besides that. "Now take the toy and put it between your legs from behind. Slowly drag it along the crack of your gorgeous little ass, and use just a little pressure every time you're over that soft hole of yours." Eren let out desperate, quiet moans that seemed to be muffled by fingers covering his mouth. 

"You feel that? How you long for it? How you so desperately need a cock to fill you up? You can speak now."

 _"_ God _, yes, I need it so much, Levi, please"_ he said, breathed heavily and almost sounded as if he would cry.

"I know you do. I will give you what you need, my cute little cock slut. Fuck yourself now. Hard" he finally said and at the same point started to quite roughly jerk himself off. Eren's moans turned into muffled screams as his ass swallowed the fat toy and he quickly started a cruel speed.

"Fuck Eren, you're so fucking sexy" Levi groaned as he closed his eyes and imagined fucking the younger man. 

_"Aaahh I can't- Levi- oh god yes!"_

Time ceased to matter as the two of them pleasured themselves to the sounds and images of each other. Levi's dark groans mingled with Eren's muffled screams of ecstasy.

_"Le- aah- can I touch my cock?"_

"Yes" Levi immediately replied without really thinking about it. He had been taken off guard by the question, by that Eren had figured by himself that he should ask about such a thing. And that he supposedly hadn't touched himself until now even though Levi hadn't even told him not to. 

"I'm about to cum sir, can I?" 

"You can." Levi sensed that he wasn't very far from it either and nothing sounded like a better idea right then than getting to hear Eren climax. In a matter of seconds he got his wish as he heard that gorgeous voice break in an intense orgasm. Levi let the imagination flood his mind of what the boy would look like when he came, and sure enough, in less than a minute Levi followed suit. 

The sound of Eren's heavy breathing still filled the room when Levi got back to his senses. _God_ , that must've been the best fucking wank of his life. 

 _"Dammit Levi"_ Eren said, sounding drunk as fuck  _"why do you sound so good when you're just breathing? S'not fair..."_ he mumbled. 

"Tch. You're just high on hormones, you fucking teenager."

 _"'m not a teenager"_ Eren protested lazily and Levi just rolled his eyes at him.

"You're kind of a screamer in bed by the way" Levi suddenly said with a soft chuckle. "I like it." Eren didn't reply but made some flustered sounds, and Levi imagined how his already stunning face would look if it was flushed with a few shades of red. God, he wanted to see it.

"By the way, just how many freaking days have you spent watching porn?"

_"Eh, what?"_

"Asking for my permission to cum and to touch yourself, despite never really having a good dom?"

 _"Aahh..."_ Eren said and laughed sheepishly. _"I guess I must be a natural?"_ Levi snorted. 

"Don't shit yourself. Although I do agree that you are a natural." 

 _"Oh fuck-"_ Eren suddenly said, _"my room mate will probably be home soon."_

"You have a room mate?"

 _"Yeah, I live in a dorm"_ Eren chuckled.

"Ugh, sounds fucking horrible" Levi replied with disgust written over his face.

 _"Nah, I like it"_ Eren said and yawned, his voice was starting to sound drowsy again.

"Oi, just don't fall asleep until you've cleaned yourself and hidden that huge toy."

 _"Mmh... Armin's seen worse things..."_ he said, sounding sleepier by the minute.

"Eren, get the fuck up and put your shit away" Levi said, wondering if his angry tone would work when Eren wasn't horny anymore. 

" _Fuck, okay!_ " Eren replied, sounding a little annoyed, but also a lot clearer in his voice and immediately got up.

"Good boy" Levi smirked.

 _"Whatever, mom"_ Eren said with an almost audible smirk. 

"Tsk, you cheeky fucking brat."

_"Don't try to pretend like you don't love it."_

"Fine, I love it" Levi admitted grumpily. "Now go get your shit done, brat."

 _"I will, I will"_ Eren said, very pleased with himself.

 _Damn, this kid is pure gold,_  Levi concluded and thought to himself that instead of a party he might very soon owe Hange a fucking thank you festival. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...Welp, that escalated quickly!
> 
> Please tell me what you think. I'm still very conscious about my smut writing skills, so any feedback would be great! ^//^ 
> 
> The next chapter will be posted in a few days! Love you guys! ❤


	6. ✘ Making progress ✘

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again everyone! My computer broke so I had to send it in to be repaired and I finally got it back the day before yesterday. I'm so sorry for therefore not being able to keep the update plan last week, I hope you understand ❤
> 
> And by the way, there will be a small time skip in this chapter - just a little heads up! See you next week! xoxo

**Eren's POV**

Eren was slowly waking up from a full night's unusually good sleep. He was feeling strangely good in his entire body and didn't know exactly why. He twisted and turned in his bed drowsily when a sting from his behind area suddenly made memories flood his brain. He opened up his eyes widely and felt fully awake all of a sudden. 

"Oh _GOD_ " he whispered, covered his face with his hands and flailed around in bed in an emotion he best could describe as happy horror. "Did I really fucking do that? Oh lord..." he groaned as certain images flashed through his mind. 

"I don't think I'm supposed to hear this" he suddenly heard a drowsy but amused voice say from across the room. 

"Fuck, Armin! That fucking scared me!" Eren exclaimed and jumped up. "Don't... don't you have classes, what are you doing here?" 

"Sleeping? It's barely 5 AM" Armin laughed.

"Oh shit..." Eren said, confused as hell. He usually never woke up by himself before ten o' clock. 

"You went to bed early last night. I was surprised when I came home to find you already sleeping like a baby."

"Ahh... Yeah. I guess I was exhausted..." Eren said and rubbed his the back of his head innocently. 

"I bet you were. You forgot to put away the lube."

"Fuck" Eren said.

"Are you... seeing someone?" Armin asked with a smug face and turned onto his stomach to study Eren's face.

"No, no" he replied and waved his hand evasively. 

" _Really?_ " Armin asked, apparently not convinced.

"I'm not!"

"Fine, you're not" his friend said while rolling his eyes.

"The only one I'm seeing is my blue prints and my dear right hand" Eren said, making wanking motions in the air with the hand in question.

"Eww that's more than I want to know!" Armin laughed and turned around in his bed again, dropping the subject. They both went silent and after a while he heard Armin's breathing slow down as the blonde fell back into sleep. 

> _"I'm fucking gaping_."

_Oh god! It's so embarrassing!_ Eren thought at the sudden flashback and suppressed the urge to curse out loud, while quietly flailing around in bed once again.

After having calmed down he decided that he might as well get up and work on his design project since he wouldn't be able to fall asleep again now. He didn't really feel hungry so he just quickly showered and sat down to start working. 

 _...I seriously might need to fix my habit of talking to myself though..._ he decided right before dwelling into a deep concentration.

 

* * *

\--Later in the evening--

The sound of the door opening suddenly brought Eren out of his long hours of work and made him spring up. 

"Eren?" he could hear Armin's voice call before he entered.

"I'm here" Eern replied. 

"Just needed to make sure that you wasn't in bed with someone" Armin laughed and closed the door. "Wow it's dark, can you even see anything?" Eren looked around the room as if he just now noticed that it had gotten dark. 

"Oh, right" he said as Armin turned on the lights, shaking his blonde bob at him. Eren reached after his phone to look at the time. Since Armin was home it should be around 4 PM, but he found to his surprise that it was late into the night already.

"What the fuck? It's 9 PM?" Armin 

"You didn't notice?" Armin said while plopping down on his bed with a store bought sandwich in his hand. 

"You're my clock, Armin. I never noticed you coming home after class..." 

"Yeah, I kinda skipped dinner... I was in a pinch"

"Pinch _me_. Armin - skipping meals? That must've been one hell of a pinch you were in, I'm supposed to be the disorderly type here!" Eren grinned.

"Tsk. Saying it like you're proud of it" Armin replied and took a bite of his sandwich. Eren looked back to his phone to see if there was anything exciting that he had missed during the day, but it seemed to be just the usual. A few texts from random people, some spam mails, some social media notifications and... a notice from the dating app. 

_"Jonathan and three others sent you a message!"_

He bit his lip and wondered if Levi possibly was one of those "others". He ignored the rest of the shit that he had missed during the day in favor for the app in question. He glanced towards Armin's bed to make sure that he wasn't looking at what he was doing from behind before opening the ongoing conversations. He probably just imagined feeling his heart jump a little upon seeing Levi's name in bold letters. 

Levi:  
_I bet you're the shitty angst type who would agonize about who_  
_to be the first one to take contact again after a date, so I'll spare_  
 _you the trouble._

Eren read and smiled at the message. He hadn't known the man for even remotely long, but he still thought that the message was so typical Levi. He supposed that he just had such a distinct personality. Apparently he had sent the message pretty early in the morning so he hurried to send a reply.

You:  
_Aww Levi, always so thoughtful and kind_

_Such a role model_

Levi:  
_What is this late reply? Aren't college kids supposed to hang over  
the phone all day? I thought for sure that you had dumped my ass._

You:  
_No way._

_I'm in the middle of working on a design and my artistic sense works extra  
effectively after getting off ;) kinda forgot time and space, lol_

Levi:  
_Design? What's your major?_

_And don't 'lol' me, that's just ridiculous, you lazy shit._

You: _  
Right, I forgot that you're an old man. My apologies, mister!_

_Architecture, doing my third year now_

Levi: _  
Really? Never thought you had it in you, brat._

_I mean, I assumed you were aiming for being a broke stand up  
comedian._

You:  
_Well, that's my plan B!_

_I'm actually good at it though believe it or not. Especially after the right kick  
of inspiration._

Levi:  
_Just telling you early on that I don't want to be the inspiration for  
any dick shaped _ _houses. No matter how big and splendid they are._

You: _  
Hah! Yeah yeah, duly noted._

Levi:  
_Good. Now that we've addressed that, let's get back to what you  
were saying _ _about yesterday._

You:  
_Yes, yesterday. Let's do that again, please?_

Levi:  _  
Might even want to make it a recurring thing._

You:  
_I'd like that._

 _Levi:_  
_Bet you would._

You:  
_Bet YOU_   _would, you angrily sadistic and lovely bastard_

Levi:  
_A perfect match for you, dear Eren._

You:  
_Can't deny that_

Levi:  
_So when would this masochistic architect happen to be available  
next time? _

You:  
_What about tomorrow at the same time as last?_

Levi:  
_I'll call you._

Eren bit his lip to stop the huge smile that his face were about to break into.

 

* * *

 

\--Two weeks later--

A few weeks had passed since Eren's and the man called Levi's first contact. And to Eren's increasing pleasure it had been weeks in which their relationship have rapidly progressed. In the beginning they were content with a few sessions of phone sex per week, along with a few short but taunting text conversations in between. But Eren had quickly grown to become quite attached to the man and after just one week he gave him his phone number. From that point their relationship started to escalate in a more serious way, to the point of Eren occasionally worrying that he would tire out the man because of the daily conversations about just everyday life that they had started to have both over text and phone. But Levi certainly didn't seem shy to inform people around him when something annoyed him, so judging on that he so far hadn't expressed any real irritation Eren supposed that he for some reason must find enjoyment in their chatting. Therefore Eren picked up his phone as usual nowadays when he got bored and texted Levi.

 

 **Levi  
** **077-1225 XXXX**

You:  
_Ugh, I can't concentrate in this freaking heat_

Levi:  
_Move to colder latitudes, brat. It's somewhat tolerable up here._

 _Oh man_ , Eren thought as imaginations of what it would be like to meet Levi flashed through his mind. The thought was tempting to say the least. He had never wanted to be have sex with a particular person this intensively before... not to mention how much he honestly would like to just spend time with him.

 

You:  
_Fucking tempting_

_...For more reasons than just the weather_

Levi: _  
Yeah? Tell me about your other reasons, Eren._

You: _  
As if you don't know_

Levi:  
_Although certain things may be written on your pretty face I_  
_prefer you asking me directly if you wish for something._

You:  
_What? Can I just ask? Be careful or I might ask for a lot, I believe that I'm_  
_still young enough to risk becoming spoiled right?_

Levi:  
_That's certainly true. Don't worry though, I'm only generous if_  
_you've properly earned it. But you've been quite good so far_  
_so if you ask nicely I would at least consider what you'd be_  
_asking me about._

You:  
_Ooohh sugar daddy <3_

_Kidding, kidding~_

Eren hesitated for a moment before writing the next message. Was Levi thinking what he seemed to be thinking?  _Fuck it, I'll just go for it. He likes it when I'm honest doesn't he? I might get lucky..._

You:  
_Levi, I don't know anyone like you. You seem to be able to give me what I_  
_need and want. So I'm kind of crazy about you to be honest, and would_  
_definitely have flown over to see you already if I hadn't been a broke_  
_student._

Levi:  
_Good, I like it when you're honest. So Eren, that means that I'll  
come visit you._

You:  
_Seriously??_

Levi:  
_Damn seriously. I refuse to stay in a filthy dorm though, so I'll_  
_book a hotel._

You: _  
Aww how mean_

Levi: _  
You can of course stay there with me if you want._

You: _  
Welp. Bye bye dorm, I won't miss ya!_

Levi: _  
What a disloyal kid..._

You: _  
Entirely your fault, daddy_

Levi: _  
God, I can't wait to put you in your fucking place._

You:  
_Fuck, Levi..._

_...Any time for a phone call?_

Levi: _  
__Horny brat._

 _I'll make time. I_ _n fifteen minutes I'll call you and by then you  
_ _better have your things ready._

You:  
_Awesome! By the way, any chance I could see you soon through that web_  
_camera you've mentioned?_

Levi: _  
Who taught you that this is the way to ask for a treat, Eren?_

You: _  
Oh, I'm sorry... Let me rephrase that._

_Please sir, I want to satisfy and see more of you. Let me show how needy I  
am for you._

_(I'm begging you on my knees, sir...) (a real pity that you can't see what I look  
like right now... I rarely beg voluntarily, it's kind of a waste not to witness it...)_

Eren couldn't help but smirk while biting his lip as he stood there on his knees on his floor. He was fishing and he knew it, but something told him that Levi would willingly fall for his teasing. Levi apparently wrote the reply without hesitation because the answer came quickly.  

Levi:  
_You're going to be standing on your fucking knees for a long time_  
_if I video call you only to find that you're cleaning your room in_  
_panic or aren't set up yet. Eleven minutes left, so hurry up before_  
_I change my mind._

Eren lit up. Finally,  _finally_ , he would get to see Levi properly. He rushed up to connect his phone to the computer to get a bigger picture and a better camera. Then he sent Levi a cheeky reply but with some real longing agony behind his words.

You:  
_You know that I could get ready for taking cock while sleeping, sir. Call me_  
_as soon as possible. Can't wait to see you._

The lube was still at his nightstand since yesterday, Armin had already seen it anyway so he hadn't bothered to put it away. Apart from the lube and the mess of papers that was spread out at his desk, the room was presentable. Armin had always made sure that the room was relatively clean and Eren at least made sure to follow his part of the cleaning schedule that Armin had created. Finally, he went to fetch the toy that he kept in his cupboard and placed it where he could reach it. Being all set up, Eren waited for a few minutes while nervously combing his fingers through his hair in an attempt to tame it. Suddenly his screen lit up. 

_**Levi  
** "Incoming video call"_


	7. ✘ Stripped ✘

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Recap of last week's chapter: Eren and Levi decide that Levi will come visit soon. They were texting each other about it when the conversation suddenly took a horny turn like so many times before. But this time they decided that they would finally video call each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter Eren will play a total of two songs in a playlist. I've created this playlist for real and have linked it in the chapter. If the link/playlist doesn't work for any reason, the two songs are:  
> 1\. Twisted - Two feet  
> 2\. Love is a bitch - Two feet  
> I really recommend listening to these tracks as they play in the story. They are amazingly sensual and really lifts the mood that Eren wanted to create. 
> 
> In any way, enjoy! xx

**Eren's POV**

If he didn't know any better Eren honestly would've thought that he looked at the expression of a man who saw a pile of shit instead of someone he was attracted to. Levi looked at him with sharp, hard eyes and despite being only through a camera Eren could feel a pleasant shiver travel down his spine. He didn't know why but that indifferent look on his face really stirred him up. It was very different from the usual smooth smiles and the tactful, cheap looking people he usually met. He had expected Levi to have a friendly smile as their eyes met for the first time, to show that he liked Eren and that he hoped that he would like him back, just like anyone else would. But instead it was these harsh eyes that met his when the image showed up at his computer screen and Eren certainly wasn't disappointed. 

"Oh god... Hi" he said flustered while his own smile faded and he bit his lip. The left corner of the man's lips went up in a small, crooked smirk that lasted for a second. 

"Hi brat" he said with his silky voice.  _O_ _h god his voice together with his face. Shit._

"God, it's so weird seeing you for real..." The way Levi looked at him seemed to flip a switch inside him. It somehow drew away his embarrassment while making him feel instant arousal. Even more aroused than he already had been from their earlier conversation, that is. Damn he couldn't wait to look up at this man as he grabbed Eren's hair and did whatever he wanted to him. And since his honesty switch had been flipped, he shamelessly told him. "Fuck... I want to be messed up by you so badly..." He sighed, anguish clear in his eyes and voice.

"Tch, so damn slutty." Levi cursed under his breath. "You won't be able to recognize yourself when I'm done with you" he promised. Eren got a grateful look over his longing face and let out a small moan. "Strip" Levi suddenly ordered before Eren got the chance to say anything more. His breath got stuck in his throat and he swallowed thickly before nodding.

"Wa-wanna watch me?"

"Will you make it worth watching?"

"...I'll give you a good damn show" Eren decided with determination and rose to his feet.

Levi didn't reply but crossed his arms and legs and sat back comfortably in his chair.

Eren placed the computer in the corner of the room, switched off the big light in the ceiling and instead lit a smaller, warm table light that created a gorgeous shade over his skin that he knew complimented his tones. He made a few quick clicks on his phone to play a very suiting, sensual playlist by Two feet.  
**(https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gmlbV4uDES4 &index=2&list=PL04Gv4sAY4CaS0lI8XADdEhLeaEc0C9PI&t=0s)**   
As the song started, he wrapped one arm around his own waist and put the other hand to his neck, adding just a little pressure over his throat. Slowly, he then moved his hand upwards to his face, all while holding eye contact with Levi through half-lidded eyes. Levi looked back at him with narrowed eyes. 

Eren started moving the hand he held at his waist slowly upwards and brought the hem of the sleeveless shirt with him to slowly reveal his toned stomach. He caught the approving smile that flashed past Levi's face. Feeling that he knew what he was doing, he started to slowly turn 180 degrees and continued to unhurriedly pull up his shirt. As he was facing away from the camera he arched his back and lifted up the shirt over his head. He knew that the muscles in his back would flex quite attractively when he lifted his arms. He wasn't particularly muscular but had a beautifully toned body that showed off all of his lines just right. He stretched his upper body to its full length while doing a slow head roll and turned around to face the camera again. Well there he finally let his arms drop and threw the shirt onto the bed. He looked up to meet Levi's gaze but was then suddenly stopped in his tracks. 

Levi still sat there comfortably studying him with a tasty expression on but had to Eren's pleasant surprise unzipped his pants and were lazily stroking himself.  _Fucking damn..._ Eren thought as he felt blood rush very fast to both his face and groin.  _That woman wasn't joking, he's fucking huge._  He realized he was staring when Levi snorted at him.

He cursed from under his breath and reached into his pants to fist his quickly hardening dick while grabbing his hair with the other. He couldn't help it or the moan that escaped his lips at the sight. _Damn_ , he was thirsty. With a suddenly very needy expression he slipped down to his knees right in front of the camera and leaned back to show off his upper body without being able to look away from that incredible cock.

"That's all one need to do to bring you to your knees? Just present you a dick and you'll turn into a moaning mess?"

"Not from just anyone's" Eren whined weakly.

"The bigger the better then? Such a true cock slut" Levi said darkly and made Eren let out a hopelessly aroused whimper. Eren's motivation level of making Levi cum for him had for sure went up ever farther now, so with a quick shift he went down onto his all fours and showed off his half naked body in profile and continued his little show. He shifted his weight onto his left hand to be able to run his right across his stomach, chest and nipples, let out a soft, erotic sound as he pinched one but still without being able to break the eye contact with Levi's assets. "Mmh..." Levi apparently liked that.

Eren bit his lip quite hard, seemingly to keep in a moan while slowly moving his body to the beats in the music. He caressed his body sensually but with just the right amount of desperation and moved down to his ass. He fondled himself with his eyes now closed. A crease formed over his eyebrows as he imagined Levi being there and he softly moaned his name.

"Damn..." he heard Levi say in his low voice, but withstood the urge to open his eyes to look at him. He stroked himself over the crease of his ass and added a little pressure against the tender skin under the fabric. Damn it felt good. Being watched, and especially by Levi, further heightened his senses wonderfully and by now he was rock hard. While still standing in profile on his all fours he reached for the hem of his pants and started to push them down along with his boxers. Feeling a sting of nervousness, he opened his eyes and met Levi's gaze. The man wore an aroused frown across his face and was now stroking himself in a quite fast, steady pace.He must be fully hard now because it looked even bigger.Eren's eyes was locked at his cock and he swallowed thickly. 

" _Levi_ " he moaned with a voice dripping with desire. "God, I want you."

"I would fill your ass up so good, Eren" he said, sounding a little strained and Eren instinctively arched his back as his whole body tensed with yearning. With his mind in a quickly rising haze, he continued pushing down his pants until he was completely exposed. He instantly reached for his cock but somehow pulled it off to only touch himself slowly. It certainly wasn't easy to keep a slow pace while having the sight of Levi's incredible cock just in front of him. 

"Mm... that's good Eren, you're really sexy" Levi praised him, apparently liking what he saw. Before Eren got to reply he saw Levi bring his free hand up to the buttons on his shirt to unbutton it...

" _Holy hell_ " Eren blurted, staring. Levi had seemed rather slender at least in the photos but fuck no, the guy was actually ripped. Levi stood up to neatly put away the shirt on the chair. He adjusted the camera and remained standing as he continued to jerk his cock. "How the fuck are you so ripped?" Eren said, his voice swaying.

"The real question is why a healthy young man such as yourself are so thin?" Levi countered and looked his body up and down. "Going around alluring men while being so light-weighted. Tch, I'd lift you up and fucking nail you to the wall." His voice had suddenly turned threatening. 

"God" Eren cursed, his eyes and mouth watering as heat rushed through his body and made a sweat break out. _If I were to put myself in his hands... he would_ for real _be able to do whatever he wanted to me._  The realization furthered tightened the knot of heat that had gathered low in his abdomen and made his limbs feel weak. _Damn_ _..._  Slightly shaky, he reached for the dildo and put it against his lips. 

"Nail me to a wall and I'll give you the blowjob of your life" he promised and sensually licked it from the root to the tip with one long taste. Then he used it to smear his own saliva across his lips before slowly sucking it in. He relaxed his throat, stuck out his tongue against the underside of the toy and tilted his head far back to be able to get it in _deep_.

"Fuck..." Levi cursed as Eren took in the whole thing in one go. Eren reached down to touch himself again, hearing Levi's low groan drove him on like mad. He slowly pulled it out almost the whole way, gathered more saliva in his mouth to add to the erotic noises and finally started sucking at it hard. Damn, it had been way too long since the last time he had a big dick in his mouth. He loved the way it forced his mouth open and how it felt when it prodded against his throat. He knew that he was damn good at this. You'll usually be good at what you love doing anyway, and Eren had spent many hours training while he was masturbating. His eyes started tearing up from holding back his gag reflex, but he did it without that much effort. He glanced towards the computer to see Levi's reaction and let out another deep moan at the sight. The expression he wore was dark with lust and his gaze so intense that it made Eren's whole body tense up. 

"Enough" Levi groaned, "turn around to show me your ass."

"Yes sir" Eren whined a little but quickly complied and started to turn around on his all fours until he had the camera at his back. He looked over his shoulder to be able to see him. However turned on he was, it was still quite nerve wracking to show off his bare ass for the first time head on to the camera and to this man that he had never met. He heard Levi curse from arousal.

"Lube up and put that thing back in your mouth" he commanded. Eren moaned and reached for the lube, bent over and used one hand to coat his whole ass with the glossy fluid at the same time as he used the second hand to push the dildo back into his mouth. "Look at you-" Levi said when he was finished, "so prettily shaved and shiny". His voice sounded almost mocking, with that hint of a sadistic tone. "Take down your hand".

Eren had melted. He felt like he would do anything for this man at this point. He wanted to beg him but didn't dare to take out the dildo from his mouth before Levi told him to, so what came was just a needy whine. He was barely able to recognize his own voice and Levi chuckled.

"Is there anything you want to say, love?" His voice sounded falsely gentle and this time definitely sadistic. Eren tried to whine a 'yes' but it only came out as a rather helpless, muffled moan. "Tsk, how pitiful" his voice soft and teasing. Eren looked at him and tried to beg him with his eyes.  _Please_. "What to you want, Eren? You can take out the toy from your mouth now." 

"I want-" he struggled for a moment, hesitated in front of the embarrassment. But his arousal soon won over any other feeling and he broke down. "Please sir, I want it in my ass" he blushed. Levi's face twitched for a second in a pleased smile.

"So well behaved all of a sudden... Go on then, you've earned it. Start with some fingers, I don't want to see you tear, love" Levi said all while still stroking himself.

"Yes, thank you sir" Eren said, relieved. He angled the camera towards his bed and laid down in front of it. He lay on his left side and supported his upper body with his left elbow. He brought his legs halfway up towards his chest to create a good angle for his audience. Unable to waste anymore time Eren held together two slippery fingers and prodded his entrance. "Aahhhh..." He moaned while feeling his face burn. 

 

**Levi's POV**

Goddamn, what a gem. This brat had everything Levi wished for in a sexual partner. If they ever wanted to try a more serious relationship than just sexual partners there would of course be problems. Eren was undoubtedly a messy brat and had some character flaws for sure, while Levi himself of course had quite a lot of those himself. Probably much worse ones as well if you'd ask the public opinion. So he couldn't say yet if he would be interested in having anything more than this with the brat, but one thing was for sure: when it came to sex this young, messy student seemed to be fucking perfect. 

"Beautiful" Levi praised him when Eren without much struggle pushed in his pair of fingers into his slicked hole. Eren breathed heavily and held his free hand in front of his mouth. Levi ran his own free hand through his hair and left it there, the pleasure was building up inside unusually quickly and he wanted to focus. He let out a curse when Eren quickly added another finger and without hesitation started to fuck himself with them. "So fucking greedy" he mumbled under his breath. This was maddening, honestly. He had theoretically wanted this youngster ever since he first saw him on that picture, but the more he saw of him the more addicting he became, this brat. He could even feel his old possessive tendencies play around in his mind, and they weren't entirely welcome. 

"Oh I wish you were here!" Eren cried out through his hand and looked like he almost could cry. Levi took a sharp inhale.

"I will be. Soon" he promised. "Fucking hell." Eren had finally let his hand down from his face and instead shifted position to an even more daring position of laying on his back with his legs apart just in front of the camera. Apparently he was winning the battle against the embarrassment. _Damn_ , Levi thought. He could feel that his orgasm wouldn't be far away if this continued. "What a view..." Levi loved the way his ass cheeks pressed onto the bed and how everything was presented in front of him. All while being able to see Eren's flushed, incredibly erotic face. "Without doubt your best angle, kiddo" he complimented and Eren didn't even bother to protest the nickname. Instead he used his free hand to grab and spread his ass so that he would open up even further.

"Oh please... Levi..." Eren breathlessly begged as he used the dildo to circle his now slightly opened asshole. 

"Go ahead" Levi said.  _To hell with patience for today._

The sight was incredible, perfect. Eren's hole seemed to suck it in by its own and his whole body trembled with pleasure. 

"God, yes..." he moaned and twisted the toy while waiting a few moments to adjust before suddenly pushing the whole thing in. Levi sucked in his breath and groaned.

"Fuck..."

"Ahhh yes- yes... oh Levi, I need it, I need it" Eren moaned as he rapidly picked up the pace.

"Tch" Levi grunted angrily. His carnal instincts started to really wake up from seeing a submissive beg after him so fervently while being unable to come to him. Damn he wanted to claim him.

After a while Eren put his free hand to his mouth again and bit the side of his thumb and Levi sucked in his breath and widened his eyes slightly at the sight: Eren's eyes had went glassy and a visible tremble of pleasure went through him as he bit himself.  _Shit... this brat really does like pain._ The realization hit him like a brick as the imagination of a thousand things he wanted to do to him suddenly flashed through his mind.

"Eren..." he just said, his voice sounding slightly unstable. 

"Levi- Levi..." he replied and met his eyes. "Ahh... I'm close." 

"You can cum from toying with your ass? Oi brat, meeting me might be too much for you." His voice sounded weird, breathless.

"Oh no, 'm full of youthful energy, can cum multiple times" Eren half slurred, half moaned. 

"Yeah? I'm going to make good use of that knowledge" Levi promised. "Hah, I'm close too" he groaned and fixated his eyes at him. "Look at me."

"Hah..."

"I want you to look at me when you cum"

"God" Eren whimpered but obediently locked eyes with him.

"Good boy" Levi mused and stared at him for a few moments before Eren's expression shifted, his eyes went glassy again and his whole body tensed as he let out a loud moan and came. "Fuuck..." Levi cursed and felt his own body tense. His mind went blank for a moment as he climaxed to the sight of Eren coming undone. 

 _...A true fucking gem_ , his post-orgasm, drunken mind concluded as the old possessive tendencies firmly decided that they had come to stay. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it! If you did, please leave a comment to let me know. Any kind of feedback is always greatly appreciated!! 
> 
> Also, please subscribe to Two Feet if you enjoyed his music, he is a small artist but who makes really incredible music in my opinion!
> 
> Note: I'm changing my updating day from Mondays to Thursdays due to changes in my schedule. So I'll see you again in a couple of days!! xx


	8. ✘ A kiss that burns like whiskey ✘

**Eren's POV**

Another week have passed by since Levi and Eren had their first video call and finally they were now about to meet for the first time. It was Friday evening and Levi had booked a hotel room for the whole weekend. He wouldn't admit it, but he was incredibly nervous... and excited. Probably more excited than nervous, but still,  _incredibly_ nervous. He almost couldn't believe that in less than an hour Levi would arrive at the very airport of his hometown. But before that he had something to do that he looked much less forward to: he had to somehow inform his room mate Armin of that he wouldn't be sleeping in the dorm tonight. He still didn't know anything about Eren's newfound obsession called Levi although he definitely knew that _something_ was going on. He wasn't easy to fool, that kid. Eren wasn't so social that one wouldn't find it weird for him to be out all night... and possibly the whole weekend. So he needed to give Armin some sort of heads up just so that he wouldn't worry that something had happened. But Eren had never been good at this stuff and so he had procrastinated telling him until last minute. Armin had already left for his work shift so the only option left was to text him. 

**Armin  
**077-1103 XXXX****

You:  
_Just so you know you worrywart, I'll likely spend most of the weekend with  
a friend. Will not sleep at the dorm tonight._

Armin:  
_Wait what, this sounds like a story I can't wait to hear!_

Eren didn't know what to reply to that, at least not without revealing too much, so he decided to just ignore his comment. Procrastinating the problem again, typical him. This weekend would probably determine what might become of this new relationship, and Eren hated to give bad news - or more specifically, he hated it when people were feeling sorry for him. He had been like that ever since his mother passed away and his father left. _So_ many people to explain to and so many eyes full of pity, everywhere... So he had just ended up like this: rarely talking about himself and not even to his close friends. He had since way back gotten sick and tired of living in grief and a victim was the last thing he wanted to associate himself with. And even getting dumped was not something he wanted to tell anyone about. 

Eren pocketed his phone and started packing a few things in a backpack. Some clothes, toothbrush, his card case with his credit card, bus card and ID, his charger, a bottle of lube, his dildo and a few condoms (better come prepared) and finally his camera. He liked to always bring his camera with him because who knew when an inspiring motive would suddenly show up. When he was satisfied it was still half an hour left before the plane would land. It was a really nice day and the summer sun had just started to set, so he decided that rather than just pacing around at home and then taking a bus, he could just as well walk there. 

Twenty minutes later he had arrived just outside the airport. He stood in the low set sun and snapped a photo of himself doing the peace sign in front of the entrance and sent it to Levi. He wouldn't be able to see it yet since they were still in the air, but you know, just for picture proof of him being there early. He went inside and checked the "incoming flights" board for at which gate he should wait. A few minutes of nervous thumb twiddling later he was able to see Levi's plane coming into view. _Oh god, it's finally time!_ Eren thought excitedly. He quickly checked his reflection in the dark phone screen just to check that he didn't have anything on his teeth or something like that and then took his stuff and went to stand in front of the gate. 

They had video chatted a few times by now, sometimes just to chat randomly... He just really liked to see his face, which he also had admitted to. So he expected that he would be able to recognize the man easily, but as the horde of passengers started to hurry out through the gate he looked between the unfamiliar faces without any luck for a few moments. It wasn't until they had started to scatter that he suddenly saw the familiar face appear behind someone's back.  _Oh lord, he's short,_ he thought and smiled broadly. That was surprisingly cute somehow. 

"Levi!" he called out, waving nervously. Levi turned his head in his direction and a by now familiar shiver ran through his spine when he met the man's piercing eyes for the first time for real. Levi didn't immediately reply but looked at him from head to toe and started walking towards him. Eren took a closer look at his body and swallowed thickly when picturing the muscular body underneath. He wore a white button up shirt, black suit trousers and he had a thin coat hanging over his arm. Damn the pictures certainly hadn't done him justice. The thin, white shirt really accentuated his biceps, broad shoulders and overall strong build.

"Eren" he simply said with a nod as his greeting. "Running away from home, kid?" He asked while giving his stuffed backpack a look.

"God, no" Eren laughed. Levi seemed to always be able to make him relax, although he sure did it in some strange ways. "Although... I did stuff a toy in there" he added cheekily. Levi raised an amused eyebrow at him. 

"Really? You'll probably regret bringing that to your first meeting with me."

"Oh, don't underestimate me" he replied with a little smirk. Levi narrowed his eyes at him, apparently sensing the challenge behind the words. 

"Hmph, and here I thought you'd be less cocky in real life"

"Sorry, no." Eren said and even flashed him a wink which made Levi scoff and roll his eyes.

"Very charming" he said sarcastically. "Come on now Casanova, let me buy you a drink."

"Sure!" Eren said and felt a flutter in his stomach. They started walking out of the building together.

"Did you take the bus or bike here?" Levi asked, knowing that he didn't own a car of his own yet.

"Nah I walked actually."

"Yeah? Well now that I'm here you can take the opportunity to enjoy some comfort. I've called a cab."

"Do you know where to go then?"

"I looked up what's supposed to be the best bar in town. The East end bar?" 

"Well I'm not that classy yet so I wouldn't know, I'm at the age of frat parties you know" Eren joked, although there was some truth behind it. Levi gave him a look.

"That's an 'age' I've never reached. I guess I'll just have to teach you some class then" Levi said while scanning the area for the cab. And sure enough, there was a cab that stood waiting at the parking lot. Levi started walking towards it and Eren hurried after. He sure walked fast for someone with so short legs. As they approached the car, the driver stepped out and greeted them.

"Aaah..." he hummed and glanced down at his monitor, "Mr... Ackerman and Mr. Yeager?"

"Correct" Levi said. The driver nodded and reached out his hands.

"Let me take your bags." They sat down together in the black backseat. This car definitely had a classier feeling than the few cabs he had went with before. It smelled nice and the black seats felt very nice to the touch. 

"Since when does cab drivers take the passengers' bags for them?" Eren leaned over slightly to whisper to Levi after the car had started moving.

"That really depends on the company. I don't look for the cheapest option available, those are cheap for a reason, so granted there are slightly higher standards of service here than with your average company" Levi replied. Eren looked at him with raised eyebrows. He started to question what exactly Levi did for a living. He knew that he worked in a product management department for some company, but didn't know any details. He had asked him about it in one of their first phone calls, but Levi had answered kind of vaguely and at that point Eren had just assumed that perhaps Levi didn't want to reveal too much about himself to a random person. By now he found it likely that he would be willing to talk about his work. But on the other hand he didn't want to come off as a potential gold digger who was too interested in what he did for a living, because he really didn't care much about income. So he just had to wait until a natural opportunity to ask came up. Levi gave him a look.

"Relax, it's really not that expensive" he said in a low voice and leaned towards him. Apparently he had noticed that Eren seemed to feel a bit out of place. 

"Oh okay" Eren blushed. All of a sudden he had become hyper aware of how close they were. The sun had fully set now and the enclosed darkness in the backseat of the car certainly didn't do it any less intense. Levi must've sensed the change in him as their eyes met in the dark and they both fell quiet. Eren licked his lips nervously without thinking about it, but realized it and stopped abruptly when he saw Levi's eyes glance down at them for a moment. He could feel his own pulse quicken as his eyes wandered over Levi's body that was just inches away from his. He marveled for a second over how soft his hair looked. His sharp haircut had made it look kind of stiff over camera, but not at all at this distance. God, he wanted to touch him. They still hadn't made any kind of physical contact and Eren's body suddenly seemed to ache for it. 

"What are you thinking about?" Levi asked, his voice low and slow.  _Damn, why is his voice so attractive?_

"Uh..." Eren started. He didn't know what to answer. "Just... um."

"Eren..." Levi said and slowly lifted up one hand towards Eren's face, paused for a moment while reading his reaction, before finally letting his thumb run along the side of his face. Eren's heart started beating even faster but he stayed completely still. The older man was quiet for a moment as if to decide what he felt about touching him in this gentle, almost affectionate way. "Hmm..." he finally said and put his whole hand to his face. "Come closer." That was a command he couldn't wait to obey. He realized how stiffly he had been sitting, so he relaxed his body and let out a willing sound. He carefully placed one hand at Levi's thigh as he leaned over towards him and marveled for a second over how his body felt. He almost couldn't feel any fat at all, just all hard muscles. He bent down his head to look at where his hand made contact with Levi and leaned forward until he felt his chest against his forehead. He closed his eyes and breathed in his scent. _Damn_ he smelled good. He definitely wore some kind of high quality men's cologne. The appealing smell almost made him dizzy. 

"Haah..." he breathed, his voice shaky and suddenly Levi moved again but much quicker this time. He placed one hand at the nape of Eren's neck and the other at his chin and make him look up at him. Eren met his steel eyes and swallowed. Levi released the grip on his chin and placed it at his back instead to pull Eren's whole body slightly closer towards his. As close as their seat belt allowed them, that is. He was close,  _so close,_ and Eren just had to reach forward the slightest with his hand to touch his chiseled chest. Damn, that felt good. He let out a shaky breath and glanced down as he slowly slid his hand downwards across the attractive man's chest and to his stomach where he could feel the outlines of his abs. He looked up again just to find that Levi had followed his hand with his eyes. He stopped his movement just above where his V-line should be and Levi looked up to meet his eyes again.

A fresh spark of arousal in the air seemed to make Levi finally lose his patience. His hold on Eren's neck changed into a grip and he used it to pull his face against his. Eren, who in the last minute realized what he was going to do, quickly tilted his face and closed his eyes. 

The rough lips of a man clearly older than him met his, he could immediately tell that the years of experience had done him many favors. Levi easily led the kiss and almost instantly made it into a open, deep kiss. Their tongues met and Eren thought that he could've melted on the spot. Levi's left hand searched his way up through his hair to take a firm grip there instead. Eren found the tug at his hair roots to feel surprisingly good and answered by turning his own flat hand on top of Levi's stomach into a fist to pull hungrily at his clothes. The desire between the two was so obvious and intense that it made his head spin. 

Levi finally broke the kiss, but not by more than a few inches. They both had to catch their breaths for a second, but soon Levi was at it again. He made Eren look straight into the black car seat by guiding his head using his grip in his hair. Eren inhaled deeply when he felt Levi's breath against the sensitive shell of his ear. 

"You have no idea how I've waited for this" the man whispered with his dark voice straight into his ear and made a deep shiver run through his whole body. Eren let out a shaky breath.

"Me too" he whispered, his voice almost betraying him. A sound of someone clearing their throat made Eren jump a little as he became aware of their surroundings and that the cab had slowed down and was just stopping. 

"Hrm- hrm, we're here... East end bar." Eren met the eyes of the driver in the rear-view mirror and had to clench his lips together to stifle a laugh. They had obviously embarrassed the man. His sly side appeared and he couldn't help but wink cheekily at him. The man's ears reddened and he quickly looked away. Eren had to stifle another laugh. He looked over at Levi who looked at him with a scolding look. Eren shrugged innocently before they both exited the car.

"Enjoy your evening gentlemen" the driver said and quickly drove away.

"I bet he was straight but still found you attractive. Did you see the look in his eyes?" Levi said when he had disappeared. 

"Sure, I must've looked quite erotic from how you handled me" Eren replied, smiling.

"Would you have wanted to ride him? I'm sure he'd let you. Right there on the driver's seat..." Levi mused.

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't realize I was making you jealous" Eren teased him. "But no thanks, I'm afraid that you have raised my standards quite dramatically" he said, trying to be cute. Levi sneered at Eren's attempt and surprised him by placing his hand on his ass to give him a pinch.

"I do like your fearless personality but it also fucking riles me up. Remember to not provoke me more than you're sure that you can take tonight." His tone had a hint of amusement, but was also low and threatening. Threatening but not warning. Eren had quickly into their relationship learnt that there is a distinct difference. Levi would often get that threatening tone and it was a spice that they both could enjoy. The few times his voice had on the other hand had a hint of a warning to it, it had meant that Eren actually might want to be careful because he had stepped onto something that Levi seriously didn't like. One time had been when they early on might've gotten a bit too personal into a conversation... but the rest of the times it had just been about Eren being stubbornly messy and they had ended up bickering about it. He was such a clean freak that he couldn't even stand to watch Eren being particularly messy over a _camera_. Thankfully any childish squabbles of that kind always ended as quickly as they had started and Eren actually enjoyed them somehow. It was nice to just argue about something trivial with someone. 

"I'll keep that in mind" Eren said innocently. He knew that he could be a bit too carefree, but he didn't mind it with Levi since he knew that that part also was a spice with consequences that they both could enjoy. 

They entered the bar together and Levi led the way as naturally as if he'd been there before, which he hadn't. But most bars probably had a similar design, Eren thought. He on the other hand did feel a bit out of place again. It was just recently that he even reached the age where they would let him in and he didn't see anyone else who seemed to be his age there. At least he wouldn't have to think too much about the possibility of being seen by someone he knows. He wondered though if he was a little underdressed for this place... Levi must've noticed his slightly troubled thoughts this time as well. 

"Straighten your back Eren. We're here to enjoy ourselves remember?" He said and put his hand at Eren's back, making him relax a little as they sat down at some high chairs at the bar. It felt good, having Levi's hand touch him casually like this. Reassuring somehow. It also made him remember that Levi had come all the way here to meet him... this attractive, well-dressed and confident man was his date tonight, and he was damn proud of it. 

"Okay" he said, straightened his back and smiled at him, "buy me something good then. It's awkward just sitting here."

"That's more like it" Levi smirked and signed for the bartender to come. "Two stirred martinis with lemon zests". 

"Mm, never tried a martini before" Eren said excitedly as he watched the bartender skillfully start to mix the drinks. "What are in those things anyway?"

"Nothing unusual. Mostly just gin and vermouth."

"Oh alright" Eren said and made a pause. "Umm, what's vermouth?" he finally asked sheepishly. Levi raised a skeptical eyebrow at him. 

"Just what kind of alcohol have you been drinking so far?"

"Eh, fireballs?" Eren said, recalling the cinnamon based shots that burned like hell, that all college kids seemed to drink at parties. Levi scoffed. Right then the bartender walked up to them with their drinks.

"Run me a tab" he said to the bartender and handed him a card. They took their drinks and went to sit at a less busy corner of the bar. "Disgusting, those weak, cheap things" Levi said, probably referring to fireballs. "Did you know that they have 20 fucking percent less alcohol than a true whiskey? Don't waste your money." He sighed. "You have a lot to learn, brat. And Vermouth is a fortified wine." Eren repeated the new information in his mind to remember it.  _Vermouth, fortified wine._  It seemed like he was going to have to learn quite a bit about the new world that was Levi's daily life if he would continue meeting him. This man certainly lived a very different life from the wild college kids Eren usually hanged out with... he didn't mind it one bit though. Levi's experience and adult life was exciting... arousing even. He looked at the frowning man through lowered eyelashes and leaned towards him to whisper in his ear with a seducing smirk.

"I guess you have a lot to teach me, daddy." He caught in the corner of his eye Levi's face twitch into a quick smile and leaned back again slightly to look the man in the eyes.

"I'm a strict teacher" he warned and looked back into Eren eyes with his steel gaze.  

"Hn...? Well, you're gonna have to be hella strict to discipline someone like me" Eren taunted. 

"Damn right" Levi said. "Drink." Eren picked up the tall cocktail glass, looked him in the eyes with a small smile for a moment before raising the drink to toast.

"To one hell of a night?" he proposed. Levi scoffed but raised his glass with an amused look.

"Very classy, Eren."

"Cheers" Eren just replied with a carefree shrug. They toasted their drinks and took a sip each.

"Ahh... now I'm alive" Levi breathed out, leaned back in the seat and put one leg over his knee.

"Hmm... Icy" Eren commented and smacked his lips. The drink was ice cold and crisp and tasted bitter but nice. Much better than the fireball anyway. 

"Not everyone like their first martini" Levi said, his voice sounding relaxed.

"No I like it, it's bitter but in the nice kind of way" he said and looked at his drink as he swirled it around in the triangular glass. 

"That's my boy" Levi smirked. They sat for a while, casually conversing and soon enough Levi had finished his drink. 

"Go ahead and take your time, kid. I'll get another one and visit the restroom." Eren nodded and followed Levi with his eyes as the older man placed another order and then disappeared to the restrooms while the bartender was mixing his drink. Eren sipped thoughtfully at his martini and looked around the room. Shortly after Levi came back from the restrooms, grabbed his drink and sat back down at the sofa. 

"This, Eren, is a sazerac. It has quite a bite to it" he said, holding up the amber colored drink in a wide glass that looked like the kind people in movies drank whiskey in.

"Sazerac?"  _Weird name._

"Essentially whiskey together with a certain kind of bitters and a sugar cube, nothing too unusual in the drink itself... but on the inside on the other hand-" he said and gave Eren a crooked smile. "The inside of the glass is coated with absinthe. You could easily get drunk on this shit if you're not careful."

"Oh shit" Eren said, even he had heard about absinthe. Levi held up the glass in front of a light to admire the rich color for a moment before taking his first sip.

"God damn, this takes the price every day..." he said and it almost sounded as if he just spoke to himself. "So Eren, how good is your alcohol tolerance?"

"Why? Want to test me?" Levi swallowed down another sip and breathed out in satisfaction before answering. 

"No, quite the opposite. You see, I don't want you drunk on anything else than me tonight" he said and made Eren's stomach flutter. 

"Oh. Well... average?"

"Average adult or average college student?" he asked, apparently that was an important thing to clarify.

"Haha... average student I suppose" Eren admitted. 

"Well then, that means no more drinks other than coke for you tonight unless you get something to eat as well."

"I'm not really hungry." Levi nodded.

"We can just order something from room service if you get hungry later on tonight" he said and took another long sip. 

"Haha room service, how fancy" Eren laughed, feeling a bit embarrassed. "What about you?"

"No, I'm not hungry."

"No? ...Not hungry at all?" Eren mused, leaned forward and sensually drew a line with his finger along Levi's ankle and up to his knee.

"Oi, your mood shifts are incredible..." Levi said but his eyes followed Eren's hand with some interest.

"Tough to follow along, old man?" Eren teased. 

"You're perfectly aware that you're pushing me, aren't you?" Levi said, studying him with a glint of both anger and arousal in his eyes. 

"I am... I can't help it, I want you. Soon" Eren said, his voice now flavored with slight anguish. 

"Tch, you're such a fucking brat..." Levi cursed in a low voice, but Eren imagined that it somehow sounded a little affectionate. "Come here." Eren took the last sip of his martini before putting it down on the table and scooting closer to the older of them.

"I'm here. What is it?" Eren asked seductively, almost leaned over him with one hand resting at his lap. 

"Just sit still right there for a moment" Levi replied, draped one arm around Eren's thinner shoulders and continued to enjoy his sazerac with his other hand. Eren looked at him wondering. "There's no damn way that I'd not take the opportunity to enjoy this perfectly good whiskey. And it's even better while looking at such a nice thing like you" he said. "So be good and sit there prettily like a trophy for me for a moment." Eren's face reddened slightly. Normally he wasn't very good with sitting still doing nothing, but the objectification - acting as if the older man had payed for the right to his company and presence - was somehow very thrilling. He even felt himself harden slightly at Levi's words and actions. And it was frustrating to be ignored but even that part was somehow exciting for him so he decided that he would do as Levi wanted. He leaned towards him and made himself small and soft under his arm. With nothing else to do, he breathed in his scent and rested his cheek against his hard chest.  _Mhm... maybe it's not so bad after all._

A moment quickly passed by like that and soon Levi was almost done with his drink. 

"That's good enough..." he said and put down the glass. Eren looked up and Levi locked eyes with him. "Now you have been good, Eren. To think that you can be this cute when you listen to your daddy." Eren's face flushed red and he felt a quite intense flutter in his stomach "Would you like that? Being my pretty little thing?"

"O-occasionally" Eren stuttered. Why the fuck did he feel like melting from hearing Levi call himself... that. He didn't actually have a daddy-kink, he just liked to call his partners that once in a while to taunt them... or so he thought at least. 

"Mm, good boy" Levi mused and slowly brought his hand to the younger's shirt, took a grip right under Eren's chin and pulled him against him to meet his lips. 

The kiss was warm and long and tasted like whiskey. He even wondered if he imagined feeling it burn in his mouth. Thrilling, intoxicating... Levi shifted in his seat and suddenly Eren felt his other hand travel up along his arm and then to his back to pull his body up close against his. Eren moaned into the burning kiss and brought his arms over his broad shoulders to entangle his fingers into the silky, short locks. _Shit... what a fucking amazing kiss,_ he thought incoherently. He had never experienced something like it before and he could feel himself grow addicted to the spicy, rich taste on Levi's lips. Hungry for more, he bit the man's lip and tried to scratch his back with his nails. Levi pulled back and sucked in his bruised lip into his mouth.

"Ah, why are you such a slut, love?"

"I- I can't help it" Eren blushed. "You make me like this..." He dragged up his feet onto the couch and crawled up to Levi on his all fours to whisper in his ear. "I can't take it anymore sir... please... claim me."

The older man suddenly moved quickly as he took a strong grip in Eren's hair and pulled his head backwards until his neck was strained and his throat exposed. He spoke to him straight into his ear in a husky voice that sent chills through his whole body. 

"Haah... You know, I was planning to be a gentleman and take you out properly before I fucked you, like any self-respecting date would demand. But that seems to be a waste on you, huh? You just can't contain yourself, you impatient slut." Eren let out an anguished moan.

"Aahh... I'm sorry, sir" he said, his eyes begging and apologetic.

"Tch. If this is how you want it-" he began and swallowed down what was left of his sazerac, "don't blame me if it hurts."

"I won't" Eren promised without hesitation.

"Alright. Then, I'm fucking done being polite with you, baby" Levi said with a growl and dragged Eren to his feet. "Move."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh god please tell me what you think.... AAHHH I've never written anything like this before, especially the daddy-part.. that wasn't even planned on my part, I just got into the mood all of a sudden XD It's a kink that they will revisit (as long as you guys don't strongly oppose it..~) but not too often. So for you readers who cringe at that particular kink, don't worry, it won't be used too much.. ^_^
> 
> Btw, if I've gotten something wrong in the parts when I describe their drinks and the like, it's because I've never had alcohol myself. I'm of age but just choose not to. So please tell me if you find anything that's inaccurate or just unrealistic! xx I've done a lot of research but I'm certainly not sure I got everything right.. :x
> 
> SOO anyway, please do tell me what your thoughts are on this chapter, I'm not super confident about this new territory O_O  
> I love you guys!! And I'll see you again next Thursday~ ❤


	9. ✘ How to tame a slut ✘

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok guys, so.. here's a shitload of smut coming your way. Heh. I have nothing more to say, I just hope you enjoy it. Nana out! >w<

**Eren's POV**

"Tch. If this is how you want it-" he began and swallowed down what was left of his sazerac, "don't blame me if it hurts."

"I won't" Eren promised without hesitating.

"Alright. Then, I'm fucking done being polite with you, baby" Levi said with a growl and dragged Eren to his feet. "Move."

 

* * *

 

Levi had apparently chosen a hotel that was close to the bar, so they decided to walk there. It would just take a couple of minutes. Or at least it _would_ have if Levi hadn't stopped when they were almost there to drag Eren into a small alley that they had passed. 

"Aahh... L-Levi...?" Eren moaned flustered when the man pushed him towards a wall and began kissing and sucking on his neck. "Can- can we go in, please?" The sun had fully set now and the lights from the street didn't really reach into this small alley. The darkness that therefore engulfed them seemed to have its effect on them both. To Eren, it felt kind of unreal, as if it was a movie rather than his actual life that was playing out right now. He had never done something that was risky in this way before, all of his earlier dates had been at least as careful as he was around other people, while Levi on the other hand seemed completely comfortable with his sexuality no matter if they were in public or not. 

 _"'Levi'?"_  Levi questioned, taking a pause from the assault with his mouth on his neck.

"Ah... Daddy, please- haah!" Eren started but was interrupted when Levi pressed one leg between his legs and directly against his hardening crotch. 

"Yes, love? What were you saying again?" he asked at the same time as he groped Eren's ass and slowly brushed his leg over the bulge in his pants. He brought two of his own fingers into his mouth to suck on them a few times, effectively coating them in saliva while Eren stared at him. "Hm?" he prompted with his fingers still in his mouth, but by then Eren had kind of forgot what he had been saying. Just when he started to get back on track again in his mind, Levi brought the wet fingers up Eren's shirt and straight to his nipples. 

"Ahh...!" He moaned in a flustered voice and covered his mouth with a hand. _God what if someone saw us now..._  For some reason he felt a new flash of heat gather in the low parts of his abdomen at the thought. Levi used his wet fingers to circle and tease his nipples until they were hard knots. When he was pleased he proceeded to pull at them, just enough to make it hurt. "Ahhh, sir!" he cried out through his hand.

"A little uncomfortable for you to be doing this out here?" Levi asked and Eren nodded. "Pity for you then that I happen to like making you a little uncomfortable" he mumbled huskily into Eren's neck, creating a small vibrating sensation.  _God..._  

He literally had the attractive man all over him at the same time. At his neck, ass, nipples and crotch; all sensitive areas that Levi seemed to know almost too well how to tease. All of a sudden Levi's hand flew up from his ass to cover his mouth instead. He stood still and seemed to listen to something so Eren focused on listening as well. Then he heard what Levi must've heard: A couple's chattering coming closer... very close in fact. 

"Better be quiet, love..." Levi whispered and slowly started to move again. He put his hand back to Eren's ass to gently rub it at the same time as he started to slowly circle his fingers over the younger's abused nipple. Eren immediately let out a small sound and had to press both his hands to his mouth to silence himself. "You're not being very quiet, love" Levi smirked.  _Sweet motherfucker._ He wanted to say something back but knew that his voice would without a doubt come out as a moan rather than a protest so he didn't bother trying.

"Hnng..." A moan slipped out nevertheless when Levi pinched his nipple. At least it was stifled thanks to the tight pressure he had against his lips. They heard the couple talk and walk along the street that the alley connected to. Finally Levi stopped his teasing and took instead a grip on Eren's hands which still covered his mouth and used his strength to forcibly pull them down. Eren hadn't put up all of his strength against him, he did trust Levi after all, but he certainly had tried to resist _some_ and yet Levi hadn't seemed fazed at all as he removed Eren's hands.  _Fuck,_ Eren cursed in his head. Feeling that strength turned him on like mad.

"Le-" Eren began, but was cut off by Levi using his lips to quiet him. Furthermore he put one hand over his face to block his view as he led them into a slow and quiet but nonetheless overwhelming kiss. It lasted until they heard that the couple had passed by their alleyway and was slowly disappearing the other way. Levi pulled back and kissed him once on his cheek. Eren couldn't help blushing and hid his face against Levi's shoulder. Dammit, he was fucking perfect. It was true that he had been uncomfortable doing this outside in the middle of the city, but nonetheless he must admit that he really liked it when Levi did as he pleased and pushed him to his limits. Plus... when people actually had come, Levi hadn't completely pushed him out of his comfort zone, but just teased it really thoroughly until Eren basically was sweaty from nerves. He had instead felt protected when Levi covered his face because he was sure that by doing that he wouldn't have been recognizable in the dark, in case the couple even had looked at them that is. By covering his eyes Levi had also made Eren focus on him only, making him almost forget his worries and instead blindly put his trust in the older man.

He could still hear voices in the distance though, plus as much as he loved Levi's dominant teasing, he wanted a lot more than just that.  _Worth a try,_  he thought when an idea formed in his head. With his face still flushed kind of red, he glanced up at Levi from where he leaned down on his shoulder and spoke to him in a shy, begging voice. 

"Hnng... It's embarrassing daddy..." he whined a little and crooked one finger into Levi's shirt. He could feel Levi's bulge react against his leg. "Take me out of here, please? Daddy?"

"God Eren, you should look at yourself" Levi said and used a hand to caress his face. 

"Nn..." Eren just replied, straightened up and looked away shyly with a hint of sulking... he might be getting a bit too into this.

"Since you asked this nicely I'll grant you your wish" he chuckled and quite gently bent his head forward to place a kiss over his forehead. Eren blushed and touched the place his lips had touched. A gentle Levi could somehow feel even more intimidating than an aggressive Levi, he realized.

"Follow me" Levi said, took both his and Eren's stuff without much struggle and walked out of the alley. Eren hurried after as quickly as the bulge in his pants allowed him to.

Levi took a look at him over his shoulder.

"Tsk, you're being very noticeably indecent, love" he said with a nod towards Eren's crotch. 

"Hmph, your fault..." Eren pouted but took off his jacket to hold it in front of himself.

"Don't worry, I'll take responsibility for that as soon as we're somewhere private" Levi mused, but then the pitch of his voice suddenly dropped down and got some of that threatening tone in it. "Don't get the idea that I've let you off the hook though. Just because I've enjoyed myself for a moment doesn't mean that my patience is restored, you still have consequences awaiting you for your slutty behavior."

"Yes, sir... I'll take it without complaining" he said in a low voice and showed that he after all acknowledged and accepted Levi's authority.

"Good boy."

They reached the hotel and went in through the quite flashy entrance.

"Welcome..." The hotel receptionist, a tired looking youngster, greeted them as they approached the desk and Eren didn't blame him, night shifts are the worst.  

"Name's Ackerman, I've made a reservation" Levi said and leaned over the desk. The receptionist lazily scrolled through something on the computer screen before looking from Levi to Eren.

"Are you staying here with him? Need to know, fire safety and stuff" he said, addressing Eren.

"Ah yeah, I am."

"Alright" he said, typing at his computer. A few minutes passed without the receptionist saying anything and just looked at something at his computer and typed quite lazily.

"Are we getting the key tonight or will we have to sleep in the hallway?" Levi finally asked irritably, obviously getting annoyed over the unusually long wait. The receptionist's mood seemed to turn sour at Levi's tone, but he didn't talk back.

"Sure" he just said and placed an electronic key together with a leather folder with information about the hotel at the desk. "That'll be 529 dollars." Ugh, that's a lot of money to spend on one weekend in Eren's world. But Levi didn't seem to mind it as he just payed without any particular reaction.

"Hrm. Enjoy your stay" the receptionist said with little difficulty as they left. Seemed to have a bit of an anger issue, that one. Speaking of anger issues... As soon as they had entered their room Levi pushed up Eren against the closest wall and spoke to him in a still irritated voice.

"You'll have to forgive me Eren, for I might end up taking out some extra irritation on you" he said darkly. Eren swallowed but wasn't unhappy about that warning at all. Hell, he might even need to thank that damn receptionist if he ever met him again. 

"It's okay, don't hold back sir. I want to please you... I can take it all" he whispered, his voice anguished and pleading.

"What a fucking good slut" Levi said and grabbed his chin. God, the many pet name changes was exciting somehow and he thought that he could never get enough of hearing Levi say 'slut'. "Go in and look around now, I need to prepare a few things." 

"Yes, sir" Eren said and yelped when Levi smacked his ass as he passed him.  _Fuck, hot damn..._  

He went further into the room. It was definitely bigger and looked a little fancier than the hotel rooms he had stayed in before, but it was probably what you would expect from the amount he had paid. The windows were huge and the view incredible. He hadn't thought to check which level their lift had stopped at, but he was quite sure that he had never looked down over his hometown from this far up before.

It felt amazing, being here with Levi... He could hear him rummage through his luggage somewhere behind him and he wanted to see what he was doing, but for some reason he thought that the man wouldn't want him to look, so he swallowed his curiosity and walked up to the window to admire the view instead. Just as he leaned forward to get a better look, an image suddenly struck his mind: Levi bending him forward until his palms were pressed helplessly to the big window pane as he fucked him from behind. He felt his face heat up from the imagination. It was definitely something he could see Levi do, just to tease him with the fear of being seen. Helplessly, he felt himself harden slightly.

Levi would definitely notice that he had been thinking about something special if he saw him now and he didn't want to give the man any more ideas than he obviously already had, so he turned sideways to look where nothing but a perfectly normal desk and an armchair stood...  _Fuck._  Levi bending him over the desk, Levi fucking him as he laid on top of it, Levi making Eren ride him while sitting in the armchair...  _Shit, calm down mind._  

"You seem restless" he suddenly heard Levi say right behind him. When had he gotten so close?

"Ah- Levi!" he said and jumped a little in surprise.

"Calling me by name again? It's up to you love, but if I were in your shoes..." he lowered his voice and leaned up to his ear _"I fucking would've been more careful."_  His whispering voice and the threat behind his words sent shivers down Eren's spine. "...Makes me wonder if you understand the situation you're in." He dragged the words and sounded kind of hoarse. Damn, the things that man was capable of doing with his voice alone. 

"I- Uhm... clarify it for me?" His voice sounded kind of weird too, but in the weak and breathless way. It all started to get so real now that they finally were alone here in the room Levi had payed for and stood right in front of a huge bed. Levi didn't immediately answer and circled him instead until they stood face to face. Eren looked sideways, suddenly nervous to meet his eyes.

"Look at me." Eren did as he had told him and met an expression that briefly looked intently serious. "You remember your safe words right?" They had talked about them before, saying red for stop, yellow for slow down... and in case he was unable to speak he would signal by humming a melody. Eren quickly nodded and Levi's expression changed again. "Good. So Eren, let me fucking tell you what situation you are in" he said as he grabbed his arms and made him turn around. "Did you hear the door lock? I finally have you right where I want you, you dirty slut. And I'm planning on fucking using you tonight, you're going to help me blow off some fucking steam." Levi forcibly led him forward until they met the wall and Eren found himself unable to move with Levi pressed to his back. "You sure you can take that?" He just let out a needy whine as his reply.

He felt Levi's free hand travel down along his back to his ass and let out a deep moan when he felt him start to rub and fondle him. 

"Your ass feel so nice in my hand, what a good shape you have little whore."

"It's yours" Eren moaned.

"Damn right it is" Levi growled and suddenly landed a pretty heavy blow over his bum. 

" _Fucking hell_ " Eren cursed, his body tensing and trembling from the impact.  _Damn, do that again_.

"You truly are a pain slut, aren't you, Eren? ...You don't even have to answer that. Look, I've certainly warned you that this is going to  _hurt._  Hell, I've spent a fucking month telling you that I won't be kind, and yet look at you: Running straight into my arms all on your own. Fucking dirty bitch" he breathed into his ear and slapped his ass again. Eren felt beyond himself from arousal. This was almost too much and yet  _far_  from enough. In fact, he found that the more Levi gave him the more Eren needed. 

"Turn around" he breathed and let go of Eren's wrists. Willingly, he did as he was told. Their eyes met and Eren let out a moan from the sight alone. His eyes... They had something wild in them and the steel grey looked harder and darker than ever before. Apparently Levi had thought something similar. "Fuck, your eyes... You're driving me crazy" he breathed and took a hold on his face. "What a perfectly pretty face to arouse men and women alike with. How many poor people have been victims of yours so far? Even today you added a couple of them to your list. Did you see how some of the people in the bar looked at you? And then there's that poor taxi driver... having such a slut moan right behind him at his fucking work? You even winked at him, you cocky brat. And what about the ones you've actually let into your bed, only to dump them because they weren't aggressive enough? Well I'll put an end to that right now, I'm going to fucking tame you, slut. You've finally met your fucking match." 

" _Go-od_  Levi" Eren cursed and had to wonder if it was possible to orgasm from words alone. "Just fuck me already! Fuck me!"

"Mhm, I will. I'll fuck you into tomorrow baby."

" _Yes!_  Please, yes fuck me, please sir!"

"So now I'm 'sir' again huh? Just when you want something out from me, you cunning bitch."

"Ahh mm sorry sir, I'm sorry" Eren cried and all of a sudden Levi picked him up, just like that. He bent down to grab his legs and easily lifted him up in his arms.

"Oh you  _will_  be sorry" Levi corrected him as he carried him over to the bed. It was embarrassing but Eren's heart hammered madly in his chest and he had never been this turned on before so he wasn't about to complain. Levi had been damn right when he weeks earlier had promised him that he wouldn't recognize himself after he were done with him. 

"But do by all means feel free to call me whatever you want, you can't win any favors with me tonight anyway. And whatever I'm giving you won't be because you've begged me nicely, but because you deserve it, in both its good and bad sense. So take the opportunity to fight and curse me however much you want, baby" he said and kissed him on his cheek before dropping him down on the bed and straddling him. "Take off your shirt" he said at the same time as he took off his own top with a few swift motions. Eren quickly did as he was told **.**

"Sir..." he moaned weakly when he was done and had looked up only to find Levi's naked, madly attractive upper body right in front of him. He reached forward to touch his abs and trace his fingers along his alluring v-line. "You're so sexy... God I want you."

"You're perfect" Levi said with his mouth against his neck, leaving a trail of kisses along his collarbone and down towards his chest. Eren let out a high-pitched sound when he suddenly felt Levi's lips close around his nipple and use his hand on the other. The man sucked and nipped at them until they were hard and sensitive. Then he flicked his finger over one and made Eren let out a needy whine. Unable to wait much longer, Eren grabbed a hold of the hem of Levi's pants and tugged hungrily at them. 

"Thirsty fucking bitch" Levi cursed. "Go on then, take them off."

" _Yes_ , thank you sir." With no need for further encouragement Eren hurried to unbuckle and take off the man's trousers. While he was at it, Levi pressed a palm over Eren's bulge and slowly rubbed his hand over it. Damn, that alone could have made Eren jizz in his fucking pants if he had continued. Soon enough, Levi had discarded all his clothes and Eren lay in nothing but his underwear. Eren took in the view and made sure to burn the image into his mind to have stored for solo sessions in the future.

Levi used his hands to spread his legs open, but Eren briefly tensed his legs upon suddenly feeling conscious. Levi's face darkened and he impatiently slapped his thigh.

"Open" he ordered. When Eren didn't immediately relax his muscles, he grabbed his thighs and leaned down. "Up with your fucking bum, slut." Eren whined and lifted up his ass. Levi pulled down his boxers and flashed a smirk across his face upon seeing Eren's fully hard cock together with his flushed face. He used his hand to pump him slowly a few times, seemingly just to get a feel of him. "Mmm" he hummed and used his other hand to trace a line along his balls and down to his ass.  _Dang, he really isn't shy,_  Eren thought and let out a whine. Levi stopped touching him in favor for reaching for a bottle of lube and a condom that he at some unknown point had put on the nightstand. He put the condom on and poured a generous amount of lube over his fingers. Some of the cold drops dripped down on Eren's thighs and made him shiver in anticipation.

"Ahhh... it somehow feels like I know this asshole already" Levi chuckled lowly. "After all the times I've heard and seen you prepare yourself, I know perfectly well that this is a hole that quickly can take quite a lot, and it's going to have to take yet a little more than that tonight." Eren gasped when he finally felt a lubed finger enter him. 

"Ahh goddammit Levi!" Eren cursed, embarrassed at his lewd words. He pulled him into a wild kiss with Levi's finger still inside him. They fought for dominance for a moment, but Eren's raw talent and enthusiasm couldn't surpass Levi's years of experience and soon enough he had to submit to his technique. Besides, it certainly hadn't helped that Levi had continued to move in and out of him with his finger and added another one in the middle of it. Fucking hell, how badly he needed it now. 

"Oh you're fun. To think that there's still enough guts in there to try to dominate even a small part of me." He bit Eren's lip hard enough to make it hurt. "Fun, but useless, love" he whispered and right in that moment let him feel something way thicker than his fingers poke at his kind of relaxed asshole.  _Oh God,_ was the only thing he had time to think before he was lost. Levi pushed himself into him in one single, long push. One unforgiving, unrelenting move that wouldn't wait for Eren to adjust.  _Oh god, oh god, oh god,_ Eren thought, feverishly, madly. It hurt, fucking hell it hurt, but it hurt oh so good. 

"Oh no no no, fuck  _damn_  that feels so good" Eren almost screamed out. He fucking loved his size, how he stretched and filled him up. "What the fuck, you're so fucking huge!  _Haaah!_ "

"It certainly doesn't get easier with you clamping down on me like that, Eren" Levi said, almost laughing in pleasure.

"Hnng... an't help it- ah fuck, _fuck_ " Eren bit down. Levi had pulled out almost the whole way just to slam back in.

"Mmm baby, taking it so well" Levi praised. "But damn you're tight."

"Ma-maybe 'cause 'm not re-really prepared" Eren stuttered and struggled to keep his thoughts in place while Levi started to fuck him hard.

"Hm? You're not complaining are you?" Levi asked and lifted up one of Eren's legs to place it over his shoulder and suddenly he was able to get in even deeper. The angle must've also changed since he suddenly felt the man hit his prostate. Eren cried out loudly and desperately grabbed the sheets with his hands. 

"No-o wa-ay" he finally managed to reply. 

"Hm, thought so" Levi growled. "Hold onto me, baby."

"Hmmight scratch you" he warned but still let go of the sheets in favor for holding onto Levi's shoulders.

"Feel free" Levi breathed. So Eren desperately held on, nails and everything, to Levi's strong body. Damn, all of him felt so damn good. 

"On your feet, whore" Levi suddenly said and pulled out. Eren whined at the horribly empty feeling inside and hurried to his feet, almost stumbled but managed to get off the bed successfully. Levi stood at his side and pushed down Eren's head until he rested the weight of his upper body against the bed. 

"Bite" Levi said and pushed in a bit of the bed sheet into his mouth. "Legs straight and strong, come on" he said and slapped his ass.  _Fuck, that's easier said than done_ , Eren thought but couldn't do much more about it than let out a distressed whine because of the damn fabric in his mouth. 

"Hnn...!" he whined and made it sound a little bratty. 

"What was that?" Levi asked with a strict voice.  _Oh shit,_  Eren thought before feeling Levi's hand land heavily at his ass again. "Still have an attitude? I'm going to fuck that right out of you, you fucking brat." He positioned himself and grabbed a hold strong enough to leave bruises on Eren's hips.

Eren let out a loud but muffled cry as he felt his thick cock push back all the way into him. But instead of starting to thrust as he had expected and longed for him to, he just stayed still inside him. Eren let out a desperate whine when he instead felt Levi's flat hand land heavily over his ass... again and again. The feeling of being filled together with the pain from the punishment was maddening, and what made it even worse was how his body shifted with the impact from each slap and so made Levi move inside him. 

 _"Hnng!"_ he cried.

"Mmm..." Levi groaned. "You really tighten up on me when I hit you. Maybe I should keep doing this to you" he said at the same time as he slowly started moving again without ceasing to slap his ass red. Eren let out a desperate moan through the bed sheet in his mouth and dug his nails into the poor fabric. Levi stopped the abuse on his ass for a moment to be able to steady Eren's swaying body as he picked up the rough pace again. The room filled with the loud smacking sounds they made every time he pounded balls deep into him.  _Damn, I might be fucking close,_  Eren realized as the heat inside quickly built up. He desperately moaned and tried to hold it off, but Levi had found the right angle again and violently brushed past his prostate every damn time. He finally couldn't hold it in any longer and came with a loud, muffled cry. His eyes teared up and his whole body trembled violently. 

"Oi, did you just cum slut?" Levi asked with a dark chuckle. "Did I make you feel that good?" Eren couldn't hold himself up anymore and hanged loosely in Levi's grip. Levi briefly stopped his thrusting and pulled up Eren's upper body towards his. "Come here, spit that out" he instructed and helped Eren take out the wet fabric from his mouth. "On your back, I'm far from done with you, baby"  _Damn I'm fucked... he really does last damn long._

"Ahhh... Levi..." Eren moaned as Levi lifted both his legs and held them up against his own body so that he could stand with his hips just in front of his ass. 

"Yes, baby?" Levi said and pressed a kiss on his inner calf. "You're not finished with me are you?"

"Fuck off... I can take a lo' more" Eren said, although the sluggish, drunken state his voice was in kind of witnessed against his words. Levi chuckled and then groaned as he pushed into him once again.

"That's my boy" he said and reached down with one hand to tease his softened dick. 

"Hnng--" Eren groaned and felt how his mind instantly started to clear up. He was still so damn sensitive. "That's right, look me in the eyes, Eren." He captured his gaze and they both stared into each others eyes as Levi began to move again. "Aaahh... fuck" Eren cursed. He had just cummed but Levi still felt so damn good inside him that he knew that he was more than willing for another ride. 

"You look so damn wasted, love" Levi groaned as he continued to thrust into him. Soon enough Eren was fully hard and was moaning Levi's name again desperately. "God" Levi cursed, his voice sounding more and more breathless and strained. He used his hands to separate Eren's legs and leaned down over him until his hand reached his throat. 

"God yes" Eren managed to get out before he felt Levi's fingers wrap around his throat, effectively limiting his breathing. He opened his mouth to helplessly try to breathe in properly and shivered with pleasure when he realized that he was at this man's mercy. He felt like he would melt in his hands, and right at that moment he felt Levi's other hand grip his cock to pump it. 

"Look at me." Eren met Levi's intense gaze. "What are you, Eren?" 

"Nngh..." Eren just whined,  _that's way too embarrassing!_

"Well?" Levi pressed on, but Eren kept his mouth shut. "You don't wanna cum again, love?" Levi asked and took a quite tight grip around his dick.  _Fucking hell._

"I'm- I'm a whore" Eren finally pressed out, his face heating up. "I'm your whore, Levi!"

"And why is that?"

"God- 'cause I need your cock, sir... Fuck, Levi, I need your big fucking cock" Eren whined out and found that it quickly got easier to speak just as dirtily as Levi did. Not only that, he also realized just how arousing it was to do so. 

"Well said, you're learning" Levi groaned sounding pleased, let go of his throat and started to pump him again. Eren let his head fall back.

"Aahh sir, sir- I'm close again..." Eren said after a short while.

"Thought so" Levi breathed. "I'm close too." He leaned down towards him. "It's okay, cum for me, baby." Blessed with his permission, Eren let himself go and came his second time after just a few additional thrusts. Levi followed suit almost immediately after him and let out a long stream of curse words and heavy breaths as he emptied himself deep inside the younger man. 

Levi somehow still had enough strength in his arms to hold himself up over Eren, but only for a moment as he pulled put and discarded the condom. Exhausted, he then plopped down on the bed beside Eren, who on the other hand was _completely_ wasted. 

 _I'm going to have to work on my fucking stamina if this is going to continue..._ Eren even slurred his thoughts. Feeling incredibly satisfied, he let his eyes flutter close while a small, silly smile slowly appeared across his lips. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> G U Y S, HI... ❤  
> Yeah... I worked really hard on this, so I really hope that you enjoyed it and that it wasn't bad...!! >w<  
> Do give me any kind of feedback though that you have in mind! I would greatly appreciate as always to hear from you ^_^  
> But either way I really appreciate you reading this product of a very dirty mind... Hehe, I'll see you again next Thursday!! xoxo


	10. ✘ Feelings after midnight ✘

**Eren's POV**

"Oi." Eren stirred in his sleep. "Oi, brat."  _Who...?_  Eren sleepily turned his back to wherever the noise came from. "...Get the fuck up or you'll land on the floor ass first."

"Wha-wha's happening??" Eren finally woke and sat up blinking drowsily. There on the bed beside him was a half naked Levi, sitting in the so called Indian pose with his legs and arms crossed wearing a grumpy, impatient face. "Oh hi... _man_ , you're hot" Eren said with a kind of lost looking, silly smile. Levi rolled his eyes at him but didn't hide the half smile that twitched at the corner of his mouth. 

"Tsk, brat." Memories from earlier flooded into his mind and his silly smile grew wider. 

"Uhh... what time is it?"

"Almost 1 AM." Eren blinked.

"One in the  _morning?_  Why the fuck am I awake now??"

"I let you nap because you looked like you fucking needed it, but now it's cleaning time" Levi said and got up on his feet.

"Yeah...??" 

"I've already showered, so it's your turn now. I need to change these disgusting bed sheets." Eren groaned a little. Damn that clean freak. 

"Nghh, I can shower tomorrow" he started and laid back down on the bed, facing away from the man... although he suspected that this was most probably a battle he already had lost.

"No fucking way that I'm sleeping in dirty sheets and no fucking way that you're sleeping in clean sheets, you're covered in sweat and cum." Eren rolled his eyes and whined brattily.  

"Fine..." he said, dragging the word.

"What's was that?" Levi asked, his voice sounded strict. 

"Uh. Nothing, nothing" Eren giggled and hurried up to find some stuff from his luggage. He saw Levi shook his head at him in the corner of his eyes. This was kind of fun, this weird, power teasing thing they had going on between them. He went into hiding in the bathroom but didn't close the door. He shot himself a look in the mirror and couldn't help but grin. _Damn_ he looked roughed up. His hair had dried sweat in it and stuck out in every direction, his eyes were kind of red tinted and his lips still looked kind of swollen from rough kisses... and his neck had several red marks. He touched the bruised skin and shivered a little. Fuck, that man had really fucking known what he was doing.

He grabbed one each of the hotel's free samples of shampoo and soap and turned on the steaming water. 

"Oi Eren, do you want something from room service?" he heard Levi shout from inside the room. 

"In the middle of the night?" he asked, shouting back.

"My shitty insomnia is still going strong."

"Hmm, well I'm awake now as well anyway... do they have pastries?" he asked, smiling. 

"Tsk, yeah... Muffins, croissants and scones."

"Oh man! Do they have chocolate croissants?"

"...I'm starting to think that I've seriously banged a kid. Damn, I'll get you a fucking chocolate croissant, Eren."

"Haha yay! Thank you daddy!" Eren laughed teasingly. 

"Tch."

He could hear Levi call the hotel reception but most of it was drowned in the sounds of the rich, streaming water. _Ahh... showers aren't so bad while you're in them, it's just getting in and out that's the pain in the ass_ , Eren thought and whistled a happy melody as he washed himself thoroughly. When he was finished he took the unused towel and sloppily dried himself off. He barely bothered touching his hair at all, it would dry up soon anyway. With the towel tied around his hips he exited the bathroom and found Levi reading a book in the armchair, now wearing a bathrobe. Levi looked up and didn't hide how he checked him out wearing a little smirk at the view. He patted his knee and Eren happily sat down over his lap. 

"Your hair's all wet... trying to seduce me?" Levi asked and dragged his fingers through the wet strands.

"Nn... no, daddy" Eren replied innocently. 

"Hmm..." Levi just said as he leaned in and kissed him. He led them into a slow but quite passionate kiss and Eren found himself once again wanting to melt into his hands. He sneaked in one hand inside the man's bathrobe to get a feel of his chest muscles and wrapped the other around his neck for support. Levi hummed into the kiss and ran his free hand over his thigh and the still damp skin.

They both jumped a little when a knock suddenly interrupted them.

 

**Levi's POV**

"Room service!" Levi looked back at Eren who apparently couldn't help but giggle at the situation. He jumped off Levi's lap and Levi rose from the chair to go and open the door. 

"Hrm... A bottle of full bodied Tempranillo and a chocolate croissant... and some bed sheets." It was the tired and grumpy youngster from the reception earlier. His eyes widened as he took in the appearances of the two men and failed to conceal the slightly judging look that was plastered over his face. At least he had the ordered things prepared neatly on a serving cart that he now pushed forward towards Levi, seemingly hoping that Levi would just take them and let him leave. But damn, Levi would certainly not let him off that easily.

"Come in" he urged instead and went ahead to sit down at the armchair. The youngster didn't immediately follow him inside but glanced grumpily towards where Eren stood half naked. "Well what are you waiting for? I've payed for _room_ service, not shitty hall service" Levi said impatiently. 

"Hrm, yes of course..." he then replied and went inside, pushing the cart in front of him. On it was a round, nice looking silver tray with two wine glasses, the bottle of wine and a small plate with the chocolate croissant. On the second level laid a stack of nicely folded bed linen.

Levi certainly couldn't care less about what this random dude thought of them and apparently Eren didn't really care either since he walked up to Levi, still wearing nothing but the towel around his hips, and sat down at Levi's lap again. The ash brown-haired man managed to keep a pretty neutral face while he laid out the glasses, the wine and the pastry on a small table before them and uncorked the bottle. 

"I'll take that" Eren said, just as he was about to pour the red liquid into the glass. He turned around to look at Levi. "Should I pour it for you, daddy?" Levi almost snorted.  _Goddamn this brat..._ He was obviously doing this in front of the shitty staff on purpose. 

"Yes, I'd love that baby" he replied smirking and brushed a strand of hair out of Eren's eyes. The young man stared at them with what seemed to be badly hidden traces of disgust and went on to change the bed linen. Levi's eyes met Eren's that was full of mischief and it was apparent that he had to suppress laughter and almost lost it. Even Levi had to swallow down a chuckle.

"Okay daddy!" Eren nodded and poured wine into the two glasses, careful not to spill any. Levi continued to affectionately brush through his damp hair using his fingers. They were clearly making the employee uncomfortable to say the least. He didn't know where this mischievous and shameless part of Eren's personality came from, but either way it was always really amusing to witness.

The lazy receptionist didn't seem so lazy anymore now that he worked hurriedly to be able to get out of there. Levi took one wine glass after Eren had filled both, admired the color for a moment before using a flick of his wrist to swirl it a few times to let the wine's aroma spread. Eren observed what he did and was about to attempt to do the same when Levi stopped him.

"Wait, I'll teach you, love" he said and led Eren to put down the glass on the table again. "You done yet?" he asked, addressing the working youngster. 

"Fu- Hrm. Yes" he almost cursed but managed to swallow it down. He made the finishing touches and then quickly exited the room while holding the dirty laundry and giving them mean side glances. As soon as the door closed behind him Eren broke down in laughter.

"Oh my god, did you see his face when I called you daddy?" he laughed and clutched the hem of Levi's bathrobe.

"He should get used to it. He'll witness much worse if he's working nights at a hotel." Levi replied wearing a small smirk. 

"That's true" Eren said, still laughing. But then he all of a sudden calmed down and instead looked at Levi with still mischievous but also seducing eyes. "Did you like hearing me call you daddy in front of other people?" His voice was sultry and he looked at the man with a teasing smile through lowered lashes. 

"Mmh..." Levi hummed and looked back at him in an similar way. "I did, love" he admitted and groped Eren's ass. Eren let a small moan slip out.  _Damn, he's cute,_  he thought but shifted his attention to the waiting wine glasses again. "Have you tried wine before?" 

"Nope."

"Thought so. So listen up; the reason you swirl a glass of wine is to get oxygen into it. With the right amount of oxygen it'll open up which enriches the aroma and somewhat softens the taste. Too much exposure to oxygen will on the other hand make it taste shitty."

"Hooooh... I kind of thought that people just did that for show" Eren commented with renewed interest for the drink in his hand. 

"I'd recommend a beginner to start swirling his wine on top of flat surfaces. Look." Levi placed his glass on the table and used two fingers to make a few swirls.

"Hm okay..." Eren said and tried to do the same. It didn't look as smoothly as Levi's had, but it was alright. Levi gave him an approving nod and raised his glass.

"Here." They toasted and the clink rang loud and clear in the room. They both took a sip each.

"Uhh... Not as much of a fan of this one..." Eren commented, smacked his lips together and stuck out his tongue with a displeased look over his face. Levi chuckled. 

"Wine is like coffee, you need to learn to drink and like it."

"Oh hm, I don't really like coffee either so."

"Just wait until you're a working man."

"Yeah yeah, we'll see what'll happen" Eren laughed. "Oh! Can't we go sit at the balcony by the way?" Eren suddenly asked and almost made Levi crack a smile. The boy's excitement was endearing... and kind of contagious. They took their glasses and the plate and went outside.

"Ah, it's kind of chilly now" Eren said but still smiled broadly. Levi just sat back in the chair comfortably and looked out over the view... it wasn't bad. In the corner of his eyes he saw Eren take a big bite of the croissant. "Mmm yum!" the brat said and licked off crumbs from his lips. 

"Tch, fucking messy" Levi commented and winkled his nose. 

"Eh, it's fine, live a little" Eren chuckled in his usual carefree way. 

"Oh I'm enjoying life to the fullest" Levi replied with his usual stone face and it was probably kind of hard to tell if he was being sarcastic or not. 

"Yeah? Well... I suppose opposites really do attract" Eren said as he leaned back and put up his feet over the balcony rail. Levi resisted rolling his eyes at him again.

"Before I met you I definitely would have disagreed strongly with that saying" he admitted and caught Eren's attention. He could from the corner of his eyes see the younger man watch him intently. 

"And now?" Eren asked after a short pause.

"And now I'm finding myself thinking that you might be worth all the shitty messes you come with" he groaned with a hint of a smile playing on the corner of his lips. 

"...Is that so?" Eren said, leaned forward and looked at him with a seductive smile, while obviously trying to hide just how happy Levi's words had made him.

"...maybe even finding some of it almost endearing" Levi added.

"Haha! Love is blind!" Eren laughed and teased him. 

"I suppose it is" Levi said calmly and watched as Eren's surprised face suddenly heated up when Levi hadn't tried to joke away the word.

"Um- Ar- are you saying..." He didn't finish his sentence. 

"It's still fucking early so don't think too much of it. But you should know that I really like you Eren" he admitted and Eren looked at him with his big eyes. "Mm... And not _just_ your body" he clarified with a little smirk. At this point Eren suddenly started moving again and hid his blushing face in his hands. 

"I- Oh my god" Eren mumbled. "...I really like you too. I like everything about you..." Eren said, with his face still hidden in his hands. Levi was quiet for a moment as he registered how that statement made him feel. _Hmm..._ he just thought as he leaned over and made Eren take his hands down.

"Drink" he urged and Eren seemed thankful for a distraction. They both sat in silence with their own thoughts while taking sips of the cherry red alcohol. It was Eren who broke the silence after a few moments. 

"Uh Levi... are we dating?" 

"What else would you call this, brat? Hell yeah we're dating" Levi said with emphasis. Dating? Of course they were dating, but it somehow felt a bit unsatisfactory to say. Eren was... _his_.

...Dammit, his possessive tendencies were at it again. He swallowed down the urge to say something more and calmed himself down before he would find himself crushing Eren towards a wall again to claim him. He looked out over the city view again to control himself when Eren spoke again, this time with something weak in his voice. Probably a result of the sudden confessions that had been made.

"I'm sorry sir... I suddenly really feel like doing it again..."

And with that Levi just snapped.

"Fucking hell" he growled and put down his almost empty glass at the same time as he rose from his chair. In one second he was leaning over Eren holding a tight grip in his hair. Eren must've been kind of ready for it though since he immediately sat up straight to meet his lips halfway. 

 _Yes, much better,_ Levi thought as he felt Eren's hands tug hungrily at his robe and sneak inside to touch him.  _You're mine._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again my beautiful people!! I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter as well. I'm at that stage of writing when I feel kind of blind to my own story, so I can just hope that it was entertaining and that you all feel that everything has been happening at a good pace. 
> 
> Thank you SO MUCH for all the response I got last week!! It has lifted my spirits incredibly and I just LOVE reading your comments!! Thank you so much for being here with me, it means the world to me! ^//^
> 
> Have a wonderful week, and I'll post again next Thursday!! xoxo


	11. ✘ You fall, you lose...? ✘

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya again everyonee~!!  
> Oh I'm feeling giddy today, hehe! Might be because of this chapter, who knows. 
> 
> So last week, we left our darlings in heat as they both just had confessed out loud that they like each other (and more than just the sex). This led to Levi feeling possessive and Eren longing for intimacy. So Levi snapped, and a few minutes later is where we're continuing today. 
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy this lovely mess of a chapter.. ^///^  
> As always, I'll see you again next Thursday and leave a comment if you liked it or if there's just anything on your mind! I appreciate the feedback so much ❤  
> bAIII

**Levi's POV**

"Aaahhh Levi!" Eren's voice was already strained and desperate. 

"You seriously want to do it again already huh? Hoe" Levi bit out through gritted teeth as he grinded against him. He had him pressed towards a wall, held up one of his legs with one hand and used the other to press his elbow against his chest and his fingers into his mouth. Eren let out a muffled, wet moan.

"U-hu... I do- haahhh!" Fucking hell, Levi loved hearing how desperate he was for him.

"Oh baby I'm going to make you feel so good" he said in a low voice and easily discarded the towel that was by now loosely tied around Eren's waist. He made him turn around to face the wall before bringing his hand to the brunet's crotch and stroking him sensually. 

"Haahh.." Eren breathed restlessly. 

"Tell me, what thoughts are running through your head right now, Eren? Why did you want me to fuck you again so suddenly?"

"Um I- hmm..." Eren said, seemingly a bit distressed by the question. "I just... I don't know"

"You really don't know or you're just too embarrassed, shy, to say it?"

"Hmm..."

"Well?" Levi urged at the same time as he found Eren's nipple with his fingers and started to tease him. 

"The latter, I guess" Eren admitted, his voice slightly higher pitched. 

"Thought so" Levi replied and pinched the sensitive area.

"Uhn..." Eren started again and finally seemed to be able to pull through his emotions. "I just felt so happy... from hearing you say that, that you like me. And I like to express myself with my body."

"Express yourself with your body?" Levi asked, interested. "So you mean that every shaky breath you take is actually you admitting that only I can break you down like this? ...Every moan confesses that you're crazy about me?" Almost as an confirmation Eren immediately let out a moan from hearing his words. 

 _"Yes"_ he sighed, contented. Levi sucked in his lip and pressed the younger's body against his. Damn he liked that thought. 

"Fuck, you're making me so hard for you" he breathed into his ear as he let his hands travel over his body. "I'm going to fuck you so good. Tell me how you want me to fuck you to express that I like you, Eren?"

"Ahh..." Eren breathed out a flustered, shaky breath and seemed to be searching for the right words, but Levi didn't wait for his reply.

"Love is gentle, is it not? Love is patient, love is kind" he instead cited sweetly into his ear with a crooked smile.

"Hah, no thank you, not in bed at least" Eren chuckled a little.

"No?"

"No" he said resolutely and twisted his head backwards to be able to look the shorter man in the eyes. _Damn_ , Levi thought, _his eyes is a fucking masterpiece._  Eren opened his mouth and only hesitated for a second before he answered Levi's question. "Fuck me like you mean it, Levi." 

He wouldn't have to ask for that twice. Levi gripped around his wrist and pulled him towards the bed. Eren wasn't late to catch his intention and hurried up to sit on top of the bed. He locked eyes with Levi as he quickly backed up towards the end that faced the wall. Levi climbed up after him until he stood in front of him, in between his legs.

"Don't you dare cum without warning this time. You are not dirtying the sheets again, filthy whore" he said with steel in his eyes and voice as he untied his bath robe and threw it to the side of the bed. Eren's eyes immediately went down to his hard cock and he swallowed thickly.

"I understand sir" he whined before using his tongue to wet his lips that seemed to be drying up from all the open mouthed breathing. 

"Good" Levi said and leaned down over him until their lips locked together in a hungry kiss. Their tongues met and he entangled one hand in Eren's still damp locks while he sneaked in the other under his back to push his body closer to him.

 _Not enough,_ Levi thought. A normal person's level of possessiveness should've been sated by the last occurring events, but oh hell no, it wasn't nearly enough for him. 

"Say my name Eren" he whispered into the kiss and started to grind his hips towards the younger's again. The underside of their cocks brushed against each other and made Eren let out a needy whine straight into Levi's mouth. 

"Fuck... Levi" he moaned. Levi pulled back to quickly put on a condom and lube himself up. He could see that Eren was still half relaxed since their go just earlier, so he settled with just draping his lubed up fingers over the muscle to tease the younger man. Eren let out small sounds of pleasure and longing as Levi touched him and oh those sounds turned him on just heavenly. He looked up to get a view of his perfect eyes at the same time as he positioned his hips and let him feel him at his entrance.  _"Levi"_ Eren immediately moaned again, sounding needier and needier by the minute. His eyebrows was arched and Levi could see his body tense in anticipation.

With a low moan he pushed in, just slower this time. He wanted to see every change in Eren's expressions as he took him. A twitch in the muscles controlling his eyebrows, the tiny muscles under his eyes tensing, his mouth opening and his pupils dilating. Damn yes. He didn't know anyone else who were capable of making such a delicious expression. He had seen Eren doing this multiple times before and by now he was quickly realizing that it was a dangerously addictive sight. 

"Gooood" Eren's voice fell out in a long outstretched moan. "Levi, _damn_ you're so big!"

"Eren" Levi breathed and liked the way the word felt at his tongue. He trailed kisses along his neck and at the same time as he started moving inside him he also gave him a quite harsh bite over the sensitive skin.  _You're mine, I'll show you that you're fucking mine._  This messy boy was riling him up more than anyone had managed to for a long, long time.

"Oh yes" Eren breathed and let his head fall back. Levi started moving, and fucking hell, it felt so good. Eren's body temperature on average seemed to be higher than his and the extra heat inside of him felt simply amazing around his cock. Eren let out a deep moan and got something lost over his expression.

 _"Ahh you're stretching me out so damn much_ , fuck, fuck" he cursed, squirming in pleasure and probably some pain.

"You just love getting a big cock, don't you?"

"Ahhh _yes_ but- ah..." 

"But?"

"I- Hmm..." Eren started but trailed off, seemingly too embarrassed to finish the sentence. 

"Come on, baby. But what?" Levi asked but didn't exactly make it easy for him since he nevertheless kept on with the intense pace.

"Nhhg..." Eren moaned and hesitated. "Bu- but... I love even more that it's you, daddy" Eren finally pressed out, his face quickly heating up. 

 _Holy fuck._ That fucking pressed all of Levi's weakest buttons at the same time.

"...What are you doing to me?" he asked lowly under his breath and couldn't stop himself from reaching out to his face to touch that gorgeous blush. He wanted this brat. Damn how he wanted him. Right in that moment he wanted all of him and felt that no one else should ever again get a taste of him. Fuck no. He grunted, sat up in a kneeling position and lifted up Eren using a strong grip on his hips until it was only his shoulders that was supported against the bed. Eren's eyes widened and he let out an deep gasp when Levi suddenly thrusted into him again. This was a tiring position that demanded some good arm strength, but if you're able to pull it off you'll able to go in deep and control the angle perfectly. It wasn't much of a match for Levi, especially not now after that rush of encouragement. And judging on Eren's immediate reaction he must have hit the perfect angle directly.

"Fuck!" Eren cursed loudly as Levi held and fucked him like a sex toy, straight onto his prostate. Levi didn't only hold him in place to thrust into him, but at the same time he also pulled Eren onto him with every single thrust. "Damn... Da-daddy..." Eren moaned erratically as his body slightly shook back and forth. "Ahh daddy, daddy you're so strong" he moaned and seemed beyond himself.

"Hm? Does my little slut like daddy's cock?" Eren brought his hand up to his face in embarrassment over the lewd talk but still replied without hesitation.

"Ye-es, I love your big cock daddy" he moaned through his fingers.

 _Dammit. How is he so cute?_...Eren's mix of cocky kinkiness and shameless mischief one second and then shy, overwhelmed insecurity and helplessness the next was... intoxicating to say the least. It made him want to learn and rule over all of his sensitive switches and to drive forth and witness every single, possible reaction of his. 

They caught each other's gaze, although Eren's was through his fingers, and as they looked into the others' eyes Eren's body relaxed as if he melted a little and he took down one hand from his face in favor for reaching after Levi's instead. He breathed heavily and even though everything in his demeanor screamed of chaos and desperation his hand somehow moved slowly in middle of all the intensity. He put it against Levi's cheek and gripped after his hair to hold onto him. After a moment he mirrored the movement with his other hand as well and soon he was gripping onto the older man tightly.

 _"Levi"_ he warned. I'm- ahh- close." 

"Me too, baby, you feel so good. Be good and cum onto your stomach."

"Haah.. yes, daddy" he moaned and just as Levi felt how Eren were about to climax, he brought one hand to the underside of his dick and touched a certain sensitive area that he knew intensified orgasms wonderfully. Eren's breath hitched and his body tensed up into a straight line until barely nothing of his body apart from his neck and head touched the bed. His expression was fucking award winning and seeing it while also feeling how Eren came so intensely for him pushed Levi several lengths closer to his own release. Eren's body finally fell completely limp in his hands and the boy was left with no strength to do anything more than moan Levi's name softly and breathily. Luckily for him there was by then only need for a few more thrusts before Levi quickly followed him out of the fever and into pleasant nothingness which lasted for some short but incredibly wonderful moments.

 _Fucking hell,_ Levi thought as he forced himself to separate from the warmth that was Eren's limp body and went to the bathroom to get some wet paper towels to dry him off. He figured he needed to be quick or Eren would without a doubt soon be deep into sleep.

"Thank you Levi" Eren smiled lazily and shifted over to his side of the bed when he was done. 

"No problem, little shit" Levi said, his voice sounding slightly hoarser than usual. He gave himself the same treatment, although it in his case only was sweat that he needed to dry off. He was just finishing up in front of the bathroom mirror when he heard a drowsy voice call out from the other room. "You comin'?"It sounded kind of adorable. Usually he detested sharing a bed with others, but he must admit that he didn't really feel as if he would mind it tonight. He discarded the used paper towels, washed his hands and went back into the room. 

"I'm here" he said in a low voice to an Eren who laid with his eyes closed. His eyes fluttered open and he smiled lazily at him as Levi climbed into the bed beside him and leaned over to plant a kiss on his forehead. "Sleep, brat." Eren mumbled something in reply that he wasn't really able to make out what it was but Levi didn't mind. He fell back onto his back and stared up into the ceiling.

 _...Fuck me, I guess I fell for him first. The one who falls first loses, or at least so goes the saying, doesn't it?_ He turned onto his side to glance at Eren's peaceful figure. 

 _Fuck me,_ Levi cursed in his tired mind as he was met with Eren's quite adorable sleeping face. 

 

* * *

 

The morning finally came and with it came rationality and a cleared up mind. Levi woke up more than two hours before Eren and got plenty of time therefore to take a distressed smoke on the balcony to think things over.

He may like the brat, maybe even enough to be a little out of his right state of mind at times, but that didn't change much really. He was a fucking adult and had done this plenty of times before, he reasoned. Sure, Eren was an unusually attractive fucker, but it was nothing he couldn't handle. He figured that he would just shut up and enjoy this as long as it lasted. 

On another note, he may indeed really like the brat but that certainly didn't keep his insomnia stress and pre-tea foul morning mood at bay. So Levi's patience was really running close to its end when Eren finally woke up.

"Hnngg..." Eren yawned and rolled around in bed before his eyes found Levi where he sat and read a book in the armchair. 

"God damn, about time you woke up, kid. I was about to kick you awake myself any minute" Levi said grumpily.

"Ahh... Good morning Levi" Eren just replied, wearing that silly smile again.He narrowed his eyes at him. 

"Morning, my ass. It's half past 10." Eren shrugged.

"Sounds about right! I usually wake up about now" he grinned drowsily.  _Tch, brat,_ Levi thought, although half affectionately, and put away his book. 

"They stop serving breakfast in half an hour, so get a move on."

"Oh fuck yes! Hotel breakfasts" Eren exclaimed excitedly and was just about to jump off the bed when a seemingly painful sore sensation stopped him in his tracks. "Ah fuck, I'm worn!" That made Levi's face break out in a small smirk.

"Hmph, don't look at me. You were just fine after the first round and you are completely responsible yourself for the second time." 

"Yeah yeah, whatever" Eren groaned but still chuckled as he slowly climbed off the bed. He was to Levi's pleasure quite unshy in the mornings and so didn't bother to cover up his naked body. Levi's eyes was immediately drawn to the bluish shades that already had started to show up over his hips. He chuckled. 

"Pfft, seems I did quite a number on you" he said and admired the result of his work. Eren followed his gaze and got something delightfully surprised over his face as he discovered the marks. Levi sat up and walked over towards him to put a grip over the shapes that his hands fitted almost too well into. "What a shame that these will be covered with clothes..." Levi muttered. Eren looked up and met his eyes with his usual cockily, seductive demeanor. 

"Why? Would you have wanted to show the world what you've done to me?"

"Damn right I would" he replied, his eyes narrowed at him.

"Hmm... I can wear a low cut shirt if you want?" Eren offered, looking almost giddy.

"You have one with you?" he asked with one raised eyebrow and Eren nodded. "Hrm, not a bad idea. Put it on, love."

"Yes, sir" the brunet said happily and strutted over to his bag.

"...Ugh. As soon as we're back from breakfast, you're organizing your shit" Levi said with a look on the mess that was Eren's luggage.

"Your will is my law~" Eren replied casually while starting to put on the clothes.  _Wow, someone's in a good mood,_ Levi thought where he stood with his arms crossed. Usually he would for sure complain about having to clean before eventually giving in. But somehow he found the boy's good mood kind of contagious. He sighed to himself as Eren hurriedly brushed through his messy hair whistling a weirdly solemn melody.

 

* * *

 

**Eren's POV**

What a fucking _great_ morning! ...After a fucking great night, after a fucking great evening... goddammit, being with Levi was simply fucking great in itself. But this morning had something extra golden over it. What a feeling to wake up and see  _him_  before anything else. The sun had stood high in the sky and shined on the two males through the huge windows, everything had honestly seemed to bathe in light and delight. It was as if he danced on air - despite the soreness. And sure it hurt, but it would still be fucking worth every minute of pain if he so was sore for weeks.

Speaking about great things... They had gotten down in time to the hotel's dining area and the breakfast buffet had honestly been fucking everything a college boy could wish for. They had also been able to find a good, pretty private spot to sit at. Most guests had probably left already. So now he was happily tasting everything from pancakes with syrup, bacon and eggs to watermelon, delicious slices of pineapple and a few crackers.  _Hell yes, this is how life is supposed to be lived,_ he thought to himself. 

Levi had been a bit more restrictive with picking breakfast items and interestingly he had so far ignored everything else that he had chosen in favor for a cup of some tea. What was even weirder was the way he held the cup; from the top kind of... Well at least he did seem pleased as he sat and sipped on his tea in a calm, quiet manner. It wasn't until his cup was almost empty that he finally broke the silence between them. 

"So Eren, what do you want to do today?"  _Oh shit, here we go,_ Eren thought and prayed that they would be able to find something natural to do that they both could enjoy, to avoid possible awkwardness every time they weren't eating or fucking.

"Uh well... As a starter I would have liked to show you around town... but it'll probably be hard without a car" Eren said, trailing off. Normally he and his friends would get around on their bikes, but he couldn't really imagine Levi borrowing Armin or someone's and going around exploring the city on a fucking bike.

"I can rent a car if you want?" Levi offered and Eren's face immediately lit up.

"Huh, I didn't even think of that. Oh that would be great!"

"Then it's decided" Levi said with a hint of a smile and made something that felt like fucking butterflies flutter in his stomach for a moment.  _Hrm... This will be a fucking great day,_ Eren thought and smiled back at him before stuffing in another slightly too big piece of a fluffy pancake into his mouth, earning a hilariously displeased look from Levi.  _My god, fucking great for sure._


	12. ✘ A boy with too much nerve ✘

**Eren's POV**

_...Daamn, he looks hella good in glasses._ Eren was back in their hotel room with Levi and was trying to organize his stuff as he had wanted him to. Unfortunately he had some serious problems with being able to focus on the task because of Levi who sat with the laptop at the desk wearing a pair of reading glasses... All of a sudden he envied the man's coworkers who were able to see this serious Levi in work mode every day... _cause'_ _goddamn he's fine._  

As if he could sense Eren's glances Levi suddenly looked up at him wearing an unimpressed face. 

"Ah, I'm almost done!" Eren hurried to say while doing an awkward thumbs up before Levi got the chance to say anything. The man grunted something but went back to look at his computer and Eren had to suck in his lips to stop a little laugh from escaping. 

A moment passed as he was trying to finish his task and finally he decided that it was good enough. He looked over his few clothes that were now hanging nicely in the wardrobe beside Levi's. The rest of his stuff were scattered on the shelf underneath. That probably looked kind of messy, but come on, what does it matter if condoms and shit isn't in order? They were just going to stay here for one more day anyway.

"Done!" he exclaimed proudly. 

"I would take another look at that if I was you" Levi said without even looking up from the laptop. He had apparently been able to tell that Eren hadn't been exactly meticulous.  _Ah come on, this is good enough!_ Eren thought and closed the wardrobe, ignoring the comment. He instead walked over to Levi to see how he was doing in his attempt to find a good car to rent. He wrapped his arms around the man's neck and leaned over him to get a closer look at the screen. Levi didn't respond to the casual but affectionate touch but neither did he seem to mind it, so Eren made himself comfortable and rested his cheek against his shoulder. 

"Finding something?" he asked him.

"Yes... this site seems OK" Levi replied and reached seemingly absentmindedly into Eren's hair with one hand to comb his fingers through the brown locks.

"Mmm..." Eren hummed happily and snuggled his face into the crook of the man's neck to breathe in his scent.

"Oi brat" Levi warned. He probably didn't want to get interrupted too much before he was done, but then he quickly seemed to get a change of heart as the tone of his voice changed into a defeated one. "...Come here" he said and pulled at Eren's hair to make him look up. Levi were looking at him over his shoulder and as soon as they got eye contact he pulled the younger into a quick kiss on his lips. "I'm almost done" he said with a reassuring caress over Eren's cheek. The young man felt his face redden and had to let go of Levi to go blush somewhere undisturbed.

 _Hmmm..._ Eren thought, his heart fluttering. He glanced over at the wardrobe and went back in silence to quickly adjust the items on the shelf into stacks and didn't stop until it honestly looked nicely organized.  _Dammit, this is_ _unfair,_ Eren thought, wearing something that best could be described as a shy, grumpy smile. 

"Alright! We can go get it immediately" Eren heard Levi say and hurried back to look at what he had found. 

"Yeah? Oooh, that looks nice!" Eren said, the smile quickly winning over the shy pout. Levi neither agreed nor disagreed to the statement, just closed the laptop lid and rose from his chair. 

"Ready to leave?"

"Ahh-" Eren said, walked to the bed to fetch his camera and phone and then gave him a thumbs up. "Yup!"

Levi nodded, put on his coat and threw Eren his.

"Better safe than sorry, it gets cold in the evenings."

"Sure!" Eren said, smiling happily. This daily life kind of scene that they were in was somehow very pleasant. He could almost imagine that this was a little of how it would be if they lived together... The hopeless romantic that resided in him _somewhere_  felt very satisfied.

Levi may be a thirty-four year old workaholic who was very different from Eren, but somehow they still worked together so well and it was actually really fun. While the sex was mind-blowingly good, he also couldn't wait to just get to know the mysterious man better today.

 

* * *

 

"Just sign here, please."

Levi stood leaning over the counter to sign some papers. Unfortunately the counter seemed to be a little too tall for Levi's fancy and Eren couldn't help but smirk secretly at the sight of how he stood there uncomfortably. If it had been anyone else he would for sure had given them hell about it, but Eren valued his life a little too much to dare tease Levi about height. Instead he did nothing but beam a smile at him when Levi had finished and turned around to leave.

"Man I'm excited!" Eren said and hurried ahead to find their car. He could hear Levi snort at him from behind but ignored it. He had after all said that he liked his personality, right? Well he would for sure get to see it today. 

They got into the car, Levi started the engine and Eren made himself comfortable, which wasn't hard because it was indeed a nice car.

"So where do we go first? You're the guide" Levi said.

"Hmmm..." Eren reached over to the car's GPS to set it up with the right address before replying with a cheeky smile. "It'll be a surprise."

"Fine" Levi said and pulled out from the parking lot. "Do you have a license, by the way?" 

"I do! I'm a natural at it too" he said with a wink. 

"...It'll be less expensive to crash this car rather than mine, so I suppose you could take the wheel for a while later if you want" Levi said wearing a serious face as always, but his voice witnessed of some humor. He was teasing him. 

"Tsk" Eren said and rolled his eyes. "Well gladly! But for now I'm happy to just sit here and admire your handsome profile" he mused and did just that. He saw the corner of Levi's mouth twitch upwards. But before he had gotten the chance to reply, Eren suddenly remembered something. 

"Ah! That reminds me..." he said and leaned over towards Levi. He let his voice drop slightly, put his hand on the man's knee and slowly dragged it upwards along his thigh. 

"What are you up to now, brat?" Levi asked but kept his eyes on the road. 

"Oh nothing... I was just wondering..." he said, dragging his words seductively and twiddling for a moment with the hem of Levi's shirt. "Can't I take a few pictures of us please?"

"Hell no" Levi immediately replied without even considering it.

"Daddy~..." Eren pouted and tugged at the fabric.

"No" Levi insisted. But Eren caught him glance over to look at him for a moment, which he took as a sign that it was working. This was not a match he would lose, he decided and let out a kind of dramatic sigh. 

"Okay... I just wanted something to look at after you've went home again daddy..." he said, sounding saddened. Levi groaned.

"Fuck... You better know that you're given special fucking treatment, kid." Eren could tell by his voice that he had given in. 

"Yes! Thank you Levi, I like you so much!" Eren said happily.

"But if you fucking dare to tell me to smile for the camera..." Levi started saying, cringing his nose slightly.

"Haha I won't, I want your natural self" Eren giggled and raised his camera to get a good angle in where they both would fit into the shot. He leaned over towards Levi who looked kind of grumpy but let him do as he wanted while concentrating on the road. Eren took a few shots, pulling a new face for each of them before he sat back into his seat to see how they turned out.

"Oh you looked into the camera in this one!" Eren said, sounding thrilled. The look in Levi's eyes in the shot was just the one he had wanted to capture. Damn, it was basically a glare, but he didn't mind it one bit.

The GPS took them to the central town and with a little help from Eren Levi was quickly able to find a good parking spot. Eren did have a few planned places that he wanted to show Levi, but first he figured that it would be nice to just show him some of the best shops and places that their town offered. They wandered around and made a few short stops for about half an hour before Eren stopped at a certain coffee shop that he and his friends always went to.

"Voilà!" he said, presenting the small building before him with his hands. "Now I'll show you the best coffee place in town!"

"I thought you didn't drink coffee?" Levi said, sounding slightly amused. 

"Well... Mocaccinos aren't bad" Eren replied sheepishly.

"Tsk, chocolate, sugar and milk... with a hint of coffee."

"Hey it's better than nothing, _tea_ dude!"

"You've got some nerve" Levi scoffed.

"I do" Eren replied proudly.

"Tsk."

"You love it."

"Tsk."

Eren chuckled and went ahead into the building wearing a happy smile. 

 

**Levi's POV**

"Hii! Hannes!" A blonde, lanky looking dude stood behind the counter and looked up upon hearing Eren's voice.

"Yo Eren! How are ya?" he said and broke out in a grin. "Oh, who's your guest?" he asked as Levi walked up to Eren's side.

"I'm Levi. Eren tells me this is supposed to be the best coffee place in town" he said. He added the second comment on purpose to avoid giving any further explanation on who he was and what his relationship with Eren was. He didn't know yet if Eren was comfortable with letting people know about their relationship.

"Haha sure is! Eren's got good taste!" Hannes replied before looking at Eren again. "Your usual mocaccino, Eren?" Eren just nodded and Hannes then looked back at Levi again, probably to hear his order.

"Good taste my ass" Levi said. "Well, give me your best."

"Don't let me lose face now, Hannes" Eren joked. Levi took put his wallet, preparing to pay when Eren stopped him.

"No let me pay for this at least" he said, looking a little embarrassed.

"...If you insist."

"Yes" Eren said and took out his card. While he was paying, Levi turned around to take a look at the shop, and as soon as the blond man thought that he didn't see them he leaned over the counter to nudge Eren with his shoulder, winked and gave him a thumbs up. Levi pretended to not have seen it although he secretly enjoyed the red flush Eren got over his cheeks.

Shortly after they left the shop with a hot coffee drink each.

"Hannes is an old friend of our family. He was close to my parents..." Apparently Eren had felt the need to give some explanation to Levi but were now trailing off before finishing the sentence. 

 _Hm,_ Levi thought. He had noticed that Eren never mentioned his parents. He had mentioned a sister... Mikasa, who apparently went to the same university as him. But never his parents, and now he also took notice of Eren's use of past tense when speaking of the man's relationship to them. 

"I see" Levi just said and left it like that. Eren would bring it up himself if it was something that he wanted to talk about. "So where are you taking us now?" he asked instead and Eren visibly relaxed thanks to the change of subject.

"Hmm... you know that this place is a port town, right?"

"Of course."

"Hehe, I'll give you a view that you poor inlanders only can dream of!" Eren said and started walking. They walked and sipped on their drinks in mostly silence. Then it wasn't long before the road started to slope downwards and they were able to glimpse empty sky between some of the buildings. 

"Ah... I'll never grow tired of this..." Eren suddenly said as they approached the sea, with such a soft voice that Levi had to glance over to look at his expression. The boy had something melancholic over his face with some clear hints of sadness. But it was a sadness that was mixed with something that looked like happiness and even peacefulness. 

"Hey, you're supposed to look at the ocean, not at me!" Eren said laughing when he caught him looking. Levi didn't immediately look away because that soft laugh was somehow captivating. But when he finally did, he actually found himself slightly surprised by the view that spread out in front of him. It was just the ocean, he had seen it many times before. But Eren's reaction to it had made him see it with slightly new eyes. It was... not bad.

They took seats on a wooden bench that was placed just meters from the edge where some boats were anchored. This place wasn't far away from the busy roads and masses of people moving along the central town, but it still felt surprisingly peaceful here. It was actually beautiful even.

Eren sighed, sounding content but a little distant.

"This is the reason I'm still living here, honestly" he said in a low voice. "I've wanted to start anew many times... in a place where I didn't know anyone. But I just can't seem to let go of this place." Levi looked at him again to be able to see his expression. Eren was just staring out into the sea for a moment before he seemed to gather himself. He straightened up and met Levi's gaze with a slightly apologetic look. "Haha, I'm boring you aren't I?"

"Actually not" Levi replied, but Eren still didn't say anything more and the pair fell silent. Soon Eren seemed to have his gaze stuck again to something that Levi wasn't able to see out there in the empty space. The waves splashed peacefully, some of the fastened boats creaked a little and the wind blew in the younger's hair. When it blew out of his face Eren somehow seemed even younger and for some reason he looked really vulnerable. Lost deep in thoughts about god knows what, moved by the massive waters in front of him and more serious than Levi had ever seen him before. A minute passed and when Levi glanced over to him again he saw how a crease was forming slowly in his forehead. 

"Oi..." Levi said. He hesitated for a moment before carefully putting his hand over Eren's. Eren snapped out of his thoughts, looked down at their hands and then up to Levi's face. But by then Levi had already turned back his gaze to the ocean.

"Feel free to move it if you're uncomfortable touching in public" he just said in a low voice. In the corner of his eyes he saw how Eren looked down at his lap with a slightly red face. 

"No... I like it" he replied and Levi hummed.

He could feel the warmth from Eren's skin warm up his own hand and before long they were sharing hand sweat... it was kind of disgusting, but for some reason Levi didn't really mind it at that moment. After a while he looked back at Eren who sat with his chin resting in the palm of his free hand. To Levi's pleasure he found that the youngster still had a faint redness over his cheeks. 

"You've finished your drink?" Levi asked in a voice that sounded almost soft, at least for him... Ugh, thank fuck that his subordinates couldn't hear and see him now.

Eren seemed to once again snap out of some deep thoughts and looked at the coffee drink beside him as if he just had remembered that it existed.

"Ah, I think I have some left..." he said and took the cup. 

"It's probably iced mocha now" Levi teased him as Eren finished the last sip. He smacked his lips.

"Mn, still tasty" he said and gave the older man a soft smile that for some reason seemed to make Levi's heart grow a little less cold.  _Dammit._ "Oh, look at the birds - hi guys!" Eren suddenly said, seemingly addressing a pair of seagulls that were slowly coming their way with pairs of hungry little staring eyes. 

"Tch, dirty little shits" Levi said and frowned.

"What? What have they ever done to you?" Eren laughed.

"God knows what kind of dumpster they've been in" Levi explained but Eren just laughed at him. 

"You just think they're creepy, admit it." He had some of that teasing tone in his voice again that was so typical for him and thankfully it didn't seem at all forced. 

"They certainly don't have the most pleasant faces, but I'm not scared of them if that's what you're implying" Levi replied sternly. Eren didn't say anything back to him but instead addressed the birds again, who now almost had reached their bench. 

"Oh I'm sorry little guy, I don't have anything for you." 

"Hmph" Levi said but couldn't help but think that it was kind of cute how he seemed to be friends with some dumb birds.

"Oh! Speaking of getting scared by the way - I know just the place to show you next!" Eren suddenly said, his face breaking out in a grin.

"What the hell are you up to this time?" Levi asked. "And be warned, I'm not easily scared."

"Haha we'll see~" Eren mused and got up on his feet with renewed energy to his movements.

 

* * *

 

"We're here!"

"...A climbing wall?"

"Hell yeah!" Eren chuckled. "I come here all the time, it's great fun and even free for everyone under 25! It's part of some kind of health project that we run here" he explained before looking back at the really tall thing that stood in the middle of the park. Levi then saw his eyes widen with recognition. "Hey Marco!" Eren called out and waved towards a young, kind looking man who stood by the wall wearing some sort of equipment. The young man's face lit up upon seeing them.

"Eren! Hi!"

"Volunteering again?" Eren asked and reached out his fist towards the man who quickly mirrored him so that they exchanged some kind of fist bump. 

"Yeah, I've been here all day" the freckled man said with a happy smile. Damn, Levi certainly wouldn't have been smiling if he had been standing here all day in the heat to help kids climb a wall, wearing all that fucking gear. "Hi, I'm Marco Bott, nice to meet you!" Marco reached out his hand for Levi to shake. 

 _Hmm..._  he wondered, feeling a little skeptical. For some reason he got that gay vibe from the dude. But he probably didn't need to worry about him either way, he looked like he wouldn't hurt a fly... be able to smack around Eren nonetheless. 

"I'm Levi" he said and shook his hand firmly.  

"Marco's a certified instructor, he'll show you how to climb if you're up for giving it a try" Eren said and Marco nodded.

"Have you tried climbing before?" Marco asked.

"Just once and I think I'll pass today, thank you" Levi replied.

"What, really?" Eren asked.

"Do you see my clothes? Like hell I could climb in this nice shirt and tight suit trousers."

"Oh" Eren said but didn't look disappointed just yet, which Levi definitely found suspicious. He would not let it go that easily if he knew the brat correctly. "Guess you'll just have to admire my ass from underneath then" Eren commented with a wink. Levi quickly glanced over at Marco who's face became bright red... but he didn't seem too surprised. "Eh, sorry Marco" Eren said when realizing what he had said in front of the bloke. 

"N-no don't worry about me! Hehe..." Marco laughed in a clearly embarrassed way. Levi looked at Eren questioning. He had assumed that Eren wanted to stay low about their relationship. Eren met his eyes and scratched his head.

"Well Marco's cool... He won't tell people."

"Alright. Then I'd like to reintroduce myself..." Levi said before he could stop himself. "Name's Levi, I'm dating Eren."  _Not entirely satisfying... but still feels damn good._ And Eren seemed to like it too if the red tint on his cheeks was anything to go on.

"Oh! It's a pleasure to meet you" Marco said looking genuine although still a bit embarrassed. "I haven't know Eren for that long, but he's an amazing guy and a great friend. And don't worry, my lips are sealed as always" he promised with a kind smile. Well that was good and all, Levi just didn't like the "as always"-part very much. 

"Thank you" Eren said and was scratching his head again. "Anyway, I'm going to go ahead and put on the equipment, Levi. Make yourself comfortable."  _Yes, definitely suspicious, no way he'll let it go this easily._

"...Go ahead" Levi replied and went to sit on a bench just beside them. He watched as Eren seemed to grow increasingly excited as he with practiced hands put on harnesses and strings until he was fastened safely. When he was finished he looked up to meet Levi's gaze.

"Watch me" Eren said and mouthed the end of the sentence:  _'-daddy'_  before finishing with a wink. _This fucking brat,_ Levi thought and crossed his arms.

Eren started his climb and Levi must say that he was kind of impressed with how easy he made it look, when he knew that it certainly wasn't easy. 

"Sure you don't want to come?" he shouted to him when he was half way up. 

"That harness looks good on you, love" he just replied, appreciating the way the straps dug into his ass.

"Yeah?" Eren said with a small, cocky smirk and did a little ass wiggle. "Well suit yourself~" he said and continued the climb, but with a little more movement in his hips, or at least so Levi imagined. "Ah this is so damn fun~ if I only had someone to share it with!" Eren suddenly said, obviously pretending to talk to himself. 

"You'll have to try a lot harder than that if you want me to get up there, Eren" Levi said, although he wore a hint of a smile. 

"Yeah?" Eren asked again with a confident smile just as he heaved himself over the edge. "Ahhh... this sight is the best..." he faintly heard him say, but he couldn't see him anymore. He must be laying flat on top of the platform.

All of a sudden Levi heard a buzz from his pocket. What was that? He had put his phone on silent mode, only with the exception that it will let through texts and calls from the few contacts that he had put as 'favorites'. He picked up his phone to see who it could be... although he had his suspicions.

 

**Eren  
077-0330 XXXX**

Eren:  
_If you make it all the way up here, I'll blow you before dinner_

Levi snorted and dragged a frustrated hand through his hair. This brat really liked to challenge him, and this time he had actually given him a tempting price. Levi typed a quick reply. 

You:  
_And where would that take place?_

Eren:  
_Restaurant's toilet? Haha_

Eren didn't seem to take this too seriously, something that Levi hastily decided that he would get to fucking regret. 

 

**Eren's POV**

Levi:  
_Deal._

Excitement flooded through his veins and he sprang up upon reading the reply. It was the perfect taunt. He had gotten Levi to try it but without having to risk much. Levi had said that he had only done this once before and this climb would also prove to be harder for him considering his kind of short limbs and the truly bad clothes for climbing that he wore. Tight and not stretchy clothes like that would definitely restrict his movement even further. 

Eren was just happy about getting Levi to try it together with him and to be honest he really wanted to see him climb. He could bet on that he would look really hot while having to work physically like that. He spotted Levi on the ground talking to Marco who, despite looking a little confused at the sudden change of heart, helped him on with the harnesses and belts. 

 _Scratch that, he'll look unbelievably hot,_ Eren realized as he saw the straps tighten around his perfectly built limbs. The man had taken off his coat and the thin white shirt hugged him so damn well. 

Marco followed him to the wall and seemed to be explaining the basics to him while Levi stared with a concentrated frown at the grips which most of the times were enough far apart that he would just be able to reach them. And barely reaching a grip would mean a lot of heavy work since he then would have to use his pure arm strength to pull himself up - all while balancing and moving around in equipment he wasn't used to. 

"Want me to come down and give you a hand?" Eren taunted.

"No, you stay right where you are" Levi said while stretching his limbs to warm up for a moment. 

"If you say so~" Eren grinned. He saw how Levi started and carefully made it up a few grips. He seemed to do it slowly on purpose to get a feel of it and surprisingly enough he didn't seem to feel uncomfortable at all. In fact, he made Eren raise his eyebrows as he witnessed how natural Levi moved in the equipment. It was as if he had been fucking born to get around in an harness... And not only was he a natural, he also quickly showed to be even stronger than Eren had imagined. It didn't matter that he was just barely reaching some of the better grips, he was apparently strong enough to be able to pull himself up to them anyway.

 _Oh my god,_ Eren thought as he watched Levi slowly but surely work his way upwards. This was even better than he had imagined. Levi's focused look and strong body made him feel a certain type of way. By the time that he had gotten close enough for Eren to see details, the man had started to work up a small sweat.  _Holy fuck, how hot he looks._ Levi had even unbuttoned a few of the buttons in his shirt and his hair looked slightly messier than it usually did. Plus he was actually doing it, Eren could see now that he would make it up the whole fucking way.

 _Welp, guess I'm sucking dick before dinner._  Eren gulped nervously.

With a last heave Levi lifted himself over the edge. Eren just sat there on his butt, kind of dumbfounded.  _Oh my god,_  Levi just looked up at him and without wasting a beat climbed on top of him. He softly pushed Eren's upper body backwards until he was laying down flat on his back under the man. It wasn't a big platform. In fact, Eren probably laid with half his head over the edge. He glanced over his shoulder and felt the rush from being able to look over the edge all the way to the ground. Of course, the situation wasn’t actually dangerous because of both their safety equipment that they were strapped into, but still, the thrill of getting pushed down by Levi high up in the air certainly wasn’t bad.

“Scary enough for you yet?” Levi asked in a low, dangerous voice and made Eren’s skin tingle all over.

"Aahh... sir” Eren just said in a kind of breathless voice. Levi raised an interested eyebrow at him.

“Feel like respecting me more now?”

 _Fuck._ Eren instantly felt himself harden slightly at the provocative words.

“I’ll show you all of my respect as soon as you take me somewhere private” Eren replied breathlessly. Levi didn’t reply but hooked his fingers onto one of Eren’s safety straps and pulled the boy up to his lips. Eren’s stomach did a turn from the sudden movement at such a small platform.

“Close your eyes, I’ve got you” Levi whispered against his lips and Eren relaxed his body in his strong arms. The kiss was hungry yet controlled, slow yet intense… Soon Eren felt his head start to spin and he heard himself let out a weak sound. Levi pulled back to be able to look down at Eren and at the view under them at the same time. Suddenly he actually cracked a small grin.

“Damn… this is actually quite thrilling” he chuckled darkly and dragged a hand through his own black, damp hair.

“…Are you guys good up there…?” They suddenly heard Marco shout in a slightly nervous tone from the ground. Levi didn’t reply, just raised his eyebrows to look expectantly at Eren.

“Uh… Perfectly good!” he shouted back and almost managed to keep his voice from swaying.

“Okay, don’t stay up there too long, you guys might start to feel dizzy!” Marco shouted. Damn right he felt dizzy, but not because of the reasons that Marco were imagining. He let his eyes wander over Levi’s body and absentmindedly lifted a hand to touch the skin that were showing thanks to the unbuttoned buttons.

“Right” he answered Marco at the same time as he trailed his fingers across Levi's damp skin. Fucking hell, he had never looked better. And he still had some of that predatory look in his eyes but let Eren touch him as he pleased. Eren shifted his gaze from his chest and over to his biceps. Sure they had always looked big, but he hadn’t expected him to have _this_ much pure arm strength... Looking at his arms now actually made his mouth water and he couldn't help but touch him. Soon he was tracing the lines of his overarm and wrapping his hand around it to feel the muscle.

“Shit, I’m so fucking gay” he breathed and made Levi let out a mix of a snort and a chuckle. He too laughed out after a moment when he realized how funny that probably had sounded. But soon all humor fell from his face again as he heaved himself up to his elbows, draped an arm around Levi’s neck and whispered to him. “Take me to that restaurant please, I want to close my lips around you as soon as possible.”

"I will, soon." Levi promised with emphasis. "...But first we have an unfortunate errand to attend to."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, hello and welcome to the end of the first half of this long-ass date! Hehe, I'm sorry, I'm feeling a little giddy today too.  
> I really hope that you enjoyed reading it! Please tell me if you ever think that it's dragging. I know that some people might find my writing almost too detailed? Or did you rather really like it and are feeling excited for the next? What parts did you like the most in that case?  
> Idk, but all feedback is as always very appreciated!! I love to hear from you guys so much ❤ 
> 
> I wish you a very wonderful week! And I'll see you again next Thursday! xoxo


	13. ✘ Really fucking mad ✘

**Eren's POV**

"Welcome." A middle aged man with a kind of snotty face nodded towards them as they entered the shop. Levi had taken them to what Eren had understood was one of the best places in town for buying clothes. He had explained that he wanted to take them to a nicer restaurant but that they wouldn't even be allowed inside while looking like this - especially not with the now kind of sweaty clothes.

The snobby looking man's gaze tarried at Eren. It wasn't that he was dressed badly in any way, but he probably didn't look like he belonged anywhere near here. Which by the way was true, Eren had never been to this kind of place before. 

"I need a new shirt. Do you sell Raphael Bongard?" Levi asked with his usual bored looking face. The man's face however lit up instantly and although Eren had never heard of the name he could easily tell by the reaction that it must be a high-priced item.

"Why yes of course! We sell all of the world's best brands and among them Bongard is an excellent choice! Let me show you to our collection."

"Don't bother, I can do that much myself" Levi said. "My partner on the other hand might need a hand. Pick out a few examples of shirts and coats for him to try on. Don't mind the price." Eren quickly turned to look at Levi,  _what?_

"Ah, most certainly!" the man said, looking more than delighted about the prospect of selling multiple items. 

"Levi" Eren said in a half low voice and took a step towards him. This would most certainly not be cheap, plus he didn't really like the look of that man.

"Every man should have at least one proper looking outfit, Eren."

"...But-" Eren started to say, but Levi caught him off with one stern look that left no room for objections.

"Fucking-" Eren murmured under his breath but turned around to follow the salesman.

It had only been about five minutes when Levi came back. But Eren and the salesman hadn't really gotten anywhere.

"Hell no!" Eren said for the seventh time. Every item he was picking out was incredibly nice without a doubt, but Eren had to look at the price and every single tag was fucking ridiculous. This man seemed to be trying to swindle them.

"Eren, what are you doing?" he suddenly heard Levi say somewhere behind them. He immediately swallowed down what he was about to say and turned around towards him looking a little embarrassed.

"I'm just- everything he shows me are way too expensive..." He spoke in a much quieter voice and avoided his eyes. Levi was now wearing a new, really nice looking shirt and looked so damn good again of course. And the nervous tingles that he had made him feel ever since the climbing scenario just didn't seem to calm down at all. Damn, he had him fucking whipped. 

"I thought I said not to mind the price" Levi said, crossed his arms and looked a little displeased. Eren almost squirmed on the spot. Here he was, honestly wanting nothing but to get down on his knees to show his adoration and instead he had to meet those stern eyes that riled him on even more.

It was hard to explain, but Levi just drove forth this intense need to please from him. He still felt himself growing slightly weak just by looking at him. The memory of how his damn muscled body had looked and felt when he pushed him down on that platform was still fucking fresh in his mind. So normally he would have objected more, but right then he honestly didn't have it in him. 

"You did, I'm sorry" he replied instead and looked down... Man, they must make that salesman feel awkward. That thought was at least a kind of funny one. 

"Continue" Levi said, looking at the man who by now looked a little lost in translation, so to speak. But he quickly regained himself and continued where he had been interrupted.

"Ah yes, as I was saying before-" he started to say and picked out a coat and a shirt that Eren remembered to be among the most pricey ones. Eren gave the man a glare but decided against saying something and the man just ignored him, instead just facing Levi. "-this well tailored collection is from no other than Rosier, the French wonder."

"Tch, boring - that doesn't suit him" Levi said and crossed his arms as he sat down at a chair.

The salesman ended up having to go through a number of picks until Levi finally gave an approving nod and turned his attention over to Eren. Until then he had kind of felt like just a pretty mannequin, who kept to being nice and quiet as Levi and the man discussed what clothes would fit him. He would have thought that such a thing normally would frustrate or even enrage him but since it was Levi... he rather kind of liked it. Not that he liked the man nor this place very much, but like they had established that first evening at the bar - he would occasionally like to be Levi's pretty little trophy so to speak and he supposed that that was what was happening right now. 

"How do you like them, Eren?" Levi asked. Eren turned around to look at his reflection in the mirror again and did a little twist to be able to answer his question seriously. It was a dark gray coat in a thick material that reached the middle of his thighs and a light blue fitted top that did something quite amazing to his figure that he had never seen clothes do before. It actually looked really good and without losing the sense of his personal style. Not that he had a very developed style, but at least he could definitely see himself wear this. It kind of looked classy and youthful at the same time.

"Yes, I like them..." he replied, although a little hesitant because of the price. 

"Good. We're keeping them on" Levi said and rose from the chair to pay.

 

* * *

 

Another short drive later and they arrived at the restaurant. It was indeed a very nice place and everyone was dressed well. Eren started to feel nervous. Was this the fucking place that he would give Levi their first blowjob...?

A waiter showed them to their table and took their orders.

"Perfect! It'll take about half an hour. Please enjoy these while you wait" the waiter said and pointed towards a small basket with breadsticks and some kind of garlic dip. But as soon as he had left Levi looked up at Eren with a small smirk.

"You heard that? You have thirty minutes, love. Come after me when you feel ready" he said, rose from his chair and pocketed his valuables.

"Thirty minutes is plenty" Eren said in a low voice. Levi let out a small chuckle and started walking towards the bathroom. Eren felt his pulse quicken as he saw him walking away. He almost wondered what he had gotten himself into. What would happen if they got caught? He bit his lip nervously for a moment and glanced at the nearby tables. No one would most likely even notice... they all seemed to mind their own business, right? Would the staff suspect something? _...Ah fuck it,_ Eren thought and rose from his chair. It was indeed a bit nerve wracking, but he honestly didn't care much about what random people might or might not think. And he trusted that if anything happened Levi would be able to handle it. 

Trying hard to look casual, he pocketed his valuables too and left for the bathrooms. He soon spotted the men's room.  _That's the upside to same sex relationships-_  Eren thought to himself as he went inside,  _we can get away with going into the same public bathroom..._

Inside he found Levi standing casually looking at his phone as if he was waiting for someone. Luckily there wasn't anyone in there and all the doors to the stalls were open, so they must be alone. Levi met his obviously nervous looking eyes and went into the stall furthest away without a word.  _Damn, this is fucking mad..._ Eren thought as he felt a weird kind of excitement rise through his body. He hurried to follow after him and closed the door behind them. 

Thankfully it was a pretty big bathroom stall. Apart from the actually nice and clean looking toilet was a basin and a small mirror. Levi quickly closed the distance between them. 

"I'll give you a chance to back out now, love..." he breathed and pulled a hand through his hair. Eren glanced down towards the man's crotch that already seemed to have grown slightly bigger.

"No sir, you're getting hard... let me take care of it." His voice sounded almost stable, so far.

"Mm, my good boy" he praised with a pleased hum. While keeping eye contact with him, Eren began to fall down to his knees before him and he was instantly able to see something darken in Levi's eyes.

While feeling increasingly aroused, Eren eagerly unbuttoned and zipped down the pair of trousers that was right in front of him to be able to pull them and his underwear down. 

Eren knew that this was a little bit of a challenge, they were low on time after all. But he had noticed that the man was without a doubt feeling the excitement of doing it at such a place so this probably wouldn't be that hard. But he still figured that he would need to go all in today.

"Aah sir..." he moaned as soon as he saw Levi's growing erection. He immediately wrapped a hand around him and gave him a few strokes. He could feel it grow harder as blood were filling it up, and the sight was fucking addicting honestly. _Finally_ he would get to taste him. He started with placing a few light kisses over the sensitive underside of his cock and ghosted his breath over it.

"I respect you so much, sir" he breathed, eyes hooded and dimmed. Levi let out a low sound.

"Shut up and suck." Eren's breath hitched and he actually felt some of the strength in his legs instantly leave him.

_Fucking hell, that's disgustingly hot._

Without wasting another breath he immediately opened up and put his lips around the head. He gave it a light suck while keeping eye contact with the man to see his reaction. Eye contact with the one blowing you is usually very arousing... but the only problem, if you could call it that, was that he himself was probably even more affected by looking at Levi than Levi was by looking at him. _Ahh..._  he thought and looked up at him with adoration written clearly across his whole damn face as he felt his eyes dimming out in lust. Without any shyness left in his body he used his tongue to swirl around the head, drew sensual circles and soon centered at the slit for a moment.

At the same time he used his hands to drag a few fingers slowly up along the inside of his thighs until he reached his balls and the perineum, the sensitive area right behind the genitals. He fondled the balls gently and gave them a light tug at the same time as he sucked in the head of his cock again. Levi let out a low groan and reached into the younger's hair with a hand to praise him using a few affectionate strokes. Eren couldn't help but lean into his touch slightly for a moment and let out a weak sound.

As much as deepthroating was his forte, focusing on the just the head wasn't something to take lightly, since the tip is the most sensitive part. But despite knowing that, it didn't take long before he couldn't resist moving on any longer. He craved it, he really fucking craved it. He missed the feeling of getting his whole mouth and even part of his throat filled with a nice, big cock. 

For a moment he had looked down as he stimulated the head, so now he suddenly looked up straight into Levi's eyes with an intense look in his gaze. He let out a small longing moan to signal what he was about to do before relaxing his jaw and starting to slowly take the whole man in. 

"Fuck..." Levi groaned at the view when Eren without stopping nor breaking the eye contact took his whole cock in one long go. "God..." he cursed, almost in disbelief at the pretty impressive sight. 

Well inside, Eren made a strangled sound from deep within his throat as he fought to keep his gag reflex at bay while also focusing on relaxing to not get stressed about the lack of air. Damn, so fucking big. It was almost too much, almost too big for his throat. But he could take it, and damn did he fucking love to take it. To take the whole fucking thing in and let it stretch out every fucking hole he had. At the moment he couldn't breathe and his eyes started to water but yet he almost shivered with pleasure.

"Fucking hell, you were born for this..." Levi said, his voice low, raspy and strained and Eren took it as his cue to start moving. He pulled backwards while sucking his cheeks in and pressing up his tongue to the underside. As soon as it left his throat he hurried to breathe in a good gush of air through his nose to be able to get it back in almost instantly. He did it slightly quicker this time, letting Levi feel the gentle bump when he hit the back of his throat before he angled himself down to let it slide down the little bit further into his throat. Levi let out a groan at the sensation and Eren could see in his eyes that he quickly was growing an urge to just take over the control and proceed to mouthfuck him relentlessly.

Eren pulled back entirely, licked off a drop of precum, gathered more saliva in his mouth and then locked eyes with him again. 

"Use me, sir... Please, I want to gag on your cock" he begged, his voice slightly shaky. There was only so much satisfaction from doing all the work himself after all. In the end, few things were better than getting his throat thoroughly abused and fucked open. It was one of the few sexual things that he actually had felt satisfied with in his earlier relationships. Blowjobs seemed to be the exception among people who normally shied away from being as dominant and rough as Eren would've wanted. So he already knew how much he liked that roughness... although he strongly suspected that his experiences with old partners quickly would pale in comparison to Levi doing it.

"Get back, slut" Levi growled as he with a grip around Eren's throat pushed to force him backwards until Eren felt his back hit the door. He momentarily closed his eyes from the sudden impact only to open them wide again as he felt both of Levi's hands take tight grips in his hair.

"Open the fuck up."  _Shit,_ Eren thought and did as he had told him.  _I'm going to fucking die._

He let out a breathy moan that was cut off short as Levi effectively shut him up. Eren could only curse desperately in his mind as he felt the man thrust inside and start a wonderfully horrible, relentless pace. The abuse aggressively triggered his gag reflex but neither of them cared about the gagging sounds it created nor that it made Eren's stomach do a few turns. Tears formed out of his control, fell down along his cheeks and he felt goosebumps form all over his body. 

"Slack your jaw" Levi ordered, sounding increasingly breathless. Eren did his best to follow the demands but if wasn't easy when it took his all to focus on getting air inside every little millisecond that he didn't have the thick cock pressed against the back of his throat. But with some effort he made his mind go blank and let his body grow limp. Levi used a steady hand to push him downwards and forward to then make him tilt his head back until the angle was straight and right for him to be able to get in the whole way. 

"Fuck, that's good love" Levi said under strained breathing. He then let out a dark chuckle. "I swear, you're the best fucking bitch I've had." Eren let out a desperate, muffled, crying noise at his lewd praise.

"Damn-" Levi said but now his voice suddenly sounded different - quieter and a little bit more collected. Plus he calmed down the pace until he only moved in and out slowly. Eren met his eyes in confusion for a moment before he with a startle suddenly heard a door open and he remembered where the hell they were. Some man had walked into the bathroom and was, judging by the sound, just about to pee. 

 _Oh holy hell,_ Eren thought upon recognizing that really fucking dangerous and stern look in Levi's eyes. He wasn't going to stop, no not even close. Instead he just pulled a hint of a sadistic smirk as he signaled him to be quiet by putting a finger to his lips. 

He then put a hand to Eren's throat and started moving again, just slowly. The pressure over his airways was moderate at most but still served its purpose of keeping Eren in check perfectly well. He felt his body go slightly more limp from mere arousal at the dominant gesture and how his concerns somehow grew a little less important in his mind.

Levi pressed his own lips tightly together as he continued to thrust inside slowly, forcing in his thick cock a little further back with each thrust. And Eren just let him, it took all he had to keep himself from moaning or crying out, but there was no way he wanted it to stop. 

Now convinced that Eren would behave, Levi released the pressure over his throat and moved his hand to his shoulder instead to push him back against the door more effectively. Levi got an incredibly focused and at the same time erotic look over his face as he sucked in his lip to keep himself from making any sound, but ironically that was just the thing that made Eren slip up a low whine. 

Seemingly prepared for it Levi immediately cleared his throat to cover up the sound, somehow managed to sound impressively causal, and reached for the basin right beside them to start to run water. 

To Eren's relief the man outside didn't seem to react in any special way. And under the protection of the sounds of streaming water he started to allow small, small whining sounds to escape him. He also dared to stop thinking so much about the unaware audience outside and instead focused again on making this as good as possible for Levi. He sucked in his cheeks and pushed the tip of his tongue upwards to stimulate him further. 

Thankfully they soon heard the man flush and how his steps gradually disappeared as he left. 

"...Oh you're so fucking good, Eren, did you know that? I want to reward you so damn much right now" Levi said, half through his teeth. His voice sounded raspier than ever, almost a little emotional and definitely very intense. Eren just let out a long whine as reply. He couldn't have said much more even if he had wanted, considering that he still had his mouth stuffed full after all. "Fucking hell, you're so good... Touch yourself" Levi said and Eren could now see in his eyes that he was beginning to lose a little of his control. He must be close. 

Eren had kind of expected that he would have to wait until tonight but if Levi wanted to reward him he certainly wouldn't complain. He struggled a little with his pants but quickly had to close his eyes and let out a deep moan straight over Levi's dick as he were able to close his hands around his own painfully hard cock.

He let out another needy whine and looked at him with begging eyes. He wanted it, he wanted to feel him shoot straight into his throat and he fucking wanted to cum to the taste of him all over his tongue. 

Turned out he didn't need to wait long to get his wish. Levi reached his peak and burrowed his cock deep inside Eren's throat one last time to make him swallow it all. It was the hottest fucking thing and Eren immediately felt his mind go blank as he also came, just that it was straight onto the floor in his case. 

"Fucking hell..." he slurred when he finally was spent. "We're fucking mad Levi, really fucking mad."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiiii guys ❤ 
> 
> Man, I had very little time to write this week, so I literally finished this at five AM after writing the whole night... I suppose it's still Thursday for some of you at least >__<  
> Anyway, my serious lack of time is probably the reason if this chapter in any way didn't feel as well written or something as others.
> 
> I hope you really enjoyed it anyway!!  
> I'll see you again next Thursday~ xoxo


	14. Notice from the author (not an update)

**Hello everyone!**

I just wanted to tell you guys that I'm really sorry because I won't be able to make the scheduled update this time. I've been really busy this week as well, and then I suddenly fell ill today when I had planned to write what was left of chapter 14. I hoped until the very last that I would be able to finish it anyway, but it's now past midnight here in Sweden and I just can't seem to focus any longer.

I'll try to sleep and recover for now, and I'm sure that I'll be able to finish it during the week-end.

Furthermore, because of this delay I have also decided that it'll be too tough on me to be able to write the whole following chapter, chapter 15, to the coming Thursday since I'll get a late start.

 

**So to sum it up:**

\- Chapter 15 will be posted during this week-end; Saturday the 15:th or Sunday the 16:th.

\- Chapter 16 will be posted one week late, on Thursday the 27:th. 

 

I really treasure my readers, and I care a lot about being able to make the promised schedule. So again, I'm sorry about this delay, but I promise that I'll put in double the effort to make it worth the wait ❤

Wish you all a few wonderful days with health and energy until I'm back again!

 

 **Sincerely,**  
**Nana~ xx**


	15. ✘ Zone eleven ✘

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all of my wonderful readers!
> 
> First of all... Wow, this cold of mine ended up being a lot worse than expected, which was the main reason that it took me about one more day than expected to finish this... Sorry about that!
> 
> Second of all - oh guys, I can't thank you enough for all the kind words and understanding comments I've received from you!! It really, really lifted my spirits during these sick days. Thank you all so much for your wholehearted support, I didn't expect such a nice reaction at all! 
> 
> Thirdly... Hum, one could say that there's another reason for why this took a little longer than expected, namely that this chapter ended up being way, WAY longer than I had expected it too. Hah... let's just hope that you won't get bored mid-smut, lol ^^' But if you do become bored, or just have anything else on your mind about this chapter, please let me know in the comments!!
> 
> Do also remember that as I announced earlier, the **next chapter won't be posted this Thursday, but the Thursday after that (27/9)** due to lack of time! 
> 
> Now then, without further ado, enjoy!

**Levi's POV**

"We're fucking mad Levi, really fucking mad" Eren said, slightly slurring his words. 

 _Oh holy, he's a jewel, a god damn jewel._ Levi's body still felt fucking fantastic in the post-orgasm state he was in.  _Where the hell has he learned to suck cock like this? A damn professional wouldn't have done it that well._ He was tempted to ask, but decided that questions could come later, now was the time for praise.  

"Eren" he said, his tired voice almost caressing the word. "You're so good, so good- come here baby" he said and pulled at the younger's arm. Eren let out a tired, small moan but let Levi pull him up to his feet.

"Ahh... Levi..." he groaned.

"Oh I'm going to make you cum so much tonight" Levi breathed into his ear, loving the way Eren's body shuddered a little against him at his words. 

"Mmm..." Eren just hummed happily, he still seemed to be pretty out of breath. Levi caressed the side of his face when he spoke again.

"But first, we'll eat" he said but then suddenly had to change his mind when Eren finally straightened up and met his gaze. "...Scratch that, first I'll have to clean you up, or they'll call child services on me" he chuckled.

"Pfft, not a child" Eren argued halfheartedly but turned around to give himself a look in the small wall mirror. "Oh fuck" he grinned. 

"Oh fuck indeed" Levi said, crossing his arms. Eren's lips was red, plump and certainly looked thoroughly used. His eyes were slightly red tinted and still kind of teary. His hair was a complete mess and his cheeks were flushed red with tear streams all over... To be completely honest, Levi didn't actually want to fix him up at all. Eren looked so amazingly erotic and Levi loved to know that it was him who had made him into such a mess. 

"Soothe your skin and eyes with cool water" he said reluctantly. Eren did as he had suggested and while he was splashing water across his face, Levi dragged his fingers through his brown hair to try to make it look presentable again.

Soon enough they were done and finally able to go back to their waiting table. Eren looked slightly conscious as they arrived back among other people, he was glancing around and seemed to bite at his inner lip. 

"You're making us look suspicious, Eren" he said looking serious, although in reality he just enjoyed making him flustered. Eren immediately straightened up and didn't seem to know what to do with his hands, so he awkwardly scratched the back of his head.

"Oh" he said and Levi couldn't help but find his nervousness kind of cute at this point. He let out a small chuckle and shook his head at him at the same time as he reached their waiting table. Eren hurried after sheepishly.

They sat down and Levi looked at his watch to check how long they had been gone. 

"Oi Eren, 28 minutes all in all, not bad" he said and Eren lit up in that mischievous way that was so typical of him.

"Well, I told you that I would give you the blowjob of your life" he snickered. He was probably gaining confidence again now that they were back where they had started. His eyes broke eye contact for a moment as he glanced down at something at the table between them. Levi could see a short glint in his eyes and before he had figured out what idea that now had crossed the brat's mind Eren reached out to grab one of the breadsticks that the waiter had given them. 

"Oh, mm..." he said as he dipped its end in the garlic dip and brought it to his mouth. Levi raised an amused eyebrow as Eren with a small lick tasted the white dip. "Delicious! You should try it" he commented with a cheeky wink. _This brat has a split personality, I swear,_ Levi thought, thoroughly amused. 

"Oh I will, later" Levi promised and Eren's cheeks heated up slightly from the meaning behind the innuendo. 

"Pardon the wait, gentlemen" they suddenly heard someone say as the person approached their table. It was the waiter who arrived with their food. He swiftly served them, asked if there was anything else they needed and then left again with a polite bow... If he had thought that it was strange how they both had been vacant from the table for so long, he certainly didn't show it. 

"Shall we?" Levi asked, raising his glass of wine. Eren lit up and happily raised his glass as well to share a toast, despite only having a glass of coke. 

"We shall" he chuckled and sounded cheeky again.

Soon they fell into this very nice, comfortable atmosphere. It was mostly Eren who talked, but Levi kind of enjoyed hearing him talk about whatever came to his mind so he didn't mind. He himself mostly participated with Hrm's and Yeah's, a few grunts and the occasional question thrown in... It was comfortable. 

But after a while they fell into the topic of what they were going to do tomorrow and Eren seemed to start to feel down from thinking about how Levi soon would be going back home. Levi himself certainly didn't look forward to it either. He had enjoyed his time together with Eren more than he had enjoyed another person's company in years. And in comparison his empty home and even his work didn't seem so appealing. Plus, he didn't know yet when he would be able to come visit the next time, at best he would be able to come again in two weeks, but he wasn't sure so he couldn't promise Eren anything. 

"Hey don't look so down, Eren" Levi said with a bothered little frown across his forehead. He didn't like to see Eren saddened, especially not right now when he still was filled with the urge to praise and take care of him.

"Sorry" Eren mumbled. Tch, Levi didn't like that reply at all. 

"...What can I do to make you feel better?" he asked, frowning. Eren looked up at him with his big eyes, for some reason already looking a little better.

"...I want to feel you long after you've gone, so... don't hold back tonight." 

"That could be arranged..." Levi chuckled. "In fact I already have big plans for you tonight, love." This definitely seemed to lift Eren's mood considerably. 

"Yeah?" he said, wearing a half grin and made Levi wonder again why he was so fond of a mood swinging brat. But that he indeed was, that was clear. He leaned over the table to caress his cheek and tuck in a loose strand of hair.

"Mhm... I'm going to make you cum so much tonight, baby" he promised in a low voice and loved to see Eren's immediate reaction. He got some of that flushed, begging look over his face and leaned into his touch. 

"I want you."

"I know, love... eat up and let's get out of here."

 

* * *

 

**Eren's POV**

"Hnn... Levi..." Eren said, moaning his name into the kiss. He felt Levi's strong body against his as the older man with a light force pushed him against the hallway wall and how his hands sneaked underneath the clothes he had bought for him. Levi pulled back and Eren looked into his eyes longingly, he didn't want to think about that this night would be their last together for an unknown amount of time, so he wanted him to quickly make him forget anything but here and now. "Levi, please..." The man leaned in to kiss his neck while sensually starting to undress him. 

"Shh... I know what you need" Levi said, his voice dark and soothing. He stripped him out of his jacket and shirt while Eren managed to get off Levi's jacket. Soon Eren also stepped out of his pants while watching Levi making a show out of unbuttoning his shirt.

"Ahh..." he breathed. He was so damn sexy, he doubted that he ever could look at Levi undressing without instantly starting to grow hard. 

"Come, baby" he said when he only had his pants left. He led him further into their hotel room and as they reached the bed Eren took the initiative to pull him close and kiss him deeply... He needed stimulation and he needed it now. He took a few steps backwards, on to the bed and pulled Levi with him. As soon as he laid back down and had the older man holding himself up over him, Levi seemed to take over the control he momentarily had let Eren have, used a hand on his chest to push him down and leaned down to whisper to him. 

"Today I'm going to take my good time with you" he said, his voice dark and enticing. 

"Ah... but I really need to feel you now Levi" Eren protested.

"Don't worry, I promise you that you'll soon be unable to think of anything than me, my hands and mouth all over you."

"Fine then" Eren said, sounding breathless. 

"But just to make sure, since you're such an impatient brat I bet you won't be able to lay still..." he started saying, while suggestively caressing Eren's wrists before finishing his sentence. Eren swallowed thickly. "-so I'm going to have to tie you up tonight, love." Eren's body instantly tensed and he let out a moan. 

"Is that so, sir?"

"Yes" Levi chuckled. "Right here, and here..." he said and pushed down both Eren's hands flat to the bed to illustrate. Eren felt a nervous excitement rise through his body at the tight feeling over his wrists. 

"Don't move a muscle" Levi mumbled into his ear, his voice low and serious, before rising from the bed to go get something. Eren pondered for a moment if he would dare to disobey him, but finally decided against it. He wanted to see just what he had planned. 

"You're being obedient for once" Levi chuckled when he came back. "Off to a good start, but we'll see how long that'll last."

"Damn..." Eren breathed as he stared at the two pairs of metal handcuffs. It was the first time he had seen something like them in real life. _Fuck, this is exciting,_ he thought and suddenly got a different look on his face as he felt his teasing side appear. "You really want to use those on me, daddy?" he asked, touched his own wrist and faked an innocent and insecure look. "Haven't I been good?" Levi got a hint of a smirk over his lips.

"Don't worry, love, these are not for punishment" he replied and kissed his forehead. "They are here to make sure that you'll continue to be good and also to make you feel good, baby. Do you understand?"

"Hmm..." Eren said with a doubtful little pout, playing to be reluctant but trustful as he slowly brought his hands forward to let Levi to what he wanted to them. The man apparently couldn't help but to chuckle at him while fastening the two pairs of cuffs around his wrists. Eren winced a little from the unfamiliar feeling of cold metal closing around his wrists. 

"You're so cute, my sweet Eren" Levi praised and soothingly rubbed his thumbs over Eren's skin. Eren felt his face heat up slightly from the praise. Although they kind of were role-playing right now, the atmosphere and Levi's words and manners really did get to him. It wasn't hard to get into his role.

Levi took his cuffed hand and fastened them at opposite sides of the bedpost, so that Eren now found himself half sitting, half laying down at the back of the bed with his arms stretched up and behind his head, effectively leaving him in a very vulnerable and exposed position. The situation was starting to feel very real and Eren started to feel genuinely nervous about what would happen. 

"Damn" Levi cursed upon sitting back to admire his work. "This suits you so well, baby... I'm going to take such good care of you tonight."

"Wh-what are you going to do daddy?" Eren asked, not quite looking him into the eyes. 

"I'm going to teach you a lot about your body, love" he replied, wearing a almost sly look. When Eren didn't answer but just looked at him quizzically, he leaned forward to ghost his breath over Eren's neck. "Did you know that males have up to about ten big erogenous zones apart from the genitals?" Levi asked and made Eren shiver by letting his lips graze over the sensitive skin as he spoke. He let his pitch drop further before continuing, now sounding borderline threatening. "I can make you go crazy before I'm even close to touching your cock." Eren's eyes widened a little at his words. Ten zones? There was no way right? Well he knew about his chest and ass... and kind of his ears too, but he couldn't think of any other place in particular that could make him aroused.

"I've been studying your reactions to get an idea of yours... and I'm pleased to tell you that you seem to be sensitive at all of the typical zones..." Levi continued to say and now Eren had to raise a disbelieving brow. Levi saw his doubt and smirked. "Shall we count?"

Before Eren got the chance to answer, Levi leaned down to give him a deep, open-mouthed kiss. Eren closed his eyes and let Levi take full control. It felt so good, the way he moved his lips against Eren's. Their tongues met and he felt like melting into the kiss. He let out a soft moan that Levi captured with his lips, but then all of a sudden he broke the kiss. A little confused at the sudden stop, Eren opened his eyes. The man was still just inches away from him and he could feel his breath brush against his lips when he spoke.

"...One."

_Oh._

Levi planted one more simple kiss over his lips before he started to travel sideways, leaving light kisses over his cheek and only stopping when he reached his ear. Eren instinctively turned his head slightly to the side to give him easy access. But apparently that wasn't enough since Levi brought one hand up to push his head further to the side and held him there so that his neck and ear was completely exposed. God, the sudden force in contrast to the soft and gentle touches were quickly sending heat through his body.

"Levi" he said, groaning a little. Levi breathed out a warm puff of air over the shell of his ear and made goosebumps rise across his whole body. He squirmed and struggled a little against his restraints and Levi's grip, but the older man didn't let him move. "Ahh..." Eren breathed as he felt Levi take a grip in his hair to fully expose his ear.  

"Mm, you're so cute when I tease you here, Eren..." Levi said, his voice slow and pleased. 

"Haah-" Eren moaned, almost in distress as he felt Levi's tongue slide along the outside of the shell.  _God,_ that sure did something to his insides. Who the hell knew that ears could be  _this_ sensitive? Levi ignored his distressed whine and continued by giving him a few light nibbles over his earlobe and finally breathed into his ear. Feeling the subtle touches sent tingles all over his body and to hear Levi's hot breathing that clearly witnessed of his own aroused state just intensified everything tenfold. He could feel himself growing harder.

"Eren..." Levi whispered in a slow, dark, sensual voice before giving the shell another slow lick and using his free hand to trace the skin just behind and under the ear.

"Fuck-" Eren breathed and bit his lip, this were actually kind of driving him crazy. Levi let out a low chuckle right into his ear before speaking again.

"Two."

_Fucking hell._

Levi momentarily released the grip by which he held down Eren's head to the side and instead moved it to his jaw to be able to gently make him look upwards. He sensually dragged the fingers of his free hand along his jawline while once again using his mouth to ghost over and kiss his skin, this time at the side of his neck. Eren let out a few small sounds, he had to admit that Levi certainly knew what he was doing, and perhaps he was right about his zones after all... Levi finally stopped moving his lips over his skin when he reached the mark that he had left earlier.

"Did you know that hickeys gets worse here due to the thin and delicate skin of the neck?" Levi asked and teasingly licked the bruised skin. 

"Re-really?" Eren breathed. It was starting to get it a little difficult to focus.

His breath hitched when he felt Levi's lips close right over the mark to suck at and further darken the red tint slightly. At the same time he re-positioned his hand to the back of his neck and alternated between slowly caressing the sensitive skin and pulling lightly at the hair ends. Eren gasped involuntarily. Who knew that sensations at his neck, not to mention his scalp, could be so arousing? 

"Three" Levi spoke with lips that at that moment were just brushing over the hollow of his throat.

"God" Eren moaned.

"The limbs are generally not so sensitive... but even they have a few weak areas, if you know how to handle them right" Levi said and dragged one finger across his armpit and up to the inner side of his upper arm where he stopped to slowly caress his arm up and down. At first Eren didn't feel much, but after a moment of feeling the repetitive strokes he started to experience a funny feeling deep down in his abdomen. What the fuck? This were for some reason making him feel extremely horny.

"Hmh... you're feeling it now, aren't you, love?" Levi asked with a small smirk when Eren finally had to start breathing with his mouth open wide. 

"Fuck, Levi" he moaned. He was by now fully hard. The both subtle and not so subtle touches that Levi were giving him all over his body were just making him more and more sensitive while also building up this intense want inside of him. Levi finally stopped caressing his inner upper arms in favor for planting a kiss at the now sensitive skin. Eren shivered as he felt the man's lips move.

"Four."

"Anhh... Levi, this is- haah-" Eren started to say without even knowing what he wanted to say. Levi reached over Eren's head to grab a hold of one of his cuffed wrists. He placed his thumb over the pulse point and smiled, apparently able to feel his racing heartbeat.

"You seem pretty worked up, love."

"God" Eren sighed, flustered and Levi just smirked at him again, placed a kiss over his pulse point and even sucking lightly at the tender skin. 

"Aaah..." Eren moaned, squirming. Levi had apparently had been very right about the limbs, despite the fact that they generally had low sensitivity, there were indeed a few spots that could send heat straight to his crotch. While still using his lips to tease the skin over his wrist, Levi moved his hand upwards, past the cold metal of the handcuff and stopped at the center of the palm of his hand. He started to rub his thumb slowly and Eren instantly started squirming.

"Ah- that tickles" he gasped. 

"Shh... Relax baby."

"How can I??" Eren questioned flustered when Levi didn't stop the subtle touches.

"You know, I can keep doing this to you all night. _Relax"_ he said, this time with a little more authority audible in his voice. 

"Damn... hahh..." Eren breathed and closed his eyes.

"There we go, love... breathe..." Levi instructed and rubbed his skin soothingly. "Now, tickling isn't the correct word, is it?"

"Mnng... maybe not" Eren groaned. He had definitely felt a tickling sensation in the beginning, but as he gradually started to relax into the older man's touch it started to feel... different. He still wasn't sure if it was entirely a good kind of different... but definitely different. And it did something to his groin. 

 _"Levi"_ he finally gasped when he felt as if he couldn't take it anymore. Levi smiled. 

"Five." _God._

 _Does that mean that we're still just halfway through this?_ Eren thought, feeling flustered and kind of dizzy.

Levi finally let go of his hand and moved on to...  _Oh no,_ -his chest. Eren didn't know if he should be excited or anxious about this particular area. He saw Levi lean down to reach him with his mouth and expected him to start with sensual kisses and touches again, but gasped out in surprise when the first sensation he felt was his teeth biting him. 

 _"Aah!"_ he gasped.

Levi flicked his tongue over the now even more sensitive little spot and then when it was wet from his saliva, he blew cold air straight over it and finally proceeded to kiss and suck lightly. Soon enough, there was no way that Eren could hold in his sounds anymore, but Levi still didn't stop to move on to next area. Instead he let his mouth travel downwards to his abdomen while at the same time teasing, caressing and pinching both his nipples with his hands. 

"Fuck" Eren's voice wasn't more than a whine by now. "...Hah, count already! Six!" he pressed out and didn't even have it in him to feel embarrassed by the desperate tone in his voice. And Levi just chuckled.

"I promised I would reward you thoroughly tonight, baby" Levi breathed.

"Haaah... You sure this isn't a punishment?" he asked, although with a hint of humor in his voice.

"Right... a slut like you don't even need foreplay, do you?" Levi asked smiling but then suddenly moved up one hand to Eren's throat. His demeanor changing again. Eren shuddered and whined from the pressure over his airways and from the look in his eyes. Levi slowly leaned over towards his ear. "...But a promise is a promise Eren, you have no say in this." Suddenly the grip on his body was released and Levi stood up. Eren followed him with his eyes looking confused as Levi left to seemingly get another item from a drawer. 

"Open wide" Levi said, his voice now dropped down to a low pitch. Eren's stomach did a nervous turn upon recognizing the unusual item in his hand. It was a gag, a ball gag. He immediately licked his lips and hurried to swallow the saliva in his mouth. The atmosphere in the room was suddenly thick.

"Yes, sir" he said in a unsteady voice and opened his mouth just when Levi reached him. Levi let out a low groan as he put in the red ball into his mouth and wrapped and tightened the strap behind his head, all while Eren just looked at him with big, submissive eyes. 

He felt as if simple instincts had taken over his mind and body and he was filled with an intense need to please. He tried to say something, but the only sound he managed to create was quiet and incomprehensible. Left unable to communicate with anything but his eyes, Eren gave him a begging look with his eyes. _Fuck... I like this,_  he quickly decided. 

Levi let out another groan and dragged a hand through the younger's brown locks without breaking the eye contact. 

"Damn... You look so good like this" he groaned and took a steady grip in his hair. Eren's face twitched with need and he let out a low, submissive moan. 

"Fuck" Levi cursed under his breath, it was almost nothing but a whisper. Eren loved how he was also so clearly affected by seeing him like this.

"I'm going to take so good care of you, baby" he said and leaned down over him again to continue where he left off. Eren let out a desperate, muffled moan as he felt Levi's lips close around one of his nipples again with renewed intensity. With his mouth forced open it was even more impossible to hold back sounds so now every single one of his breaths came out as moans. Levi used his hands to caress his sides before slowly making his way downwards to his waist and hips. Finally, he stopped using his mouth to tease his now noticeably red nipple, but still hovered over it as he spoke again.

"...Six." He moved down to where he rested his hands and suddenly used his thumbs to gently dig into the flesh over his hips. "Seven" he breathed right over the crease where Eren's upper and lower body met. Eren could do nothing but whine and squirm from all the different sensations over his, by now, extremely sensitive skin. Levi placed kisses along his v-line and moved down dangerously close to Eren's painfully hard cock, but stopped right above it. Eren hadn't realized that he had been holding his breath for a moment until he suddenly released it in a needy whine. Levi smiled.

"Not yet, love... Relax..." he said in a soothing voice and planted one last kiss at area seven before suddenly moving both hands to the younger's thighs. With a light push he forced them apart.

"Mmm... Here we have a fucking cluster of nerve endings... Hold those legs open for me, baby." Not that he left him with much choice since he shifted his position to instead sit in between Eren's legs. Eren let out a worried whine and let his head fall back to the bed as he tried to relax his tensed and shaking limbs. 

"Hmm... you know what? Let's move our way up here instead" Levi said and backed a little until he was at the level of Eren's feet. Eren's breath hitched and he tried to sit up when he realized what area that he was going for. He was met with Levi's intense eyes looking into his right before he planted a careful kiss at his ankle. Eren felt his face heat up. His feet didn't smell right? _Oh god, please, don't let them be smelly._

"Relax" Levi said again and wrapped his hand around the underside of his naked foot. "I'm doing this because I want to and you have no say in it, remember?" But Eren was still tense and a little conscious, so Levi apparently decided to get him to understand using his actions rather than words. Without any warning he suddenly brought up a hand to Eren's inner thigh and gave him a light slap. "I said relax, did you not hear me, slut?" 

"Nhhh" Eren moaned. Levi struck down his hand one more time over the same spot, a little harder this time. The stinging sensation along with Levi's forceful manner made all of his earlier concerns fade away more or less and his body turned soft and pliable. Levi must've noticed since a pleased smile flashed across his face. 

Convinced that Eren would now behave, Levi started to rub circles at the arch's and heel's very sensitive skin while starting to kiss and suck on the skin right above his ankle. Soon, Eren almost couldn't take it anymore. How so subtle touches at such weird places could make him feel this aroused was a mystery to him, but hell, it certainly worked. He had never before been even close to feel this sensitive and desperate before. 

"Eight" Levi finally said and Eren thought that he could cry in relief. He understood that this prolonged foreplay would make the coming intercourse and orgasm a tenfold better, but he almost couldn't take it anymore, he just wanted to be fucked so badly. He needed to be stretched and filled, Levi had made him crave it with every fucking fiber in his body and he made sure that he with his voice let him fucking know it. 

Levi still had one hand resting where he had slapped him at his inner thigh and now he moved up to plant gentle kisses at that same place. Eren felt shivers run through his whole body. Boy he hadn't been kidding when he said that this whole area was one big cluster of nerve endings. 

Levi caressed the highly sensitive skin at the inner side of both his thighs, almost touching his balls. Eren whimpered and struggled against his restraints but Levi shut him up effectively by slapping his thighs once again. 

"Lay still" he said before leaning down to kiss the now hypersensitive area. "Don't worry, soon I'll give you what you need" he whispered with hot breaths against the reddening skin. Eren had to use all his will power to keep himself from squirming and trying to beg the older man. 

"Nine" he finally said and Eren let out a long, desperate whine. Levi looked up and met Eren's wrecked expression and begging eyes.

"What was that? Do you need to cum?" ...That in particular wasn't what Eren had been thinking about, but now that he mentioned it... hell yes he needed to cum. Eren nodded his head desperately. 

"Well... it wouldn't take much time" Levi chuckled. Eren watched through a nervous cloud of arousal how Levi spitted into his own hand and then gripped around the swollen head of Eren's cock. Eren's immediately let his head fall back and closed his eyes.

"You know that this is only going to make you even more sensitive, right?" he heard Levi chuckle darkly with a slightly strained voice. Eren could only let out small, begging moans in reply. Fuck, his orgasm truly was closing in quickly. 

Then he suddenly felt Levi's free hand move back up to his nipples to pinch one of them while sucking lightly at the other, all while not ceasing his other hand's intense pace over his dick. Eren's arms and thighs started to shake and his sounds became more and more high pitched. He heard Levi curse.

"Cum for me, baby" he soon whispered straight into his ear and just like that, Eren felt an intense explosion, unlike any other orgasm he had experienced before, seemingly awaken every single cell in his body at once. Waves of pleasure rolled through his body as every muscle in his body momentarily tensed and then suddenly relaxed completely.

"Fuck" Levi cursed. "God you're so sexy Eren, so fucking perfect." Eren noticed absentmindedly how the man reached after a few napkins at the side table to quickly dry him off. 

"I hope you liked the appetizer, Eren" Levi then said. His voice sounded considerably strained and almost hoarse now. "Because now we're moving on to the main course." Eren didn't have any energy to do anything else but moan softly. But it didn't matter, he knew that right then he would fucking follow this man to the ends of the earth if he wanted him to.

"But for that I need us to change setting..." Levi said and released Eren's wrists from the cuffs. Eren forced his eyes open. "Come here." Eren groaned softly but let Levi help him to get up to his feet.  Eren's mind was still so hazy that he didn't realize where he was taking him before he suddenly found himself looking out through the window at the city under them with Levi standing at his back.  _...Oh no,_ he thought and let out a pretty loud, flustered whine, but Levi just took hold of his wrists and bent back his arms so that he easily could hold them in place in between them. Their room was at an enough high level for it to be very unlikely that they would be noticed by anyone on the ground. It also seemed unlikely that they would be seen by someone through another building's window, but standing here completely naked apart from a ball gag and with Levi all over him, still certainly teased his nerves pretty badly. He felt more exposed than he ever had felt before and his face was quickly heating up. What was more worrying though was how it wasn't only his face that blood were rushing to.

"We still have my personal favorite among your zones left..." he heard Levi whisper into his ear right before he felt his free hand place over his tailbone. He immediately felt goosebumps form all over his body as he realized what the last zone was. 

"Bend forward" Levi ordered, his voice suddenly stern, almost cold. Some levels of the embarrassment of doing this here instantly went away from hearing him talk to him in that way. With a weak moan he did as he told him and was rewarded with a soft caress across his ass cheeks. 

"The only problem with this area is that you have such a plump one that the sensitivity is lowered. Which is why this place needs something more stimulating to really feel good." As soon as he had finished his sentence he landed a first slap over his ass and made Eren cry out through the gag. 

"God you make the most erotic sounds, who could've guessed that you came just moments ago?" Levi commented and then landed several more blows to the reddening skin. Eren struggled to stay standing since his legs were quickly turning weak and shaky. Furthermore, he had another problem at his hands now... being in this bent over position meant that all saliva that was gathering in his still forced open mouth were naturally making its way downwards. He tried to swallow it down but without much effect due to the angle. Therefore it wasn't long before it started to gather through the ball and run further out onto his bottom lip. 

"Mmm, gorgeous" Levi commented and stopped his movements for a moment. "That's a very suiting look for you, Eren, totally unable to control what your body is doing. Just as you should be, my cute little bitch." Levi grabbed a hold of his chin and made him look up and straight into the window pane. Since it was late into the night by now, the world outside was relatively dark... which Eren suddenly realized meant that they pretty clearly could see their own reflections in the glass. 

"Take a good look, Eren. This is who you are." Eren met his own eyes and felt a shiver run through his whole body. He barely recognized himself. He could see Levi, looking as sexy as ever, and then under his lover's reflection was a truly wrecked and erotic looking face; tears gathered in the glassy eyes, a red flush over the cheeks, swollen lips stretched out over a red ball gag and saliva running down along his whole chin. Feeling embarrassed, Eren tried to turn his face away but Levi wouldn't let him. "Don't look away" he ordered in a low voice and reluctantly Eren once again met his own desperate gaze. It was at just that moment that too much saliva finally has escaped his mouth and so Eren let out a deeply embarrassed whine from witnessing a string of the thick fluid drop down onto the floor. He looked like a fucking dog in heat.

...And yet he was once again rock hard. In fact, he knew that right now it was this humiliating treatment that was arousing him the most. _God,_  he thought, _I'm such a fucking wreck._ Eren felt Levi start to caress and fondle the now sensitive, abused skin of his ass and he couldn't help but let out a low moan with a voice that was dripping with lust. Suddenly he felt Levi stop his movements again and heard him chuckle darkly instead. 

"...Ten."

Levi was done with the counting. Could this finally mean that he would fuck him? Eren arched his back to be able to grind his red, bare ass against Levi's crotch. He let out a begging moan and heard the man groan from behind him. 

"You see that little bottle over there, Eren?" he suddenly asked unexpectedly. Eren looked in the direction in which he was pointing. Almost right in front of him, at the floor was a bottle of lube. You could say a lot of things about Levi, but at least no one could blame him for not being prepared. 

"Nghh..." Eren whined.

"Pick it up." He let go of his hands to allow him to lean down and grab it. Levi then made him pour it out himself in the man's palm and thus controlling the amount.

"Hmph, saving money, are we?" Levi smirked at the relatively small amount Eren had given him. "Well, don't complain then if it gets painful" he mused while spreading it out over his fingers. Eren let out a desperate moan when he finally felt Levi's slicked fingers touch and caress his entrance. But Levi really must have wanted to drive him mad, because his patience was truly impressive today. He repeatedly flicked his finger and drew circles over the sensitive skin all while applying different levels of pressure. When his first finger finally entered it went in smoothly without any struggle at all so Levi quickly added another, which also went in as easily.

"Tch, now you're really starting to look like a whore, Eren. So ready to take cock already without even having to be loosened up" he commented in a clearly aroused voice and parted his fingers inside him slightly. Eren's breaths were now coming out in irregular, heavy puffs through the holes in the gag and he could barely think straight. To  _f_ _inally_ get stimulation from that one place where he craved after it the most felt so incredible that he thought he could lose his mind.

From having been played with for so long plus having recently climaxed, his body seemed to be on maximum sensitivity. Each little move inside of him felt absolutely amazing. But yet it was far from enough... he pressed himself further down onto Levi's fingers and even rolled his hips to increase the feeling, he couldn't help it. 

"Shit, yes this is just how I want you, my little slut. So beyond yourself that the only thing you can think of is me inside your ass... So fucking eager" Levi groaned and Eren couldn't help but moan again at the lewd words alone. "...But I think I want to hear you beg for me now" he added after a moment. Eren felt him pull at the strap behind his head that held the ball gag in place and then he was suddenly free.

 _"Haah- Sir-"_ Eren gasped as he found his voice. He almost sounded like he would cry.

"Fuck..." Levi cursed, his voice swaying from what seemed to be a sudden wave of arousal. The state of Eren's voice had surprised them both. But right then, Eren honestly couldn't care less about how the hell he sounded. "Sir, sir please oh please."

It was as if all dams had burst at the same time now that he finally was able to voice his last hour of desperation, pleasure, need and adoration. Plus, some sort of remaining hesitation had definitely shattered inside him when Levi had forced him to stare straight at the true face of who he was and longed to be. There was no idea in trying to pretend even the slightest anymore. He was without a doubt a whore for Levi and they both knew it. "Sir, your cock, please, please" he begged fervently.

"God" Levi cursed out through his teeth. Eren stopped rolling his hips and instead moved forward slightly, only to fuck himself back onto Levi's fingers.

"Please I need it, I need your big cock inside me, ravish me-" 

"Fucking bend over and present yourself then, bitch" Levi growled. Eren immediately stepped forward, bent down and reached around with his hands to even spread his cheeks open while looking back at Levi over his shoulder.

"...Here sir, please take me here" he shamelessly begged him.

"Support yourself against the window" Levi warned in a dark, threatening voice at the same time as he stepped forward, took a rough grip over Eren's hips and situated himself. Eren let out a raw moan upon feeling the head of Levi's cock enter him. It stung a little but Eren couldn't care less.

"Yes, yes, oh please sir" he begged and then gasped out as Levi finally pushed that big, wonderful cock all the way inside him. He heard Levi let out deep groans of pleasure as he with quite impressive force soon started to thrust into the younger's ass. Eren would definitely have fallen over from it if it wasn't for the window pane. 

"Damn you feel so good, Eren" Levi bit out through half-gritted teeth and took a step forward to force Eren closer to the pane. Therefore he soon had to lean more than just the palm of his hands against the glass, which of course made it even more embarrassing and arousing. 

"You must be quite the sight from out there" Levi said, his voice hoarse and breathless. 

"I'll do anything for you Levi, anything" Eren just replied, almost crying from pleasure, and right then he certainly seemed to mean it.

He stared out at the buzzing traffic and night life city landscape and was suddenly struck with a very huge feeling in his chest. It was a mix of two realizations.

One was how his life had started to look more and more like an unrealistic adult movie. Fucking late into the night in an expensive hotel that he hadn't payed for. Levi who were buying him gifts and taking him out to experience a life that was very different from a normal 21-year old's. Levi using sex toys, tying him up and pressing him to a window high up into the sky... now that it struck him, Eren realized just how exciting his life had become. He almost feared how boring and dull his life might start to feel once Levi went home, maybe this wasn't very good for him in the long run. He could already feel it, that Levi had without a doubt already changed his life and slightly even him as a person, and he would probably never be able to go back to how he was before he met him. But despite whatever ended up happening between the two in the future Eren felt like he knew right then that he never would regret these fateful nights that he had been in Levi's arms and care. The older man was a part of who he was now and he wouldn't change a thing about it even if he could. 

The second realization came with this weird feeling in his chest when he saw all the people down there minding their own businesses. It was the realization of that no matter how big of a change the world in his eyes seemed to have gone through this week-end, to almost every other person on the earth none of that had any impact whatsoever. As a matter of fact, each passerby he saw had their own huge story that _he_ instead had no idea about. Maybe he only saw them for a split second before they disappeared in the city traffic to never cross ways with him again. It made him feel so small at the same time that it made this moment feel so much more vivid.

Levi seemed to have been able to sense a change in Eren's mood, although he couldn't possibly know what had caused it. 

"Eren" he said and used a soft hand to caress his cheek. The gentle action stood out in strong contrast to the rough thrusts. Eren looked back over his shoulder to watch his expression. Their eyes met in a moment of passionate exchange of looks and he felt like he truly could melt into him.

Levi said something that Eren couldn't quite make out what it was before using the hand at his cheek to pull the younger's face towards his. They locked lips for a moment but quickly had to break off because of how strained the position was. Then they both seemed to get the same thought as they separated from each other for a moment to reposition. Eren turned around to face him, and despite that it was very cold and a little nerve-wrecking he leaned back against the window to be able to stand up on only one leg. Levi helped to steady him by grabbing hold of his other leg and held his body still in his hands. Now he was able to thrust inside at a good angle while also facing him. 

Eren immediately used his hands to grab a hold of Levi's black hair and pull him towards him. They kissed long and passionately, and despite the fact that it was a little more sloppy than Levi's kisses usually were, Eren could still easily sense the control behind it that only someone with years of experience could produce. Levi shifted their position just the slightest, but it made Eren gasp out into the kiss because the angle had changed so that Levi suddenly started to brush past in just the right way over the very most sensitive bundle of nerves in his body. His body went limp and Levi wrapped his arms around him to lift him up. He took a few steps to the side but Eren didn't realized what he was planning until he suddenly felt the cold surface of the wooden desk under his back. 

"Spread your legs" Levi instructed and Eren marveled for a moment over how his voice sounded. It was hoarse and strained but yet sounded weirdly soft in a way he couldn't quite put his finger on. Not right then anyway.

Eren looked up to see his face and was met with awe when he saw Levi's perfect features mixed in with raw expressions of pleasure together with something more... something that looked very much like affection.

"Levi" Eren gasped and Levi immediately leaned down to kiss him again. To Eren's soft 21-year old heart, time seemed to stop around them. He had completely given himself over to this man and nothing else seemed to matter.

"Levi I'm coming" he finally gasped. He had started to feel an even stronger orgasm than the last one build up deep inside.

"Go on baby" Levi encouraged him and suddenly put his hand to Eren's cock, to rub the underside in that extremely intensifying way that he also had done last night.

Eren's vision turned white for a moment as he came for the third time that day. He could feel all of his muscles tense even more than usual and he must've tightened up quite dramatically during those intense moments before it was over. And that was probably what quickly after brought Levi over his edge as well.

Outside the now dirty window, down on the ground in the crisp nightly air, dozens and dozens of people continued on with their life, everyone as unaware of each other as the pair were of them. And so, life continued its peaceful cycle of generations being born, falling in love, living and dying...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **sonder**
> 
> _n._ the realization that each random passerby is living a life as vivid and complex as your own—populated with their own ambitions, friends, routines, worries and inherited craziness—an epic story that continues invisibly around you like an anthill sprawling deep underground, with elaborate passageways to thousands of other lives that you’ll never know existed, in which you might appear only once, as an extra sipping coffee in the background, as a blur of traffic passing on the highway, as a lighted window at dusk.
> 
> /The Dictionary of Obscure Sorrows


	16. ✘ Behind the clouds hides the sun ✘

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again!  
> So first off: **Please read the end note. I have put an important notice there right after the chapter.**
> 
> Secondly: WOW guys... Last week we suddenly reached 200 comments and 300 kudos?!? Damn, I feel so blessed!! Thank you all so very much for the support and love that you've been showing this initially small project of mine that I've been working on for about three months now!! You guys are truly the best ❤
> 
> And thirdly: Man, you know that I must've been hella tired while finishing the chapter last week. Because when I the morning after proofread it I noticed that I hadn't finished some parts...! Like for example, the classy sentence: "Levi had nothing to complain about in regards of the food, and the company was mmmmm."  
> ...WHAT?  
> My oh my, I had originally just written those random m's to mark for myself that I wasn't done with that sentence... I found that together with a few other, although smaller, mistakes after some of you already had read it. So I wanted to put this little notice here for those of you who did read the failed version of the chapter last week. Well, at least I gave myself a good laugh!
> 
> Anyway, I hope you'll enjoy it! See you ❤

The sun rose slowly behind gray, solemn clouds. The otherwise summery world had a taste of colder northern winds and the people walking on the street draped their arms around themselves. Small puffs of smoke dispersed quickly in the winds at a balcony at the eighth level of a central hotel.

 

**Eren's POV**

It had been such a pleasant dream that was suddenly interrupted by the buzz of the phone that woke Eren up. He groaned and turned around in the bed, shut his eyes close and tried to go back into the pleasant world he'd been in. But soon he was disappointed to realize that he no longer could remember what the dream had been about. Like smoke in the wind it had dispersed in his mind when it had been pulled back to reality... A sudden, horrible thought due to not knowing what was real and not suddenly made something close to fear swell in his stomach and he quickly opened his eyes to look for Levi. Apart from him, the bed was empty, _but_ he really was at the hotel room he had shared with Levi. So at least he knew that the man hadn't been just his mind creating him his dream man.  _Damn, one can get some crazy thoughts while being half awake,_ Eren thought and rubbed his eyes. His mind was finally starting to clear up and he almost shook his head at himself for being silly. He looked around the room and soon found the familiar back of someone sitting behind the glass doors of the balcony. Eren drew a content sigh of relief and hurried up. 

Right before he reached the doors he noticed a cigarette in the man's hand and momentarily stopped in his tracks and raised a frowning eyebrow. He didn't know that Levi smoked. In a way it looked completely natural because it kind of fit his image and one must admit that it slightly made him look even hotter, but Eren still didn't quite like it since he wanted the man to live healthily. 

He was wearing nothing but boxers and when he opened the glass door he was taken aback from being hit with surprisingly cold air. 

"Oh shit, where did the summer go? Brrr!" he said and shivered. Levi turned around to look at him.

"I never thought I'd willingly say it, but put some damn clothes on Eren" the man said, frowning. Eren could smell hints of the bitter smoke in the air around him. 

"Tsk, fine" Eren said smiling and went back in to get dressed. When he came back out he noticed that Levi was putting out the cigarette despite that it was only half used. The consideration kind of touched him and he was thankful because after all he knew that secondhand smoke could be really bad.

"I didn't know you smoked" he said after sitting down beside him. He tried to sound casual because he certainly didn't want Levi to feel as if he judged or wanted to control him.  

"I'm not a regular smoker... but sometimes when I'm alone and feel old and nostalgic I get the urge."

"Hmm... interesting" Eren said and was weirdly reminded of himself and the mood that might fall over him when he's at certain places, like the spot on the shore the visited the day before. Levi took a deep breath of air and leaned back in the chair. He spoke again while looking up into the sky with a blank expression.

"I'll quit when I find enough reason to try to live healthily." _Perhaps he doesn't particularly feel the need to grow really old._ Eren pondered this for a moment and finally decided that he could become that reason. He didn't dare to say anything about it yet, but when Levi after a moment looked back at him Eren thought that there was something on his face that witnessed of that he might've had a similar thought. But for now he looked content with where he was, without for that matter, fearing the future. The man's relaxed state was kind of contagious so the pair soon fell into a comfortable chat.

When they after a moment went back inside Eren noticed his phone laying untouched on the bedside table. He suddenly remembered that he had been woken up by a text that he never had checked. 

 

 **Armin  
** ****077-1103 XXXX** **

Armin:  
_So, I guess you chose to stay over a second night? ;)_

"Oh shit" Eren said out loud. Levi gave him a questioning look. "Ahh it's nothing, nothing..." he mumbled while starting to type. 

That's right, he never messaged Armin yesterday and probably made it look more suspicious. Well fuck it, he knew that he couldn't keep this to himself for much longer anyway. Armin was Armin, he somehow found out all his secrets every time. 

You:  
_Whoops, forgot to text you, haha_

_See you tonight_

After sending the replies, he finally thought of looking at the clock. 

"Six AM?? Damn, why're we awake now?" 

"Can't answer for you but I always wake up early" Levi said. "Feel free to go back to sleep if you want, brat." Eren stared at him for a moment before breaking out in a little grin. 

"Uh, nah. I'm wide awake now." _And I want_ _to spend as much time with you as possible,_ he added in his mind. "I want to do something fun!"

"Something fun, huh?" Levi said suggestively, but it seemed to Eren that he was kind of fooling around with him. Which was unusual. 

"Not that kind of fun, you perverted old man!" Eren jokingly scolded and hit his shoulder. The corner of Levi's mouth went up in an amused little smirk.

"I'm not sure I should let such a comment pass, but I'm feeling generous today, brat."

"Oh, always so kind, my dear sir."

"Breakfast doesn't open yet in about one hour. So if you have somewhere you want to go we should get something from room service, we don't have that much time left here."

"Okay, sure!" Eren quickly agreed. Normally he wouldn't sit out on the opportunity to eat hotel breakfasts, but he really did want to have as much time as possible out there today before Levi would leave, so some quick room service food didn't look like a bad idea. 

 

* * *

 

"Room service!" A knock was heard on the door. This time Eren was the one to open the door but was stopped in his tracks when he met a familiar and this time  _really_  worn out looking face. The tired expression changed into one of unpleasant surprise when realizing that he apparently would have to deal with this weird couple again right before his night shift was supposed to end. 

"You again?" Eren asked. "You have the worst job dude, seriously." There seemed to be a lot of things going through the youngster's mind that he wanted to reply to that but somehow kept in. 

"Hrm, I'll just leave this with you" he said, trying hard and failing to sound polite. Eren almost felt a little bad for him, but the hint of dislike that flashed over his face when the employee saw Levi sit further in the room, effectively erased that little sympathy. Maybe he was just really conservative about public displays of affection, but Eren sadly considered it much more likely that he was being homophobic. At this point it was just sad, but he still couldn't help but to want to get close to Levi in an act of quiet protest towards the displayed dislike. So he went to his side and draped his arms around him where he sat. Well there he leaned down over him and planted a few light kisses over the side of his head.

"Come, baby" Levi said and pulled him down to meet his lips. Levi kissed him deeply without hesitation, but then pulled back quite quickly. He didn't seem to want to make a show out of it. Instead he patted the seat beside him to urge Eren to sit down at his side. The expression that he ash blonde man wore made Eren want to both laugh and punch him. It was probably for the best that the dude didn't use any more time on civilities but hurried to leave the room after laying out the ordered items. As soon as he had gone Levi used a hand to drag a soothing hand through Eren's hair. Eren liked it and couldn't help but to lean into his touch. He somehow felt slightly more vulnerable today than he usually felt, so the affectionate touch was very welcome. 

"So what was it that you wanted to do today?" Levi asked after a moment. Eren lit up and looked back at him with a small, mischievous grin. 

"You'll see... but today I'm driving."

 

* * *

 

"Fucking yes!" Eren shouted over the loud sounds of the wind that rushed past the open car windows. 

"Fucking hell" Levi cursed where he sat in the passenger seat. They had left the city and made it unto a long and empty country road. So Eren felt excitement rush through his body as he went full throttle. The adrenaline was intoxicating and felt incredible, it just what he needed to forget about the less exciting days that awaited him. And he knew exactly where he would take them. 

"You drive like a maniac" Levi commented, eyes opened slightly wider than usual. 

"I guess maniacs knows how to have fun then" Eren grinned. 

"Sure they do. Until they're locked in and restrained" Levi replied and made Eren glance over at him, wearing a sly look again.

"Hmm, well, apparently restraints can be pretty fun too" he mused. Levi looked over at him to meet his amused but challenging eyes.

"Don't know where you get all this attitude from" he said, staring him down.

"Haha admit it, I make you feel young again don't I, old man?"

"You're really taking advantage of my generous mood and lack of time today, Eren."

"Maybe I just want to make you so keen on punishing me that you'll have to hurry back here again" Eren taunted.

"Well, in that case your plan might be succeeding" Levi replied.

"I knew it, I'm a genius" Eren smirked. 

"That's what all maniacs say."

"Perhaps they're all correct!" Eren suggested, glanced in Levi's direction and was happy to now find a hint of a small grin over his lips. 

"Just shut up and focus on the road, shitty brat" he said and made Eren laugh but do as he had said.

Soon they arrived at the place Eren had been aiming for. They had been driving uphills for a long time and the reason to that was that the city he lived in was located with the sea on one side and mountains on the other. So now they had reached the cliff that according to Eren's knowledge had the very best view out over the city. They were slightly higher up than the tallest buildings and could see most of the place he called his home from here.

Above sea level but not too far up in the sky was the sun, and despite that it was mostly covered with still gray clouds, it shine through at some places and together with everything it created a gorgeous view. Eren had parked the car so that its backside faced the cliff. Now he opened up the trunk of the car and hopped up, creating a seat perfectly sized for two. Levi looked suspiciously at the trunk. 

"You have the weirdest ideas, Eren" he said. 

"Ey just jump in, it's more comfortable than it looks" Eren laughed. 

"Sure hope so" Levi commented sounding skeptical but did as Eren had suggested. "Hmm... it's passable for a seat, I suppose."

"If I had thought about it I would have brought blankets to make you more comfortable, old man" Eren joked. Levi narrowed his eyes at him but didn't immediately reply, instead he turned around to look for something behind them. He had apparently found what he was looking for when he pulled at something and made the backseats fold over forward. It was a function to allow bigger things such as furniture to be transported in the otherwise pretty small trunk. When he had created a flat surface behind them he turned to Eren again, heaved himself up and on top of the younger to effectively force him to lay back down in the trunk.

"It's not a bad view but I prefer this one, you silly brat who doesn't know your place" Levi said, sounding a little threatening but still kind of lighthearted and as if he was fooling around with him. Nevertheless it made Eren swallow thickly and gave him a tingle through his body. He raised his hands to touch Levi's sides and the man leaned down to kiss him. Now wasn't the time or place, but that kiss suddenly made Eren add trunk sex to his bucket list.

Though, to his increased distress Levi didn't seem to have any problems with teasing him right at that time and place. He leaned down further to use his mouth on the exposed skin of Eren's neck before moving over to his ear. Breathing over his shell and making pleasant goosebumps rise all over his skin. Eren's body seemed to remember all too well how the man had worked up his sensitivity the night before and this was all that was needed to make Eren whine out and try to squirm away from his teasing touch. 

"It's quite amazing how quickly I can make your behavior change, Eren" Levi whispered. 

"Only you know how to control me like this, Levi" he said, looking slightly shy but nevertheless determined.

"That's right, be sure to remember that" Levi said and planted one last kiss over Eren's forehead before sitting back up. Eren struggled a little with the position and tiny space but soon made it back up too and well there he couldn't help but to snuggle into Levi's arm. After being put in his place, so to speak, he always seemed to get these intense feelings of affection and closeness towards the older man. And Levi didn't seem to mind it either, so the two stayed like that for quite some time: Sitting close together, sharing their warmth while looking out over the stunning view with each of their own thoughts going through their heads in an unusually peaceful way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the end of the chapter ;) I'm sorry that it was slightly shorter than I've recently liked to make them. But at least I wrote almost double the chapter last week, so I cut myself some slack with this one~ 
> 
> Now to the before mentioned important note...
> 
> Guys, I'm sorry to inform you about that I won't any longer be able to update every week for a so far unknown amount of time. I've had too much going on with my studies and work that I've simply hadn't had enough time left to write lately. So from this week onwards I will update every second Thursday instead. More specifically on odd weeks, which means that I'll upload the next chapter the 11:th of October. Maybe this change will only be needed for a short amount of time, or maybe it'll be for a longer time. I don't know, but you can at least rest assured that I will continue to do my very best to give you good content according to promised schedule. 
> 
> See you in two weeks! ❤ xx


	17. ✘ Daddy issues ✘

**Eren's POV**

"Huh? The man's back and alive!" Armin exclaimed jokingly while closing their dorm room door behind him. Eren looked up from where he laid on his bed with his laptop on his chest and paused the series he had been binge watching since he came back from the airport. 

"Disappointed?" he joked back. 

"Tsk" Armin just said as he put away his bag and dropped down on their couch. 

"So who's the new mystery friend I don't know of?" he asked and put ironic emphasis on 'friend'.

"Uh, yeah... No judging, alright?" Eren said. Armin raised his eyebrows but still wore a smile, kind of. 

"Can't promise you that."

"Armin" Eren said, looking at him sourly. 

"Fine, no judging" Armin replied and lifted up his hands in the air in a surrendering way.

"...Okay, so I met this guy online-" Eren started.

"Judging you" Armin immediately interrupted him. 

"Dude" Eren cringed.

"Continue" Armin laughed and Eren sighed.

"Well, there's not much I can tell you. I was with him for two days, he's great and we're kind of hitting it off."

"Wait just a minute... so you stayed at his place for two days?" 

"Ehh... no, no..." Eren said, looking innocent.

"No?" Armin asked and didn't seem to believe him but Eren made a denying sound. A short pause followed until a light suddenly seemed to go up for his friend.

"...Don't tell me you stayed at a hotel with him?"

"Uhm-" Eren said and scratched his head.

"Eren! God!" Armin half laughed, half scolded him.

"I said no judging" Eren said and threw a pillow at him. 

"Fine, I won't be a second Mikasa, but please be a little careful, you're just getting wilder and wilder you know."  _Oh you have no idea,_ Eren thought and couldn't stop himself from chuckling at the memory of their latest activity at the restaurant. His laugh was interrupted by Armin giving him a look. "That looks like it is a memory I'd better not hear about. Damn" he said.

"Hmm... don't know what you mean!" Eren said, but neither sounded nor looked convincing. 

"God" Armin cursed again. He usually wasn't this foul mouthed and Eren must admit that he found it quite hilarious. 

 

* * *

 

The following school week started off feeling normal, terribly normal. Monday had been OK, one day of typical college life probably did him good after all, but at Tuesday morning he was already starting to feel bored and under stimulated. And he missed Levi. He barely wanted to admit it, even to himself, because acknowledging it just made it so much worse, but inside him the truth echoed clearly. Day three after Levi had left he finally sat down and thought about it. Why the heck did he feel this affected by not being around someone whom he fairly recently hadn't even known. After a little bit of self reflection, he could conclude that it probably had to do with mainly two factors.

One, that he didn't know when he would get to see him next time and what possibly could become of their relationship in the long run. It would be a lot easier to take a few weeks without Levi if he had a specific date to look forward to when he would come back. And secondly he concluded that the nature of their relationship just was something that dug deeply into a person a lot faster than a relationship normally would. The way he had given over himself made him vulnerable to intense emotions in a number of ways. And Levi had even become a role in his life that no one else had been even close to fulfill in many years. When his mother had died and his father disappeared he had been forced to grow up very quickly - to be able to be strong, proud and take care of everything by himself. It was a weird thing to think about, but Levi made him feel protected and relaxed... even small at times, in a way that he certainly wasn't able to feel with anyone else.

Thinking about these things, especially now that Levi was far away from him, made him a little embarrassed and worried. He really had put himself in a vulnerable position and if they broke contact it probably wouldn't a pretty ending for him. Probably because of this he resisted contacting him for the two whole days. Not that Levi seemed to notice, he had been even busier than usual while doing extra work in order to free another weekend as soon as possible. 

Friday came and he still hadn't talked to the man even once on the phone since they parted, only a few texts. 

"Want to come along to Marco's tonight?" Armin's cheerful voice was heard. It just sounded slightly forced. 

"Nah, I think I'll pass this time" Eren replied casually without looking up from the computer screen.

"Come on, it's Friday - you need to get out from this hole sometimes!"

"And that's supposed to come from you, nerd!" Eren smirked, finally looking up at him.

"Exactly my point!" Armin said, pointing a finger into the air. "You always tell me that Friday nights should be spent with friends. Besides, Marco said that some new people he wanted to introduce would be there."

"Mm... sorry, just not really feeling it today." Armin's face finally fell a little and a worried look flashed over his features. Eren looked away, pretended not to see it. This was exactly the reason why he didn't want to tell anyone about Levi so early, people got so damn easily concerned. He could hear in the tense silence and see it from the corner of his eyes in the way Armin started to pace around nervously, that there definitely was something that he wanted to say. But again he pretended to not notice. Couldn't he just drop it? It looked for a moment as if he actually would do just that, but Armin was Armin, as caring and smart and sometimes annoying as ever, so in the last minute he changed his mind and looked at Eren again. 

"I'm sorry Eren, but this has bothered me for a few days... Is there something wrong?"

"No" he immediately replied. 

"Eren..."  _Fuck, staying home isn't worth this._

"You know, maybe you're right!" he said and closed his laptop, smiling. "I probably do need to get out." 

He hated that he felt the need to fake a smile in front of his best friend. But damn was he good at it. 

 

* * *

 

"Eren! Good to see you, man!" Marco greeted them cheerfully and pulled him into a spontaneous hug. Eren had just arrived together with Armin at Marco's apartment. He shared the place with another of their friends, Connie and another new room mate that Eren hadn't met yet. It was a pretty spacious place, and therefore about as good of a place they could get for their college get-togethers. 

"Good to see you too" Eren said and smiled a pretty genuine smile.  

They entered the kitchen where a bunch of familiar and some not so familiar faces gathered. Eren's gaze stopped abruptly at one specific, familiar one and almost choked.

...It was the fucking night shift room service dude from the hotel. 

"Jean!" Eren heard Marco's voice behind him call out so someone and the ash-blonde hotel boy looked up. The young man's face went from a happy, relaxed look while looking at Marco, to a slightly shocked one when he recognized Eren.

"Gotta introduce you guys" Marco said cheerfully, apparently he hadn't noticed the state of his two friends yet.  

"Jean, this is my good friend Eren, Eren, this is our new room mate, Jean!" 

Memories of the prior times they had met flashed through Eren's mind. 

> "Are we getting the key tonight or will we have to sleep in the hallway?" Levi finally asked irritably, obviously getting annoyed over the unusually long wait.

> "Hrm. Enjoy your stay" the receptionist said with little difficulty as they left. Seemed to have a bit of an anger issue, that one.

 

> "I'll take that" Eren said, just as the young man was about to pour the red liquid into the glass. He turned around to look at Levi. "Should I pour it for you, daddy?"
> 
> "Yes, I'd love that baby" he replied smirking and brushed a strand of hair out of Eren's eyes. The young man stared at them with what seemed to be badly hidden traces of disgust and went on to change the bed linen.

_Oh god._

> "You done yet?" Levi asked, addressing the working youngster. 
> 
> "Fu- Hrm. Yes" he almost cursed but managed to swallow it down. He made the finishing touches and then quickly exited the room while holding the dirty laundry and giving them mean side glances. As soon as the door closed behind him Eren broke down in laughter.

 

> "You again?" Eren asked. "You have the worst job dude, seriously." There seemed to be a lot of things going through the youngster's mind that he wanted to reply to that but somehow kept in. 
> 
> The expression that the ash blonde man wore made Eren want to both laugh and punch him. It was probably for the best that the dude didn't use any more time on civilities but hurried to leave the room after laying out the ordered items. 

The rude staff guy, who's name apparently was Jean, gathered himself pretty quickly, but not before a worryingly sadistic smirk had flashed over his face. 

"We've met" he told Marco but without breaking the eye contact with Eren. 

"Ah... really?" Marco said, looking a little confused at the weird atmosphere between them. Eren hurried to smile conciliatory and forced out a relaxed sounding laugh.

"Never got to hear your name though, nice to meet you" Eren said and reached out his hand. After just a second of silence, Jean took it. 

"Nice to meet you too" he smiled, looking friendly enough... But Eren was pretty sure that he didn't imagine the hint of a threatening scoff that rested over his features every time their eyes met. 

"Wow, the world truly is small sometimes!" Marco said happily, he seemed to relax now that the first tense atmosphere had passed.  _Bless his innocent soul,_ Eren thought.

"Yes, we actually met multiple times last weekend!" Jean said and without a doubt looked at Eren to see his reaction.

"Really?" Marco said, looking a little unsure again. 

"Hrm, yeah..." Eren said. He was feeling quite uncomfortable to say the least. Marco already knew about Levi, so there wouldn't be much for Jean to reveal there... but he'd certainly prefer to spare the innocent soul from any details. But what was more worrying was the whole bunch of other people here who he definitely wouldn't want to find out about their kind of special relationship, not this early at least.

"So it's here y'all are!" Eren suddenly heard Connie's voice come from behind and if he wasn't hearing things, Armin was right behind him. God this could get so fucking awkward. Eren panicked a little for a moment while imagining Jean revealing what he had witnessed during last weekend to everyone here. 

"Armin!" Marco called out. "This is Jean, the new room mate I spoke about!" 

"Nice to meet you!" Armin said and shook Jean's hand. "I know Marco through Eren, who's _my_ room mate!" he continued, smiling broadly. 

"Is that so, huh?" Jean said, glancing over to Eren with a triumphant smile. Eren forced out another laugh. 

"Excuse me, gotta take a leak" he said and got out of there, sweating like hell. He groaned to himself as he picked up his phone. 

 

**Levi  
077-1225 XXX**

You:  
_God please tell me that hotel staff have some kind of obligation of secrecy?_

Levi:  
_Not by law, but by hotel policy. They'd risk their job by breaking it. Why?_

You:  
_Thank fuck_

_Sure hope that room service dude likes his job then_

_He's a friend's friend apparently_

_Which would've been hilarious if it wasn't for that he's so far done his best to give me hell for last week-end_

Levi:  
_Secretly record him and threaten to send it to his boss._

You:  
_Well damn... this is why you're my favorite you know ❤_

_Remind me to never get on your wrong foot btw_

 

Eren flushed the toilet and went back to the kitchen where everyone still were gathered. But one look at that smug horse lookalike, that he was starting to dislike on a increasingly personal level, was enough for him to want to turn right around. He cleared his throat. 

"I don't know about you guys, but I need a drink" he said and escaped to the living room and the lined up liquor. 

"Ey pal, get me a glass too, would you?" he heard Jean shout back from the kitchen, but it didn't quite sound like a question. Yep, he was definitely out for revenge. 

"I'm sure you could get your own drink" Eren shouted back and somehow managed to make his voice sound casual.

"Sure" Jean said and soon he heard him and a few of the others follow Eren into the living room. 

"By the way, is all well with your dad too, Eren?" Jean suddenly asked, Eren went stiff and the room went half silent. Half silent because half of the people there knew a little about what Eren's father had done. Eren wasn't surprised that he had tried to get revenge on Eren by hinting towards what he had heard Eren call Levi, but he hadn't thought so far as to imagine that he would bring up the subject of an actual dad, his fucker of an actual dad. 

"...You haven't met my dad, Jean" Eren managed to grit out, fairly calmly. 

"You sure? I'm sure that man before was your _dad_ , wasn't he?" Jean continued, that oblivious fucking douchebag. Armin, looking wide eyed and confused came to Eren's rescue despite not knowing what the fuck was going on but at least certainly knowing that Eren wouldn't want to talk about his father. 

"Me and Eren brought something new today, by the way" he said and picked up the alcohol they had brought. The focus of the group shifted from Eren and Jean over to Armin, and Eren nodded gratefully towards him. Right then he suddenly felt a buzz in his pocket. He picked up his phone to look at the text.

Levi:  
_Tell me if it doesn't work out, I would gladly deal with him._

You:  
_Tempting, but I'm starting to have personal issues with this dude_

_I'll take care of it, I think_

Eren took up one of the red plastic cups and poured himself a drink. His movements was interrupted by the sound of Jean coughing from a chair in the corner of the room. Reluctantly, Eren looked over at him and the young man gave him a pretty prompt nod towards one of the bottles at the table. Eren finished his drink in one shot. Hell, he was going to need it. Then he took a step over towards the table as if he really was going to serve him, but instead he served himself another one and drank it while at least half discreetly giving Jean the finger. 

Jean rose abruptly from the chair, suddenly looking as if he lost his cool. 

_Yep, definitely has an anger issue,_ Eren thought triumphantly just as Jean reached him, fists clenched. Eren put down the bottle and his cup but didn't stop smiling. He could actually need to blow off some smoke and if this idiot wanted to talk with their fists he would be up for it any day. Something had snapped inside him after Jean unintentionally had brought up the person he the least wanted to talk about. Jean grabbed the bottle and jerked it towards him, but Eren didn't let go and somehow managed to stand still. He seemed to have a pretty good arm strength behind that pull, but it was nothing compared to Levi's. The thought made a smirk break out over Eren's features. 

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing much, it just hit me that you don't have much arm strength for being such a big guy" Eren taunted and Jean's eyes darkened. 

"Yeah? Wanna test that?" he asked and pulled harder at the bottle, but Eren was prepared for it and managed to continue to hold it kind of still. 

"Any day, idiot" he replied.

"Fuck! Says the suicidal blockhead!" Jean exclaimed and made Eren raise his eyebrows questioningly. Out of all things he thought Jean might blurt out, this certainly wasn't one. 

"Never been suicidal, idiot" he said, looking a little apprehensive. Jean pulled harder once again and this time managed to pull Eren slightly towards him so that they stood less than an arms length apart from each other. He leaned down the slightest towards Eren and lowered his voice.

"Yeah? Running around selling yourself at expensive hotels? I've seen that kind of rich, older men many times, I advice you to get the hell away from him" he said and although Eren could kind of sense a hint of real concern somewhere deep behind that statement, he mostly just registered the insult to Levi.

"I'd advice you to go to hell. You don't know him" he replied, also in a low voice. Thankfully their voices kind of disappeared into the music that filled the room.

"Neither do you, I bet!" Jean said accusingly. That one actually stung a little, because it kind of was true that Eren didn't know Levi that well. His expression turned increasingly sour and even he could hear the hint of defensiveness in his voice.  

"Anyway, I'm not selling myself" he finally said after a short moment.

"You do it for free? Cheap bastard, you're worse than I thought then" Jean smirked.

"Fucking-" Eren started to say but was interrupted by Connie's laugh somewhere behind them.

"Haha man! You two sure get along well!" 

"Hell no!" both Eren and Jean replied indignantly in unison. "Fuck" Eren cursed, their eyes met again and this time he gave him double middle fingers. It seemed like the gesture would make Jean lose it again, but right at that moment Marco emerged from the hallway and looked at the two of them with a concerned look.

"Uh, everything good guys?" he asked, in his admittedly pretty sweet although now worried voice. This had an interesting effect on Jean, who actually seemed to calm down and backed off. 

"We're good, yea" he said in a low voice and scratched the back side of his head.  _Woah Marco, I thought no one would be able to calm that raging horse down. I don't think anyone would be able to have that effect on me if I was really in it... except Levi possibly,_ Eren reasoned to himself as he retreated back into the room to crash down at a sofa. _Pretty impressive,_ he thought and looked up at the two roommates in question just as they shared a weird kind of look that made Eren rise an eyebrow. Jean had for a moment worn a soft as fuck look that Eren really didn't think that he was capable of wearing...  _What the fuck's that about?_

_Perhaps he isn't so homophobic after all,_ he thought after another moment of observing how the two acted around each other. Jean almost tripped over his own feet once while looking at the freckles. 

_...A rude, idiotic homo, huh?_  Eren concluded. _Well, could've been a lot worse._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, hello, hej and hallå~~  
> I hope you really enjoyed this chapter even though it was a little different! Please give me any kind of feedback as always! 
> 
> Did anyone of you btw suspect that the hotel employee was going to be a recurring character or maybe even suspect that it was Jean? ;)
> 
> For me it has been a very much needed two weeks of a little more rest than usual, but it also feels damn good to be back and posting again today! ❤  
> Anyway, for now I'll see you again in two weeks, thank you for being so understanding and supportive! Love you all ❤❤


	18. ✘ Getting under his skin ✘

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh you guys, as I've mentioned before I'm now doing a few courses at the hospital, at the moment doing practical training at the psyche ward. And since I've been here basically all day lately, I've written most of this last chapter on my free time on one of the computers at the medical library. You better believe that I've been zooming out fucking much, so that no one else could read what the heck I was writing! >_< (It's 10 PM and I'm sitting here even now as I'm writing this, lmao) 
> 
> Anyway, thank you all so much for all the support!! Even though I've been a bit slower to reply to comments than usual, I can guarantee you that I see every one of them almost immediately and they always make my day!! And as soon as possible I'll reply to every comment!  
> I miss the time I had time to write every day and post weekly, hopefully I'll be able to go back to that soon, but I don't know yet. 
> 
> Alright, I really enjoyed writing this chapter and I hope that you will enjoy reading it too!! Lots of love! xx

**Levi's POV**

Levi sat behind his desk impatiently tapping his pen against the surface. Good thing he had his own office or he probably would've annoyed the shit out of someone by now. His tapping was interrupted by someone opening the door in to his room.

"Finally!" he sighed as Hange Zoe happily entered with a bunch of papers in her hand. She stopped in her tracks and put her free hand to rest on her hip.

"Aww, grumpy are we?" she commented.

"Shut it and give me the damn papers" Levi groaned. He didn't have patience for any Hange-bullshit tonight. He was still at work and it was past 9 PM. What made matters worse was that just a short while ago he had found out that Eren at the moment was having trouble with a certain unprofessional hotel boy.

"Sure" Hange replied with a shrug and gave him the last papers that he had waited for to be able to finish for the day. "So what's going on, grumpy pants?"

"Help me finish up if you're gonna stay to hear the reply to that" Levi said.

"Hmm... well on a second thought, I'm not _that_ curious" she said and made a teasing hand shrug.

"Well fuck off then."

"I'm kidding, kidding~!" she said and crashed down at the opposite side of his desk. Levi handed her a small stack of work. "You know, here I thought that I through Eren had saved everyone here from your wrath for quite a while! So what happened, has he dumped you already?" she asked as she started to go through the papers in front of her. _Tsk, straightforward_ _as usual._

"Certainly not" Levi said and couldn't help emphasizing the words a little before letting out a defeated sigh. "He just told me about something unfortunate." 

"Woah! Does that mean that this is a _worried_ frown that I see?" the woman asked, leaning forward to study his face closer. Levi's frown deepened and he leaned back slightly in the chair. 

Truth was that it wasn't only the college party going wrong that had been bothering Levi lately. This was related to the part of him that he didn't really want to nurture. The part of him who wasn't too happy about the thought of Eren going around half-drunk somewhere with a load of just as half-drunk youngsters while he himself was far away. Whenever he really liked something this possessive side always started to emerge, and with it came even some controlling tendencies. This was what had made some earlier relationships of his fail. So to give Eren some time and space to process everything that had happened during the weekend he had decided to lay low for a few days and let Eren take most of the contacting initiatives. He really did need to spend a good fucking time at work now anyway, so he had buried himself in his work and in that way made sure to lay low.

But now it had been fucking day three without hearing a peep from him, only to find out that he was in trouble at some party because of last weekend's hotel boy showing up. What kind of ridiculous coincidence was that meeting anyway? Fucking hell, this was stressing him out. And because of some flaw in his fucking personality code, these kinds of things didn't make him worried, they just made him annoyed. That was supposedly just his way of handling certain problems and emotions - getting pissed off. Not particularly healthy, but at least he didn't get irrational, so he wasn't annoyed at Eren, just at - Jean was his name huh? - and the damn distance between them. 

"Tsk, something of the sort I suppose" Levi finally admitted to her question.  

"Amazing, I never thought I'd live to see it" she exclaimed happily as she relaxed again in her borrowed chair. "But hey, if he confides in you you must have done something right! Good job in not scaring him away!"

"He's not easily scared away, let me tell you" he shared and let a small smirk flash past his face. 

"Oh my god, this looks utmost interesting! Details!" she almost shrieked while pointing straight to his now gone smirk and covering her mouth with the other hand in an excited fashion.

"It _is_ utmost interesting, but like hell I'd reveal anything to you!" he replied, by now actually teasing her a little. You could say a lot about Hange Zoe but, intentionally or not, she did somehow help him get in a better mood once in a while. 

"Hey now, is that any way to treat one's savior?" "Like- like I'd totally be the Best man at you guys' wedding! And Godmother to your babies!!"

"Hold your fucking horses, woman" he groaned, although with a hint of a small smirk.

He might have to regret that fucking Hange of all people became his match maker... although Eren was definitely worth even that.

 

* * *

 

Almost another full hour went by before he finally was finished with the last bit of paperwork. Hange had left a while ago and he was now alone in the big and now mostly dark building. He took out his phone and looked at the time. 11:25 PM. Eren was probably still with his friends, right? He hadn't heard anything more from him since the last text when he said that he thought that he would be able to take care of the dude that he had increasingly personal issues with. Even though he had high opinions about his lover, he didn't know how well he was able to handle such conflicts, and to be honest it continuously bothered him a little.

"...Fuck it" Levi murmured and called.

Quite a few signals went by before someone finally picked up. He heard loud voices in the background, they seemed to be outside somewhere. 

"-'s Eren speaking!" Eren greeted happily, he was slurring the words slightly but Levi didn't mind it. It felt quite good to hear his voice again. 

"It's me."

"...Levi? God, you called!" he exclaimed, sounding more than elated. "Eh, I mean, hi" he giggled sheepishly. Definitely at least half drunk. 

"What? Have you missed me?" Levi couldn't help but smile a slight, crooked smile at his reaction.

"Uh fuck, give me a minute... gotta get out of here" Eren said in a slightly lower voice. "Be right back, guys!" he heard him shout to the group.

"Yooo is it your girl?" Levi faintly heard an unfamiliar voice shout back to Eren, teasing him. 

"Nope, I'm gay" he heard Eren shout back in reply.

_...What the hell?_

"Did you just come out to your friends?" Levi asked as Eren hurried away and the voices in the background started to fade away.

"Uh, not exactly... my friends know already, there were just a few new people there" Eren explained, sounding a little embarrassed from that Levi heard it, but still seemed mostly casual. 

"Hm" Levi just said, he still felt a little chocked about the sudden coming out. "Are you drunk?"

"A little, I guess... but I'm usually that open about my sexuality, drunk or not" Eren claimed. 

"Really?" Levi asked doubtfully. 

"Ahh... You've probably gotten the wrong idea about this from how I've been the way I've been about being seen in public and stuff" Eren started by saying. "That's not because I'm ashamed or scared to reveal it or anything, it's more to do with... uh-" he said, seemingly trailing off. 

"Hey, it's okay. You don't have to force yourself to explain" Levi interrupted.

"I mean, I will, some day. I'm just a little fucked in the head now, I think" Eren said, but sounded a little thankful. 

"Fireballs tend to have that effect on college kids" Levi teased him.

"I've actually not seen a single fireball here so far!" Eren replied proudly in his much more typical Eren way and made something swell a little somewhere inside Levi.

"Really?"

"Really! You know, my taste is very sophisticated since meeting you!"

"Tch, sophisticated, my ass. Bet you mostly just have cheap beer everywhere."

"Well, fine, we may mostly have cheap beer here" Eren laughed. "But that's just because we're all broke as fuck."

"Tough life."

"Fuck yes, I totally can't imagine you living like this, to be honest" Eren said, seemingly laughing at the imagination. 

"Well I have experienced being broke, but I never went to college. Got straight into business after high school." This seemed to surprise Eren slightly. 

"Oh wow... and yet you've been able to do so well?"

"You won't need a diploma to get around in my line of work - just brains and a heck of a personality."

"What, are you the mafia or something? Would have explained a lot" Eren chuckled.

"Well basically, if you exchange the guns for paperwork and the police for idiotic employees."

"You have employees? Under you?" Eren asked, he seemed to try to sound casual about it but was obviously curious. 

"Yes, quite the bunch by now" Levi replied.

"That's so cool! ...You know, I don't know that much about you when I think about it" Eren commented with a laugh, but a laugh that was obviously misplaced. He seemed to be q bit more bothered by this than he wanted to show. 

"...I'm sorry if I've made you feel that way. I haven't intentionally avoided to talk about my work, it's just something that has been stressing me out lately so I rarely bring it up. Plus, normal people tend to get nervous because of my position sometimes."

"The mafia, called it!" Eren joked.

"Tsk, no" Levi said, almost rolling his eyes at his silliness. "I'm the COO at a business called Tempus Maria, we're mainly a brand of watches."

"Woah, woah, woah... first thing's first, a COO?" he asked, sounding confused by the term.

"Chief Operating Officer or just vice president, general manager... dear child has many names."

"Shoot, no wonder you seem used to being an authority" Eren said, sounding impressed. Levi chuckled. He had been recruited by the man who now was the CEO many years ago when the company wasn't much more than an idea yet. They had basically created the business together and over the years it had grown quite big.

"Secondly. Damn I think my dad had one of your watches... He got it years back though."

"Oh? Then he must've bought it while we were still relatively new in the market."

"I still have it somewhere at home..." Eren said, sounding a little absentminded. 

"I'd like to see it some time if you find it, would be interesting."

"Sure!" They both went quiet for a moment before Levi decided to change subject.

"So how's the hotel boy?"

"Ugh, awful..." Eren groaned "But nothing I can't handle. And I don't think that he will actually make reality of his subtle threats, he seems to be all talk and no action."

"You wouldn't let him blackmail you, would you?"

"Fuck no" Eren snorted.

"Good, because then you got to tell me first, and then blackmail him back" he dids, sounding serious although he dids it with a glint in his eye.

"I promise" Eren laughed. Apparently Eren's problems wasn't as serious as they had seemed to potentially be in the beginning. Levi was used to handle all kinds of issues and sometimes even threats, but those two were still kids after all. He felt a little relieved. 

"Where are you now?" he asked.

"Just walking around wherever. Not too far from the others, we're hanging around at our neighborhood, there's mostly just drunk students around here" he said and continued after a short pause. "...Probably only drunk students who are stupid enough to be outside now to be honest, it's freezing!"

"Hm, take care of yourself Eren."

"I am! ...Kinda" he chuckled.

"I'm serious, if you're going to be mine you're going to have to take good care of yourself and your body."

"Oh would you want me to be yours?" Eren taunted, sounding flirty all of a sudden. 

"That's what'll happen if you don't get the fuck away from me soon."

"I don't want to get away from you" Eren admitted, sounding serious but then his voice broke slightly and he got a strained playful tone over it. "Would you really want that though? I mean, I'm messy and sometimes come with a lot of fucking trouble, Levi." Levi rose an eyebrow. He heard that Eren clearly was getting a little emotional but that he tried to hide it by not sounding serious. Guess he's the emotional kind of drunk. So Levi just answered him in a simple but serious way.

"I know." It seemed to make Eren calm down a little.

"You know... I usually don't let people in very far. It's one of the ways in which I'm kinda fucked up... I just can't deal with fucking drama and people caring too much."

"Caring?"

"Ugh, it's a long story... I'll tell it to you sometime if you'd be up for it."

"Whenever you feel like it."

"Fuck, thank you... that's one of the things I really like with you to be honest, you listen but you don't make a big deal of whatever you hear. It's really refreshing. I hate it when people trip over their own feet in attempts to find out what to say. Like, I'm still myself dammit. No need to be so damn nervous just because stuff have happened to me." This, Levi found interesting, it told him quite a lot about the youngster that he earlier hadn't been able to fully put his finger on. Now the pieces started to fit in. 

"I see." 

They both fell quiet again, but this time for a slightly longer moment and the atmosphere felt somewhat emotional. Levi sensed that Eren was feeling a number of different things now and he just waited for him to decide in what direction he wanted to take this conversation.

"...I miss you." Levi's breath seemed to get stuck in his throat. Now when he finally spoke, Eren's voice had took a certain turn he hadn't expected. He sounded longing... way too longing. Weak and almost pleading, for him. 

"Fuck" he cursed.

Inside his mind he had replayed this particular version of Eren's voice many times since he had went home, but obviously his memory was nothing in comparison to the real thing. He felt how his body immediately tensed with sprouting desire. Hearing him speak to him like that made him instinctively want to go to his side, to hold him, claim him.

"Levi" he heard him say in that same voice again. Levi slowly closed his eyes, trying to concentrate away the restless, demanding heat that were rising inside him. 

"Don't talk in that way unless you want to get the fuck home right now and undress."

 _"Ahhh..."_ Eren breathed.

 _Fuck._  

Apparently his warning hadn't straightened him up at all, in fact it just seemed to fully have settled him down into his mood.

"I could go back and tell the others that I'm going home" he heard Eren suggest with that voice and Levi could swear that he almost included a 'sir' there at the end. Fucking hell, there goes his plans to lay low for a little longer.

"...Do that and call me as soon as you're home."

"Yes sir."

_Fucking hell._

 

* * *

 

Soon enough Levi had made it home and was resisting the urge to impatiently tap a pen against the table again, but with a whole different mood this time. Thankfully he didn't have to wait too long before Eren called.

"Levi?" Eren's still kind of breathless and weak sounding voice was heard on the the other side of the line.

"Yes thankfully. Wouldn't have been fun if someone else picked up your call and was met with that 'I'm horny as fuck'-voice."

"Hah whatever" Eren let out a short lived laugh. "In any case, I'm home and on my own now." Levi took a deep breath, closed his eyes and leaned back into the chair. They were really doing this again. 

"Where do you sit and what do you wear?"

"I wear a sleeveless black top and jeans, I bet you'd like this top on me."

"Bet I would, bring it next time we meet."

"Sure. I'm spread out at the sofa... I'm so warm, Levi, it's too hot" he complained softly.

"You're not the one sitting here waiting in a full suit" Levi said softly back to him. Eren let out a strangled sound. 

"Fuck, that's hot..." he said, obviously not referring to the temperature. 

"Last weekend was very good, I love your body Eren."

"Hng... Use it however you want, Levi."

"Yes... I love that willingness of yours, you're so good... Touch yourself, love."

"Haah, yes, thank you sir"  _Fuck, keeps calling me sir,_ he thought and groaned. He was making it increasingly hard for him to take it slow. 

"I'm loosening up my shirt and unbuckle. Fuck Eren..." he breathed and wrapped a hand around himself. He was already semi hard and felt weirdly sensitive. "Shit... Do you know about the effect you have on me, Eren?"

"Tell me, please" Eren breathed.

"Okay" he said and let out a deep breath. "Just hearing your voice makes me picture you and picturing you makes me want to hold you. I remember your body fitting perfectly in my hands. You create such desire in me, Eren, I don't know how you do it."

"Ahh, Levi..." Eren moaned. 

"You are so beautiful when you're desperate for me Eren, it's more stunning than anything. I love how your body is so honest and responsive. I love the way you look at me with those expressive eyes and tell me without words how much you need me to touch you, fuck you." Levi heard Eren's breath hitch at his straightforward choice of words. "I love how your breaths are colored with your voice and how your every sound tells me that you're crazy about me. I love that you don't hold back, while at the same time I adore your shy side." Levi took a pause and slowly breathed out into the receiver. The only sound he heard was Eren's increasingly strained breathing. He licked his lips, they were getting dry. 

"Even now, just hearing your breaths awakens desire in me Eren." Eren let out a anguished, longing moan in response.

"Levi, I can't- I want you, I need you here" he said.

"I know love, I know" Levi said, frowning, and sank further back into the chair as he increased the speed at which he was touching himself.

"Levi" Eren suddenly gasped. "I need to unwind to deal with this fucking week. Could you please-" he hesitated for just a moment, "-be rough with me?" His voice was high pitched and pleading and it immediately flipped Levi's switch. In an instant Levi's voice, mind and mood changed. He was fucking asking for it. 

"I knew it." Gone was the softness in his voice, exchanged with a harsh, authoritative tone. "You're so helpless that you can't even deal with yourself for one fucking week without needing me to tell you what a dirty fucking whore you are." He heard how Eren instantly reacted and how his voice hinted of how he had done that melting-thing some submissives does that's so fucking gorgeous, especially when it's Eren doing it. And Levi was only getting started. "Why do you like it so much to be objectified and degraded, Eren?" he heard Eren let out a small, pleading sound. "Tch, you even love it when I embarrass you like this, fucking hoe."

"Ah, I- I don't know- it's because I adore you so much, sir" he breathed.

"No I'll tell you why. You were made for this Eren. You're born to be my cute little thing who nods and sucks and lets me fuck you whenever I want."

"Fuck... Levi..." Eren cried out, moaning his name.

"It lets you unwind? I bet it does, because you're sick of tired of living like a strong and independent man, when this is who you truly are. That's why you reacts instinctively to my authority, because it's in your nature to be someone else's. And you take it so beautifully, Eren, you're made to lie down and open your legs."

"Yes, fuck. I love to take your all, sir. I want you to take out all your anger and frustrations on me... _please-"_ he begged and successfully flipped another switch inside Levi that haven't been switched on in quite a while. 

"Hah? Haven't I been rough enough for you now, you shameless fucking whore?" His voice turned dark, low, almost venomous. "You'd regret that so fucking much if I was there with you right now, I can be really fucking cruel. Get the _hell_ down on your fucking knees." He heard Eren make a sharp inhale quickly followed by a low thud. 

"I'm sor-"

"You shut the fuck up. I'm now going to do as you asked me to, take out all of my anger on you. Thank your good angel that we're not in the same fucking room right now" he said and Eren let out a whimper that told him that his threat in fact really _did_  make him want to be in the same fucking room as him right now. "I don't want to hear a single fucking sound from you now, unless I ask you a question. Have I made myself clear?"

"Yes sir" Eren said, his voice thick of emotion. 

Levi instructed him to stuff his mouth full with some fabric, use a lubed up finger to slowly lube up and tease his ass, all while continuing to slowly jerk himself off.

"If I were with you right now, I would've hurt you. You would wear a big fucking gag, nipple clamps and you would have been cuffed at your wrists and ankles. So fucking helpless while I toy with you for however long I like." Eren let out a barely audible whimper. "Would you have wanted to run away then?"

"No sir" Eren gasped. "I think I would've loved it."  _Well that means that that is happening soon,_  Levi thought. The image he pictured was so damn appealing that he almost felt dizzy. "Would you really want that, Eren?" he asked.

"Yes please I would want that, sir."

"Fine, better not regret that bitch. Now go get the fucking dildo and hurry the fuck up." He could here the soft sounds of him going and coming back.

"I've got it now, sir."

"Well what are you waiting for? I know what a great cock sucker you are so put your fucking mouth to use, whore. And you can make sounds again now."

"Yes sir, thank you sir" Eren replied and soon Levi heard the unmistakable sounds as he started to suck, mixed in with muffled, desperate moans. Levi leaned back into the chair again, sat down legs wide and imagined Eren being there between his legs, sucking him off. After a while he urged him on further.

"Get it further back now, take the whole fucking thing in like a hour whore." Eren didn't reply but let out a desperate, muffled sound that quickly was cut short when the thick thing slid down the whole way into his throat. Levi let out a low groan.  _Fuck,_ he remembered how damn talented he was with this particular part. He had never gotten a better blowjob from anyone else, and that's saying something, because he's had had quite a few. 

He heard that Eren's short breaths and sounds were getting more and more high-pitched, yet weak. It was clear that he was getting close to new, certain heights. 

"Don't stop touching yourself, but don't you dare cum" he breathed, wearing a hint of a sadistic smirk. Eren let out a low whine from deep within his throat.

"Hm? Sounds like you want to say something. What is it, love?"

"Please, please sir I need you, please I need to get fucked, god please" he cried out and Levi melted a little. His desperation was more than amazing. 

"Alright, but that means that you're going to take it in one go."

"Yes, of course sir, anything" Eren moaned.

"Go on then" Levi said. He himself was honestly close. 

"Ahhhnn, sir" Eren cried out _"so big, fuck."_

"And yet you take it all in so beautifully, such a good whore you are, my Eren."

"Levi?" Eren moaned.

"Yes?" he asked, a hint of the affectionate softness had sneaked back into his voice.

"I need you, come back soon please." His voice was a soft yet anguished, desperate yet relieved sigh, and Levi felt himself melt a little. 

"I will, love, I promise."

"Hahh..." Eren moaned. It seemed as if Levi's reply was just what he needed to hear to let the last part of any stress he was feeling in his body go. 

"Cum whenever you like, love, I'm getting close too." Before Eren even got the chance to reply, Levi heard in his voice how he fell over the edge. Levi closed his eyes, loosing himself in the familiar sounds of his lover coming undone until he also reached the hill.

"You're, you're so amazing Levi" he heard Eren mumble after a short moment. Levi actually let out a soft laugh because of how fucking wasted the brat sounded, just like some fucking drunkard. He wondered for a moment what the fuck he was doing to him, to make him feel all this. But soon, only one thought remained in his also quite wasted brain. 

_I adore you, you damn brat..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **get under someone's skin**   
>  _idiom_
> 
> 2: to affect someone positively even though he or she does not want or expect to be affected that way : grow to like something
> 
> /Dictionary by Merriam-Webster


	19. ✘ A war of hormones ✘

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HII everyone!! 
> 
> Oops, I'm sorry that this came out a bit late!! I was honestly sure that I this time would be able to finish early in the day, but then I ended up to include more than twice as much in this chapter than I had planned to! Well I guess that that's the sort of thing that can happen when an author writes and posts chapters in real-time, lol! Anyway, at least I feel really good now because I'm very pleased with how it turned out. I hope with all of my heart that you also will really enjoy reading this long chapter!! 
> 
> See you again in two weeks!! xx
> 
> P.S. And asdfghjk~ the title is kind of a reference to a song. If you know which one and love it as much as I do - BLESS you ❤ Hehe sorry, Nana out!

**Eren's POV**

The sun shone through a few gaps in the blinds of their dorm room. It was the Saturday morning, the day after Eren and Levi had talked on the phone and today Eren woke up feeling happy. Not only had they had a great talk (and great sex) over the phone last night, but Levi had by the end of the call also revealed that it was very likely that he would be able to come visit again this coming weekend, which would mean that he would get to see him again in less than a week.

He stretched out his limbs and turned around in the comfortable warmth of his bed. He smiled to himself from thinking of how Levi probably would have wanted to kick him up by now if he had been there with him, that impatient early rising bastard. _Better enjoy the lie-in while I can,_  he thought and snuggled further down into his blankets.

However he soon realized that he was too wide awake now to get back into sleep, so instead of fruitlessly trying to stifle his thoughts he willingly let them travel through everything that had been said last night. 

 _Hm, wait just a_ _minute,_  he interrupted himself by thinking and sat up in the bed to look for Armin before he said something embarrassing out loud again that his friend wasn't meant to hear. The blonde bob sat in the far end of the room with his back facing him. He was reading something while wearing in-ear headphones. 

Well that's good and all, but it still wasn't quite enough to make him relax yet - in fact, this very situation had embarrassed him badly once before: Armin sitting with his earphones, Eren believing that he couldn't hear him. Only to realize that he just had them in without actually listening to anything at that moment.  _Such a trap! Like, who does that?_

"Armin?" he said, half silently. No reaction... He tried once more, a little louder this time but still with no response.  _Phew, we're good,_ Eren thought and snuggled back into his bed smiling to himself.

He closed his eyes and let out another happy sigh as he again started to remember the night before. Unfortunately, the relaxed kind of happiness didn't stay very long. In fact, his expression was quickly replaced by a cringe as he suddenly started to remember how fucking emotional and also daring he had been. _Fuck that cheap beer, ugh... Why Eren, why?_ He groaned and started flailing around in his bed, feeling both happy and embarrassed. After a while he finally calmed down and his thoughts shifted to the new information he had learned about the man.

Firstly, he never went to college? That kind of made sense to him, he had never been able to imagine Levi in college anyway. Secondly, he is the COO at a watch brand? And thirdly, he has 'quite the bunch' of employees under him. 

 _._ _..That's cool, not gonna lie,_ Eren thought, trying to not smile too broadly. He definitely didn't care about the position of a partner for the sake of power or money in itself, in fact, he would usually avoid people in such positions since they in his experience tended to be assholes. He stopped to snort at his own thoughts as he realized that Levi definitely would be classified as an asshole by most people. That's ironic. But anyway, while he didn't care very much about those kinds of things, he had to admit that it just suited Levi so well to be an authority career-wise as well, plus it made their relationship feel kind of forbidden somehow, forbidden in the exciting way.

Damn, he really was starting to sound like some racy late night novel for 55+ year old ladies. He definitely would have cringed at himself if it wasn't for that Levi in fact was so very real and he considered himself so fucking lucky that the situation wasn't even funny. A thought suddenly struck him and he hurried out of bed to go get his computer. Armin turned around in his chair upon noticing the movements in the corner of his eye and took out one of the earphone buds.

"Good morning" his friend said with a smile. "You look unusually lively for a hungover morning!"

"Tsk, I'm barely hungover this time" Eren argued, smiling back. "I wasn't with you guys for a good amount of time, remember?"

"Sure, I remember that" Armin said, now wearing something close to a sly expression. "Online-guy, huh?"

"Hah, yeah - _online guy"_ Eren chuckled. That nickname didn't suit Levi one bit. 

"Well, tell me when you're serious enough about him that I might get something else than 'online-guy' to call him!" 

"Tsk" Eren just replied, rolling his eyes while proceeding to collect the stuff he had gotten up from his bed to fetch. He wasn't going to admit that he already was way serious about him but that he still just didn't have any plans on introducing the two in the near future if he could avoid it. Armin went back to his book and Eren planted himself on top of his bed again, opened the laptop and logged in.

After a pretty embarrassing amount of time the machine had finally booted and Eren had closed all the annoying pop-ups that his old friend always greeted him with. He opened Google and fumbled a little while typing in the two words - _Tempus Maria._ The results page showed up and at the very top he could immediately see what looked like their website and under that was the link to a Wikipedia article about the company _(they're big enough to have their own wiki page?)_ , a row with a few image results showing what must be some of their most famous products and even a few links to articles featuring them. The articles caught his interest and he quickly read the first two titles:

_"First Look at the Exclusive Tempus Maria Timepiece TM-X1"._

_"Tempus Maria Unveils New Exclusive Collection: The X1 Series"._

Both articles was published just two days ago. Whoa.. _._ He didn't know what he had expected, but it certainly wasn't all of this. He clicked on the official website, went on to the 'About' page and skimmed through the information. 

"Oh fuck me" Eren cursed, feeling himself grow pale upon reading the part about how many worked there. "About a _thousand_ fucking people?" They had definitely grown a lot bigger since the time when Eren's dad had bought his Maria watch. It hadn't been a very expensive one back then, but now they seemed to be considered something of a luxury brand. "Damn..."

"Sorry, did you say something?" Armin said, looking back at him over his shoulder. 

"No no, just talking to myself!" Eren laughed, trying to look unfazed. 

"Nothing new then" Armin smirked and went back to his book.

Fuck. In one way he was thankful that he hadn't known just how successful of a man Levi was when they first started talking and meeting, because knowing all this would definitely had made him more nervous. To think back now at all the things he had done with him made his stomach feel kind of funny. To think that he had dragged him around all over town, made him climb a wall in his most definitely very expensive clothes and, Eren once again paled a little, what if someone would've found out who he was when they had been fooling around? He could almost see the headlines in front of him: _"Executive and Co-founder of Renowned Company Caught in Scandal at Restaurant with College Boy"_. Fuck! He wanted to text him this instant and tell him that he was a sexy fucking idiot.

But then again, after thinking about it for a while Eren settled with that Levi wasn't the careless type and that he must've known what he was doing... But fuck did it still make him nervous, thinking back at it now. He was definitely going to have a talk with him about this before he could feel relaxed being in public with him again.

He closed the laptop and got out of bed again, only to accidentally step right through the pile of yesterday's clothes that he had discarded on the floor.

"Fuck" he cursed.

...What if Levi in the future would be judged by the quality of Eren, as a partner? Feeling weirdly conscious about himself all of a sudden he quietly threw the clothing pile in their hamper, got dressed and even combed through his hair. Then he went to pick up his phone from the place where it had been charging and after swiping away a few unimportant notifications he felt his breath hitch from suddenly reading Levi's name in the middle of adverts and game notifications.

 

 **Levi  
** **077-1225 XXXX**

Levi:  
_Good morning._

_Don't go search up too much shit about me online now._

Eren snorted in amusement at how well the man could foresee his actions and snickered a little as he typed out his response and intentionally chose a cute nickname because he knew how it would bug the older man. 

You:  
_Too late, boo_

Levi:  
_Well I'm not fucking surprised._

_But you're up suspiciously early. Hangover headache woke you up?_

You:  
_Why does everyone think I have a horrible hangover today?_

Levi:   
_Tsk. You were with your own words 'a little fucked in the head' yesterday night._

You:  
_Ahh I was tipsy alright? Yes I'm the emotional kind of tipsy, sue me_

Levi:  
_Wouldn't cross my mind. It was quite endearing._

You:  
_Oh fuck off, boo_

Levi:  
_Fucking brat. If I didn't know any better I'd think you were still tipsy with how bravely you're taunting me._

Eren:  
_Come here and put me in my place then daddy_

Levi:  
_You know I fucking will, brat._

You:   
_Yes, I know. Hurry up._

After sending the last message Eren suddenly remembered that he had to go dig up his dad's old watch. The Maria watch was something that he for years had stored in a box underneath his bed, reluctant to get rid of it but unwilling to use it as it only reminded him of his father.

He put his phone away, sat down on his knees in front of his bed and pulled out the old box. Even though this was stuff he hadn't touched in literal ages, he still remembered all too well almost every single thing that was stored in there. Memories from his childhood that had turned into nightmares.

Dust flew up into the air as he opened the lid and he coughed, frowning a little as he recognized the familiar yet somehow unfamiliar items. Shit...It was quite weird looking at them now, after time really had healed many scars. He could so vividly remember the rage, sorrow and confusion he had been feeling the first time he had stored away all this stuff here, but it felt distant now, almost as if it was someone else's memories.

Letting out a troubled sigh, he began unpacking some of them to find what he was looking for. The moment he saw the familiar original box that the watch had come in, he felt his heart skip a beat and how a comforting warmth started to spread inside him. Carefully as if it could break he lifted up the small, timelessly classy looking box and opened it. 

The wristwatch was a well made and beautiful piece of work, to which it was clear that a lot of thought had been put into. Every detail was well thought out and now that he saw it with new eyes he was definitely able to see Levi in it. His eye for detail in certain things, his perfectionism and even his own sense of style was written all over it. He smiled. To have even a tiny connection to the man like this made him happy. To think that this watch that had been in his possession since he was small once had been co-designed by a young Levi. He tried to imagine how the fresh out of high school-Levi would look and how he would have spent his days and nights bent over the design, deeply engulfed into his work until he was pleased. 

The bad associations he used to hold about the piece of handiwork seemed to now be replaced with something new and stronger. He didn't see his father in it anymore, only the man he was falling for. Smiling, he put it on and once again shut the box closed.

 

* * *

 

Almost one week had passed. It was fucking Friday and that meant that the day had finally come when he would get to meet Levi again. He had been thrilled to say the least when he woke up this morning, but the feeling had quickly changed into that of frustration instead from how slowly the hours went by. He had even chose to attended an optional lecture at campus just to pass time. Well there though he had once again remembered why he usually didn't attend those. The speaker spoke so fucking slowly and with such a monotone voice that Eren instantly went fucking restless. He just wasn't made for sitting still doing nothing but listen. He was good at creating or working with his body, but such a passive way of learning as this definitely wasn't his thing. Still he somehow sat through it all, it just seemed to be the polite thing to do.

By the end of it his head felt all mushy and he definitely needed some air. It was now about 3 PM and there was still about two hours before Levi would arrive. Speaking about Levi, that saving angel of a man had definitely been another reason to how he managed to sit through those three hours of architecture history today. They had been texting on and off and he had let Eren complain all he wanted about the lecturer's bad speaking habits. 

He exited the building and started walking the pretty short distance home. But as he was making his way through the campus parking lot a very fancy looking sports car caught his eye. It really stood out among every other vehicle there. Like what kind of student drives that sort of car? Lucky bastard.

Just as he was about to walk pass it a loud sound suddenly made him jump a little.

 _...Is that car honking at me?_ He looked to his other side to see if there was anyone else around, a beautiful girl or something of the sort that was more likely to get catcalled. And sure, he saw some people but most of them seemed too far away and seemed as surprised as him about the honking fancy car at the campus parking lot.

But this actually was something that he had heard quite a lot about though, stories of old guys renting a fancy car for a day to try to get young students into bed traveled around campus once in a while. He started walking again, choosing to ignore the fucker. But just as he passed it he heard its smooth engine start and to his surprise it drove up close to his side. This time there was no doubt about it, it was definitely him that the driver was going for. 

He turned around and was just about to tell the driver that he could fuck the hell off when he got his first good glimpse of the driver through the open window. 

"Oh my fucking god" he said, staring at Levi. 

"Want a ride?" Levi said, showing a small, teasing smirk.

"...Hell yes" he said, his mood having done a full 360, his face was now beaming. Levi chuckled and did a nod towards the passenger seat.

"Jump in." He definitely wouldn't have to tell him that twice.

Eren slid into the milk white seat and marveled at the feel, look and smell of the car's inside. 

"Wow" he breathed at the same time as Levi pulled out from the parking lot with smooth moves. Soon though Eren caught hold of himself again and turned to look at Levi.

"I can't believe you just showed up at my school!" he started saying. "But damn, it's fucking good to see you again old man" he said, chuckling a little.

"Tch, glad to see that my wealth doesn't seem to have affected your polite self the slightest, shitty brat" he said sarcastically.

"Well, I like to believe I usually treat people about the same" Eren smirked and leaned back into the comfortable seat. To be honest though, the fact that he was still treating him in the same way as always was only thanks to the fact that he had gotten enough time in the passed week to process all the new, pretty impressive information about the man.

"Well, it's a good thing. I want you to be yourself with me in all situations" Levi said, sounding genuine and somehow making Eren's inside feel kind of warm. 

"Mhm, same for you" he said and scratched the back of his head, suddenly feeling a little embarrassed. They had now left the inner town and thanks to that they now drove on a big main road with not too much traffic Levi could finally show him some of the engine's pretty fucking impressive speed acceleration. 

"Holy shit!" Eren cried out, his face beaming. He kind of felt as if his stomach had been left about 50 feet behind them, but the sudden dose of adrenaline rushing through his body took over any other feeling.  _"Damn,_ just how much did you have to pay to rent this fucking thing?" he asked, almost laughing from pure excitement.

"It's my personal car, it's one of the luxuries I like to enjoy once in a while" Levi replied, smiling a little but with his eyes focused on the road.

"Seriously?" Eren said, staring at him again. "Wait, does that mean that you drove all the way from your place?"

"Thought you might be up for a road trip" he explained. 

"Road trip? In this? Hell, you could take me to a fucking dump with this car and it would be the best fucking day of my life" he laughed.

"Hah, I'm quite flattered from seeing how you completely ignored the dude hitting on you with this until you realized it was me, when you're actually feeling this way about sports cars."

"Well who the fuck doesn't dream of riding something like this? But if it had been some old perv trying to pick up random college kids for a fuck, then he could drive it up his fucking ass." Levi had left the main road and chosen a pretty small road that lead to nowhere really and was now stopping the car in a pretty remote industry lot. He turned around in his seat to look at him. 

"Who says I didn't pick you up for a fuck?" he asked with a hint of a teasing smirk.

"Gosh" Eren laughed. "Well, you'd get a pass. Old, but not quite old enough for perv status yet."

He took a short pause before continuing. He leaned over slightly towards him and spoke in a clearly lowered and sultry voice. "Plus, I'd like to imagine that I'm not just a random college kid for you anymore, stranger~" he said and used a finger to draw a line along his forearm. 

"Far from it" Levi confirmed, now in an equally lowered voice as he let his eyes roam Eren's face and body. Witnessing the proof of the man's affection flushed his mind and body with an almost euphoric feeling as dopamine flooded out through his blood stream... _Love really is a drug, huh?_

Feeling brave and confident, Eren leaned over the whole way until his lips reached the man's neck, where he left a few soft kisses.

"I've missed you" he whispered into the crook of his neck and let hot air caress the skin in the same way that Levi had done to him before. He heard him let out an approving hum from above.  

"Me too" Levi admitted with a mumble and lifted up a hand to Eren's chin, caressing it slowly. Eren felt pleasant goosebumps form all over his sensitive skin and he leaned into his touch like some affectionate pet, a cat or something. Levi made another pleased hum and let his hand travel up along the side of his face and over into his brown locks. Well there, Eren felt how he now lifted up his other hand to his chin to lift up his face slightly until they looked into each other's eyes again. At the same time he felt the man start to slowly drag his fingers through the messy locks. Eren let out a soft, satisfied sigh and placed his own hands on top of the man's chest. God, he was sure that he would never get enough of the feeling of his chiseled, perfectly formed chest under the palms of his hands. Even through the shirt he could with ease tell the shape of his muscles. Fuck, it was turning him on. 

"Levi..." he breathed his name, and Levi definitely must've caught the new, weakened tone in his voice, because the caress through his hair and the soft hold on his chin tensed and turned more into grips. 

"I've planned more surprises for you..." he said as if he tried to say that they shouldn't use too much time here but rather continue on along the road for now. That being said, his voice was definitely notably thicker than before.

"Where?" Eren asked.

"I'd have to take you there, it's not in this town."

"Hmm... But I've really missed you" he said, dragging the words slightly and pushing his body closer until he almost had shifted his body weight over onto the man's lap. He hooked one finger into the space between two of the buttons in his shirt, tugged softly at the fabric and let the palm of his other hand caress downwards along his abdomen...  _Oi, Eren, what happened with being careful in public?_ He tried to scold himself, but his brain immediately justified the way his thoughts were going with the fact that the windows in the backseat were tinted black. 

"You _could_ take me out of here immediately-" he started by saying, his eyes focusing on his own hand as he let it travel further down only to stop right above the man's crotch. He leaned up until his lips almost touched the shell of Levi's ear and opened his mouth to speak in the most inviting tone he could do. "Or you could fuck me right here in the back seat, daddy".

Levi let out a low puff of air and took a grip around Eren's waist to quickly pull him further into his lap.

"Would you want to ride me baby?" His voice was like liquid amber, soft and yet clearer than ever before.

"Yes, daddy" Eren replied, looking down into his eyes innocently.

"Get the fuck back there, then..." Levi murmured into his ear slowly and affectionately at the same time as he softly squeezed his ass. Something about the contrast of a curse word said in such a soft, slow way sent a wave of heat throughout Eren's whole body. Some of the strength in his body seemed to melt away and he felt as if he wanted to fuse together with this man. 

He let out a weak sounding hum and crawled back out of the car, opened the door behind it and got inside on his all fours on the broad back seat just as Levi exited the driver's seat. 

"Come, baby" Levi said and patted his knee as soon as he had closed the door behind himself. Eren made a small show of slowly crawling over to him and into his lap and Levi wasn't shy in letting his eyes roam the younger's body. He sat there comfortably observing him with his legs far apart, looking strong and calm. 

"This is not going to be very comfortable for you, love. It might be a good fucking car, but it's still pretty cramped in here" Levi said as soon as Eren was sitting in between his legs and facing him.

"I don't care, I just want to be close to you" Eren breathed in reply and felt his biceps through his shirt.

"Mhm, let's get this off then" Levi murmured into his neck as he grabbed a fistful of Eren's shirt and tugged at it. Eren hummed weakly in reply and pulled off his top as smoothly as he could. Levi started to unbutton his own shirt but as soon as Eren had his hands free he put them over Levi's to stop him. 

"Let me, please" he said in a shy sounding voice. A small, crooked smile flashed over Levi's features and he let go of the buttons in favor of caressing Eren's now naked waist. 

"You can do whatever you want, baby" he said and leaned over to Eren's neck to place soft kisses along the sensitive skin. Eren let out a small moan but didn't say anything as he needed to focus to undress him properly. During the whole, long moment it took for him to remove the piece, Levi didn't stop planting soft kisses and love bites all over his neck and chest, so by the time he was done Eren's breathing had gotten notably heavier and the tightness around his crotch much worse.

"You're so perfect, I want to kiss every part of your beautiful body" Levi murmured into his neck and sent shivers along Eren's whole body. 

"Daddy..." Eren moaned in response and pressed his naked upper body against Levi's and tilted down his face in a wish to meet Levi's. Levi noticed and turned his face up towards him to allow their lips to meet. Eren let his eyelids flutter close and melted into the kiss as his body got filled to the brim with the deep, longing kind of love and lust. This time Levi really took his time while kissing him, slowly letting the younger male melt deeper into the feeling. At the same time he let his hands sink down to Eren's crotch to unbuckle and zip down his pants to get as much access as he could in this quite compromising position. Eren moaned into the kiss when he felt Levi's strong hands work his way down from his lower back to inside of his boxers to fondle his ass and Levi let out a groan from somewhere deep inside his throat at the feeling of Eren's ass in his hands. With another low moan Eren started to slowly rock his lower body over Levi's crotch, earning another quiet groan from the man. Levi used his teeth to take a hold of Eren's lower lip and leaned back just the slightest before letting go, giving Eren just the perfect, erotic tug on his lip.

"God" Eren breathed, looking into Levi's gaze full of desire and want. 

"You're so good Eren, my perfect little boy" Levi praised and slowly tucked in a strand of his hair behind his ear to get better access to the sensitive body part. 

"Ahh..." Eren breathed and shivered in pleasure as he felt Levi's lips brush against the shell. 

"So my baby wants to ride me, huh? Do you want my cock inside you?" He whispered straight into his ear and made the younger male let out a heavy puff of air. Eren pulled back a little to be able to meet his eyes again and looked at him with begging eyes. 

"Yes" he moaned. "I really want your cock daddy". The muscles around Levi's eyes twitched and he mouthed a silent curse.

"Do whatever you want, Eren. Right now I'm all yours." 

Eren felt a boom of joy spread out in his heart from hearing the deeply affectionate words come straight from Levi's lips. He didn't know what words to use that in a satisfactory way would express everything he was feeling, so as so many times before he instead felt the need to express it with his body. He rose a little from his position in the man's lap and looked him straight into his eyes.

"Watch me, Levi."

He stood up to shift position until he stood with his knees on each side of Levi's thighs. Right in front of Levi, he now started sensually touching himself by letting one hand caress his skin and slowly travel upwards towards the opposite shoulder while he used the fingers of his other hand to seductively trace his revealed v-line. He used the latter hand to then continue on downwards and slid down his unzipped pants and boxers slightly. With his clothes now hanging alluringly low on his hips he turned his body over until he stood on his hands and knees on the broad row of backseats. He saw how Levi with his eyes carefully followed his every move and the attention was making him more daring. While keeping eye contact, he opened his mouth and slowly slid two fingers inside all while letting out a slow, soft groan.

"Fuck baby, you're so sexy" Levi cursed, his focus intently locked on what Eren was doing. Eren let out a muffled hum through his fingers in response at the same time as he used his free hand to start to push off his clothes further down, soon revealing the very visible tent in his boxers. He straightened up a little again, took out his fingers from his mouth and placed himself in profile in front of Levi so that he got a good view of his ass.

"Help me off with these, daddy" he said and was himself slightly surprised about the weak state of his voice. Levi groaned and immediately did as he had asked. "Thank you daddy" Eren said, as the fucking well behaving brat he intended to be right now. Now completely naked and still standing on his hands and knees facing Levi, he now took the hand with the still wet fingers, used the palm to slowly slid down over his lower back and along his ass. He arched his back a little and looked straight into Levi's eyes as he with a groan slowly pushed two wet fingers inside. He felt his body tense more than expected upon the since long anticipated, pleasurable feeling. He momentarily lost himself in the feeling and closed his eyes, letting out a long, weak moan. He heard Levi curse and he opened his eyes to look at him just as the man spoke again.

"God I could fuck you all day" he said, his voice dripping of lust.

"Hahh... Touch yourself, please" Eren moaned, staring down with hunger at the big bulge in Levi's pants. Levi didn't reply but swiftly unbuckled and rose from his seat just enough to pull down his clothes. 

"Daddy, haah!" Eren moaned upon finally getting to see all of Levi's crazily attractive body again. His whole body shuddered a little from the amazing sight of his fully hard cock just in front of him. Regrettably though, it was only for a moment before some of his view got blocked by Levi's hand gripping quite tightly around himself as he started to jerk himself off. But fuck, at the same time it was such an incredibly erotic sight that his legs for a moment almost gave in under him. Shit, Levi could truly make him a slave for that cock if he wanted to. Eren knew that he would get down on his bare knees to suck him any fucking time Levi wanted him to and that he would love every fucking second of being used by that cock. The look on his face must have communicated quite a bit of just that because Levi cursed out and used his free hand to grab a hold of Eren's hair.

"Tch! You're such a hopeless fucking cock slut Eren, just look at you. You'd listen to my every command just to get to suck my cock, wouldn't you?"

 _"Yes._  Yes anything, master"Eren breathed, hopelessly lost in desire as he continued to move his fingers inside him but suddenly he stopped upon noticing the shift in Levi's face.

"What the fuck did you just call me?" he asked, his voice suddenly filled with something very intense and strict.

"M-master" Eren stuttered.

"And why did you call me master, Eren?" He spoke slower this time.

"...Because I'm exactly how you're describing me. I would obey your every command - I'm yours." His words was met with a short pause during which Eren could see satisfaction fall over Levi's features. 

"Come here" he said and help out his hands. There was something about the suddenly pretty calm way in which he spoke to him that now witnessed so clearly about his complete confident in his own authority. He didn't doubt for a second that Eren in that moment would do exactly as he said. And of course he was right, without a moment of hesitation Eren crawled back into his lap.

"Put it on me" he said and handed Eren a condom. Eren's hands felt kind of shaky but he hurried to do what he had asked him to. When he was done Levi poured lube into his hand and spread it out over his cock. Without another word, he put his hand to Eren's ass when he was done and wiped off what was still left on it straight across Eren's hole. Eren's body shuddered at his touch and he couldn't help but grind against his hand, which made Levi let out a strained chuckle.

"My hopeless little whore, I hope that you're really thankful for that you have someone over you who will take good care of all your needs" he said, almost murmuring again.

"Hahh yes- I'm so thankful, master" Eren moaned in response and saw to his own joy and satisfaction how deeply it seemed to satisfy Levi to hear him speak to him like that. In all honesty he had never before actively thought of calling someone his master, especially not while actually meaning it, but now it truly felt so right. Somehow this new shift between them also made him feel even more relaxed with the man... As a matter of fact, Eren was quickly realizing that he really fucking loved calling Levi his master.

Levi interrupted his thoughts by putting his other hand around the back of Eren's neck and pulling him into a heated kiss. When he pulled back again, he only did so the slightest bit. Eren could feel the heat from his breath when he spoke.

"Slide down on me, Eren". Eren positioned himself over Levi's huge cock and let out a nervous sounding whine.

"Ahhh... master" he moaned as he slowly started to sink down on his cock. Holy shit how fucking good that felt. He was only half way there but holy fucking shit. He had to stop for a moment to try to catch his breath. But Levi didn't seem to have the intention of letting him rest just yet. He grabbed a fistful of the hair in the back of Eren's head and pulled him towards him. 

"Eren" he said with a raspy sounding voice into his ear. "You're at my mercy" he said and put both his hands around Eren's waist to hold him still at the same time as he carefully rocked his hips just slightly, making Eren squirm in his hands from the feeling of his thick cock moving inside him together with the anguished feeling of not knowing if the man suddenly would decide to thrust into him. 

"Relax, I've got you" he shushed and kissed his ear and neck until Eren slowly relaxed. 

"How do you want this, love?" he murmured with his lips brushing against his sensitive skin.

"I- I want to make you feel good and ride your cock daddy, but first-" he stopped to lean closer to him, wrap his arms around his neck for support and let his head hang right beside Levi's ear as he breathed out hot weak breaths, "-break me please".

Without hesitation and while holding him still by such a strong grip around his body that it almost hurt, Levi suddenly thrusted up all the way into him. Eren's upper body shot up from where he had leaned over Levi, his head fell back and he let out a breathless, throaty moan. The feeling of suddenly getting fully filled up was all pain and ecstasy mixed together. Well inside, Levi started rocking his hips slowly back and forth to move inside him while he at the same time rubbed soothing circles with his thumbs over his skin and kissed every part of his skin that he could reach.

"F-fuh yes- hah" Eren breathed and slowly started to rock his hips over the thick cock, matching Levi's movements. 

"You feel so good Eren, so perfect" Levi murmured against the younger's chest.

 _"Aahh..."_  Eren moaned as he found the strength in his legs to lift himself up almost the whole way before dropping back down. Levi let out an approving sound and put back his hands to rest on Eren's hips to use his arm strength to support his movements. With a bit of his help Eren soon got into a wonderful, steady rhythm and he loved it. He loved to be able to see every change in Levi's face that he caused and the closeness of their position was exactly what he wanted right now after having missed the man for too long. 

"Have you ever hit your prostate while riding a man Eren?" Levi suddenly asked, his voice sounding a little out of breath. 

"Auhh, no, not really" Eren whined after a moment of thought.

"I can see why, you're not using the right angle love, let me show you".

"Ahh" he just breathed in reply but relaxed his limbs so that Levi easily was able to shift his position.

"Scoot forward, now lean back slightly... there you go. Hold still there baby, beautiful" he instructed, looking kind of focused. Eren was now holding himself up in the way and angle Levi had led him into. He looked down into Levi's eyes, almost looking nervous somehow while meeting Levi's self confident gaze. Levi let out a small chuckle right before he used his hands to guide Eren back onto his cock. Almost immediately Eren felt Levi brush straight past his most sensitive spot, his whole body tensed and he let out a high-pitched moan. 

"Oh fuck fuck fuck-" he cursed, feeling his mind almost slipping away as Levi started to use the head of his cock to slowly just rub up and down on that small, particular spot. 

"Fuck, right there, oh god, fuck!" 

Levi grabbed a hold of his chin and made him look at him all while not ceasing those same rubbing movements.

"Who do you belong to?" he asked and Eren had to fight to even register the question.

"Ahh- you, Levi, _gh-god"._  Levi hummed approvingly and rewarded him by brushing past that spot with slightly more force than before. Instinctively Eren let out a loud moan, calling for him. _"Master"._

The word choice made Levi's body tense up against his again. However fucked up his brain was at that moment, Eren still registered Levi's reactions to everything that happened and one thing he noticed was that just using that word on him definitely seemed to bring the man a tiny bit closer to his release. And to be really fucking honest, just using the word to address Levi had the exact same effect on Eren too. 

"Fuck" Levi groaned. "Continue to rock against me in this exact way."

"Ah- no- I'm gonna come master" Eren whined, but continued as he had told him to.

"No you're not" Levi stated sternly. "Move as slowly as you need to keep yourself from your orgasm without actually stopping your movements".

 _"Master"_ Eren cried out, sounding weak and pleading. He was starting to realize that whatever they had done before this day had merely been like foreplay in comparison to the training Levi actually were planning to put him through. But his begging tone only seemed to add to Levi's satisfaction.

"Are you going to do as I tell you?" Levi asked, sounding increasingly strict and Eren could only whine out in desperation because he knew that he definitely would indeed do what he asked him to.

"Yes master". 

"Good boy" Levi praised him and leaned forward to kiss his neck.

In a shorter amount of time than Eren had hoped, he started to truly feel as if he was balancing right on top of his edge and he couldn't do anything more noe than extremely slow, careful movements or he would fall over.

"Master!" he full out cried his name now. His arms and legs were shaking and he was gripping on to Levi's body with all he had to be able to hold his body fairly still.

"Yes, love?" he asked and Eren was relieved to hear that the state of his voice definitely showed that he wasn't that far from the edge either. 

"I can't- please master, I can't-" he breathed. "I'm so sensitive now, I don't want to accidentally disobey you master- I can't think straight, _please_ let me come". Levi let out a low, humming sound of appreciation. 

"You have been very good today Eren, take your reward. You can come" he said and immediately he took hold of Eren's hips and started to thrust into him at his own pace.

The intense stimuli after long moments of nothing but careful, direct stimulation over nothing but his prostate felt like absolute fucking heaven and suddenly pleasure boomed out from his pelvis and all the way through his whole body. Levi hadn't even touched his dick, and yet the orgasm was so intense he actually thought that he was going to pass out from it. 

He had heard that prolonged prostate massage could give males orgasms that was in a whole different league, but nothing could've prepared him for this. Not only was it at least twice as intense as a normal, good orgasm was, it also lasted more than twice as long and involved every single part of his body. He didn't even notice at first when Levi also came because of the fucking after-bliss he was floating in.

A low chuckle coming from Levi finally started to bring him back to his senses and with still shaky arms he pushed back to be able to face his lover again. There was something beautiful in the unusually satisfied face Levi right then wore. Seeing it actually made his heart jump a little. There couldn't possibly exist much more stunning views than this, Eren's hormone high mind concluded.

Levi reached for something behind the seat and pulled out a towel which he used to wipe off the sweat and cum from Eren. Giggling to himself, Eren slowly rose from Levi's lap and Levi handed him his clothes that he put on with shaky limbs. Holy cow, he was going to be so fucking sore tomorrow.

When they both clumsily had gotten dressed again in the cramped space, Levi surprised Eren by taking his hand and making him sit down beside him. 

"Eren" he said, once again surprising Eren but this time with the soft and serious tone in his voice. 

"Yes?" he questioned. The shift in the atmosphere made him feel a little nervous somehow.

"What you called me today... that kind of relationship is something I would like to have with you a lot more than just occasionally".

"I'm not sure what that would mean, but I like the sound of it. I really enjoy where we are going" Eren said in a low voice. Levi reached out to touch his face.

"How much do you mean it when you tell me that you're mine?" Eren blinked and felt his face start to go slightly red. He had to look down on his knees before being able to reply.

"I mean it" he replied. "Or at least I mean that I would _want_ to really be yours."

"That's all I needed to hear" Levi chuckled, actually sounding a little relieved. Eren badly wanted to see what expression he wore, but he still didn't quite know what to make of this situation and so stayed with his gaze glued to his knees. 

"Eren, listen to me. I would like for you to be my serious partner".

Levi's words broke through the mist of insecurity that Eren had been in and he immediately shot up to look at him with big eyes. Levi looked back at him wearing a small smile.

"Eren, I'm formally asking you to be my boyfriend". Eren's big eyes shot open even wider. 

 _"Yes!_ Oh, ah-" Eren said until his hands flew up to cover his mouth. After a second of just staring at the man he let his hands sunk down to clasp his shirt instead. "Levi, I'd love to be your boyfriend" he replied in a voice that wasn't swaying quite as much as he had expected it to. A small but genuine smile actually broke out over Levi's strong features at his reply. It even reached his eyes, something Eren had never seen happen before. Unable to hold inside his emotions any longer Eren hurried forward and threw his arms around him, a gesture he knew that Levi normally wouldn't appreciate, but this time he didn't complain and let Eren burrow his face into the older's neck. 

"You're mine, and I'm yours" he heard Levi softly whisper into Eren's hair and he thought that he for sure never had been anywhere close to this happy before.


	20. ✘ A tender warmth in a scarred heart ✘

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again everyone and happy thanksgiving!!  
> In Sweden we sadly don't celebrate thanksgiving or anything similar to it, but I appreciate the idea so much that I still like to give my special thanks on this day. And one group of people that I have in my life that I truly am so thankful for are YOU all! I know I keep saying it every single chapter, but I really feel as if I can't express it enough. I'm so grateful for every single one who's supporting me in my writing in any way and who's come this far with me into the story! A huge thank you to you for being so kind and wonderful!! With all of my heart I wish you a great day.
> 
> In this chapter Eren was also feeling very thankful and it's the kind of rather laid back chapter that I really love to write once in a while! I hope that you all will enjoy it very much!
> 
> See you again in two weeks!!  
> Much love, Nana.

**Eren's POV**

"I'll be right back!" Eren said, smiling as he exited the sports car.

"Mhm" his boyfriend nodded, looking bored behind the wheel.

 _Boyfriend..._   _Ohmygod, ohmygod, ohmygod._ Eren panicked a little and had to pinch together his lips to keep himself from smiling like a madman while entering his dorm. 

Luckily he didn't run into anyone he knew and Armin was probably still somewhere at their campus. So as soon as he closed the door to their room behind him he finally allowed himself to relax and let a huge grin break out across his face as he remembered their conversation from a short while ago.

> "Eren, I'm formally asking you to be my boyfriend".

He pinched himself until it hurt and yet didn't wake up from the bizarre dream. So... that actually happened. Eren had for a long time thought that maybe Levi was the type who wouldn't want to be tied down in a serious relationship. It seemed especially likely considering his position and therefore he had been genuinely surprised when Levi had asked him.

He hadn't known the man for more than two months, but those past months had been the best ones he's had for years. He hadn't felt this much peace, happiness and excitement ever since his mother had passed away. Perhaps the man was a weird, angry man to most who met him, but to him he was exactly what he needed and wanted. Sure he had dated a few other guys before that he also had felt mostly happy with, but when he now compared those people to what he felt for Levi he realized that he had never really allowed them inside (well, not in the figurative way at least), nor had he ever actually fallen for them. To him, Levi was in every single way a very special person. 

When he had calmed down a little he picked up a bag and started to stuff it with some basic luggage he would need for an overnight road trip. Apart from the necessities he also brought his camera and put on the watch that used to be his dad's. He took a second to admire the detailed piece of work that Levi once had designed before leaving his room. 

"Alright, I'm ready!" he said after getting back inside the car. He noticed Levi's eyes do a quick scan over him and the small bag before abruptly stopping at his arm. He raised his eyebrows in recognition. 

"Oh damn, I remember this model" he said and brought Eren's arm closer to get a better look at it. "This was one of our earliest... I'm glad to see that it's still in good shape, I was very insistent about the quality of the material we used." He looked back up at Eren. "Have you used it?"

"Uh no, not really" he answered honestly. "I mean, I've always really liked it, but- uhm" he trailed off.

"I see" Levi replied.  _Shit,_ Eren thought. He didn't want him to get the wrong idea because he really had always liked it. If it wasn't for the grudge towards his father he definitely would've worn it a lot. 

"I mean it... Fuck. Look Levi, I don't have the best relationship with my dad, so that's why I haven't worn it until now" he explained, looking away. Ugh, it was new and uncomfortable to talk about his dad.

"Then I'm honored that you chose to wear it for me".

"Yes! To be honest, seeing it now just makes me think of you. I really treasure it!"

"...Hmph, how the hell did such a wholesome kid end up with me?" he questioned, wearing something of a soft smirk.

"Wholesome? Pfft, most people would just call it being an idiot" Eren said, chuckling.

"In your case, it's definitely both" Levi said, sat back up into his seat and started the car.

Feeling nothing but excitement about leaving this place for a few days, Eren watched the dorms disappear in the rear window. But suddenly he thought of Armin and actually remembered to give his friend a heads-up of his disappearance in advance this time. He picked up his phone to send him a quick text and the young medical student replied almost instantly. 

 

**Armin  
**077-1103 XXXX****

You:  
_Online guy is apparently taking me out on a road trip, dont expect to see me around until sunday!_

Armin:  
_Oooh my, how romantic! ;) Good luck!_

 

* * *

 

After they had been travelling for a while they reached a road that ran along a mountain that beveled towards the sea. Mesmerized, Eren opened the window and looked out to admire the view.

"You're surprisingly into beautiful views" he heard Levi comment behind him. 

"Why? Don't I seem like the type?" he smirked, knowing very well that he didn't seem like the type.

"No you honestly don't" Levi replied truthfully and made Eren chuckle. But then he quickly turned serious again.

"Well... I probably wouldn't have been particularly drawn to them if it wasn't for my mom" he started to explain. He was looking back out over the waters and Levi stayed quiet and watched the road, listening. Eren hadn't planned to talk about this now... But they had just done a relationship level-up, so perhaps now was a good time. He swallowed nervously.

"Remember last time when we sat by the sea shore downtown? And how I was a bit off? ...It's embarrassing, but I kind of introduced you to her, my mom" he said while swallowing down a sudden lump of emotion in his throat. "She passed away in a traffic accident when I was ten, it was really fucking gruesome... And it's a long story, but the sea used to be special for us, so that place kind of represents her to me since then". Finally he sat back down in his seat and glanced towards Levi's face. 

"She must've been a great woman. I'll pay my respects next time we go" Levi simply said. He was being compassionate and respectful, but was also making sure to let Eren set the emotional bar and waited for him to tell him more if he chose to. Eren felt some kind of relief wash over him to see how naturally he reacted. This was about as good as the mood could get after telling someone about such tragic stuff as this. 

"Yes! She truly was. Thank you" Eren said and now even looked back into his eyes, wearing a soft smile. 

"Why are you thanking me?"

"Hmm well... I'm just relieved that you're not being weird about it" he said. "People usually get really awkward and some even start to treat me totally differently, as if they suddenly had realized that I was made out of glass or something". Levi nodded in recognition. 

"It's a human but regrettable behavior".

"But you don't do it" Eren pointed out, curiously.

"No. I've been in and out of too much shit to react so naively" he answered. The disclosure didn't quite come as a surprise since he had once mentioned that he had experienced being broke and since Eren had always thought that he seemed to carry some sort of darkness inside that you don't get from just living normally... It was selfish as hell, but Eren somehow felt happy about the fact that they both shared some sort of heavy shit. It could probably explain why he felt more at ease with him than with most people. For better or for worse trauma usually seemed to age a person and because of that Eren sometimes felt way older than other people in his age. 

"Besides, I know from first hand experience that you're not made out of something fragile. You can take quite a bit" Levi suddenly added with a sly expression and made Eren laugh.

"That's true" he replied with an amused grin. He loved the fact that the man still could joke with him despite what they just had talked about. It showed how well he was able to read him and it made him feel very comfortable. They could shift from making fun of each other to being serious and then back again in a second. Levi was very pleasant in this way. Proving just that, Eren suddenly remembered another more serious topic that they needed to discuss.

"By the way, Levi" he started to say. "There's something I must talk to you about".

"Yes?" he said and turned his head slightly to be able to get a look at him. 

"It's about other people... How do you want to act while in public? Especially considering that you're, hm, kind of famous. Tsk, I almost had a fucking heart attack the other week when I thought about how ugly of a scandal it could've ended up if someone would have found us at the restaurant last time".

"I see why you're concerned, but it's not something you need to worry about. Have you tried to search for information about me online?" _Well damn, putting me on the spot. I did, of course, but who admits that openly? Is this a trick question?_ Eren thought, a little amused.

"Eh... I've read some about you and your company?" he admitted, trying to look innocent but Levi didn't seem to notice.

"Well did you ever see my face anywhere? In any article?"

"...Not that I can think of, actually".

"Thought so. That's because I've purposefully avoided every camera. I don't use social media and I've only ever agreed to attend public events, have interviews in person and such if there won't be any named pictures of me afterwards. My partner on the other hand, the CEO, his face is fucking everywhere".

"Ooh..." Eren said as a smile was starting to spread over his face.

"My name might be famous, but my face isn't. Thankfully! Excessive attention is a fucking pain in the ass".

"...That's honestly relieving to hear".

"It's funny that you mentioned it now though because I've actually been planning to make us a bit more incognito tonight".

"Incognito?"

"You'll soon see what I mean" Levi assured him.

After about two more hours of driving Levi left the main road and went over to a much smaller, rural road that soon led them into a small town. 

"Damn, you better enjoy this Eren, because you won't see me do this again anytime soon" he commented just as he stopped the car in front of what seemed to be a cute but old-fashioned clothing store. The one level building was a wooden house painted in a yellow color that seemed to have faded over the years. It had two big display windows on each side of a small, white door that stood half open. Eren didn't say anything yet, he just looked at Levi with a confused little smile. A small bell at the door made a nice, welcoming sound as they entered. 

"Welcome!" A young woman clothed in a yellow dress and a green, checkered apron cheerfully greeted them as she hurried into the room. Apart from the three of them the store seemed empty. "Is there anything I can help you with?" she asked, looking at them.

"No, we'll be looking around" Levi replied. She nodded and left them to go work with something behind the cash desk. Eren looked at him questioningly. It was kind of funny how mismatched the stoic business man looked in the idyllic, rural shop. 

"Thought I should wear something less expensive and a bit more casual to blend in for the road" he explained. "You choose something too".

"Oh man" Eren said, excited. "Please tell me that I get a say in your clothes!"

"Ugh... Perhaps to a small extent".

"What, don't you trust me?" Eren laughed.

"Not a bit" Levi smirked.

After a short time browsing around the sunlit racks and shelves Eren had found something that Levi with some convincing had agreed to try on. The small shop only had one fitting room so Eren sat outside waiting for him.

"Eren, this looks really shitty" he suddenly heard him say from behind the curtain. Eren let out a mix of a snort and a chuckle. He had tried and dramatically failed to convince him of trying on a pastel yellow t-shirt, that one had probably been a lost battle before he even tried, to be honest. But he had however with a bit of effort made him try on a simple, white t-shirt and a khaki green hoodie.

"Show me!" Eren said almost jumping up from his seat on a bench.

"Come the fuck here then". He wouldn't have to ask him that twice.

"Oh wow" Eren cursed after sliding inside the curtain. Until now he had only seen him in formal wear. Mostly classy types of button up shirts and suits. The simpleness of this white t-shirt somehow made him look a lot more... approachable? It was actually tugging at something inside his heart to see the man he was starting to love in a casual, daily-life kind of get up like this. Levi looked at him through the mirror looking unimpressed but at least not horrified yet... he looked as if he might accept this.  

"Oh my god I love it! I mean, it's just a white t-shirt, but you really look so nice in this Levi" he blabbered out and touched his forearm. It was also the first time he had seen him wear something short sleeved, and fuck, it looked so casually sexy. 

"Tch" Levi just said.

"Try on the hoodie!" Levi let out a little grumble but picked it up and pulled it over his head.

"Oh man" Eren said gleefully and couldn't stop himself from wrapping his arms around his now green clothed, soft body and hug him from behind.

"Shit" Levi said as he looked at his reflection, he kind of looked as if he didn't believe that he was doing this. Eren however thought that he probably knew why he was doing it. He knew that there was no way that he was buying clothes like this for his own sake, which meant that he must be doing it for Eren's sake. He could only guess that he did it to defuse some of the nervousness Eren had felt upon realizing what kind of important person Levi was. He had once before expressed that people tend to get intimidated by his position but that he wanted Eren to feel relaxed with him. In any case, seeing him like this and knowing that he's putting up with it to make Eren more comfortable did something incredible to his heart.

"Levi" he just said and burrowed his face into his shoulder and the soft material, hugging him tightly.

"Calm down, shitty brat" Levi said and knocked on his head with soft knuckles. Eren looked back up into their reflection.

"Pick these, they are perfect". 

"...Fine, fine" he said and used the hand he had knocked with to instead ruffle his hair. It felt very affectionate coming from Levi and Eren was quickly starting to feel increasingly warm inside. "But now it's your turn". Eren nodded happily.

As they exited the dressing room he noticed how the female shop tender stood in front of one of their big windows and was staring at something outside. She quickly turned around when she noticed them and with a face that was now turning red she quickly nodded towards them and seemed to try to look casual as she began refolding a stack of clothes. Eren glanced out of the window to see if there was anything new there or if she had looked at what he suspected. He couldn't see anything there apart from Levi's car... Well, he certainly couldn't blame her. 

It turned out that Levi didn't have much opinion this round of choosing clothes for Eren to wear so he ended up picking it out himself. He settled for a white tank top and a long, zip-up hoodie in the same shade of green as Levi's. He looked over at Levi for approval after trying it on, and Levi just chuckled at his choice. It was very obvious that he had made their outfits match. 

"Happy?" he asked.

"Very!"

"Great" he said and turned around to go pay. The shop tender must have had her eyes on them because as soon as they started to walk towards the desk she hurried over.

"We'd like to keep these on" Levi said to her. 

"Oh absolutely!" She said and started typing at an old-fashioned kind of cash register while apparently being unable to help but glance up at the two of them a few times. 

 _Pretty hard to go incognito while riding this type of car,_ Eren thought to himself, feeling amused. Levi however didn't seem to notice the girl's behavior and just stood there waiting with his arms crossed in front of his chest.

They finished paying, nodded goodbye to the woman and left the shop. 

"Do you want to take a walk around town before continuing? Maybe get something to eat?" Levi asked him as they put back their old clothes into the car.

"Oh yeah! Sounds great!" Eren answered and Levi nodded.

They parked the car at a more suitable place and then started walking. This was a small town that was enough far away from Eren's home to make it so that he didn't know anyone here. Now when they furthermore were both wearing such casual and normal looking clothing Eren felt that he for the first time really didn't have to worry about anyone else besides the two of them. The only possibly remarkable thing about them now was that it might be obvious that they were a gay couple, but only that in itself wasn't so unusual that it expected to feel bothered by the attention. And he was sure that Levi didn't care either, so for the first time ever he felt free to act as he pleased with Levi. Interestingly, he now found that he hadn't realized until then just how much he had longed to be like this with him.

 _This must be the reason why he wanted us to go 'incognito'. It's all for my sake again..._ The realization of his boyfriend's unspoken thoughtfulness touched him once again. 

He let out a happy sigh and threw up his arm over Levi's shoulders, something he probably wouldn't had dared to do before today. Levi's attempt to make him be comfortable with him had definitely payed off... although he suspected that Levi himself might regret it a little eventually. But at least for now he seemed to put up with the affectionate gestures pretty well.

"Tsk, you brat" he just commented and let him keep it there as they walked. 

Soon they reached a small kiosk where they stopped to buy something light for dinner. Eren immediately ordered a double hot dog but Levi however just glared at the man as he was making it. Knowing his man pretty well by now, Eren could quite easily guess what was bothering him. The guy wasn't using gloves and the overall look of the small shop wasn't exactly spotless. Eren didn't know anyone who was as careful about hygiene and cleanliness as Levi was, so he didn't actually expect him to want to eat something like a hot dog from a place like this but he did however also buy a cola together with a packed, pre-made sandwich that the owner had brought in from a bakery. 

They found an old wooden bench behind the kiosk and sat down to eat. A few cars occasionally passed by and they were able to hear children play and laugh in the distant. It was now about half past six, the sun was setting and colder autumn winds were starting to blow, but the cold didn't bother Eren at all thanks to his newly bought hoodie. In fact, he just felt weirdly cozy and happy. He looked over at Levi who sat in focused silence as he was slowly eating his sandwich. He was carefully studying every bite suspiciously and Eren couldn't help the familiar affection that was fluttering through his insides at the admittedly pretty funny sight. 

However amazing, special and exciting their time together before this had felt, it still didn't quite compare to the warm affection he now was feeling. There was something surprisingly powerful about just getting around casually with him like this, as if they were just a normal couple living their daily life. Eren imagined that this might be how it possibly could be sometimes if they ever were to live together. The imagination sent a warm and deep kind of flutter through his stomach. While still looking at Levi a realization suddenly landed upon him. For the first time ever he thought the forbidden word as he admitted to himself what the feeling of his deep affection by now really was...

_I love him._


	21. Some information (not an update)

**Hello everyone and a good day to you all!**

  
I wanted to tell you all in advance that due to some big clashes in this week's schedule I sadly won't be able to update this coming Thursday. Instead I plan to update during the weekend, so expect a new chapter **Sunday the 9:th** at the latest! I'm very sorry for not being able to keep the schedule this time, I hope that you'll understand.

 

* * *

 

I'd also like to take this opportunity to ask you, my beloved readers, if you have any **requests/wishes** that you'd like to see happen in this story? I can't guarantee that I'll be able to include everything, but if it's possible, I'd really like to make those personal wishes happen.

It can be everything from a certain fetish you'd love to see to a cute idea of a date or just a tiny detail. If it's too big of a thing I might not be able to include it since it might alter my planned way of the story too much and I might also be unable to choose certain ones if I feel that they are too out of the idea of their characters that I have. But do please lay forth all thoughts and wishes you have and make sure to let me know if there's one special that you'd like the very most to see! (Hey, Christmas came early this year!)

I have already big plans and a long, long list of ideas of my own that I'm considering, so chances are that I'm already considering your idea! And either way, I'd love to make you all feel included and to a certain extent cater to your individual tastes ❤

 

* * *

 

Please take care of yourselves until I'm back again in a few days!  
Big hug, Nana~ xx


	22. ✘ Tension and serenity ✘

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all! Since I'm a bit late I'll keep this short and just say thank you for being so understanding and giving me many great suggestions during this past week! It's btw not too late to leave more requests if you have something special in mind.  
> Now, here's a quick look back at where we left them the last update:
> 
>  
> 
> There was something surprisingly powerful about just getting around casually with him like this, as if they were just a normal couple living their daily life. Eren imagined that this might be how it possibly could be sometimes if they ever were to live together. The imagination sent a warm and deep kind of flutter through his stomach. While still looking at Levi a realization suddenly landed upon him. For the first time ever he thought the forbidden word as he admitted to himself what the feeling of his deep affection by now really was...  
>    
>  _I love him._

**Levi's POV**

_Fucking hell, I should report this disgusting place to the damn health department,_ Levi thought as he suspiciously eyed the sandwich between each small bite. There was probably nothing wrong with his piece of food since it was prepacked and shipped from a pretty big and likely much more reliable bakery. But the hot dog that Eren ate on the other hand... 

"You sure you want to eat that? We can buy something from a better place if you want" he said, still frowning.

Eren stopped in the middle of a bite and looked up at him. For some reason he seemed a little off all of a sudden. 

"...Uh, sorry?" he asked, blinking as if he just had woken up from a dream. Levi raised an eyebrow, puzzled by the sudden shift in his mood. 

"I can get you something less unhygienic to eat" he said to clarify. 

"Ah, oh. Nah this is fine!" Eren said, waving dismissively in a seemingly lighthearted way and yet there was something about his behavior that made him appear nervous. 

To see if the mood shift was because of him or something else, Levi fixed his eyes on him and leaned over the table towards him. Eren instantly flinched back a little. However he didn't look away, his face started to redden and he unconsciously licked his lips. 

"...You seem nervous, Eren".

"Uh" Eren said, this time breaking the eye contact and scratched the back of his head. He was still blushing.  _What the hell is he thinking about?_ Levi wondered, feeling a little amused now that it was clear that it was him that for some reason was affecting him in this way. "I just realized something... Hmm, tell you about it later" he said. He still avoided his eyes and seemed to have some trouble with keeping a silly smile off his face. 

"Tsk, alright then" Levi said and sat back up straight in his seat again. 

"Hehe" Eren chuckled to himself and happily took another bite of his double hot dog. 

 

* * *

 

After they had finished eating they walked back to the car and continued their little journey and after yet another two hours of driving the sun was starting to set. Thankfully they were by then getting close to the place that Levi had planned to be their stop for the first night. 

"Are you keeping track of where we are?" Levi asked Eren, interested to see how oriented he was in the area.

"Hmm, we're..." he started to say while glancing up at the GPS map, "-soon in Salem right?" Levi nodded.

"Correct. Ever been there?"

"Not really, I've just passed through it. It's one of those small towns that's classified as 'nowhere' as long as you don't happen to live there" Eren replied looking thoughtful. Levi got a hint of a smirk across his lips.

"Perfect. 'Nowhere' is exactly what I was going for tonight."

"Haha what?" Eren laughed. "Oh wait, to be incognito, is it?" he smiled. 

"No, to fucking kidnap you" Levi replied sarcastically.

"Hah! Just you try it" Eren said confidently and raised his fists towards him,throwing some air jabs.

"You'd be stupid to throw punches in my direction, brat" he said, still sounding mostly sarcastic although what he said was true.

"Yeah? Bring it on, old man" Eren smirked. 

"...You're lucky that I already have plans for us tonight, little shit" Levi commented, looking at him through the corner of his eyes.

"Hah, pity, some other time then" Eren laughed but then suddenly calmed down and instead looked at him teasingly under lowered lashes. He leaned over towards his seat and whispered to him close to his ear.

"I'm not always so nice and obedient in bed you know, sometimes I can be a feisty fucking bitch".

 _This fucking brat,_ Levi thought. He was clearly enjoying to thoroughly rile him on.

To be honest he really liked the fact that the youngster obviously wasn't too easily intimidated by him, in the sense that he dared to test him and sometimes completely fucking misbehave. The submission could be a tricky thing to balance in relationships like theirs, but it was something that Eren handled more than well. Say what you may about the young brat, but one can't deny that he was a pro at creating a certain kind of sexual tension between them. Levi loved the fact that he first could be fearlessly bratty and rile him on more and more until the moment when he suddenly would drop all fight and attitude and do his switch to complete submission and into someone who'd do anything for his cock. It was a back-and-forth game that Eren played masterfully and that Levi quickly had grown quite addicted to. The initial bratty behavior just made it so much better to finally have him on his knees.

"Act up a hundred times Eren and I'll tame you one hundred and one times" he promised in a low voice.

"Hm, really?" Eren mused, talking slowly and teasingly. "You seem so confident, but I've always went along with it you know... What would you do if I wasn't feeling like being obedient?" he asked, challenging. 

"Then I'd put you back in your fucking place".

"Yeah?" Eren said as he leaned back into his seat and bit his lip. "That's hot" he smirked. 

"We have the whole weekend to continue this conversation, and you better believe that I will because I have a few things to 'discuss' with you, brat".

"Any time, Levi" he said and was now back to sounding carefree again. 

"Tsk, you unruly thing. Try to swallow all that mischief now for a few hours, because you have no idea of how close I was to abandon all my plans for tonight to instead immediately fuck some sense into you". 

"Fuck" Eren said, biting his lip again. "...Well, we can't be like this forever, can we?" he then said, smiling after seemingly consider it for a moment. "We'd never complete a proper date if we continue like this" he laughed, then he calmed down again and looked at the older man with a foxy, little smile. "I suppose I could behave for a few more hours". Levi looked away from the road for a second to give Eren a warning look. Eren opened his mouth to say something but Levi interrupted him by holding up a finger, again in a warning manner. Still smiling, Eren closed his mouth again and used two fingers to zip his mouth closed. Seeing the suddenly pretty adorable gesture, Levi couldn't help but let out an amused snort as he turned back his full attention to the road. 

Just minutes later, they arrived in the small town of Salem, a sleepy place that youngsters either got the hell out of as soon as they could or stayed in for the rest of their lives. They got a lot of looks from the few people they saw and it wasn't hard to figure out why. Every other person here seemed to own a pickup truck and the overall scenery could've been taken from a twenty years old small town high school flick.

"Where are we going?" Eren asked curiously. He was now leaning forward in his seat, studying the scenery with excited eyes as if it was fucking Hollywood he was looking at. 

"I'm glad that you so far don't seem disappointed in the lack of class around you today, because we're going to a fucking motel". Eren jumped up and looked at the older man in what seemed to be excitement.

"Oh man, yes! Motels are a must on road trips" he grinned, just as if motels were something to be excited about. Levi shook his head at him. 

"I don't know if your reaction should be called stupid or admirable".

"Well duh! The right answer is both. You got to be a little stupid sometimes to enjoy life" he replied, smiling as he turned back his gaze out through the windshield again. Although Levi himself wasn't anywhere near carefree enough to be able to live like that it did actually make some sense, so he pulled a short smile.

"Anyway, I've made a deal with the owner of this place. I'll pay twice the price in exchange for the access to his personal, lockable garage as well as the guarantee that we'll get the cleanest fucking room they possibly could produce".

"Oh god, that's hilarious" Eren laughed. "That'll be one expensive motel stay though".

"A man got to have some standard, Eren... And this car is just way too expensive to leave out overnight at a random parking lot".

"Fair enough" Eren chuckled just as Levi pulled over and stopped on the parking space of a two leveled white building that probably had seen its better days. The entrance had the word "MOE" above it in big, red letters. On closer look however it became clear that the T and L in 'MOTEL' wasn't missing, but that the lights had just stopped working. Levi looked at the pretty sorry sight with unimpressed eyes. To be honest he really enjoyed to spoil the damn brat with certain things, especially considering the fact that he probably hadn't been able to afford himself much luxury for a long time as he had lived on his own since long now. But if he wanted to make this road trip a reality, a few stops like this was inevitable since there wasn't any much better alternatives in any near distance. 

Thankfully, Eren didn't seem to mind any of it so they got out of the car, took their luggage and walked in together.

 

**Eren's POV**

"Hello?" Levi shouted as they entered an empty reception.

"Just a minute" an old lady's hoarse voice was heard. After not more than a minute, a woman who seemed to be in her 50:s appeared from some spiral stairs. Gosh, she sounded a lot older than she seemed to actually be. 

"Hm? Haven't seen you boys here before, new in town?" she asked in between the sounds of her chewing a gum. As she reached the counter Eren noticed that she had a really strong smell of cigarette smoke. She must be a heavy smoker, which probably could explain some of the hoarseness. Eren couldn't help but give Levi, as the light smoker the man was, a knowing look, but he just rolled his eyes in response.

Apparently more than uninterested in small talk with this woman, Levi went straight to the point. Personally though, Eren wouldn't have minded a bit of small talk with her... at least it was quite hilarious to hear her call Levi a 'boy'. 

"Name's Ackerman. I've talked to your boss about a deal, you should have heard about it. I'd like the keys to the garage". Looking a little sullen, the woman pursed her lips, clicked her tongue once and leaned down over the desk towards him.

"That _boss_  is my good for nothing husband and you better believe that I'm the one wearing the pants around here. No one gets through on a deal if it isn't through me" she said, her eyes locked straight into Levi's.

Levi stared back at her, looking a little appalled by her manners. He was probably not used to be spoken to like this. He slowly turned his head around to look at Eren with a face that seemed to say that he'd better be thankful because he's only putting up with this for his sake. _My god..._ Eren had to fight to suppress a laugh. 

Levi turned his eyes back to the woman, now with the determined look of a business man. 

"Fine. I'd like the exclusive access to a lockable garage and an especially clean room, which I know has been prepared for us. I'll pay twice the usual price" he said. 

 _"Hah!_ You'll pay four times the price!" she replied.

"Fucking- No way in hell!" Levi said, his mood quickly going sour. 

"Well, sleep in your car then" she said, giving him a mean smile. Levi was just about to reply again, but Eren decided to butt in before someone got hurt.

"Miss- Uh, I mean, ma'm, was it?" he started to say, with a charming, little smile. The lady who obviously wasn't a miss slowly turned her head towards him, eyeing him up and down. "I'm sorry for barging in here so late into the night, but we'd really like to stay at this motel... I'm sorry if I haggle shamelessly now... but what would you say about twice the pay, plus a pack of expensive cigarettes?" he offered. 

"...Hmph. You're pretty cute" she said and chewed her gum. "Let me see them" she said and held out her hand towards Levi as if she could guess that Eren wasn't the owner of said expensive cigarettes. Levi gave Eren a look before he grudgingly reached into one of his bags to hand her a pack. The woman didn't even seem to read the brand, she just snapped it open, took out one and gave it a sniff. 

"Fine. You're a good example for today's youth and good manners should be rewarded" she said and patted Eren's shoulder.

Levi let out a disbelieving snort at the irony of her words, but apparently decided against saying anything. The moment he had payed though and she had given them both the key to the garage and to their room, he possessively grabbed Eren by the arm and dragged him back out with him. 

"You're not too angry with me, are you?" Eren asked as he hurried after to their car. Levi surprised Eren by actually letting out a disbelieving little laugh. 

"Hell no, not at you. I am a little baffled by your fearlessness, but I got to say that you're a surprisingly good negotiator"

"Haha, nahh..." Eren said humbly and waved dismissively. "They have their own monopoly out in places like this, so usual business rules don't apply here. I'm just good at smiling charmingly!"

"Yeah right. Tell me that that 'slip of the tongue'" he said, making finger quotes "- _'miss',_ wasn't intentional".

"Oh oops, you got me" Eren smirked. 

"Tsk, looking all innocent while you're actually quite cunning" Levi said with a hint of a smirk, "making me proud".

After they had found the garage and parked the car, they went back inside to leave their luggage in the room. It was a small but otherwise actually pretty nice room. Unlike the outside of the motel, nothing was broken or looked too worn out. The style however kind of reminded Eren of a grandma: Almost everything, from the wallpaper to the sofa was heavily patterned, mostly with flower patterns in warm colors such as brown and red. There was a big, wooden bed, a sofa, an armchair, a tiny kitchen, a dining area and, the part that Eren so far liked the most, a brick fireplace. Maybe rather than a grandma, it had the feeling of a mountain hut. 

"Oh wow, there's a fireplace" Eren commented happily and turned around to look at Levi's reaction to the room. But to his amusement he found that the older man only seemed interested in the promised level of cleanliness. He was dragging a finger along a surface as if to look for dust. 

"Hmm, it'll do".

As soon as they had unpacked a few things they left again. Apparently Levi had a place he wanted to take them to. As they left through the building's entrance Eren had to stop for a moment to look up in amazement at the sky. The sun was fully set now and since they weren't in a big and well lit up city anymore, they were able to see the stars really clearly. 

"Fuck, that's gorgeous" he said and pulled up his camera to try to capture some of the beauty and wonder above them. Levi followed his gaze and soon studied the star patterns without saying anything, but with a for him unusually serene look on his face. Eren took a few steps across the otherwise pretty empty parking space to try to find the perfect angles. When he was some steps away however he carefully lowered the camera until he was able to secretively snap a portrait picture showing Levi on the bottom half looking up at the stars that covered the upper half of the picture. He hurried to switch the camera mode to get a better look at it. 

 _Oh god,_ he thought, it was a timeless shot... it honestly looked fucking magical. He used the zoom function to look closer at his face and once again he was struck with the very special realization going through his mind... 

_I love you._

"Ready to go yet?" The man in question interrupted his moved state. 

"Ah... yes!" Eren replied with a voice that probably sounded suspiciously blissful and turned off his camera.

 

* * *

 

They made a quick stop at the local gas stationto refuel as well as buy a drink each before they continued what Levi had promised would be a short drive. Eren wondered what kind of place he'd want to take him to this late into the evening in such a small town. 

"Should be here somewhere..." Levi mumbled seemingly to himself as the road took them to the outskirts of the town, until there barely was any buildings left in sight. But just as Eren started to think that he must've took the wrong turn somewhere, he suddenly saw huge lights appear between the trees ahead of them. Levi slowed down and left the main road for a much smaller road leading into the forest. The vegetation quickly opened up and instead a big field packed with cars spread out in front of them. On the opposite end he could see what looked like a huge screen.

"Oh shit" Eren said, his face lightening up in a big smile. It was a drive-in theater. Eren had only visited such a place once before, he watched Disney's 'Cars' with his mother back when he was about 8 years old at a drive-in. But they had become increasingly rare and by now they almost only existed in rural areas such as this. 

The area was lit up by some of the cars whose headlights were still on, together with a few big spotlights that someone had brought here for the occasion. Levi stopped the car as they reached a wooden table that stood at the side of the small road right before the open field. Behind it stood one boy and two girls who couldn't be more than 10-13 years old, together with a young man who probably was a bit older than Eren. The kids were all making impressed and excited faces at the sight of Levi's car. Levi rolled down the window at his side and leaned out.

"Good evening!" the young man greeted them. 

"Good evening. A ticket for us both" Levi said with his usual stone-faced expression. 

"Right on!" The young man said and looked back at the young boy who then hurried to rip off two small pink bits of paper. 

"Here you are, eh, that'll be 14 dollars, please" the preteen-looking boy said with a cracking voice that witnessed of that he was starting to hit puberty. Levi picked up a 20 dollar billwhich he gave the boy.

"Keep the change" he said. The boy's face lit up and he made an impressed face again. The kid seemed to instantly idolize Levi and Eren couldn't blame him.

Now the girls in the back hurried forward. They both wore some kind of sports T-shirts with player numbers and their last names on it. 

"The girls' handball team is selling cookies for a good price to a good cause!" one of them hurried to say while smiling sweetly and lifting up a box with said chocolate chip cookies. The other girl seemed to elbow the first girl in the side.

"The soccer team is selling popcorn sir!" she said and pointed to the table where a bunch of popcorn boxes were lined up. Levi gave the two offered options a quick skeptical look before looking over at Eren. 

"Do you want some?" he asked and immediately the girls' gazes turned to him expectantly.

"Uh..." Eren said, finding it hard to have to disappoint one of them. "Well, yeah..." He looked back at Levi with an unsure look on his face. Levi must've read his thoughts since he let out a light, amused snort and turned back to the girls.

"We'll take one each" he said, looking at them.  _Oh man..._ Eren thought, suddenly feeling very warm inside. The seemingly cold man definitely had some soft sides to him... and to see him interact with the kids did something very weird to his insides. 

 _Ugh, calm your damn hormones Eren,_  he scolded himself as he received the popcorn and pack of cookies. 

The young man helped them tune in their FM-radio to the right frequency which the movie soundtrack would be broadcast at. Then they nodded goodbye to the group of youths and drove inside to try to find a fairly good spot. 

"Over there!" Eren said as he spotted an empty space pretty far up ahead. Levi followed his gaze and frowned.

"This is like a muscle car, not a fucking Honda Eren, you want me to fit through all that?"

"Oh, right" Eren said sheepishly. Levi let out a sigh. 

"Fine, but you're going to have to assist me. Tell me if we're getting too close to a car on your side". 

"Sure!" Eren said smiling brightly.

"...I think that I'm fucking spoiling you, brat" Levi mumbled under his breath and made Eren chuckle. 

"That's part of the after care every master should provide, isn't it?" he asked rhetorically in a slightly teasing manner. Levi looked over at him for a moment and then nodded, looking serious.

"Indeed it is, brat". Eren felt a red heat creep up over his face from seeing the subtle shift in Levi's eyes upon the mentioned word. "Keep your eyes on the road" Levi said with a voice that was just slightly more authoritative than a minute ago, but it was certainly enough to make Eren quickly do as he was told. Besides he was pretty thankful for a task to focus on right now. 

With some assistance from Eren Levi skillfully navigated through the sea of cars until they eventually reached the empty spot. Levi shut off the engine and leaned back in the seat. 

"Good grief" he said. "Well, we made it here, but I'd say that we're pretty stuck here now for the rest of the day". Eren tried to swallow down a lump of nervousness that suddenly had appeared in his throat. The dark, enclosed space in the car made him ever more conscious than usual of the older man that he recently not only had upgraded to someone he'd like to call master, but also whom he just had realized that he loved. 

"I've been stuck in worse places" he replied, as always trying to joke away his nervousness. Something that he certainly had learned about himself since getting to know Levi was that when he himself was taking the initiative he could get into a certain role or behave teasingly and not so serious, which allowed him to relax and feel confident. If the atmosphere on the other hand was a more serious one, which he couldn't help but feel that it was now, he'd usually feel quite nervous. But he was also able to relax in such situations if Levi took an active initiative, especially if it was in a forceful way. Apart from those two situations he could also let go of all nervousness if he just was enough turned on, his lover seemed to have the ability to make him forget every worry until he saw nothing but him and what he was doing to him.

"I'm sure" Levi replied and looked at his watch. "There's still about fifteen minutes until the movie starts..." He now turned back his focus to Eren and made him swallow nervously again. The man's gaze was piercing. 

"Hn... what movie are we even watching?" Eren asked, trying but failing to sound casual. 

"Some kind of action, forgot the title" Levi replied, obviously not paying much attention to the conversation any longer. Instead, he reached over to Eren's seat and pulled some sort of switch near his feet. "Sit still" he said right as the seat smoothly leaned backwards until Eren found himself laying down flat. With quite impressive ease Levi then climbed over the middle part to come over to his side. Now straddling him, he grabbed a hold of Eren's wrists and used his weight to push them down on either sides of his head. A feeling of heavy arousal helplessly dropped like a bomb in the pit of his stomach. With no further warning, Levi leaned down and kissed him.

Eren closed his eyes and let Levi take the lead. He felt himself relax into his touch while a hunger he hadn't known still hid so close by under the surface now took over his mind. Levi guided their kiss masterfully and Eren passionately followed. Too soon, Levi broke the kiss to instead fix his stern eyes on him. 

"How awfully docile all of a sudden... where did all that fighting spirit in you go Eren?" he asked with a sly smirk which convinced Eren of that he definitely knew the answer to that already. 

"A mood can come and go..." he still replied in a slightly sulky manner while looking away. 

"I suppose it's easier to feel brave in the light of the day" he said, his voice suddenly dropped the amused tone and he stopped smiling. "Not so cocky anymore, are you?" he asked rhetorically just as he let go of one of Eren's wrists to place a light slap across his cheek.  _Fuck,_ Eren thought, instantly turning back his gaze to Levi, instinctively reacting to the dominant gesture. Levi studied his face for a moment while he slowly caressed the sore side of his face thoughtfully. Eren was thankful for that it was very dark among the cars now so that it wouldn't be easy to see what was going on in your neighbor's car. Even though there wasn't much to see, he still couldn't keep himself from glancing out at the cars beside them... but Levi wasn't having it.

"Look at me and listen" he said, now with a strong voice that left no room for hesitation. Eren immediately looked back at him and felt strength leave his body when he met his intense gaze. "I'm your master, Eren. During these few coming days I'm going to establish a few simple rules. But I'll also give you a chance to challenge me- No, in fact I'll _urge_ you to do so, so that there afterwards will remain no doubt of our positions in this relationship". A shiver ran along his back and his breaths were starting to feel way too hot.

"But that's for later, right now we're on a sweet date" he said, sat up straight and let go of Eren. He was suddenly smirking again. "You should enjoy your last hours of freedom". Damn, his voice had a hint of a sadistically mocking tone that somehow made Eren feel weak all the way in to the bone. 

...That being said, despite already feeling perfectly submissive, there was also something inside him that wanted to answer to the challenge, and it gave him a boldness he didn't think he possessed at that time. He leaned up slightly and spoke in a low voice into Levi's ear.

"I'll definitely take that offer... Make sure that you show me why exactly I should call you my master, or I might slip away". Levi also seemed to be slightly surprised of that he still had that much guts in him in this situation. He narrowed his eyes at him and didn't reply immediately. Then he suddenly let out a mix of a snort and a chuckle.

"You sure have some guts, I like it" he said and smiled approvingly.

"I like you too" Eren replied without thinking and caught them both off guard.

"Tsk... brat" Levi said, sounding somehow affectionate and placed his hand under the back of Eren's neck to be able to pull him into a kiss. This time they moved slower and time seemed to stop around them.

Suddenly, loud, dramatic music started to play from the car radio and made them both jump a little. Eren let out a short laugh. 

"We'll continue this later, yeah?" Levi said when their eyes met again. There was something soft in his eyes. Eren nodded and Levi went back to his seat. Still feeling a bit flustered, Eren popped open the can of cola he had bought and Levi did the same with his lemon flavored mineral water. 

"Cheers" Eren said and they toasted sarcastically. By now, it had kind of turned into a tradition.

Eren grabbed the popcorn and cookies, gathered a bit of courage and then before he could chicken out, shifted a little in his seat until he was able to lean against the older man. Levi let out a small grunt but didn't oppose it. Finally smiling contently, Eren took a handful of popcorn, let out a satisfied sigh and turned his eyes to the huge screen outside just as the still unknown movie started. 


	23. ✘ Magnetism ✘

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!!  
> Hmm... I am somehow feeling very nervous about this one to be honest, since it's a bit different... hmmm... so yeah, please do tell me what you thought of it - oh God, meanwhile I'll go and hide now!! (/w\\) 
> 
> Either way! I hope that you all will have a very, very, merry Christmas!! I'll see you all again in the third day of 2019!! ❤ ❤ ❤  
> xoxoxo

**Levi's POV**

As the movie started to near its end, Levi took out his phone to text the number they had been given as contact information to the motel. The man he originally had made their special deal with had agreed to go to their room to light the fireplace before they came back so that it would be comfortably warm and nice by the time they got back. 

The movie ended with great fanfare. It had actually been a decent watch and the experience of watching here definitely was something different... although he spent a considerable amount of time enjoying Eren's lively expressions instead of the screen.

For the first half of their short ride back to the motel, Eren was talking excitedly about the movie, but as they started to get closer his mood seemed to shift until even Levi felt the tension in the air.

...So, if Levi had understood him correctly, Eren was going to intentionally misbehave and even challenge him, as some sort of a grand establishment of their master/sub-relationship... and also just because they both found it fucking hot when done right. 

"You're still up for challenging me tonight?" Levi asked. 

"Hell yeah" Eren surprised him by replying with a smile. Levi let out an amused snort, he must say that he found this planned rebellion quite amusing and increasingly interesting. "So basically, as soon as the doors shut behind us, you can stop paying attention to my feelings because I might get pretty into it without actually feeling that way" Eren said cryptically, but thankfully Levi thought that he understood what he meant very well. 

"Thanks for the heads up. But then you better remember your safe words, because unless you use them I won't stop even if you beg me to" Levi replied and gave the younger man a short but intense look. 

"It's a deal" Eren replied with a cocky smirk. 

_Tsk, I can't fucking wait to wipe that smirk off your face._

 

* * *

 

Shortly after, they arrived at the front of the motel. Levi fished up the keys to the room and gave them to Eren.

"You go ahead, I'll come after I've parked the car". Eren nodded and left him in the car without another word. 

Levi parked and locked in his precious car in the small garage that he had rented. As he walked the short distance back to the motel, he stretched out his limbs and cracked a few bones. After all, he wasn't 25 anymore, so he might need some warming up for this shit. 

Well back to their room, he entered and quickly spotted Eren. He was sitting comfortably in the armchair beside the crackling fire with his legs resting at the table like he owned the fucking place. He looked Levi straight into his eyes as the older man entered and was once again wearing a small, confident smirk. Levi closed the door behind him so that it made a distinct sound that marked for them both the situation they now had entered. 

Levi narrowed his eyes at him and started to walk towards him, while speaking in a so far collected but strict voice to test Eren's reaction.

"Come here Eren, I want you down on your knees". While still smirking, Eren bit his lip and just lazily ran his eyes over Levi's body appreciatively as he was approaching, making it look like their roles were reversed... They were definitely going to have to do something about that. 

"I don't know... Why would I?" Eren asked with a mischievous tone and a dismissive look. 

"Because I tell you to" Levi replied, still calm but stern, just as he stopped in front of the chair.

"Hmm..." Eren said, and made it seem as if he was considering it. "No" he finally finished with a fearless smile. Levi let out a seriously displeased sounding puff of air.  _Well, if this is how you want to do this, damn brat,_ Levi thought and took a last step forward, closing the distance between them, grabbing both his wrists and pushing them up to the side of his head. For once putting all of his arm strength behind his move.

"You're awfully cocky for someone your size" he said with a look at Eren's upper arms. "You think you can take me?" he asked, his voice challenging and with a hint of ridicule in it. He let out a snort and replied to his own question in a low and increasingly threatening voice, emphasizing each word. "No fucking chance". 

As if to prove his point he increased the force he used to pin Eren's wrists in place with even further. It probably hurt by now, but if it did, Eren didn't show it. 

Well he certainly didn't look so amused anymore but neither did he show any signs of submissiveness. In fact, he was clenching his teeth together while struggling to somehow free himself and he almost looked angered. Unfazed with his attempts to get away, Levi spoke again, this time slowly and with all grace completely dropped from his voice.

"Get down on your knees, Eren". Eren met his eyes and still Levi could see nothing but a fiery spark of defiance in the ocean eyes. 

"Make me" he replied, still refusing to show any signs of intimidation. Levi let out a short puff of air.

"Alright then, I'll gladly force you to give in. But I'm not gonna do it while cornering you into the chair like a damn coward" he replied, suddenly releasing his grips on Eren's wrists and then taking a few quick steps backwards to create some space between them. Eren hurried up to his feet as soon as he was free to move. "Come, I'll give you a head start" Levi said and lifted up his arms over his head while taking a few more steps backwards towards the wall behind him, he was even looking away from him. He was basically baiting him by putting himself in a vulnerable position, as it made it seem like he looked down on him. 

Baited or not, Eren took the offered chance.

With a low thud Levi felt his back hit the wall behind him. Eren used all of his weight to pin him in place by pressing his right forearm across his chest and leaning against him. The left arm he used to hold one of Levi's arms in place above his head. Levi's face instantly broke out in a small smirk. Eren had managed a fairly decent start.

He must be aware of that he wouldn't be able to win any points against him in pure arm strength so to try pinning both his arms to the wall would just have embarrassed him. The only chance he had was by taking advantage of his height and weight, which he did by putting all of that behind the forearm which he held close to the center of his body where most of his strength and weight were. 

"Hmph, not bad" Levi commented and glanced down at the flexed bicep under his chin, liking what he saw. He appreciated Eren's body type a lot: Lean, toned and certainly with some strength but not the too muscular type. He probably wouldn't be too attracted to someone who was his own size, to be honest. "But-" he let his smile drop again while he used the still free hand to take a tight grip on the collar of Eren's shirt that was tight enough to create some choking effect, "-still too fucking powerless" he finished saying at the same time as he used the grip to forcibly pull him downwards. It didn't have much purpose to be honest, it was mostly just to make a statement.

Eren let out a small cough from the sudden, sharp pressure over his airways and tried to stand up straight but it was instead just making the pressure over his neck worse. He seemed to realize this quickly though since he decided to go against his instincts by instead of trying to struggle away from him he pushed his body closer and in that way got Levi's arm into an awkward position that he wouldn't be able to hold as well. 

"Mhm" Levi nodded approvingly and secretly enjoying the feel of his body pressed up against his. "But you're forgetting my legs. Watch out" he then said and just as Eren looked down he threw one leg behind Eren's to make his knees buckle forward. Eren lost his balance and Levi took the chance to use his arm strength to push him backwards and then in a matter of a split second he put him into a headlock. 

"Ugh" Eren grunted. Now that his head was locked under Levi's arm he was forced into a forward bending position. Levi used his free hand to grab a hold of Eren's hair and pull his head backwards so that he could see his expression. The sight made a hint of a smirk appear over his lips. 

"Hah, fuck" Eren groaned. For a second there he'd had a clear flash of arousal in his ocean eyes. Must've been the familiar tug in his hair that he reacted to. 

"Hm? Did that turn you on?" Levi asked with a hint of a mocking tone in his voice.

"Like hell it did" Eren said, blatantly denying it.

The low level which he held Eren's head at quickly forced him to put down one knee to the floor. It would be very hard to escape a well done headlock without at least some professional training and Eren struggled to just keep standing up while trying to reach around Levi to somehow get out of the lock. But Levi didn't budge and soon he was forced to put down his other knee to the floor as well. 

As soon as he was on the floor, Levi let go of the headlock but instead took a grip on his shoulders to hold him still so that he wouldn't be able to get up on his feet again. He stepped to the side until he stood behind him. There he threw up one knee over his back to force him down and then, with a quick shift in his hold on the younger male, he let go of the shoulders and took a hold of his arms instead. He bent them back and locked them behind his back, with his knee still pressing him downwards and so very effectively immobilizing him. But it still didn't stop Eren from trying to get away.

"Tsk, that must hurt, love" he said as he watched Eren struggle while having his arms bent straight backwards. 

"Let go of me then since you're so concerned" Eren replied sarcastically with a slightly strained voice. 

"Alright" Levi said and let go of his wrists but instead immediately pushed him down, face up, flat to the floor and climbed on top of him. He positioned himself far up on his chest, so that Eren's face was just inches away from his crotch and pressed down his arms using his knees. Another flash of arousal was visible for a longer second this time and he instinctively used his tongue to moisturize his dry lips, clearly affected by getting so close to Levi's cock. 

"Hmph, now I recognize you. This is your weak point isn't it? My cock". Eren seemed to catch himself staring and looked back up at Levi with some renewed defiance in his eyes... But it definitely wasn't as convincing anymore. The position together with Levi's dirty talk definitely had an increasing impact on him. Levi grabbed a hold of his hair and forced his face closer to his crotch. Another glimpse of something weak passed through his expression and he looked up at Levi with eyes that for a moment looked sexy and innocent at the same time. Seeing Eren look at him like that, even for just a moment, while having him so close to his cock inevitably made him slightly hard. Fuck, he needed to make him his again asap. 

Eren must've felt his boyfriend react to him, because he suddenly got something almost alarmed over his expression and started to struggle again. It was no doubt that Levi's cock indeed was his biggest weak point here. Eren knew all too well that it was game fucking over for his little defiance act if Levi decided to force him to suck him off. But at least for now, he worried in vain because Levi had other plans that he still wanted to make a reality. But to do that he needed to first finish phase one of three, which he only was about halfway through so far. 

"Get the fuck up" Levi said as he suddenly sat up from him. Eren hurried up but didn't get far since Levi quickly backed him into a corner of the room. He stopped right in front of him, he wasn't so close that they touched, but he was definitely close enough to block any escape attempts. 

"Take off your shirt" Levi said. 

"You take off your shirt" Eren replied sarcastically, obviously trying hard to not show himself swaying. Levi let out a light chuckle. 

"Well sure, if that's what you want" he said and pulled off his shirt over his head in one swift move. Eren quickly looked away when he realized his mistake and visibly swallowed. Levi being shirtless would definitely not make his case any easier for him. "Your turn, baby" Levi said ironically with a little smirk.

"Ah, nah, I'm good thanks" Eren said, trying to sound causal while still looking at everything except Levi. 

"Interesting that you still think that you have a choice. Have I not made myself clear?" he said with a slight threat to his voice while taking a hold on Eren's chin. 

"Fuck, fine, I'll do it" Eren said, holding up his hands in the air between them. The unwillingness would almost be believable if it wasn't for that he had a certain, visible glint in his eyes and that his breathing was getting increasingly strained and hot. Eren was still avoiding to look directly at his body while Levi on the other hand definitely wasn't shy about looking. 

"Mm... what a pretty waist" he said as he put his hands around it to turn him around... He was sure that he didn't imagine the way Eren squirmed slightly closer to him from hearing the familiar praise, he was probably doing it without really thinking about it though. "You shouldn't resist me so damn much, don't you remember the pleasure I can give you?" he questioned in a low pitched voice at the same time as he brought a hand down to his ass to squeeze it. Eren's body tensed up and he let out a surprised, little moan. 

"What was that?" Levi asked, amused and started using the palm of his hand to rub a circle over his ass. Eren let out a distressed, muffled sound through clenched lips. Using his free hand, Levi traveled up to the younger's face to cut off his air ways by pinching his nose, all while continuing his rubbing. He wanted him to be unable to stop the sounds he was making. 

"Ah!" Eren finally cried out as he parted his lips and breathed in. Pleased to now hear pure arousal color his voice, Levi brought his hand forward to the front of Eren's pants. 

"Tsk, you're hard, love, so at least your body remembers the pleasure I've given you" he said with a pleased, teasing smile.

"I'm not hard" Eren said, denying it but sounding positively unconvincing.

"No?" Levi asked. He tightened the hold he had on him and made Eren let out a small, slightly pained sound. He leaned in over his shoulder and all the way to his ear. "Let's confirm the level of truth in that; take off your pants" he commanded. Eren just let out a small groan and didn't move a muscle. "I said, take off your fucking pants or I'll do it for you in a way you definitely won't like" he threatened. "Or perhaps it'll rather be in a way that you'll like way too much, little slut" he then added sadistically. 

"Shit" Eren cursed but reluctantly started to unbuckle, apparently deciding that it probably was wise to as he said for now.

Stripping down seemed to have a very immediate and very welcome effect on Eren. Suddenly his demeanor changed slightly, he seemed to feel a lot more vulnerable. Levi figured that now that he was no longer able to deny his aroused state, he ended up closer to giving in too. Wasn't much point in trying to deny it any longer now, was it? Levi took a hold of Eren's right hand and forced it down to the very obvious bulge in his now exposed underwear. 

"Eren... Here I've been nothing but cruel to you, and yet you're like this?" Levi asked rhetorically. "And you're still trying to insist that you're not a slut".

"No, I'm no-" Eren started to say, but was cut short when Levi let go of his hand and brought it back to his ass again. He used his thumb to put some pressure on top of his underwear right over his asshole. "-god, _aah"_ Eren moaned, a shudder going through his body. He seemed to tense his whole body in his fight to not give in to the familiar pleasure. Then he stopped touching him just as suddenly as he had started. Instead he flipped him around to make him face him. Levi knew that he was close to break through to him now, which meant that he would be able to start phase two any time now. Just one last push to test Eren's state of mind. Levi pushed the brunet's head to the side to expose his ear. Eren tried to turn back his head but Levi didn't let him, instead he leaned in to talk to him straight into his ear. 

"This was what you wanted wasn't it? Me toying with you and demonstrating why the fuck I'm in charge here" he said and let his breaths caress the sensitive shell of Eren's ear. The sensations made Eren shudder and let out a small sound again. Then he suddenly slammed the palm of his hand at the wall just behind Eren's head. The unexpected violence made Eren flinch but to Levi's satisfaction it didn't awake new defiance nor make him struggle to get away anymore, instead his expression and body language finally gave out clear signs of submission: His eyebrows were getting slightly creased together, his lips were parted and his eyes had a slight begging look to them. 

"Get off" he mumbled, but with a weak, half-assed tone at best. Levi didn't bother to reply and took a handful of Eren's soft hair in his hand and jerked his head backwards. Eren let out a small gasp but didn't really fight against the pull. Then, in contrast to the roughness, Levi lowered the tone of his voice and talked to him softly. It was time for phase two. 

"Shh" he hushed, trying to ease him into it. "Come here... Just breathe and let me take over, my cute Eren". Eren closed his eyes and let out a small groan, but didn't otherwise reply or protest. Levi let his hand sensually run downwards along his arm which made the boy squirm slightly. As he reached his hand, he put the palm of his own hand over the back of Eren's and wrapped his own fingers in between his. He then brought their intertwined hands straight to the bulge in his own pants that still was very noticeable. Eren immediately shot his eyes wide open and he took a quite sharp inhale. 

"Do you feel that?" Levi murmured into his ear as he made Eren's fingers close around the outline of his hard cock. Eren let out a quivering, breathy sound. He sounded troubled and was definitely starting to give in. Levi started to slowly use the younger's hand to rub his crotch. He felt Eren's body tense slightly again, but he made no more attempt of trying to move away. "Accept it, Eren, you're already mine" Levi said quite gently in a low voice. Eren looked away, apparently unable to look him in the eyes. But Levi persistently made him look back at him. He was able to see Eren's barrier get weaker and weaker with every controlling move he made now. Affirming just that, Eren did for example not try to move away his head again. But as if looking him in the eyes was affecting him too much, he now just shut them closed instead.

Levi let out a soft puff of air. It was endearing somehow, seeing Eren try the last, futile attempts to stop himself from submitting. Levi knew him well enough to know that he already had reached him. He was now perfectly moldable. This was a game of three steps: First physically put an end to the rebelling, then get emotionally close to make him relaxed and vulnerable and then finally discipline him... Levi dropped all softness and strengthened his voice as he entered the last step.

"Now get the fuck down on your knees and open your eyes" he said, his voice once again rough and dominant. Immediately Eren threw them wide open and fell down seemingly instinctively to his knees right before him. Finally careful not to break the eye contact, Eren now stared up at him with something remorseful in his ocean eyes. 

_...Fucking gorgeous._

 

**Eren's POV**

_"Now get the fuck down on your knees and open your eyes"_ Eren heard Levi say with a voice that all of a sudden sounded like steel. Eren had actually quite enjoyed his little rebellion while it lasted, mostly just because he loved it when Levi was forceful with him though... That being said, it certainly hadn't been very easy to keep up that act. Well it hadn't been so bad in the beginning, but keeping it up seemed to be an ability that Levi slowly had ground off of him with each dominant word or touch. And then he had surprised him by starting to turn quite soft and effectively calming him down. Eren wasn't sure of why he had shifted like that, but for whatever reason he'd done it, it had definitely created a shift in Eren's mood too. It was as if he had taken off the edge of every emotion he'd had and only left a slow surrender. So that when he now suddenly went back to unforgiving domination again, Eren felt as if every single fiber in his body started listening.

It was honestly as if someone had flipped a switch in him. Levi had slid in gently under his skin, making him so receptive to him and then when he wasn't expecting it, he had suddenly dominated him again. And hell did it work... But to be honest, it was kind of a relief now that he finally had his walls broken down. He felt his mind and body just melt as every tense muscle in his body relaxed and gave in. A satisfied look appeared across Levi's face at the sight of the big change in Eren's body language and expression.

"Fuck, that's right Eren, give yourself to me" he said, arousal clearly darkening his eyes. 

Yes, he had fully surrendered. His switch was flipped with no turning back.

"Master..." he breathed, looking up at Levi with longing and anguish in his eyes. He was suddenly filled to the brim with this intense need to please. After fighting it for so long, it all came back like a tidal wave, inevitable like the clockwork. Something about Levi's assertiveness just instinctively lured forth submission inside him and in one way it had been freaking painful to try to fight it. The two of them were on opposite sides of a spectrum and just as antipoles they seemed to attract each other as naturally as magnets. 

Levi was quiet for a short moment while slowly pulling his fingers through Eren's brown locks.

"Stay still here, I've got something for you" Levi finally said and went to go get something. Unsure if he wanted him to look or not, he opted for the safer option and lowered his eyes to stare at his knees. He heard the sound of a bag being zipped open and then closed before he heard Levi get back to him again. 

"Good boy, keep your head lowered like that" Eren heard him say from behind him and then he felt a caress over his shoulders and further on to the nape of his neck. He wanted to lean back into his touch, but remembered Levi's instructions and kept still. 

"This will look just perfect on you" he heard Levi say from behind him just as he felt Levi's hands wrap something a little stiff but not rough around his neck. With the sound of a little click it suddenly tightened and made Eren understand what it was.  _A collar._

"Up we go" Levi said and pulled him up to his feet. He steered him in the direction of a mirror that was hanging on the wall. "Well, what do you think?" 

Eren met the his own eyes in his reflection. There he was, his hair messed up and his cheeks flushed. He looked at himself, wearing nothing but his underwear and a black leather collar with a metal ring on the front. He felt as if a new heat started to brew inside him. 

"...It has a padlock in the back that's still unlocked. I have the keys and therefore the control of this collar. If you like it and accept to put yourself fully in my hands, you'll have to lock it yourself. While wearing it you'll actively be my property. Asking me to remove it will be the same as using a safeword and it would be the only thing that would strip me off my control over you. That being said, even if you choose to not lock it and also during the times when you don't wear it because you're just at home without me around, we can of course still engage in this kind of relationship, just a bit more sporadically and less intensely".

Eren brought his hand up to the collar to touch the clearly expensive and carefully prepared leather. He slowly ran his index finger along the material all the way to the back where he stopped and almost jumped a little at the feel of a cold and delicate, smooth metal padlock. He was still deciding on what exactly he was feeling about this, but something about how the small padlock felt in between his fingers made his heart beat faster and filled his chest with a huge and quite amazing feeling.

"Also, you may choose to wear it as often or rarely as you like. So don't feel pressured. But while you do wear it, just know that I'll be much stricter with you because I will be actively training you to become my perfect sub. But at the same time I can also promise you that when you do choose to wear it you will end up receiving so much more pleasure and fulfillment than I could ever give you at any normal day" he added and then let out a small puff of air. "Trust me on this. To give up yourself this completely to someone like me will be a deeper and more intense experience than you've ever had before. But for that same reason you should also only do this when you are ready to truly let me in deep." 

...To be honest, the two of them really were each others' opposites. Where Levi leaned towards cold logic Eren was emotional in both its good and bad sense, where Levi was introverted, Eren was extroverted, where Levi was a careful planner, Eren was a natural improviser... and so on. Interestingly enough, where Eren could end up a little selfish because he tended to forget about others' feelings because he was just too carefree or focused on the one thing he had in front of his eyes right in that moment, Levi was observant and secretly very caring. Like they once had concluded on that balcony their first night together, they complemented each other perfectly because they truly were complete opposites. What tied them together was shared experiences, a growing affection, fascination and then just pure, magnetic attraction. And when Eren looked into Levi's eyes, he was sure that he felt it too: the magnetism. The force that inevitable was pulling them together. 

"...What would you feel if I decided to lock it?" he asked Levi.

"That's not something you need to think about, you shouldn't base such a decision on my feelings" he replied. 

"But I want to know... please" Eren insisted. 

"...Alright, then let me express it like this: To have you put that trust in me and to go that deep with you would be the best gift you possibly could give me, but not one I'd want before you truly are ready to let me in that far". 

_You don't know that I already love you._

"I see... Is there anything else you want to say right now?" Eren asked, his voice sounding surprisingly stable.

"...No, not for the moment".

"Then-" Eren said and felt butterflies flutter up like crazy as he heard himself start to say what his heart told him to, "-let me give myself to you". He brought up his hand to the unlocked padlock again, looked into Levi's slightly widened eyes for a second to register his expression as the man realized what he was planning to do, before he with a surprisingly loud click closed the lock that was tiny in its size but enormous in its meaning. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter and a big thanks dedicated to UnknownClosetFreak96 for your suggestion of a collar! I had thought of including that element for a long time, but your suggestion made it happen earlier than I had planned! And more of you guys' suggestions will very soon become a reality! ❤
> 
> Aaaand about the overall chapter...
> 
> ...
> 
> I'MSOSORRYIHAVEAbitofaVIOLENCEKINKOKBYE  
>  (/w\\) (/w\\) (/w\\)


	24. ✘ Breathless ✘

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ❤ ❤ ❤ Happy new years!! ❤ ❤ ❤
> 
> Whoa you guys...! This long-ass chapter took me approximately 60 hours to create, so you guys better enjoy it! ;) Nah, just kidding, but it really did take me that long so I certainly HOPE that you'll really enjoy it!! Good thing that I've been free for some days over the holidays ^_^ I'm now approaching my last few weeks before I'll be done with my university degree! So it's exciting times, exciting times for sure, for both me and our boys here too~...
> 
> But speaking of that: My big graduation ceremony is January the 17:th, exactly the day I'm scheduled to update next time, so just a heads up that **depending on how much there'll be to do those last days, I _might_ have to update a few days late!**
> 
> But hopefully I'll see you again in two weeks, and if not, then I'll see you again on the 18:th, 19:th or 20:th! Have a great time until then!! ❤❤ xoxoxo

**Levi's POV**

"Then... let me give myself to you" Eren said and looked straight into Levi's eyes. He saw the young man bring up his hand to the back of his neck. A second that seemed like ten went by as they both registered the emotions in the others' face, before Levi suddenly heard the click of the lock that immediately granted him full authority over the younger man...

Levi knew from the look in Eren's eyes that he knew what he was doing. The sight of his intense gaze and his overall expression as he on his own volition had reached up to lock his collar was a moment he'd like to capture and keep forever, it was incomparable. The clear look of mutual understanding of what state they now entered was honestly beautiful, it almost took his fucking breath away. And to be honest he absolutely hadn't really expected Eren to take this decision so soon, because he hadn't thought that he had earned that much of his full trust and devotion yet, but he on the other hand knew that he was more than ready to accept the role.

Almost instinctively he reached forward to hook one finger through the ring at the front of his collar and forcibly pull him closer to him until their lips met. Eren immediately opened and allowed Levi to kiss him deeply. 

 _Fuck..._ Levi cursed inside his head. Seeing Eren give up himself fully to him had, perhaps unsurprisingly, not at all satiated his possessiveness but rather just stimulated it... His hold around Eren's bare torso tightened, making Eren let out a soft gasp into the kiss. He reached up to the back of the younger's neck and grabbed a hold of the small, now closed metal padlock and used it to pull Eren's head backwards. He leaned forward over his neck and spoke to him in a low voice against the tender skin. 

"Now you're mine Eren, your body, your feelings, your pain, your pleasure; everything belongs to me" he said and made a point out of tugging slightly at the collar, enjoying how easy it was to lead him by it. Eren let out a soft gasp and Levi couldn't help but to raise his free hand to affectionately cup his cheek.

"Master" Eren breathed quietly in response, his eyes bright and pleading... It was a little overwhelming to be honest, to suddenly have this perfect being exactly where he wanted him, fully submitted in his hands and awaiting his will. Levi let go of him and took a small step backwards to look him up and down with renewed eyes. His every line was formed perfectly and the tanned skin appeared golden in the aureate light from the fire... Levi knew that he was just getting more and more infatuated with the stunning creation that was Eren Yeager. 

 _Breathtaking..._ he thought and felt something tingle somewhere deep inside him at the sight of the fine leather around the young man's neck, that only he could take off of him.

 

**Eren's POV**

Eren felt like he couldn't hold it anymore. After first having resisted him with all his might, been forced back into submission and then finally given himself over to the older man fully, it was now torturous to not be able to touch him. Levi's lips were still parted just the slightest after their kiss and he wore something of a concentrated frown as he looked Eren up and down. He looked wickedly dominant and sexy where he stood there in front of him in just his pants. But before Eren completely lost it Levi thankfully spoke again. 

"Come here" he demanded, still wearing a stern frown and using a grip on his collar to pull him forward and then downwards to make him fall down to his knees. Eren let immediately out a needy moan upon the sudden close proximity to his cock. He wanted nothing but to worship the hell out of it, to be honest.  

"Eren, I will now establish a few rules" Levi said and Eren had to pull his eyes away from the enticing outline of his erection, to look up into his eyes. "You may speak your mind about them if you have any concerns, in that case I may try to find a compromise" Levi continued while looking at him with dark eyes and effectively made Eren swallow nervously. The fact that he didn't give him the option of refusing any rule altogether but that he would at best have to live with a compromise, felt so right... thrilling even. It said that during the days and hours that he wore this collar locked he was to live according to Levi's wishes and for his pleasure; no room for objection. The thought made renewed heat pool once again deep inside of him. Unable to help himself, he leaned forward until his face met his Master's crotch.  _Ah, god..._ He breathed out a long, hot breath. He could feel the weight of Levi's warm cock rest against his face behind the fabric and the almost intimidating feeling forced out a small, needy sound from him. Levi didn't comment or react to what he was doing so far, so Eren took the chance to raise a hand to hungrily palm and stroke his bulge. 

"...I don't want to suffocate you in a long list of rules that'll be hard to remember, so we'll start with five pretty simple guidelines that applies always except for during aftercare" Levi said while just observing him through lowered lashes. Eren looked up and nodded, but then his eyes soon flickered down to his crotch again to pull down his zipper. "Firstly, you're to always address me properly while having your collar locked, unless I say otherwise" Levi said in a strict but collected voice. Eren let out a small hum.

"Yes Master" he said, trying to show that he certainly listened although he had some trouble with keeping anything else than his crotch as his main focus right then. 

"Second of all, like I said earlier; while wearing your collar everything you do and have belongs to me. Your pain-" he continued and suddenly grabbed a quite tight hold in his hair which he used to tug back his head slightly by. The stinging pain together with purely getting pulled back from his crotch made Eren let out a small whimper, "-your body, your actions and your pleasure" he continued. "Which means that I fucking won't allow you to continue to behave like a helplessly needy slut who doesn't know his fucking place. You're to ask your master for permission before fucking touching me" he said, his tone calm but his eyes stern as steel. 

"Ahh I'm sorry Master" Eren said, his eyes immediately turning regretful and begging. "Can- can I please touch you?" he asked.

"Touch me how?" Levi asked without relaxing the tight grip in his hair the slightest.

"Hahh, can I please touch your cock Master?" Eren begged and felt the heat continue to rise inside him from this new treatment. Levi nodded.

"For now you can, as long as you're fucking sure that you'll still be able to listen" he said and momentarily tightened the grip in his hair even further and by doing so effectively dispersed some of the aroused cloudiness that fogged his mind. Eren straightened out his posture and then made sure to stay completely still and look straight into his Master's eyes as he continued to speak. "If I have to repeat myself while telling you your rules, I'll have to give you a heavy punishment. Got that?" he asked and raised his eyebrows in an expectant look.

"Yes, thank you Master" Eren said feeling flustered but thankful and nodded anxiously. 

"Good, then you can go ahead" Levi said, finally released the grip in his hair and relaxed the look on his face slightly. Eren unconsciously licked his lips and proceeded to unbutton his pants, once again allowing himself to turn back his gaze straight ahead to the impressively sized bulge. He felt a hand that was much softer this time start to comb through his brown locks. "Remember that to you it's a privilege, not a right, to get me" Levi said in a low voice.  _Ah... fuck, that's hot..._ Eren couldn't help but think and let out a shaky moan. 

"Yes Master, thank you so much" he breathed out, once again looking up at him with intense emotion in his eyes. Levi used the hand he held against the younger's head to calmingly stroke his hair. Eren let his eyes flutter closed for a moment and leaned forward to place soft, adoring kisses over the bulge in his now revealed underwear. He used his hands to pull down his pants to his ankles before looking back up at Levi, seeking permission to take them off completely. 

"Go on" Levi said and raised his foot to allow Eren to remove them. "Your third guideline, Eren, is that I'll expect you to be clean, well-groomed and ready for me at all times while having your collar locked" he said while still playing with his soft hair. Now careful to not break eye contact Eren carefully pulled down Levi's underwear just enough to free his cock. He angled up his face against its underside so that his lips brushed against him while replying like a good fucking boy. 

"Thank you Master, I'll always be ready to take your cock in any hole, I'm yours to use" he breathed, his cheeks flushing slightly. Levi let out a low, approving sound and it was easy to see the desirous feelings in his eyes grow exponentially from Eren's words.

"Open up" he then said, much to Eren's joy. He let out a breathy moan, hurried to wet his lips with his tongue and then opened up his mouth with a wet sound. Levi let the hand he'd had in his hair sink down to the back of his head and led him forward.  _Ahh yes,_ Eren thought as he finally felt the thick cock enter his warm mouth. He immediately created a small suction and pressed up his tongue against his cock to stimulate the especially sensitive frenulum that's on the underside of the tip. Levi let out a low sigh but at the same time looked on him with strict eyes. "Hmm... You can do a lot better than this, can't you slut?" he said and Eren let out a whiny moan and quickly complied, while Levi went back to going through his guidelines. "I can and I will punish you if you break any rule" he started to say right as Eren had begun vigorously working his mouth and hand over his length. Eren cursed inside his head, he had to use all of his willpower to not lose focus on what he was saying while he at the same time wanted to do his very fucking best to pleasure his cock. Levi made a sudden thrust forward and hit the back of his throat, which forced out a deep but muffled, erotic moan from Eren. He looked back up to meet the older's eyes since he realized that that was the only way he could possibly muster up the focus he needed to listen to all that he said through everything that right now were fogging his mind.

"However if you yourself realizes your mistake and admits to it first I'll be more lenient" he said, looking quite pleased as he cupped Eren's cheek affectionately with his free hand. But Eren just hummed a reply through his lips that still was closed around his cock and although he looked up into his eyes he probably must've looked pretty damn dazed because the soft hand with which he cupped his cheek turned into a light slap, as if to make him come back to his senses. "Did you catch that Eren? Hm?" Levi asked and gave him another light slap across his cheek.

"Ahh" Eren breathed out and had to pause his oral work. He bit his lip feeling flustered since he didn't know how closely he would be able to recite what he just had said. He sure had gotten the core meaning of it though and so he just went for it... together with a bit of extra charm. "Yes Master" he begun by saying. He was slowly stroking his cock with one hand and kept the eye contact but now with a slightly lowered head. "I know my place Master, I need a strong hand and a lot of disciplining, so I'll gratefully receive all punishments without complaining..." Levi let out a small puff of air and showed a pleased, little smirk.

"Well, close enough" he said and used his thumb to take a hold of Eren's chin and angle his head back up towards him again. 

"Fifth and last rule for now: Be very honest with me and be vocal. I don't want a mute, lifeless puppet and I certainly don't want you to feel truly upset about something. I want to bring you and your whole person into this. And although I'll punish you for mistakes, I won't be truly mad at you when they happen or if you were to tell me that you need to pause. You're new at this and to be able to mold your raw self is the biggest beauty of this to me" he explained while slowly brushing his thumb over Eren's slightly swollen bottom lip. "Do you understand?"

"Yes Master" he replied with a shy smile. It's a strange thing how something so potentially rough, strict and objectifying even more than ever before could make him feel so precious and cared for. It made him feel treasured, beautiful and... loved. 

"Good boy" Levi said in a low and intense voice and the look that they then exchanged seemed to somehow speak more than a thousand words.  _Oh god, what do I do? I'm getting so fucking infatuated._

"...Follow here" Levi said after a short but intense moment of silence. He hooked his finger through the ring in Eren's collar again and made him stand up and follow him to the armchair. On his way there Levi quickly stopped in front of the bag he'd had the collar in and took out the by now wonderfully familiar bottle of lube and your typical foil package. Levi sat down in the armchair and pulled Eren with him down into his lap.

"Master-" Eren said as he felt heat color his cheeks red from their new position. Levi had wrapped his strong arms around him to pull him further into his lap until Eren found himself leaning skin to skin over his muscled chest and abs.

"My sweet boy" Levi just said and pulled him into a kiss. Eren wrapped his arms around his neck and kissed him back. Carefully he then took the liberty to feel up his undercut and to drag his fingers through the longer locks. But Levi broke the kiss and grabbed both his wrists without skipping a beat.

"Not so fast" he said but rather than looking strict he actually seemed quite amused. He must be in a good fucking mood, Eren concluded. "Taking liberties now, are we?" he asked and brought Eren's wrists together to change his hold on them to instead only use one of his hands. 

"I'm sorry" Eren said and humbly angled down his head, even though he didn't actually feel sorry for this particular transgression.

"You don't seem to quite understand your position after all, love" Levi then said. Apparently he was able to judge Eren's state of mind almost scarily well. Before he'd had the chance to come up with an answer, Levi grabbed a hold of Eren's body and somehow managed to manhandle him into a whole new position. He made him lay face down first over his knees, into a position that he knew all too well although he hadn't ever been in it himself. Helplessly, his face started to heat up again as he felt Levi's hand squeeze his ass once through his tight underwear, before then sliding them down. 

"Le- Levi" Eren stuttered, momentarily forgetting his manners due to suddenly feeling a little conscious. But when Levi's expression immediately changed into a displeased frown Eren quickly realized what he had done. 

"What did you call me?" 

"Ahh, I'm so sorry Master" Eren hurried to say, but to no prevail. 

"No, let me remind you who the fuck you're talking to" Levi said and used his free hand to push down his head. "Lay still" he ordered and before Eren had gotten the time to reply he felt a smack land heavily over his bare ass. 

"Ahh" he cried out and squirmed instinctively. He then felt Levi take a grip in his hair to instead bend his head back up, but his expression and voice had changed character again, he now looked at him with serious but quite calm eyes.

"You're not keeping still baby" he said and Eren just let out a few flustered breaths. "It's okay Eren, settle down now, settle down..." he then said in a strict but comforting voice while slowly rubbing soothing circles over the place he'd hit. His surprisingly calming touch soon made Eren's body relax and calmed him down.

"I'm sorry Master, I was a little taken aback" he said apologetically. "Please punish me as you see fit". 

"Well said Eren, you're a clever boy when you just stop and think. I will give you fifteen spanks for saying my name without permission and another five for moving just now. Is that fair?"

"You can do whatever you want Master" Eren breathed and knew that he meant it. 

"Good boy" Levi purred and used his hand to soothingly comb through his hair at the same time as he used the same hand to gently force his head back down again. "Count them out loud for me". 

A stinging kind of pain went through his body as the first out of twenty flat handed blows landed over his tender skin. Eren let out a quiet sound but quickly cut himself off to instead do as he had been told. 

"One" he said. "Ahh, two" he said as the second one landed on the exact same spot as the one before... and then the third did just the same. "Fuck, three" he cursed, he quickly found that the pain grew exponentially with each blow when they came in the same spot... but fuck it, he would be a damn liar if he said that it didn't turn him on like mad. 

"Four... Ahh fu- five" he gasped when Levi chose the same spot the fifth time in a row. He felt him slowly rub the place that was getting increasingly red and warm for a moment. 

"You're doing good Eren, I'll surely teach you well how to handle pain".

"Hahh yes please Master" Eren moaned. Shit, he had himself almost forgotten how much of a pain slut he was.

He gave him another ten spanks spread out over both his cheeks before pausing again. By now Eren was shaking and moaning out the numbers... mainly due to his damn arousal though rather than the pain. Unfortunately for Eren's ass, Levi was definitely able to tell that difference and so didn't slow down at all. 

"You're starting to get so prettily red Eren" he commented and used the collar to suddenly pull up Eren's upper body closer to his face. He whispered into his ear while wearing something of a sadistic smile. "It's a bit of a shame though, since I'm sure that purple would suit you the very best". 

"Ahhh _god"_ Eren cursed desperately. "Hahh, you- you can do that to me whenever you like Master" he said in a breathless voice. Levi let out a small, sadistic mocking sound.

"Thought so, you damn pain slut" He growled and forced him back down against his legs again. He still had five left to deliver. "Don't forget to count, bitch" he reminded him harshly just as he landed another flat handed blow over his sore ass, this time notably heavier than before. Eren's whole body tensed and he let out a desperate cry of both pleasure and pain. Levi let out a low growl from seeing his reaction.

"Sixteen" he gasped.

"Well it's clear as hell that you liked that. But as much as I'd like to continue giving you this treatment until you're actually purple, I can't tonight because I still need you to be able to sit down on your ass for hours tomorrow baby" he said and placed a cool kiss at the area where he just had spanked him. "So let's save that for later".

"Ahh oh, thank you Master" he replied and was somewhere in the misty arousal that fogged his mind once again feeling impressed over Levi's never-failing thoughtfulness, as he himself just now remembered that they were on a fucking road trip. _"Fuck,_  seventeen" he then gasped out in surprise as Levi suddenly continued his work on his ass again, although they now were less heavy again.

"Hnng, eighteen" he said and clenched his teeth together, determined to take the last two while making as little sound as possible. Once again, he felt Levi's hand land over his ass so he shut his eyes closed and swallowed down the small cry that wanted to escape his throat. "Nineteen" he still managed to get out.

"Hmm..." Levi hummed and squeezed his ass shortly before landing the very last blow. 

"Twenty" he breathed out, successfully keeping himself from making any additional sounds again and then finally let his body fall slack. 

"Well I am impressed, if I knew that you already could keep yourself from crying out I would have told you to try that from the beginning. It's another skill that I'll eventually have you perfect anyway" Levi said.

"Ahh... Master" Eren mumbled, sounding almost drunk. Now that he had taken his punishment and they were back to where they had left, his every muscle seemed to relax completely. It was weird because it kind of reminded him of how his body and mind would feel after an orgasm. Well, despite the fact that he was still horny as fuck, that is. 

Levi wrapped a hand around his shoulders and helped him up into a better position.

"Thank you for the lesson Master" Eren said in a still shaky voice as he rested his head against Levi's broad chest for a moment.

"You took it well Eren, I'm very pleased" Levi praised him and brushed away a few sweaty bangs from the younger's face... which certainly felt nice, but he was way too fucking horny to want to dwell any longer on aftercare right then. He straightened up and looked into Levi's eyes with renewed want written all over his face. 

"I want to suck your cock Master, can I please?" he begged him, sounding quite breathless. Levi raised his eyebrows at him, feigning surprise.

"Why do you want that again Eren?" he asked, wearing something of a half-smile, obviously enjoying this. Normally Eren might've felt at least half embarrassed by speaking like this, but by now he couldn't care less. He leaned forward, put both his hands over his chest again, looked at him with pleading eyes and spoke in a mix of a moan and a whine.

"I want to suck and kiss every inch of it Master, to show how much I adore and need your big cock". The left corner of Levi's mouth twitched upwards in a short, pleased smile. 

"Well then, go ahead" he said. "But keep your ass where I can reach it".

Eren swallowed nervously, this sounded like it might become the end of him. 

"Okay, thank you Master" he moaned and slid down from his lap, only to walk over to the side of the chair and lean back over his right leg so that Levi would be able to reach his ass while Eren was showing him his appreciation.

 _Ahhhh... fuck..._ Eren's already drunken thoughts seemed to turn into pure, thick syrup at the sight of Levi's crotch. Goddamn, he loved this cock too damn much, and he was now hellbent on fucking showing it. He took a moment when he let nothing but his increasingly heavy breaths color the silence. He noticed that Levi's breaths somehow also got heavier and almost seemed to start matching his pace.  _Ahh fuck..._  Just the sound of his breaths was enough to make him feel weak as fuck with lust. Slowly he leaned over almost the whole way to his crotch while now holding his breath. He felt Levi put a hand to rest at his back close to his bare ass. When he was just inches away from his cock, he let out his breath in a slow and warm, open mouthed exhale. Levi let out a small groan at the teasing sensation and started to slowly caress Eren's back. 

Eren then glanced up to look him straight into his eyes while slowly bringing one hand up to just under his own mouth, gathered saliva which he then let out over his hand. He wet his lips, bit his bottom lip and smeared out his spit over his hand all while keeping the intense eye contact with Levi. The older man's eyes followed his actions with interest and pursed his lips slightly from the heavily erotic act he was pulling. Finally he looked back down to his crotch to wrap his now slippery hand around the swollen cock, tilt his head and let out a low open mouthed groan from the mere feeling of how damn big and good he felt in his hand. 

"God I love your cock so much, Master, fuck..." he breathed, now once again wearing a very dazed looking expression. Levi let out a low, approving sound that seemed to come from deep within his throat. Eren started to work his slippery hand over his perfect length and couldn't help but to stare and let out a moan. "I just love how it feels in my hand..."

A small drop of precum appeared from the slit and he couldn't help but to hungrily bite his lip again. He pulled back his foreskin to reveal the sensitive glands and frenulum. He leaned in closer, opened his mouth and pressed up his tongue against the underside of the tip. There he stopped for a second to look back up into Levi's eyes. As soon as he had caught his eyes, he slowly licked up over the whole head, catching the drop of precum and closing his mouth again, just to savor his taste. 

"God you're a freak at this" Levi said in a voice that sounded unusually breathless for being him. Eren's bravely erotic show was very obviously affecting him. "Here" he then said and placed his right hand just under Eren's mouth. Eren raised his eyebrows, wondering if he had understood him correctly. Sure he had made close contact with Eren's saliva many times before, but it seemed like it would be a bit too much for this clean freak to want him to spit straight into his hand. But apparently he hadn't misunderstood him... "Spit, and don't be shy" he ordered. So Eren obliged and let out some of his spit and probably traces of Levi's own precum into his open hand. 

"Fuck" Levi cursed in a low, lust filled voice and Eren thought that he could see something slightly wild rest in his storm grey eyes. Eren saw him use his thumb to spread out the fluid over his fingers before he turned back his focus to his cock again, determined to continue to make him feel as much as possible. He leaned down all the way to the base of his cock where he started to place kisses and suck lightly at the skin, but was soon interrupted as he felt Levi's moist fingers caress him directly over his exposed asshole. He let out a shaky, hot moan straight over Levi's cock and also heard Levi let out a low, aroused groan. 

"Mm... Such a perfect little hole, you're fucking made to be fucked and bred Eren" Levi cursed and Eren felt his legs grow slightly weaker from the lewd praise. Unable to wait any longer, he stopped the kissing and instead decided to swallow down the whole fucking thing in one go.

 _"Fuck,_ that's good Eren" Levi groaned but didn't stop rubbing his small pucker for a second. Eren skillfully relaxed his throat to be able to press in the thick cock all the way to the root. Just as he reached the very end and had his own nose pressed into Levi's well-groomed pubic hair, Levi finally let a finger slip inside him and immediately pressed down to stimulate his sensitive walls. Eren opened up his eyes wide from the sudden sensation and couldn't stop himself from moaning deeply. No sound made it out through his lips though because of the thickness of the cock that filled up his mouth and throat so good, but the vibrations that the attempted sound made must've however felt quite crazy over Levi's sensitive and almost painfully hard cock. 

 _"God..."_ Levi just groaned and slipped in another finger inside him. Eren hollowed his cheeks and sucked hard while slowly pulling out, just to use his tongue to lap on the underside of the glands and then going all the way back in again. To his satisfaction he felt Levi lift up his hips slightly to meet his throat halfway.

"Fuck" he heard him curse and had to look up to see his expression. Their eyes immediately met since the older man were already looking at him and so he instinctively let out another muffled moan over his cock from the mere sight. Levi's lips were parted slightly, making him look damn erotic, but at the same time he wore a sexy, concentrated frown that was so characteristic for him. Moreover he held up his left hand on the top of his head to hold back his slightly sweaty bangs, which created this illegally sexy angle from which Eren could admire the underside of his thick, muscled arm.  _Fuck, he's so goddamn sexy, fuck,_ Eren thought as he was filled with an sudden, intense yearning after being able to feel those strong arms mercilessly pull him down over his thick cock. Levi seemed to have similar thoughts judging on how he suddenly stopped taking his time with preparing him. He slipped in a third finger and immediately started to finger fuck his ass. 

Eren pulled back and inhaled deeply, his desperate breaths now colored with his needy, shaky voice and his whole body started to shudder as he gave in to the sensation. 

"Aaah fuuuck" he cursed and let his head drop down to Levi's lap, as his shaky limbs ceased to want to carry his weight properly. "Oh Master, I can't take it anymore, please fuck me" he begged and fought to lift up his head again to beg him using his eyes too. Levi didn't immediately respond, instead he just scissored his fingers inside him and twisted them around. Eren melted down back over his lap again. He let out some desperate, breathy moans and used his clean hand to desperately grip onto Levi's leg. "Oh please, please, I need your cock Master, _please"_ he begged fervently.

"You need my cock, slut?" he asked without slowing down what he did to him with his fingers the slightest.

"Yes I'm your slut Master, _please_ I need you to fuck me with your big cock, fingers aren't enough" he moaned. 

"In your _ass?"_ he asked as if that needed clarification, that sadistic fucking bastard. But damn, who was he kidding? He loved it. 

 _"Yes_ I need you to fuck my ass, please Master, please use me" he cried out. 

"That's one greedy fucking bitch I've come upon" Levi said, his tone now changed from feigning slight surprise back to rough dominance again. Well at least it was obvious that he had gotten to hear what he wanted. He pulled out his fingers and pressed in his free arm under Eren's chest to help him up to his feet. With a few swift moves he put on the condom and lubed himself up. "Go ahead, fuck yourself onto me then" he then demanded and sat back comfortably into the seat.

"Yes thank you, thank you Master" Eren said, his eyes fucking teary from all the intense emotions and sensations. Without skipping a beat, he got up on top of him into a suitable position where he faced the older man and reached down to angle up his cock towards his ass. Levi cast aside a small cloth that he had used to quickly wipe his right hand with before putting his hands on either sides of Eren's waist. He looked up into Eren's eyes just as Eren felt the thick head start to force him open wide. He let out a small gasp, but then, against all that his body screamed after, he stopped there on his own accord and didn't lower himself further onto him.

"Ca-can you please do it first, Master?" he asked with a hand in front of his mouth. He was suddenly feeling slightly shy because of this wish... How the need for being taken apparently was strong enough to momentarily stop him despite his desperate state.

"Huh?" Levi asked, seemingly genuinely confused this time about what it was exactly he asked for. 

"I'm- ahh..." he stopped and looked down, struck with feeling embarrassed over his shamelessly kinky request. "...I want to be taken forcibly by your hands, please..." he finally pressed out, still unable to look him into his eyes... but it sure fucking worked. Levi's whole body language underwent a clear shift upon hearing and seeing proof of how deep and genuine Eren's wish to be taken and controlled by him were. It was as always with the two of them, they were antipoles that attracted each other as naturally as magnets. The more instinctively submissive Eren acted, the more instinctively dominant Levi became and the more dominant Levi acted, the more submissive Eren became. 

 _"Fucking hell"_  Levi cursed out in disbelief from under his breath, seemingly losing his fucking cool. "Fine, I'll fucking take you, you damn whore. Now you better shut the fuck up and don't you dare complain about it hurting". 

 _Now I've done it,_   _R.I.P my ass,_ Eren somehow had the presence of mind to think for a second, but also couldn't help the damn delighted smile that took over his face the millisecond before Levi harshly pushed in his whole, thick fucking cock inside him in one go. Eren's head fell back and a loud cry forced its way out of him, in a voice that sounded so raw that he himself barely would've been able to recognize it as his own. 

"Sit the fuck still on my cock bitch" Levi bit out and held Eren still by painful grips on his hips while rocking his own hips back and forth to make him adjust while driving him on further. 

 _"Oh fuck yes"_ Eren cried and felt satisfaction roll through his body from getting his own choices stripped off of him. God why did he love it so much? Fucking hell, he seriously was a damn slut for his cock and dominance over him, he couldn't even fucking help it... and he honestly didn't _want_ to be able to fucking help it either, Levi was just too good when he was like this. His delighted thoughts got cut off abruptly when Levi apparently decided that he had adjusted enough and therefore pulled out almost the whole way just to immediately force his way back in again. And soon he was roughly fucking him with vigor. 

 _"Ahh fuck, it's too good, haahh!"_  Eren blabbered out. "You're so damn thick, oh god I love your cock, your cock is the best Master, I can't fucking function without your cock Master, ahh fuck yes-!" 

"Yeah?" Levi gritted out. "You won't be able to ever leave my side then, will you slut?"

"Aah no, hell no, I have to be fucked and led by you Master, I need you" Eren cried out in response. 

"Shit, you're so good, my Eren" Levi said and let go of the grips on his hips. "Ride me" he then demanded and Eren certainly wouldn't complain. He'd gotten what he wanted, so now he surely had nothing against doing the work. He wrapped his arms around Levi's neck for stability and then started to heave himself up and down over the full length.  _Shit,_ he thought, it felt so damn good. 

Levi lifted up both his hands to caress his skin all over his sides and chest. 

"Fuck Eren, you're goddamn gorgeous" he said, sounding quite breathless again as he admired the golden tone over the younger's tanned skin under the light from the fire. He brought up his hands to his neck and made him bend down to kiss him. Because of the strained position that Eren ended up in, it became a short lived one, but Levi still didn't let him sit back up straight just yet. Instead he himself leaned up to his ear.

"I fucking love to dominate you Eren" he whispered affectionately to him, making Eren let out a deep, needy whine. He then felt the older's hands travel down along his back until he reached his ass. He took a steady grip on each cheek and began helping Eren keep a steady rhythm while also forcing a shift of the angle in which Eren were riding him. 

 _"Ahhh!"_ Eren almost screamed out. Levi had somehow found the correct angle for him that made his cock brush directly against his prostate. _"Fuck"_ Eren cursed and tried to pause for a moment, but Levi didn't let him. 

"Call my name, baby" Levi ordered breathlessly and took over the control of the rhythm fully without letting Eren rest a single fucking moment from the intense hits against his most sensitive area. 

"L-Levi, Levi, _ahhh_ _Levi"_ Eren cried out and wrapped his arms tighter around his boyfriend's neck to keep himself from slumping down. 

"Yes Eren, hold onto me, I'm here, I won't leave you" Levi promised him in an increasingly strained voice.

"Hngh Levi!" Eren moaned, dizzy from all the emotions and sensations attacking him. He closed his eyes and leaned forward until his damp forehead met Levi's broad shoulder for support, all while Levi held his hips still and skillfully thrusted up inside him. "Fuck, I need you Master" Eren then ended up crying out. Through the fog of a quickly approaching orgasm and a whole lot of emotions he somehow heard Levi's suddenly quieter and a lot more focused sounding voice respond to him. 

"I need you too, Eren". 

Shocked, Eren sat back up straight to look into his eyes in search of conformation that he had heard him correctly. Levi's eyes were gray pools of a still calm that stood still when everything else stormed around them. The man looked back into his bigger, green-blue eyes and the devoted look he looked at him with told Eren that he actually hadn't misheard that... Levi needed him too. 

"Shit" Levi cursed and suddenly pulled out of him and made him stand up from his lap. He was probably a bit taken aback from the sudden very real emotions that had made their way into their fucking and needed to change setting somehow to clear his thoughts. Eren let out a whimper from the loss of contact and stumbled in the struggle to suddenly stand on his own two feet before Levi made it up too. He brought a hand up under his knees and just like that suddenly picked him up. He leaned down to give him a deep kiss while carrying him over to the bed and letting him down there at the edge. Eren was still shocked from the unexpected confession and could as a result not quite get his mind or body to work as he wanted them to.

"Aaahh" he just breathed out as Levi leaned him down onto his back, positioned himself over him and soon let him feel the head of his cock enter him again. _"Levi"_ he moaned, sounding completely fucking lost as he looked back up into his lover's eyes.

"Damn Eren..." Levi cursed and was quiet for a moment while clenching his teeth. "I can't fucking resist you" he then suddenly said and Eren felt what felt like a hundred fucking butterflies suddenly starting to swarm inside of him. "Kiss me" Levi said and leaned down to give him a wet but passionate kiss that made Eren's head feel like it was fucking flying, all while still not stopping his thrusts. 

Very soon though, Eren had to push Levi away and break the kiss.

"Levi, Levi wait, I'm so close, can I-?" he whined out, desperately trying to hold off his orgasm in case Levi wouldn't allow it just yet.

"Oh, you're being very good love, I'm impressed" Levi praised him in his strained, breathless voice. He must've been slightly surprised about that he still had remembered to ask him for permission in this state. "Yes you can, cum for me baby". 

"Fuck" Eren gasped in relief and let his head fall back down to the mattress as the familiar and still yet again unusually intense boom of pleasure took over him and for a while rendered him completely fucking lost in the feeling. He just barely registered hearing Levi curse from above him and feeling his strong arms pin down his legs that had turned limp. As soon as he started to come back to his senses, he opened up his eyes and met Levi's gaze once again. 

Meeting his drunk fucking eyes must've done something to the older man, since he let out a low groan and finally released inside him.

"Fuck" Eren moaned weakly upon feeling his cock pulse inside him. "Levi, ahh" he breathed, his voice hoarse and almost unrecognizable. Levi allowed himself to slump down right beside him while catching his breath. Eren could on the other hand not help but to scoot over and lay down his head over the older man's sweaty, chiseled chest, because fuck it, this would be worth any potential punishment he might have to face later. 

"Fucking brat" Levi muttered and made a silly smile spread over Eren's face. He hadn't called him that as much lately and despite the fact that he usually protested, saying that he wasn't a brat, he had also kind of missed hearing it. Eren let out an affectionate but tired little whine and nuzzled in his face against his skin. "Fuck, come here then" Levi said, either too tired to care, or perhaps secretively kind of enjoying it too... Delighted, Eren lifted up Levi's arm and wrapped it up behind himself, curled up his body against his side and laid down his head to rest at the older man's strong shoulder. 

Soon both their breaths had calmed down and before Eren knew it, the warmth from Levi's body and the calming sounds of his breathing had lulled him into sleep...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **breathtaking**  
>  _adj._ beautiful, awesome
> 
>  _Synonyms for breathtaking:_  
>  amazing  
> astonishing  
> exciting  
> hair-raising  
> heart-stopping  
> impressive  
> magnificent  
> stunning  
> thrilling  
> awe-inspiring  
> heart-stirring  
> moving  
> overwhelming  
> spine-tingling
> 
> /Thesaurus.com
> 
>  
> 
> Ending note: This chapter as well as a big thanks is dedicated to one of my biggest supporters here in the writing of this fic: lawlietandorder, who always gives me amazing and detailed feedback as well as contributed with the suggestion of more cock worship that I with great pleasure chose to carry out here in this chapter, hehe! (Of course, it'll also continue to be a recurring thing in the future, I mean, how could a fic possibly include Levi's cock and not cock worship?)
> 
> Anyway, please tell me what you thought of this chapter guys! I love and appreciate it so much to hear from you and every comment just makes my day ❤❤
> 
> Nana out~!


	25. ✘ It's all about that ass ✘

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SOOO I'VE OFFICIALLY GRADUATED FROM UNI! Heck yeah! :D
> 
> But fuck meee this is damn late - I DID say in the last chapter that this might end up happening - that this update might come late due to all of the last stuff before our graduation ceremony and just general celebration. BUT it did also come more than another whole day and night later than I had expected it to! I can't even explain why this chapter took so much fricking time, but I've literally stayed up halfway to the morning three nights in a row for this + worked basically all day two days, and many hours as well before that! Welp, I could try to not write as long chapters I suppose... But most of all, I just feel very bad for you all who expected it during the week-end!! :s (Don't worry though, I'm not neglecting my health! I'm on a break now for a couple of weeks before starting my first job, so I can afford some late nights~)
> 
> SO! Since I've grown fucking tired of feeling like I'm late with at least half of the updates lately, I've decided to change tactic and start to **pre-write my chapters,** so that I'll make sure to have it done the week before I actually update! I really want you to be able to have a date to look forward to, and I want it to be _reliable!!_ So, I'm going to try to do this starting this week! I'm excited! :D ❤
> 
> On a second note - omg guys... the 9/1 we suddenly hit 10 k views and then about a week later 500 comments!! Man I'm so honored over how many people seem to like this... I'm sorry for the times my Swenglish sometimes shines through and I'm very thankful for all the support and love I've been getting!! Hearing from you has truly been one of the best things in my daily life lately! I've had some rough times during the end of my education, and you guys have helped me a LOT in keeping my spirits up!! So thank you so much for that! Love you! ❤
> 
> I'll update as usual the second next Thursday, the 31:th of January! Take care until then! xx

**Levi's POV**

_Are you shitting me?_ Levi thought to himself once he realized that Eren _again_ had fallen asleep immediately after sex... and this time while laying tangled into Levi's body.  _What a kid..._ he thought and rolled his eyes, although mostly affectionately. But it was a short lived feeling of affection and his expression was quickly replaced by a grossed out face from the mess they had made. Even if Levi had wiped up the most of ithe knew that Eren definitely still had remnants of cum all over his stomach, they were both covered in a thin layer of sweat and Levi could even feel his fair starting to turn stiff because of the dried up sweat over his forehead. 

"Fuck" he cursed silently and was just about to get the fuck off the bed when Eren moved in his sleep and mumbled something, with his lips tickling Levi's side. He glanced down to get a look of his face and sighed. Damn was he adorable. He brought up a hand to the younger's head to gently drag his fingers through his hair. Eren moved his head slightly, seemingly to inch closer to his hand. Finally he opened his eyes and blinked drowsily at his boyfriend.

"Levi?" he asked.

"You're awake, good. Now we can clean up" Levi said and started to get up from the bed mercilessly. 

"What? No, come back" Eren whined and took a hold of Levi's arm to try to have him stay. 

"Tsk, let go" Levi grunted and looked at him with one raised eyebrow. 

"Noo... Don't go~" he whined, now with his arms clinging around his waist. Levi let out a seemingly defeated sigh and looked back at Eren as he now was squirming closer to him again. 

"You're hopeless" he said but went back to caress his head affectionately again. Eren relaxed and hid his face into the bed.

"I told you I needed you, didn't I?" he said, his voice coming out muffled and a little sulky sounding from the bed. That caught Levi off guard...  _Damn, are we doing this again?_

"...I know. I need you too" he admitted after a short moment's hesitation. But his tone was serious, there was no doubt about that he meant it. Eren didn't immediately reply or react, just kept his face pressed into the blanket.

"...Don't go" he finally said a second time, and Levi softened. He had to remind himself of that despite all his usual confidence and attitude, Eren was after all the emotional type and had just had his first experiences of fully submitting to someone, his first punishment and even an unexpected emotional exchange. 

"I'm sorry, I won't" he promised and leaned down to place a soft kiss over his back. He reached for the blanket and pulled it towards them to cover Eren with it again, then he laid down beside him and continued to calmingly stroke his hair. Eren turned around towards him and let out a happy sigh with his eyes still closed shut. 

"How are you feeling?" Levi asked and made sure to observe his facial expressions closely. Eren opened his eyes and seemed to blush a little upon realizing that Levi was staring at him. 

"Hehe! Perfect now that you're here!" he said, smiling sheepishly. 

"Tsk" Levi said and gently flicked his finger at the younger's forehead but also couldn't help the soft smile that played at his lips. Eren just shut his eyes closed again and let out a relaxed, little laugh. Levi let a comfortable moment pass by before speaking again.

"So you're saying that you'll be okay as long as I'm not leaving you?"

"Uh... yeah?" Eren replied. He seemed a little confused as for where Levi was going with the question.

"Well then!" he said, sat up on his knees, wrapped his arms around Eren's blanket covered body and lifted him up in his arms. 

"Ah!" Eren gasped and tried to bring out his arms from the blanket to hold onto him, but Levi held it tightly around him. 

"No escaping" he smirked as he with some effort climbed off the bed and headed for the bathroom. 

Well there he dropped him to the ground right in front of a wall which he immediately forced back the Eren burrito into.

"Le-" Eren started saying but Levi cut him off by pressing his lips to his. "Mmf" Eren let out.

Once Levi had him soft and pliant again, he broke the kiss and went down to place a few teasing kisses in the crook of his neck. 

"...Yes? What is it, love?" he mumbled against the skin. 

"Ahh...!" Eren whined. "L-let me go please, I want to touch you" he replied.

"Hrm..." Levi grumbled at first but then gave in to the admittedly tempting request. The blanket fell down to Eren's feet and he immediately pulled the shorter, also naked man into a hug.

"Hahh..." he breathed out, sighing happily to himself. Levi let out a small puff of air but did kind of hug him back.

"Let's get you clean now, love" he said and let go after a moment of staying like that and this time Eren didn't seem to protest. He let go of Levi to watch him with a contented look as the older man went to grab a pair of towels.

"You want to shower or just use wet towels?" Levi asked.

"Hmm... are you going to shower?" Eren asked back.

"Yes".

"Then I'll join you?" he said but made it sound like a question. Levi chuckled and turned on the water to get it hot.

"Come then" he said and held out his hand towards his boyfriend. Eren walked happily over to him. "But first, I think that we should remove your collar" he said after Eren had reached him and taken hishand. Eren raised his eyebrows and looked a little surprised. 

"It's wise to not wear it for too long at once in the beginning. If you continue to wear this I'll be able to continue training you as soon as I deem the aftercare done and it's tough work to wear this all day" he explained and placed a kiss on Eren's cheek.

"I'm okay though..." Eren said a little quieter than usual and looked away.

"That may be true but you need rest now and then, especially while you're still so new to this or the exhaustion might come bite you in the ass afterwards. You're still mine Eren, I just won't be as strict, remember?" he said and gently brought back a strand of hair from his face.

"Oh, okay then...!" Eren said and showed him a relaxed and happy smile. Levi raised his left hand to point to a thin, black chain he wore as a bracelet, on which he had fastened the key to the lock. He then gestured for him to turn around, but Eren's eyes widened when he saw the small key carried at Levi's wrist.

"You've had that there the whole time?" Eren asked, sounding curious but surprised. Levi had to grab his shoulders to make him turn around and still he kept trying to look back over his shoulder to see what he was doing. 

"Yes" Levi replied. He reached up to the back of his neck but then paused and tapped his skin with the tip of the small key... "Just don't think that this'll mean that you can act up however much you want without any consequences at all" he reminded him in a low, semi threatening voice and sensually dragged a finger along the shell of his ear. A pleasant shiver seemed to run through Eren's spine and he let out a quiet moan. 

"I'll bear that in mind" he replied, his voice sounding a little breathless. Levi smirked.

"You better" he said and then finally brought the key to the tiny keyhole... he unlocked it with a fairly loud click.  

"Ah" Eren sighed when Levi proceeded to unbuckle the leather strap and take off the whole thing. He lifted a hand to his now empty neck and seemed to kind of miss the feeling already. 

"You're so good" Levi praised him, made him turn back around again and kissed him. 

They both went into the shower and took turns to rinse themselves under the water stream while the other used soaped up. In the end they ended up helping each other wash the other's back. But when it was Levi's turn to help Eren he also took the opportunity to admire and fondle his favorite part of the younger male's body...

"My butt is clean already, you old perv!" Eren laughed when Levi's hands for the third time traveled south. He earned himself a pinch over his ass for his comment. "Ouch!" he laughed. "I'm not saying anything that isn't true though!" Eren smirked and glanced back at Levi over his shoulder. 

"Shut up brat, you were the one who wanted to join me here" Levi replied and didn't stop feeling him up. Eren pursed his lips and didn't immediately reply. 

"...Well, I'm just saying! I'm not necessarily _complaining..."_ he finally stated with a smirk and then surprised Levi with sticking out his soapy ass slightly and with a smooth move brush it against Levi's crotch. Levi let out a small grunt and quickly put his hands to Eren's hips to hold him still. 

"Do that again and you won't be sleeping any time soon" he confidently assured him. 

"Aah..." Eren breathed, his eyebrows creasing upwards as he brought up a wet hand to his lips while still looking back at him over his shoulder. Damn, he looked sinfully sexy in the innocent way.

"Or is that what you're actually asking for?" Levi demanded to know, still debating within himself if it would be worth it to run out of the shower after a condom.

"...I'm sorry daddy, your cock feels so wet and nice" Eren then suddenly said in a slightly weak sounding voice. _Damn fucking hell,_ Levi thought as his dick immediately decided for him that it would be damn worth it if this was the headspace Eren suddenly had entered.

Eren must've felt his dick immediately react to him since he let out a surprised little gasp and instinctively bent slightly forward...  _Fuck. Definitely worth running out for- or... better yet._

"Eren, go get me a condom and the silicone lube I have in the outside pocket of my black bag" he said and leaned down to place kisses all over his back while starting to slowly rock his hardening cock in between Eren's slippery thighs. He wanted the silicone-based lube since that's a kind that won't wash off under streaming water as easily as your regular water-based one.

"Hn... but it's cold daddy" Eren said, sounding a little hesitant. 

"I'll warm you up inside out real soon, love" he assured him and brought down a hand to his own cock to aim the head straight towards Eren's wet hole. He teasingly drew small circles over the still oversensitive spot. 

"Waah-!" Eren cried out, although muffled by his fingers.

"Will you be good and get them for me or will I have to teach you once again to listen to me?" he asked, put pressure over Eren's back to make him bend down further while giving him a few warning taps with his flat hand over his still red ass.

"I-I'll get them!" Eren said and hurried to stand up straight. 

"Good boy" Levi said. Eren stumbled out of the shower, wrapped a towel around himself and hurried out of the bathroom. Levi went back to stand under the streaming water while starting to slowly stroke himself. He let out a soft groan to the mental image of Eren's dripping wet and naked body. 

"Here..." Eren said and looked shy as he came back. He reached out his hand to give Levi the requested items which Levi then put on the shower shelf for now.

"Well done. Come back here and warm yourself up under the water love, I don't want you to get cold" Levi said. Eren hummed softly as reply, left the towel and hurried inside the streaming water and Levi's waiting arms. Levi took a hold at the back of his head and pulled him down to his lips. 

 _If we're gonna do shower sex we might as well do it right..._ he thought. He tilted his head to deepen the kiss and Eren let out a soft sound. He held his thinner body closely and used his hands to caress and feel up the gorgeous, slippery skin. He felt a few of Eren's soaked strands of hair stick to his own forehead and he had to keep his eyes closed to not get water and hair into his eyes. 

"Levi..." Eren moaned and parted from his lips to catch his breath. Levi threaded his fingers through his soaked hair, grabbed a handful and tugged gently at his scalp. Eren let out a weak, breathy moan and grabbed a hold of Levi's broad shoulders. 

"...Gorgeous" Levi mumbled while placing kisses all over his jawline and further over to his ear, where he playfully nibbled on his earlobe. Eren let out a light, little laugh from the tickling sensation and pulled his shoulder up, which even made Levi chuckle slightly.  _What are you doing to me?_

"You're already hard, love" he commented and wrapped his wet hand around his dick. "How dirty..." he mused and made him turn around to face the wall.

"Ahh...! No-" Eren begun to say, but Levi cut him off by putting his hand over his back dimples only to slowly slid it downwards.

"Tsk love... I bet that you're still sticky down there from your own spit, aren't you?" he mumbled with his lips close to his ear. 

"Ngh, sorry daddy" Eren whined, his body trembling slightly. Levi hummed. 

"It's okay, I'll clean you up baby" he replied and reached once again for the soap but chose one that he had himself had brought there, an antibacterial soap that even was kind to sensitive skin. He pumped out a fair amount of the fragrant, milky liquid into his hand. Eren let out a soft whine when Levi used his lathered up fingers to slid right over his entrance and slowly caress him, before finally putting in his middle finger inside him. "Ah... still so open" Levi mumbled into his ear and made Eren let out another weak sound. Levi added another finger with ease and used the slippery lather to 'clean him'. Soon Eren was helplessly clenching around him and moaning his name, and Levi decided that this would be an excellent chance to try something new...

"Have you ever been rimmed before?" 

"Uh-!" Eren let out, jolting slightly. "N-no". Levi smirked.  _Even better, a rimming virgin, huh?_ He could fucking wreck him. But since this was something that was usually stigmatized as well as extremely intimate, Levi figured that he must be a bit more careful than usual of Eren's emotions while introducing this. 

"Would you allow me to try that on you, love?" he asked. 

"But..." Eren started to say, sounding slightly distressed. "But you're-" he tried again, but cut himself off, seemingly to search for the right word.

"A clean-freak?" Levi helpfully suggested with a hint of a smirk. He could be generous if it meant that he'd get to lick him out before the night was over. Eren let out a short, amused snort.

"...Yeah" he said, with a hint of a sheepish smile.

"I used a special soap just now... Don't worry, I know what I'm doing" he said. Using antibacterial soap considerably reduced the risk of infections, furthermore he made sure of that he didn't have any sorts of cuts in his mouth and thankfully he knew that they were both vaccinated against both Hepatitis A and B. Safe sex is fucking sexy. 

"Umm..." Eren said, still sounding unsure and embarrassed. Levi wrapped his hands around his shoulders and calmingly massaged the slightly tensed muscles. 

"Eren..." he breathed into his ear. "Believe me, I would love to rim you".

"Fuck" Eren cursed, the tone of his voice dropped down an octave. "Okay" he breathed, his voice slightly shaky but he didn't sound as hesitant anymore.

"Good boy" Levi purred and placed gentle kisses at the nape of his neck. He let his hands fall down back to his ass and squeezed his cheeks gently, making him squirm. He adored the younger's even more sensitive reactions now than usual, as he was waiting in anxious anticipation of what it was going to feel like. Levi smiled against his wet skin while starting to let his mouth travel south. 

"Bend over a little for me, baby" he said softly when his kisses neared the end of his spine and he had dropped down to stand on his knees. 

"Ahh..." Eren breathed nervously but did as he had asked of him. He still had lathered up soap in between his legs where the water hadn't quite reached, Levi used his hands to spread it out over his cheeks, taking his time to massage and feel up the very flattering shape. His ass was still red and likely sore from their earlier activities...  _Fuck_ , Levi thought at the memory, unconsciously bit his lip and gave him a light slap over the flushed skin. Eren let out a high-pitched sound and looked almost scoldingly at him over his shoulder. "Levi..." he whined. 

"Shh... Let's not be impatient, love" he said. Eren let out another small, disgruntled whine but stayed still and let Levi do as he pleased. "I'm going to make you feel so damn good" Levi murmured almost to himself as he shifted his attention to his deeper parts. He took his thumb that was still slippery from soap and caressed his opening. "Use your hands to spread your cheeks".

Eren let out a now _clearly_ distressed sound but still reached back with shaky hands to place both his hands over his ass and spread his cheeks slightly apart for him. The sight made Levi's dick twitch and he could feel that he by now was fully hard. 

"You're so damn good, Eren, you listen so well" he praised him just as he dipped his thumb inside him, loving the sounds that it drew out from the younger male. He put the thumb of his free hand right on top of the cleft of his ass and sensually massaged the area while using the finger inside him to stimulate the many nerve-endings over there. 

"Levi...!" Eren moaned. 

"Feels good?"

 _"Yes_ it feels too good- ahh...!" Eren replied, his voice high-pitched and weak. Levi let out a pleased hum and used his free hand to reach upwards.

"Would you hand me the shower head, love?"

"Uhh..." Eren hesitated. Apparently he could think of a few distressing ways in which Levi would want to use such a thing in this situation. Levi changed the tone of his voice into a rather commanding one. "Come on! You're coated in soap, you need rinsing" Levi said and Eren reacted immediately this time. He let go of his cheeks to give his boyfriend what he had asked for. Levi took it and immediately started rinsing him off. "Mnh..." Eren whined at the sensation. 

"Back with your hands in position" he said, still sounding demanding. Eren let hear a weak whine but quickly did as he was told. Levi slid in two fingers inside him, scissored them and then carefully stretched him out while aiming the streaming water directly towards his slightly opened up hole. 

"L-Levi!" Eren cried out, sounding positively worried. 

"I know that feels weird love, but try to relax. I'm just washing you" he smirked.

"Aah...!" Eren moaned and let his upper body slump down further to lean against the shower wall, as his body seemed to grow weak from the stimulation of the water pressure. But by bending down further he also unintentionally exposed himself further. He seemed to quickly realize this though, likely from suddenly feeling the water start to actually enter him, so he yelped and tried to stand up again... But Levi didn't let him. He placed his free hand on top of his back and held him firmly in place. 

"Nope, this is perfect, stay exactly as you are" he said and Eren could only moan desperately in reply. Levi started to slowly finger fuck him while keeping his two fingers slightly apart to allow water to flush straight into him every time he pulled out his fingers even halfway. 

"Mmm... perfect" he commented when he was pleased with the rinsing and teasing and placed a kiss just under his slightly visible back dimples. To be fucking honest, this was an ass he gladly would kiss every single inch of. He smelled so good and looked so inviting that it almost should be considered a fucking illegal ass. Eren just shuddered and whined weakly while Levi stood up again and placed the shower head back to the top of the shower to once again allow the steamy water to spread over both their bodies. However he still kept his hand placed firmly at the small of Eren's back to keep him in his bent over position. A particularly weak sounding moan made Levi look down at him. The sight struck him like fire.

"Daddy..." Eren breathed while glancing up at him, his eyes glassy and his gaze weak. A wave of heat was sent straight to Levi's groin.  _Holy fuck... That's tempting as hell,_ he thought, his eyes widening slightly. He cursed out loud. 

"You're so gorgeous" he breathed, went right behind him and leaned over him to place gentle kisses over his spine. 

"Mhh...!" Eren let out a muffled sound from tightly closed lips when he felt Levi's hard cock unintentionally graze against the sensitive skin in between his thighs. 

"Aah... I want you" Levi breathed while letting himself and his mouth sink lower and lower along his back. "Every inch of you is perfect... relax and let me make you feel so good, baby" he mumbled, adoring every inch of tanned, wet skin that his lips grazed by on his way downwards. Eren just moaned in reply, but Levi was also quite sure that he could feel his body relax slightly further under his hands.

Soon he was back to stand on his knees and without dragging it out any further, he leaned in and placed a first chaste kiss right over his perineum. 

"Nh..." Eren whimpered, his voice tensed like he was kind of holding his breath. Levi placed a hand on top of Eren's left hand to make him spread out even further. Then he used the tip of his tongue to finally push gently against his entrance. Eren breathed in sharply and let out a tense, whimpering sound. Levi let out a low groan and leaned in further, this time running his tongue the whole way across the tender skin of his crease with a bit more pressure. Then he used the tip of his tongue to run circles before finally closing his lips straight over his hole and sucking gently on the sensitive skin. A shudder seemed to go through Eren's body, he let out a high-pitched moan, his muscles tensed momentarily and Levi had to hold down his right hand firmly to keep his upper body in position.

"Mmm, you're so good, letting me do whatever filthy thing I want with your body" Levi lewdly praised him before once again using his tongue at him. Eren gasped and small, trembling moans started to spill out of him with every flick or touch Levi now without pause gave him. 

"Does my mouth feel good on you, baby?"

"Ye- yes, so good" he pressed out through the embarrassment he probably was still feeling. "Fuck I can't- this is so- ahh" he moaned. 

"Mmm..." Levi groaned, tilted his head just slightly, let go of the hand he held at his back to instead take a firm grip on his right thigh to keep him still as he leaned in once again. However this time he used even more direct pressure behind the tip of his tongue while sliding it over his entrance, therefore finally slipping inside of him just slightly. 

"Ah! _Holy fuck"_ Eren gasped. Levi slid out and placed his lips over him again to suck lightly before once again sliding inside. Only deeper this time. 

Soon he had Eren into a fully trembling and panting mess, and he could himself right then not fucking imagine anything that would be better to see or hear than to have Eren Yeager in this state because of his obscene, intrusive actions on him. He sucked, licked and curled his tongue inside him, everything he could to make the youngster into an even worse mess. 

"I- I can't- ahhh- stand up any- _ahh... Levi, please"_ Eren soon begged, his voice unrecognizable for the untrained ear. 

"Oh I'm going to fuck you into the damn wall" Levi then bit out, blew a harsh but short, cool stream of air straight over his wet hole, making Eren gasp before he stood up again. Immediately he put both his hands around Eren's hips to help him stand up straight again too. "Come here" he commanded and led him into quickly turning around to face him. Levi put a hand at the back of his neck to pull him into a wet kiss. Eren answered hungrily and used his shaky arms to grip around Levi's body. Levi enjoyed the feel of their wet and warm bodies pressed against each other and Eren's tongue curiously exploring his mouth to taste what he had tasted like, even though it was nothing but water and tiny hints of a flowery soap. He could feel Eren's rock hard cock pressed against his stomach. 

 _"Fuck me please"_ Eren gasped out straight over Levi's lips before pulling back slightly to look into the older man's eyes. A low growl rose from somewhere deep inside Levi's throat and he took a firm step forward, effectively pushing Eren back against the cold shower wall. Eren's body tensed momentarily and he gasped from the sudden cool sensation over his heated back. Levi reached over to the shower shelf for the condom... It was a little trickier than usual to get it out of the package and then get it on due to the water, but thankfully he was quite experienced so in less than half a minute he was all done - silicone lube and all. Meanwhile Eren had been able to relax his body again and had shifted slightly on his legs to stand with them further apart. Levi looked up at him and saw him rest his head back against the wall while looking into Levi's eyes with the most inviting, dazed and yearning expression Levi could swear on that he had ever seen anyone pull. He let out a quiet curse again and used his own weight and left hand to pin him firmly in place, before wrapping his other hand under Eren's knee and so lifting up his leg to his own hips. 

"Be strong and stay standing for just a moment for me" he said, his voice stern and tense. The brunet let out a breathy moan and to Levi's satisfaction he felt him obediently hook his leg around his hips. He could then momentarily let go of his thigh to instead take a hold at the base of his own cock and point it up to Eren's hole. 

"God yes" Eren moaned as soon as he felt his cock crush against his skin and Levi let out a low groan as he finally felt Eren's warmth start to sink over his throbbing cock. "Oh yes, fuck me" Eren gasped and gripped harder around Levi's body. As soon as he was balls deep, Levi put back his right arm under Eren's knee and pushed him up against the wall until Eren barely had to hold up his own weight anymore. "Fuck, so deep- _Levi"_ Eren cried out and gripped around the older man as if his life depended on it when Levi started to rock his hips. 

"Fuck- Eren" Levi just said and surprised even himself about the intensity behind his voice. 

 _"Oh, so good,_ Levi please- fuck me hard" Eren basically pleaded with him.

"God" Levi cursed, the youngster's seemingly never-ending hunger for his cock was definitely intoxicating. He patted his left hand over Eren's left thigh that he was still standing on and spoke to him in a low and intense voice. "Hold on to me baby and I'll fuck you so damn good" he promised. Eren leaned over all of his weight without hesitation so that Levi could easily pick him up. He wrapped his left arm under Eren's knee as well and then once again pinned his back to the wall. 

"Oh god" Eren moaned out desperately as Levi did exactly what he had promised earlier; 'fucking him into the damn wall'. Now that he had the boy pinned in place using only the wall and his upper body, he could move his hips more freely and so concentrated to find a good angle straight to the younger's prostate. _"Fuck- no"_ Eren cursed while his whole body tensed as if electricity had run through it, and so, effectively letting Levi know that he had found it. A hint of a smirk found its way over Levi's lips, damn he really fucking loved to wreck this person so much. Eren let his head fall back and one hand found its way up into Levi's hair in which he took a desperate grip, but it only urged him on further. He leaned forward and started kissing and sucking on Eren's chest and neck, soon letting his lips close around his nipple. 

 _Damn..._ Levi cursed inside, Eren's sounds were both incredibly arousing and just so damn lovable at the same time. He bit down slightly at his sensitive nipple and the trembling, little sound Eren made then was a sure-tell of his weakness towards pain.  _Shit, what a true fucking gem._

Then it didn't take very long for Eren's sounds to start changing in that familiar way that Levi by now so easily could tell meant that he was getting close. And sure enough, Eren was soon gasping out a warning to Levi, as if he didn't already know that he was gonna cum any minute now. 

"Go ahead" Levi replied immediately but decided in the very same heartbeat that he had been very easy in letting him cum every time up til now, but that there was going to be some changes to that from now on. 

Pinned to the wall, Eren let himself go and Levi rode through it all while gently kissing and nibbling all over his neck. 

"Oh god..." Eren slurred. He seemed beyond wasted and was obviously struggling to hold on to his lover while riding his orgasm. So Levi decided to pull out and give the kid a break, he had after all cummed three separate times today already - to force a fourth seemed a bit too much at 2 AM this early in their relationship. He held him as the youngster slumped down on his knees onto the wet floor. He looked up at him with a dazed as fuck look in his eyes, but also seemed a little confused. 

"I want you to be a good boy and swallow, love" Levi said in a slightly breathless voice as he discarded the used condom and dropped it in the corner. Something inside Eren's eyes lit up and he nodded eagerly, immediately opening up his mouth. But Levi was quite close anyway and right then preferred to watch him as he sat there waiting patiently for him to finish, so he didn't have a blowjob in mind. "Keep that open" he said sternly and started to jerk himself off right in front of him. Eren made a soft, yearning sound, relaxed his jaw and leaned his head back to look up at him with a face that was so prettily flushed red with wet strands of hair falling over his eyes and sticking to his face. His amazingly gorgeous and tanned skin glistened under the many droplets of water that made their way into his every crease and corner. And his eyes... his intelligent, radiant, turquoise eyes were glossy and still full of yearning and adoration all over. And the corners were red tinted and swollen. He looked so thoroughly fucked and obscene and yet so willing and bright... hell he was damn beautiful.

"Fuck..." Levi cursed from under his breath and the single, angry sounding word made a small whimper fall from Eren's open mouth while a shiver seemed to run through his body. He broke the eye contact with Levi to instead stare intensely at his cock and the quite violent hand motions he was using on it and Levi didn't complain thanks to the obvious hunger that despite himself immediately appeared in the brunet's eyes. Levi let out an amused puff of air, despite the fact that he himself now was getting close.  _I might have underestimated you..._ he chuckled. He concluded that his hopeless and seemingly endless love for cock, that only a youngster and a damn crazy one at that probably could pull off, might compensate more than enough for his lacking stamina. 

Soon Eren was letting small, open-mouthed moans fall over his lips, while still having his eyes glued to Levi's hand and cock and the sight and the sounds were just what Levi needed to finally cum. He reached forward and grabbed a hold in Eren's hair to lead him forward slightly and released his thick, white seed all over his tongue and face. Eren let out a small, trembling whine, looked back up into Levi's eyes as he closed his mouth, visibly swallowed and then licked his lips to catch some more of it with his tongue.

 _"Fuck..."_ Levi moaned from the sight and his post-orgasmic state. He brought up the thumb of his free hand to Eren's face to gather what had ended up over his cheek. Eren quickly caught his intention and opened his mouth again to suck his thumb clean. As soon as he had swallowed again Levi let out a content sigh and suddenly Eren's face split in two from an adorable grin. 

"Yum! Now I'm back to full health!" he joked and tried to stand up, which he actually managed to although in quite the wobbly way. 

"Tsk, if I had known that all you needed was a load in your throat to bring you back to life, I would have made you get out of bed hella quicker" Levi commented with a lazy smirk as his breathing finally was calming down to normal again. 

"Uh, well..." Eren said, apparently he hadn't quite thought that through. Levi chuckled and pulled him with him back into the center of the streaming water again. Eren let out a light-heartened laugh and let him swung him around. 

"You're all dirty again" Levi said as soon as he had him back into the stream, feigning disapproval. Eren pursed his lips. 

"That's just because you couldn't keep your hands off my ass" he rebutted and made a little, sassy swing with his hips. 

"Pfft... Fine, I can't deny that. It's a great ass" Levi smirked and gave it a squeeze. Eren jokingly swatted his hand away.

"Old perv" he said, and just like that they were back to teasing and fooling around with each other again... Levi had never had a relationship that was anything like this before, but he had to admit that he for some reason really fucking enjoyed it all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedicated to: ...Uh, just myself! ;) No one asked for it it was just my own kinky ass self who really wanted to do this all of a sudden, lmao! Hope you don't mind the new kind of action I'm introducing here, it's my first time writing anything of the sort, so feedback would be greatly appreciated!  
> BUT I was also greatly inspired by Jenny12345 and her OC story "I Will Catch You", a warm recommendation for a quick but wonderfully hot read! ❤_❤
> 
> See you in... about one and a half week!! xoxo


	26. ✘ Guys my age ✘

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again everyone!!
> 
> In this chapter Eren and Levi listens to two real life songs! It would definitely be good if you as the reader wanted to listen along to these songs as well when they play in the chapter. I've marked where you're supposed to start the respective songs in the text by inserting a **bold** Youtube link in the text.
> 
> If the Youtube links don't work for some reason, you could search them up yourself. The two songs are: 
> 
> _1\. Mr Sandman - The Chordettes_
> 
> _2\. Guys My Age - Hey Violet_
> 
>    
> I hope that you enjoy this chapter!! If you did, I would as always really appreciate it if you left a comment.
> 
> Take care!

**Eren's POV**

"Holy kamoley...!" Eren blurted out. "Damn, I had almost forgotten just how amazing your car is" he said and stopped in his tracks to admire the gorgeous shiny shade of the car. 

It was Saturday and around noon already. After a long and eventful yesterday, they had both slept in longer than they usually would, even if Levi still woke up fairly early. They had now eaten a pretty sparse but nice and homely motel brunch, packed their stuff and decided where to go next on their little road trip. The plan was to ditch the GPS to instead just go around and explore freely for a few hours before they would continue on to a big city that was fairly close by in which Levi had booked a hotel room for the coming night. But first of all they were going to have to stop by a station to refueĺ and a grocery store to buy a few things for the road. 

"So in what direction do you want to go?" Levi asked when they finally were done with their preparations and ready to hit the road. Eren couldn't help but smile. The 'ditch the GPS'-idea had surprisingly actually been Levi's and Eren truly loved it. To get to spend a day that was like an empty canvas with Levi sounded just like music to his ears. 

"Forward!" he replied with emphasis and made Levi chuckle lightly. 

"Forward it is" he agreed and pulled out from the parking lot to the unknown road that spread out before them and led out of the small town. 

Levi let Eren choose a podcast that they listened to as they traveled through the wooded landscape. Eren was the type who was really into horror at times, and so since he was inspired from their surroundings he chose one called 'Small town horror'. 

"Brr! That's so fucking creepy!" Eren suddenly exclaimed in the middle of the third story.

"And yet you smile like the madman yourself" Levi commented, with his usual stone face. He didn't seem to be particularly affected by the creepy stories or the dense forests around them. 

"Of course! It's thrilling" Eren grinned. They fell quiet again to continue listen.

"...Oh fuck me, no fuck me I'm out!" Eren suddenly said when he started to imagine that he saw dark humanoid shapes in between the trees that in reality definitely couldn't be anything worse than shadows and vegetation. He paused the podcast and let out a distressed sigh. "Yep, that's enough demons for me today". 

"It's in the middle of the bright day Eren, where's your balls?" Levi teased him.

"Nothing wrong with my balls, which is more than I can say about your imagination, doesn't this freak you out at all?"

"It's just fictional stories written to play with your imagination and if you think about it logically it's pretty stupid and impossible".

"Wow, Mr. Fun-of-the-party" Eren rolled his eyes and chuckled. Levi just pulled something close to a half smile and continued to focus on the road.

"Speaking of balls by the way..." Eren said after a moment of silence. There was something that he had wanted to bring up to Levi for a while, but hadn't known quite how. And now when they were alone in the middle of nowhere in the quiet privacy of Levi's car, it seemed to be as good of an opportunity that he'd get. 

"Balls?" Levi questioned.

"Uh well, maybe it's not exactly about balls, but..." he said, temporarily trailing off.

"Is there something you want to talk about?" Levi asked, he must've sensed that Eren was serious.

"Well, this might come off as a bit random... but have you thought of wanting to stop using condoms?" he finally asked him. He did it, although not without causing his damn ears to redden. He saw Levi raise his eyebrows and look over at him for a second before turning back his gaze to the road. 

"...Why do you ask?" Eren bit his lips nervously. 

"I was just thinking that bareback might feel better for you... and now that we're steady partners-" he started to explain.

"Feel better for _me?"_ Levi questioned and seemed to be calling at least a bit of bullshit in that. "You don't think that it would feel better for you?"

"We- well, would it? I've never done it bare so I wouldn't know" Eren said and definitely blushed bright red now.

"Never?" Levi asked and seemed a bit surprised by that new piece of information. "...You're more responsible than I had dared to hope for huh?" he commented. "Well. We would both have to get tested... I haven't been tested in a few years actually and even if you're always using condoms you can't be entirely sure. HIV is a tricky bastard. That being said, Eren, I'd fucking love to fuck you raw" he assured him. 

"Does it feel better?" Eren asked as his curiosity quickly was winning over his embarrassment. 

"Most people think so, yes... but it's also an emotional thing, the intimacy, mutual trust and the closeness of the direct skin to skin contact can be pretty powerful".

"I see" Eren replied. 

"Would you want to get tested soon?"

"The sooner the better I'd say, based on your description" Eren replied and made Levi pull something of a half smile.

"Remind me to check for clinics when we arrive at the hotel tonight then" he said and Eren nodded enthusiastically.

 

* * *

 

"Can we stop for a minute? I need to take a piss". It was now about 3 PM and they had been driving for three hours straight, with the exception of a few short stops to admire the scenery or look for interesting paths to take. 

"Sure, but actually, let's take a proper break" Levi said and pulled over to park at the side of the road. The road was yet again surrounded by a forest on both sides, but at least it wasn't quite as dense and dark as it had been before. Which was lucky since Eren otherwise almost would've regretted his earlier choice of podcast. 

They hadn't quite reached the level in a relationship where Eren wouldn't feel awkward about going to the toilet together, so they took turns to go into the forest.

"Here, brat" Levi said and handed him a small white package when he came back.

"What's-... oh" he said and laughed as he realized what he had handed him. _"Of course_ you would have a bunch of wet wipes waiting in your pockets!".

"In the forest? Well, obviously!" Levi replied with a dead serious face while wiping his hands clean.

They went back to the car and Levi picked up Eren's packed sandwich that they had bought and the two glass water bottles that they had filled back at the motel from a cooling box he had kept in the trunk. 

"Eat" Levi told him and handed him the food.  

"Thanks!" Eren smiled and took the offered items. "But, what about you, though?" he then questioned when he realized that it seemed as if Levi hadn't brought any proper food for himself.

"I'll drink water" he said and signaled with the cold bottle in his hand. 

"You need more than water Levi!" Eren protested. "Please take half at least" he said and ripped the sandwich in two parts.

"No, thanks" Levi replied and put up his hand to reject the half Eren tried to give back to him. Eren gave the rejected sandwich a sad look and frowned. 

"...I'm your boyfriend too, please eat properly" he said after a short moment of hesitation and looked up at him. Levi didn't reply immediately either so at first they both just stared at each other for a moment. 

"Fine" Levi finally said, grumpily accepted the half and made Eren lit up.

"Thank you" he grinned and felt something warm touch his heart as he saw Levi grumpily bring it to his mouth to take a skeptical but still pretty fair bite of it. He was somehow feeling immensely happy about the fact that this truly was a mutual relationship, in which Levi accepted his right to influence him too despite the nature of their relationship.

"You're a good kid, Eren" Levi commented "Annoying but good" he said and swallowed down another bite. Eren just laughed.

"Tsk, just admit that it feels good to have someone to care for _you_ sometimes too" he replied while still grinning. 

"Hm..." Levi hummed and frowned. _Oh..._ Eren thought. It almost looked like that actually may have hit pretty close to home. Levi looked up quietly at Eren for a moment with something new in his eyes that Eren hadn't seen before. It kind of looked as if he pondered the last time he had had someone else to care for him. He was probably so used with taking care of everyone and everything else that Eren's care for him felt foreign. 

"I suppose it could" he finally replied. For a second there Eren thought that he almost had looked just a tiny bit vulnerable for some reason, but it was gone again as quickly as it had appeared. But it actually made Eren realize that despite the fact that Levi was older than him and had had years to get stronger and process whatever shit he knew had happened to him in his earlier years, there could still be parts of him somewhere deep inside that were hurt and that he just ignored. The realization created this intense longing within Eren to one day be the one person who knew and understood all that about him, to be able to be of comfort to him too just like Levi already was his comfort in so many ways. It surprised him how intense the sudden longing was, but he knew that he would have to be patient about this since Levi wasn't the type to talk about his feelings much, or even talk about himself at all.

"How is the sandwich?" he instead settled on asking for now.

"Well, more useful than pleasurable, that's for sure. But it's not too bad".

"Haha, good enough!" Eren smiled and took a big bite too. 

Levi ate quicker than him for once, discarded the wrapping paper and went back to get something from the trunk again. He soon came back to sit in the driver's seat with the door open and his feet resting in the grass and he held a lighter and a cigarette in between his fingers. It was only the second time Eren would see him smoke and suddenly he remembered what he had said that first time about the matter:  

 

> "I'm not a regular smoker... but sometimes when I'm alone and feel old and nostalgic I get the urge."

"Are you going to take one of your sad smokes?" he asked him and made the older man let out a small, amused sound.

"You really don't keep any elephants in the room. Yeah, I'm going to do a 'sad smoke'" he replied but then looked at him with raised eyebrows. "Assuming my caring boyfriend don't disapprove" he asked and even though he seemed to be joking he probably also genuinely wanted to know. 

"Well, maybe a little, but I'm not going to demand that you quit if that was what you thought" Eren replied with a smirk. 

"...Okay then" he said, put it in between his lips and lit it. He took a smoke and made sure to blow the smoke away from Eren and the car. Eren observed that smoking seemed to somehow make him relax but it also made him appear a bit more tired than usual. But he let out a soft sigh and leaned sideways against the seat. "I'm asking because I might actually end up quitting for you one day". Eren blinked and his mouth fell slightly open.

"You would?" 

"I would say it seems likely" he replied and stared out into the forest with something a little distant in his grey eyes, as if he was back in some old memories.

Eren swallowed thickly as emotions started to well up inside him again. He remembered that Levi had said before that he would quit when he found a good enough reason to try to live long and healthily. Oh gosh, falling this badly for someone seemed to be a bit risky somehow, but Eren knew that there was no way he could slow it down by now. He looked at the man whom he had given both his heart and body to, who now at the same time looked both more vulnerable and more hard to reach than he had seen him before. Levi took another draw of the cigarette and breathed out slowly. Eren took a step towards him.

"I really want to kiss you right now..." he said. Levi looked up at him and tilted his head slightly. 

"...It's going to taste of smoke".

"I don't care" Eren replied and took another step towards him so that he now stood just in front of him. 

"Tsk... Come here then" Levi said with something soft but starved in his voice and hooked his fingers into the collar of Eren's shirt to pull him towards him. Eren grabbed a hold of his collar too but with both hands and leaned in to close the distance between them. 

It was a foreign taste. It certainly wasn't like licking an ashtray like the saying goes but there definitely was an ashy, bitter hint to it. Still it wasn't so strong that it made him want to stop, in fact it rather kind of spurred him on. And when Levi pulled back Eren could see something fiery in his eyes and he suspected that he himself looked about the same. 

"Ahh..." Eren breathed. 

"You're very special, you know that right?"

"Well... I _have_ heard before that I have an especially nice ass" he joked with a small smile since he felt a little embarrassed. The reply did however make a hint of a smile play at the corner of Levi's lips. He then used the hand he had held on to Eren's shirt with to turn him to the side and make him sit down across his lap. For a split second Eren worried about getting burnt by the cigarette that Levi had held in his other hand, but then he noticed it laying on the asphalt beside them barely half smoked. 

"Whoever the bastard who said that was, he was absolutely correct" Levi then began to say. "But spectacular ass or not, you're different in a very good way" he continued and used a finger to poke him right over his heart. Then Levi put his free hand at the back of his head to pull him closer again until the older man's lips brushed past the shell of his ear to groan softly into his ear. _"And it really fucking attracts me"._

A pleasant shiver ran through Eren's body and he relaxed into the familiar and comforting touch. He had seemed a bit lost in old memories there for a while and Eren was more than happy to see him back in the present again with him.

"Sir..." Eren breathed and wrapped his arms around his neck to hold him close. "All that I am is yours, use it as you like".

"Mhm..." Levi let out a mix of a hum and a soft chuckle. "You're a goddamn gem" he praised him and started to rub his thumb over the backside of his shoulder. "So good". Eren let out a shaky breath and then leaned in to lock lips with him again. Although the taste of smoke was weaker now it was still very noticeable, but right then Eren truly couldn't bring himself to want to stop. The foreign, bitter sensation tasted a little like home and a little like danger at the very same time. 

 

* * *

 

After about one more hour of free exploring after their prolonged toilet and sandwich break Levi turned on the GPS to start to head for the city that was their next destination. Even though they had been driving for quite some time now and had been talking about all sorts of things, Eren still felt a small, extra flutter every time he looked over at Levi. For some reason he felt extra aware of their age difference and it was affecting him in a very welcome but slightly nerve-wracking way.

He made sure though to act just like normal so that he'd be able to hold normal conversations with him. But then an idea suddenly struck him that would make it easier for him to defuse his own emotions.

"Can I put on some music?"

"You can try-" Levi replied, "but be warned that I won't approve of just any kind of shitty artist". Eren just rolled his eyes and quickly plugged in the cord into his phone before he changed his mind. 

"Tsk, okay okay, then what about..." he started to say while scrolling through his Spotify list in search of something that he could imagine Levi liking. "Oh! What about this? Music of _your_ generation!" he said with an innocent grin and pressed play.

**(https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IPPS6fqMEKY)**

"Hah, very funny, damn brat" Levi immediately cursed when he heard the typical sound that reigned during the fifties. "I'm not a grandpa just yet". 

"Mister Sandmaaan, bring me a dreaam~!" Eren sang along. "Make him the cutest that I've ever seen- _Bum bum bum bum!"._

"Tsk!" Levi snorted, but while wearing an undoubtedly amused half smile. "Your sandman must've failed dramatically at the cute part".

"Aww come on Levi, don't look down on yourself like that! To me you're the cutest!" Eren teased him, he was definitely pushing it a little but concluded that Levi could handle it. 

"Fuck off" Levi just replied, but without any real annoyance in his voice. 

But then a deep frown suddenly appeared over his face.

"...Is that a grandpa fapping?"

"What the fuck? Where?" Eren's eyes widened and he sat up straight in his seat to look out of the window. 

"No no, the background noise in your song" Levi clarified with a smirk. "Hm, it stopped... Wait..." he said and they both fell quiet and listened through the whole next verse until they were about one and a half minute into the song.

 _"What the hell!"_  Eren blurted out and burst out laughing when he suddenly heard it. The background beat in the beginning and middle part of the song actually did sound exactly like some dude beating his meat. "Oh my god, that's fucking hilarious! I've never thought of that before".

"Oh no, I've dirtied such innocent ears" Levi teased him coolly.

"No, but you've certainly spoiled The Chordettes for me! Oh god, I can't unhear it now! Aahh!" he half laughed, half shouted and covered his ears. 

"Karma's a bitch" Levi said, pleased.

"Fuck me, let's change songs" Eren laughed and went back to scroll through the list on his phone. 

"Ah!" he said when he suddenly remembered a song he just had to play. 

**(https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jP-8ZAmSaGI)**

A modern song with a whole different vibe started and Levi glanced over at him with raised eyebrows and a skeptical look. 

"I highly doubt that this is my style" he said.

"Shh, shh!" Eren hushed him and dragged his hand along his shoulder "-'bout to get attention from a grown up..." he sensually and teasingly sang along the lyrics. "-and it makes me wanna hold on, and it makes me wanna be all yours~" he continued before falling quiet as the chorus started.

 

_Guys my age_

_don't know how to treat me_

_don't know how to treat me_

_don't know how to treat me_

 

"Wow" Levi said sarcastically, although again amused. Eren just chuckled and sat back comfortably in his seat while humming along the lyrics.

 

_Guys my age_

_don't know how to keep me_

_don't know how to keep me_

_don't know how to keep me_

_Guys my age_

_don't know how to touch me_

_don't know how to love me good_

 

Levi let out an amused snort and suddenly seemed to do a small mood shift.

"Is that so Eren?" he asked, his voice amused but also slightly huskier again. 

"Mhm" Eren nodded, his lips shut tight together in a mischievous, little smile. 

"So that means that you're perfectly aware of that you need an older man in bed, huh?" The provocative comment made some unexpected heat pool inside him and made his stomach do a nervous turn. Fucking hell, why did this turn him on so much? 

"Yes, it seems that way" he replied, his voice sounding a little odd.

"Well it's not surprising, you're certainly a whole lot to handle" Levi smirked.

"Can't deny that" Eren admitted with a shrug that was meant to look casual but probably looked pretty forced. 

"And I bet that young guys have no fucking clue on how to properly do you. They must be way too fucking sweet with you, right? Completely fucking unaware of the difference in when to spoil you and when to hurt you". _Oh god..._ Eren felt heat start to brew inside again and how his breathing started to turn slightly fast and shaky.

"Right?" Levi asked, demanding a reply.

"You're right" Eren admitted. "Only you are able to see all of me" he said. 

"...I actually have a present for you tonight Eren".

"A present?"

"Ever since you called me Master I have to say that you've been especially lovely, so then I thought that...  _I wanted to show you off"_ his voice was low and intense and sent shivers all the way down through Eren's spine. "And spoil you a little in the meanwhile" he finished with a small smirk. Eren looked at him quizzically. "I have booked a suite for us tonight and I can guarantee that during the next 24 hours you will have multiple of the most intense experiences that you've ever had" he promised in a low voice. Eren's lips seemed to dry up and he couldn't do much more than to stare at his side profile.

"But first I'm going to take you out for a few drinks. Because I actually have every intention to intoxicate you a little this time".

 

* * *

 

"Good evening and welcome to Ellos Elite Hotel" a pretty tall woman with a high, tight pony tail and a marine blue suit said. She greeted them from behind one of the three check in desks. She was smiling politely but Eren could see her eyes flicker down from their faces to their normal looking clothes a few times. They had chosen to wear the simple clothes that they had bought in the shop the other day since those were the most suitable for forest and land exploration. "How can I help you tonight?"

"We have a suite under the name Ackerman" Levi said in his usual lazy voice. Something seemed to lit up in the woman's eyes as she heard the word 'suite'.

"Ah, welcome! Let's see... Ackerman..." she said while hurrying to check the rooms' list. She handed Levi a few papers and Levi signed one of them before paying. Eren glanced over his shoulder to take a look on the signature. It was so smoothly done and looked very professional, nothing like Eren's own scribble. The woman gave them the room card keys and soon they were able to take the elevator up to their room. 

 _Oh shit,_ Eren thought as he noticed Levi press the button that would take them to the building's highest level, level 12. 

They entered the room and Levi put in one of the cards in the slot beside the door to switch on the lights. 

The room was fucking incredible, no, more than incredible and it could probably not even be labeled a 'room' because it was more like a small apartment. It had a bedroom, a living room and a huge bathroom with a jacuzzi. The living room had a huge, beige sofa, a working space with a desk and even a small dining area which seemed unusual for hotel rooms.

"Woah... woah... _woah!"_ Eren commented completely stunned at almost every new thing he noticed around them. Levi on the other hand seemed very at home and just went ahead to the bedroom to hang in his clothes and change into something nicer. 

"Levi! We have a freaking jacuzzi!" Eren shouted as soon as he entered the black and gold themed bathroom. "Fucking hell" he mumbled to himself as he stared at all the luxury surrounding him. 

"Do you like it?" he heard Levi's husky voice come from behind him. He turned around and had to stop and stare again.  _Fuck..._ Levi had changed into suit pants together with one of those white shirts that accentuated his muscles illegally well and was just in the middle of tying a red silk tie around his neck. And then there was that look in his eyes that just made his legs weak and useless... 

"Yes, it's amazing... But I don't think I deserve this big of a reward to be honest..." Eren said and glanced down at Levi's feet. He couldn't quite look him into the eyes. 

"Well, if that's how you feel..." Levi started to say, but paused and took a sudden step forward, grabbed a hold on Eren's arm and mumbled in a low voice into his ear while holding him in a steel grip, _"-you could always pay me back with your body tonight"._

 _Fucking fuck,_ Eren cursed inside... even his thoughts were starting to make no sense.  

He let go of the grip just as suddenly as he had taken it and then turned around to leave the bathroom. 

"I'm going to go ahead and wait in the hotel restaurant. Take as much time as you need to make yourself presentable to me and come then down to join me".

"...Yes sir" Eren breathed, his voice trembling slightly. The adoration and admiration he felt for the older man were starting to get almost painfully strong and the evening hadn't even started for real yet. He saw Levi put on a tailored suit jacket that matched the trousers and then leave him on his own in the suite.

Thankfully this hadn't come as a complete surprise because Levi had actually instructed him to bring some of his nicest clothes and accessories to the trip and somehow half hinted of why. Eren had remembered how he had felt a bit out of place in the first bar they visited together so this time he had made sure to buy and put together a much more fitting outfit. 

"...Alright!" he said out loud to try to pump himself up with confidence. He started with a quick wash up over the black marble sink, just to wash away any possible sweat from under his arms. He sprinkled himself with the only real cologne he owned and cleaned his face with a toner that left a nice, extra shine to his skin. Then he changed into black suit pants and the nice gray coat Levi had given him the during their second date. He wanted to go for an expensive looking and professional look... with a twist. The twist being a black crop top that cut just above his navel and showed off the perfect teasing amount of his toned waist. 

When he was dressed he went on to also put on a silvery bracelet and his collar. The latter blended in well enough in his outfit that he kind of could get away with it because it could be just a fashion statement... well at least to the untrained eye. Furthermore he just put it on without locking it. Well not yet at least.

He finished off the look by wearing his father's Maria watch and taming his hair with a few discreet bobby pins and a tiny bit of hair wax along the sides. 

He went to give himself a last check in the full body mirror. He felt a rush of nervous excitement upon seeing himself like this. It was definitely slightly wilder than what he'd usually choose to wear in public; admittedly it looked pretty damn gay and even with a hint of kinky. But the fact that he didn't know anyone else here made him feel free and to be honest, he actually found himself really loving it. It just felt right somehow; it had the perfect mix of confidence and youthful sexiness, while still looking classy enough to not seem too out of place here. 

He put on a classic Oxford pair of black, polished shoes with a low heel, then pocketed his phone and the key card to their room and exited the room with proud but slightly shaky steps. 


	27. Edited information (not an update)

**Good morning!**

 

_EDIT (2019-04-08):_

It seems as if I'm experiencing a burnout (that's the correct English word, right?) and therefore I've been very ill for some weeks. I'll explain more in the coming chapter that I had half done since before and which I'm just now starting to be able to go back to write again! Thankfully I'm slowly recovering ❤️

Thank you so much for sticking with me and believing in me!!

 

Best, warm wishes,

Nana.


End file.
